Can You Keep My Secret?
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku is class President of an all boys boarding school & Axel plans to run against him for re-election. Riku hates competition, but Axel let's him in on a little secret. Warning: Twincest  Sora X Roxas . Dedicated to my reviewers of A Taste of Loneliness
1. One More Year, Got It Memorized?

**Can you keep my Secret? Axel X Riku, dedicated to KidaKama, The Lonely Blitz, and many many more!**

* * *

><p>Riku woke up, feeling confident, proud, and prepared. Today was the day where he'd tell the entire student body that he was going to run for reelection. He was the current President of TTA: Twilight Town Academy; an all-boys boarding school where half the boys were gay for each other. No other pair was more popular than the KidaKama twins. Not only were the twins nearly identical, the only difference being that Roxas had golden blonde hair while Sora had chocolate brown hair, but the two were also dating. NO one questioned it, since the two were each well-liked by all, and both served as student elected officials.<p>

Sora was Riku's right hand man, his vice president in charge of meeting with other elected officials, and scheduling appointments on Riku's behalf. Roxas on the other hand, worked in the residential department under the responsibility of one of the most popular students, Axel, chair of the housing department.

That was Riku's main concern: Rumor had gotten around that Axel was going to run for class President, to be in charge of the entire boarding school. Riku knew that he was a successful president, and he felt like he could be even better if he was given another chance. Axel was just so popular, mainly because he knew most of the students on a personal level from working in the housing office. That was just one theory to his popularity. The other was that he was so famous because he was one of the captains of the renown soccer team of TTA.

The other captain? None other than Riku himself.

Riku sighed as he put on his baby blue school uniform jacket and left the dormitories and walked into his presidential office. He smirked as he caught a quick peek at his Vice President, Sora, making out with this twin and boyfriend, Roxas.

"OH, hi Riku!" Sora pushed Roxas away as Roxas rolled his eyes. Riku's office was very spacious and even allowed for Sora to have his own desk at the west wall.

"So, is it true?" Riku asked Roxas, who nodded.

"Yeah, Axel's running."

Riku exhaled, mentally preparing. "Alright. You know what this means Sora?" Riku asked with a sly grin, which scared the innocent brunette.

"Um, no?"

"It means that you and Roxas are now enemies." Riku smirked and Sora gasped.

"Nu-uh!"

Roxas chuckled and took Sora's hand. "Well, he is right, Sky. Axel already asked me to run as his VP, and I said yes. That means that we're running on opposite campaigns." Roxas explained as Riku nodded.

Riku knew that Axel and Roxas were close and would most likely run together, against him and Sora.

"And that means that I can't allow Roxas to be here while we discuss our plans. Nothing personal." Riku said and Roxas nodded.

"I have to go back and help Axel prepare for his speech. Good luck." Roxas said to Riku before he delicately kissed Sora's cheek and left.

"This is going to be really hard." Sora sighed, letting his cheek plop on a fist, his body slumped on his desk.

"Come on Sora, we have an election to win." Sora and Riku spent the next few hours making the final touches to Riku's advertising campaign, and when they had just finished, they hurried off to the auditorium where the five hundred male students under Riku's care were waiting.

"You got this." Sora gave Riku a thumbs up to cheer him up as Riku stood before the podium.

"One more year!" Some of the students chanted in the audience.

Riku lifted his hands to thank them and to silence them. "Thank you. For the past year I've had the wonderful privilege to serve as your President. Together we've accomplished a lot to improve an already amazing academy, but I'm not finished. With your help, I'd like to continue to make this school even better. Thank you." Riku bowed and the crowd cheered, making the silverrete smile confidently as he took a seat by Sora on the stage while Axel went to the podium.

"I'll give credit where it's due. Riku was a great president, and he made some nice progress. Now it's my turn to show you how much more progress we can make. My campaign is aimed towards every group! Athletes, band members, artists, new students, and upperclassmen, I'll make sure that you all get equal accommodations. Vote for Axel! Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his temple as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Riku sighed calmly, he knew it would be a close race.

"Sora, I want a poll taken, stat. I want a survey going out: Who prefers Axel and why. I want a meeting scheduled with the chair of the treasury department, and a meeting with the band coordinator. Lastly, I'll take two aspirin." Riku ran off his list once he and Sora made it back to his office.

Sora nodded and scurried off, leaving Riku to worry on his own, until a knock came at his door.

"Hey Prez." Axel waltzed in.

"Axel." Riku nodded respectfully, still a bit unsure how he felt about his 'enemy' inviting himself into his office.

"Nice speech. Short. Simple."

Riku grinned. "I like your slogan."

"Thanks. Roxy came up with that one. He's a great secretary."

"So is Sora, but it makes sense, they are twins." Riku smiled; Sora was such a great help to him, not to mention his best friend.

"They're pretty cute together." Axel said and Riku cleared his throat. Despite how openly accepted it was at Twilight Town Academy, Riku had never come out as gay, and he didn't feel comfortable talking about it with Axel. True he had spent years at TTA with Axel as classmates and soccer teammates, but he was never that close with the lively redhead.

"Here's the aspirin, Ri….ku."Sora walked in and paused at the sight of the 'enemy'.

"Thanks Sora." Riku took the pills and drank some of his water while Sora starred at Axel.

"You miss your twin?" Axel asked and Sora nodded.

"But we're on opposing sides." Sora tried to understand and stay committed to his campaign. He was thankful that his twin was also his roommate, so that he didn't have to go months without seeing him.

"Well maybe Riku and I can combine forces." Axel shrugged.

"What?" Riku asked, shocked. He was still wondering why Axel was in his office, but perhaps he had a proposal.

"How would that work?" Sora wondered.

"Easy. Riku withdraws from the race and can join my team. As a gift, I'll even let you run as my VP." Axel shrugged, but Riku shook his head.

"I thought you let Roxas run as your VP?" Riku was still confused.

"When I asked him, he said he'd be ok with sacrificing that so that we can work together. Think about it Riku, together, we'll run the school until we graduate!" Axel smiled but Riku was still hesitant.

"I plan on running this school for as long as the student body is ok with it, with Sora as my VP." Riku stood proudly.

"You're going to lose Riku. I have so many connections, there's no way you'll get more votes."

"Then I'll thank the student body for letting me serve and resign." Riku said and Axel sighed.

"Riku, I'm trying to do you a favor. I know that you are skilled, and that your leadership skills are amazing. But I am best friends with the band coordinator, who is dating the chair of the treasury department, and I'm also a captain of the soccer team. I will get more votes than you." Axel remained persistent.

"We shall let the students decide that. If that is all, Sora will see you to the door." Riku waved Axel off, who growled.

"We shall see. If you wise up and change your mind, send your little errand boy to come find me. Tah." Axel waved as he left and Sora sighed.

"He's got a point Riku." Sora said after he shut the door behind Axel.

"I don't want to hear it Sora. Besides, he just called you a little errand boy!"

"Well, I do run a lot of errands." Sora shrugged happily.

"You…you don't think he's right…do you?" Riku asked, afraid to admit that he was afraid.

"I'm not sure, but either way, the question is to ask if it's worth asking. I mean, if he's right and he wins, then we're both out of jobs. Sure we can find other positions, but we'll be demoted. If we take his offer, then at least you still have a secure position. And I'm assuming that you'll keep me as your secretary." Sora placed his hands on his hips and Riku nodded with a smile.

"But what if we could win, and we took the offer? Is it really worth it?" Riku asked and Sora contemplated.

"I'm fine with whatever decision you make. As long as I get to work for you, then I don't care. If you want to join Axel's team, then I'll make it work. If not, then we better start working on our campaign."

Riku put a hand to his chin. "Then I guess we better get started. Come on, how are those meetings I asked for going?" Riku asked and Sora bubbled up.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Alright, so that was just an introductory chapter to set up the story that I will start updating soon. **This story is dedicated to ALL of my reviewers on my story A Taste of Loneliness**. My 100th reviewer,** KidaKama**, chose the pairing, (Axel X Riku) while my** other reviewers will be mentioned in here as well**. Unless you know their fanfiction names, you may not get the references, but this is just one small way I'd like to show my appreciation for all the reviews I've been getting for that story. I'm nowhere near the ending of this story, or for A Taste of Loneliness, so **if you read A Taste of Loneliness and review, you could get your fanfiction name in this story as well!**

Thank you for reading, and thank you to ALL of my reviewers of A Taste of Loneliness!

**P.S Sorry KidaKama for taking so long to post this, and for The Lonely Blitz, your surprise will be in a later chapter, so thank you for your patience!**

**As of April 3rd, this story story is dedicated to: (list of my reviewers on A Taste Of Loneliness, in the order they reviewed up until NOW ^_^ )**

KingdomKuroGeass

kindofabadger

Shadowridge

18plusForMe

otwamewliart

ALICE

Dante Anton Walt

KidaKama

CASPER

The Lonely Blitz

ForeverUke

5 MONTHS

EMERALD 7

AkixYusei

CatlinP1997

SoraTrancy

JET

.

Akuma-Wolf-Drake

PunkRockerArashi

myfishy3

RoxasVentusHikari

dpm41196

Rawritsakookye

CloudOfDarkness'sProtege

Cirxe145

AoiZora

destructivedoll

camcamgorawraw

Yukiko no Kyuubi no Kitsune

Miuxi Windheart

BB

x-Trisana-Skystorm-x

Nacht Schleier

LyingOpheliac

BuddyFaith

MiyuCross12

i lovino gilbert

ZeltaFrost

moondogy

The Lone Wielder

luckless-is-me

Keyblade Master13

Lukrecia

IllMaryZemyx

I apologize if i wrote the same name twice, or if you reviewed and do not see your name here. If you reviewed after April 3rd (morning by my time zone), then i havent gotten your review yet, and will do my best to add you to any later list that i will make ^_^

**I just want all my readers to know how much i appreciate all the consistent feedback and support. You all rock!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	2. Chance Isn't Always Fair

Riku was walking back to his dormitory after he and Sora spent hours upon hours working on his campaign.

"Night Sora." Riku hugged his best friend goodbye.

"Night Riku!" Sora gave Riku a cheerful smile and ran into his dorm, anxious to reunite with his twin.

"Hello Prez." Riku turned to see Axel behind him, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hello Axel. Curfew is just ten minutes away. You should be getting back to your dorm." Riku maintained his status as a leader.

"Shouldn't you?" Axel asked with a sly smile, which Riku adopted.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Goodnight." Riku unlocked his door and stepped in.

"Prez." Axel followed Riku. "About my offer, think about it. I can see it in your eyes. You know you're outnumbered. Don't let your pride get in your way." Axel said before he turned around and walked down the hall. Riku shook his head clear of any negative thoughts towards the matter and got some much needed sleep.

When the silverrete woke up, he stretched with a yawn before he prepared for a meeting with some of the chairs of the various departments.

Riku was proud to be president, and he took pride in the efficiency that he and Sora upheld. It wasn't easy, climbing his way to the top, putting in the extra effort and pulling the all-nighters with Sora just to survive. Not only did he have his responsibilities as president, and his leadership as a soccer captain, but he was also an advanced student, trying to survive high school.

Poor Sora had to work so hard too, and he felt like he owed it to Sora to win. With those thoughts buzzing in his mind, Riku skipped breakfast and rushed to his office, where the meetings would be held, back to back, to back. This was going to be a long day, and he knew it.

"Riku, the head of the music department is here." Sora peeked into Riku's office.

"Great, let him in." Riku cleared his throat just as a tall blonde with a mullet Mohawk walked in.

"Demyx, thank you for coming in such short notice."

"No problem Riku." Demyx smiled in a friendly manor.

"I want to talk to you about funding." Riku began, but Demyx cut in.

"Look, you're a great president and a cool guy, but Axel's my best friend. It's nothing against you."

"I see. Anything I can do or offer to change that?"

Demyx pondered the possibilities. "I'll keep in touch with Sora."

"Thank you." Riku stood up as Demyx did before he left. Riku had no more than ten minutes to himself before Sora brought in the head of the treasury department.

"Luxord, my numbers man." Riku shook Luxord's hand.

"Good to see you Riku. I've got good news. Here are the updates." Luxord said in his heavy British accent as he handed Riku some documents.

An hour later, Riku said goodbye to Luxord and quickly changed into sports-wear for his soccer practice.

"Hey, look who showed up?" Axel smiled playfully as Riku walked up to the team, all huddled up and ready to begin their practice

The entire team randomly split up into two for a mini-practice game.

"No fair! Both captains can't be on the same team!" Roxas complained after Axel and Riku were coincidentally placed on the same team.

"Chance isn't always fair." Luxord smiled and Riku nodded.

"Come on, let's start." Riku clapped and everyone occupied the field in their usual positions. Right away, the game became challenging as both sides played their hardest. Luxord, the opposing goalie of Riku's and Axel's team, was the leading goalie with amazing saves.

"This is pointless; no one is scoring." Roxas huffed, nearly out of breath.

"That's because the two lead scorers are on the same team against our star goalie." Hayner panted.

"Giving up?" Axel placed his hands on his curvy hips.

"Never." Roxas grinned as the teams started the next play.

Riku's hair was nearly falling out of its ponytail, but he managed to steal the ball away from Roxas. His victory was short lived when Hayner, a defender, took it away. Somehow Axel managed to get possession of the ball, dribbling it up to the goal. He had a clear shot, but instead, he looked to his side where Riku was.

"Riku!" Axel sacrificed his perfect shot to pass to Riku. Riku didn't expect the pass, but he accepted it and took the shot, pissed when he missed.

"Dammit!" Riku grew impatient at himself, and part of him blamed Axel for not taking the goal. Riku was about to run after the ball that he was responsible for losing, but he was surprised to see that Axel already had it.

"Riku!" Axel warned before he kicked the ball. Riku sighed with frustration. Why was Axel passing again? Riku had no choice but to shoot, and when he saw that the ball made contact with the net of the goal, he smiled.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Alright!"

"Good job Riku!"

Riku's teammates circled around him.

"Thanks." Riku was still trying to catch his breath when everyone patted his back and gave him high fives, and just when he was able to breath regularly, he felt a hand slip over his ass. He gasped, looking around in panic, but there were too many people by him to tell who it was, or if it was intentional.

"Alright, nice goal, but the game isn't over yet." Hayner reminded everyone.

"Should we switch teams? It is half time." Roxas suggest and Riku and Axel re-split the teams so that there was one captain per team.

"This is much more fair." Roxas grinned, happy to have Axel, his best friend, on his team.

"Yes, I'd say our odds of winning are higher." Luxord agreed. The game picked up even more as the competition increased.

Riku carried the ball up the field, aware that Axel was charging him. Riku pulled back to avoid colliding with Axel, but his plan backfired when Axel did the same and fell on top of the silverrete. Riku's head started to sway, and he couldn't get up unless Axel did first.

"Sorry." Axel apologized in Riku's ear.

Riku could feel one of Axel's hands on his shoulder, and he couldn't feel the other until he felt something slide up his ass.

Riku gulped; that was definitely Axel's hand shyly rubbing up and down his ass, not just once, not just twice, but three times. When the redhead finally stood up, he offered Riku a hand up, which Riku accepted with suspicion. Once Riku was on his feet, Axel gave him a playful sportsmen-like spank. Riku tried not to long as surprised as he really was, so as not to concern his other teammates. For the rest of the practice, Axel acted like nothing happened, and Riku couldn't help but assume that nothing had happened.

"See you all tomorrow." Axel dismissed the team after his team won.

"Axel, good game." Riku said, hoping to stir a reaction that would help him decipher the redhead.

"Likewise, Prez." Axel smiled and walked away, leaving Riku to shake his head in confusion.

After practice, Riku went to the locker room, staying behind after everyone left so that he could shower in privacy. After undressing and storing his clothes in his locker, Riku prayed that no one would be in the large communal shower.

Riku tip-toed to the towel rack, sighing a sigh of relief when he didn't hear the sound of running water. It was much easier to use the common showers in the locker room than to go all the way back to the dormitory building in dirty sweaty clothes, but he hated the idea of being naked in front of other people. Riku hung his towel up and carried his shower caddy into the large communal shower. He exhaled loudly as he let the water run through his hair, eyes closed. He let his body relax, enjoying the few minutes he could have in peace. The warm water soothed his stressed skin as he washed his silky hair with shampoo.

He was enjoying the quiet calm when he finished rinsing his hair free of shampoo, opening his eyes to see that he was not alone.

"AH!" Riku covered his parts with his hands.

"Hey Prez." Axel saluted, not at all embarrassed by his manhood hanging out in the open as he too started rinsing out his shampooed red hair.

"A-Axel? H-How long have you been here?" Riku stammered.

"Hmm? I'd say for a couple minutes." Axel shrugged lightly. "Why?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice." Riku grunted, doing his best not to stare. He had never been naked in front of someone, or seen someone naked this close before. Sure he changed comfortably in the locker room for years, but at least he had underwear on, as well as Axel.

"Oh, well, now you do." Axel remarked simply as he applied conditioner.

Riku gulped. Axel's body was much more beautiful than he ever allowed himself to notice before. Axel's skin was a smooth crème color with a fresh tint of tan from the soccer sun. His eyes, which were thankfully closed at the moment Riku was staring, were a bright jade green, and his hair was fire red. Then of course, there was also the hair below his stomach, the spot that Riku was trying so hard to avoid.

True, he was gay, but he never told a soul, not even Sora. And even then, why Axel? If anything, he hated him for being so persistent about wanting him to quit the race for presidency, and he hated him for being such a tough competitor. No, he couldn't like Axel, not for any reason. Axel was the enemy. But why? Why was Riku as nervous as he was?

Whether or not Axel knew it, he was torturing Riku. It was as if he was advertising his body in a way that beckoned eyes and attention. His long arms were thin but had a coat of muscle covering the top as he rinsed his long fingers through his long soft looking hair. His legs were strong, but not overbearing, his abs weren't bulky, but they were solid. His ass…Riku stopped himself. He couldn't allow himself to think such thoughts, especially not while Axel would easily be able to see if it had a physical reaction on Riku's body.

"I think I left my soap back there. Do you have some I could borrow?" Axel asked, opening his eyes as Riku looked away.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Riku picked up his bar of soap and timidly handed it over.

"Thanks." Axel smiled, closed his eyes, and rubbed the soap all over his body.

'This' Riku thought to himself, 'is pure torture'. Axel let the white bar of soap massage over his chest, his thin abdominals, and his protective arms. Then, he let it slide down his legs, just when Riku realized that he couldn't bear to watch anymore.

Riku closed his eyes as he mixed conditioner into this hair, still unable to get the image out of his mind: Axel, naked, right there in front of him. He opened his eyes again, his jaw dropping when he saw that Axel had his back to him, bending over.

"Dropped it, sorry." Axel stood back up as Riku quickly rushed to screw his jaw back in place.

"N-n-no worries." Riku stuttered.

"You ok Prez? You look nervous? What's up?" Axel put his hands on his hips, practically drawing Riku's eyes to how slim his body was, and how long his length was in comparison.

"Nothing." Riku closed his eyes and rinsed out the conditioner, doing his best to hurry.

"You know, I was thinking that we should have some kind of outreach game."

"Hm?" Riku asked, wishing that Axel didn't start a conversation.

"You know, some kind of publicity for fun, and maybe to have some friendly competition. I was thinking TTLA."

"Twilight Town Lady Academy?" Riku wondered aloud. TTLA was the equivalent of TTA, except that it was for women only.

"Yeah. I hear that their soccer team is phenomenal. We should challenge them, see if we can raise money, and maybe get some girls around this place." Axel chuckled and Riku's eyes went wide open again.

So…did that mean that Axel wasn't gay? Well, Riku figured that he had no right or basis to assume that Axel was gay to begin with, but still, most guys at the academy were gay. Then again, Axel did grab his ass during practice. But it could have been an accident, right? No, once maybe, but three times? Especially since Axel practically rubbed his ass, that's more than just touching it.

"Most of our students don't care much for female company." Riku said, curious to see if Axels reaction would be any help in determining what the hell the redhead was thinking.

"True, but it can't hurt. What do you think?" Axel turned off the water and stood staring at Riku. Riku turned his water off as well and shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea."

"See? I'm full of them. Well, I'll catch you round Prez. Have Sora talk to Roxas about the plans for the game; Roxas already started most of the work." Axel took his shower caddy and left.

Riku stood there shyly in the cold air, wondering what had just happened. Why were his eyes so attracted to that…thing. Why did his heartbeat pick up, and why did his body tingle when Axel spoke? It must have been pure coincidence of having company while showering. Riku left the shower, fetched his towel, dried off, and put on his school uniform before heading back to his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Here is another chapter! I have to admit, when I started this, I wondered how Axel and Riku really would work, but as I continue to write this, I'm falling for this pairing . and I hope that you do too! Trust me I have big things planned, and I think that these two characters really do work in a cool, interesting way. Thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated ^_^**

To KingdomKuroGeass: Hahaha, I love it! I appreciate you story-stalking ^_^ and especially for reviewing! I honestly never thought that these two characters would work, but as I'm writing, I find myself changing my mind. I'll make it a goal to see if I can change yours ;)

To Nacht Schleier: Aww, thank you! You are too kind ^_^

To Kindofabadger: Yes, they are so sexy lol. I can't wait to show you where I'm going with all this! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

To LegendofZelda2: haha, I'm sorry if I deceived you. I already posted chapter 20 for a taste of loneliness, but I see that you have already reviewed that (thank you for that review too!) I will be posting the first chapter to No More Broken Promises soon, however I wont be able to update that one as often as I'd like to. Aww, I'm so honored to be your favorite author! You are so sweet! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

To KidaKama: YAY! I'm glad that you liked it! I tried to keep some Sora X Riku and Axel X Roxas, without letting it interrupt the pairing. Hahaha, I hoped that you would be ok with me using it as their last name. Trust me, after writing half of this (which is where I'm at in my writing, not my posting) I'm starting to agree with AkuRiku! It's hot lol. Yes, who doesn't love an all boys school story? Lol, thanks for letting me write this pairing!

To Shadowridge: Lol, no I haven't been stalking anyone lol.

To the lonely blitz: Of course! I really hope that you like it! Thank you for reading it and for reviewing! I also updated A taste of loneliness! Chapter 20 is up!

**Thank you everyone for raeding and reviewing. If you aren't a fan of Axel and Riku, trust me, I'm working hard to show you that they work. Yes, I'm a die-hard Akuroku fan with a secret love for AkuDem, but I just love AkuRiku now. Maybe it's just Axel lol.**

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: I just got promoted at my job this morning, so I am going to be SUPER busy from now on, which sadly means less reviews as often as I would prefer :/ I apologize in advance.**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	3. My Prez

Riku stood there shyly in the cold air, wondering what had just happened. Why were his eyes so attracted to that…thing. Why did his heartbeat pick up, and why did his body tingle when Axel spoke? It must have been pure coincidence of having company while showering. Riku left the shower, fetched his towel, dried off, and put on his school uniform before heading back to his dorm.

Riku had just started reading his textbook when he got a knock at his door. As the president, he didn't have any roommates, but he did get visitors quite often who looked to him for advice or counsel.

"Axel?" Riku asked aloud when he opened the door to see the tall redhead standing in the hallway.

"Oh, here, you left this at practice, and I forgot to give it to you after our shower." Axel handed Riku a notebook that Riku used for his history class. Riku remembered setting it on a bench, where he obviously forgot it.

"Our shower?" Riku raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Aww, it sounds so cute when you say it Prez." Axel winked and Riku shook his head.

"You are so…" Riku lost himself for words.

"Adorable? Amazing? Awesome? I can keep going." Axel smirked.

"Annoying." Riku shut his door and went back to his desk. He was about to get started on his homework when his door reopened. Dammit, how did he forget to lock it? It just wasn't his day, not with all the things he was forgetting.

"You know, if you're going to call me annoying, you shouldn't blush when you do it. You're such a bad liar, Prez." Axel gave himself the liberty of sitting on Riku's bed.

"I don't seem to remember inviting you in." Riku kept his eyes on his homework. At least there was one thing he remembered.

"I'm chair of the housing department; go ahead and try to lock me out." Axel smiled proudly.

"Creeper." Riku huffed under his breath, but still audible enough to be heard.

"Like I said, you have a terrible poker face. I'm surprised though, since you do talk to Luxord a lot about the schools finances. I'm sure he'd give you some tips if you asked. We all know he loves to gamble over poker during lunch." Axel scooted closer to Riku's desk, but the silverrete ignored him.

"Axel, I'm plenty busy. Do you mind?" He narrowed his eyes on the emerald pair before him.

"Anything you ask for, my Prez."

"If you're going to call me 'Prez', don't limit me to being just 'yours'." Riku stood up, about ready to drag Axel outside of his room. He hated the uncertainty that Axel made him feel. He was angry at Axel's immaturity, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he liked the attention.

"You will always be my Prez." Axel opened his arms, initiating a hug, but Riku hesitated.

"See you tomorrow." Riku mumbled as he looked at his shoes, too nervous for eye contact.

"Till tomorrow, my Prez." Axel gracefully let his hand rest on Riku's cheek before he walked back out into the hall.

Riku cleared his throat, shut the door, and then locked it.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. First Axel talks about wanting girls around, and then he starts calling him 'his Prez', as if Riku belonged to just any one person. Riku didn't know how he felt, and that scared him. Axel was overbearing at times, and he could be a bit of a cocky airhead in soccer. At the same time, he was also talented, well-liked, and ….hot. Riku cursed at himself for being able to recognize the physical beauty that Axel possessed.

With a couple more swear words, Riku started his homework, wondering if the next day would make any more sense. He was so close to pulling a successful all-nighter, but somehow crashed just as the sun started to rise in the morning sky.

"Riku? Riku? Helloooo?" Riku heard pounding on his doors.

"M? Sora?" Riku woke up hours later than he intended, tired and his head was still sore from practice. He looked at his alarm clock: one in the afternoon.

"Riku, you can't be late to the auction!" Sora chirped from the outside of Riku's room, separated by the locked door.

"Auction?" Riku sprang up out of bed, tripped over the loose blankets, and fell on the floor. "Oof!"

"Riku? You ok? What happened?" Sora jiggled the door knob, even though he knew it was locked.

"I fell." Riku gasped as he opened his door, having quickly recovered from his trip.

"Ohhhh kaaay." Sora peered inside Riku's messy room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just up last night…thinking." Riku tried to hide his emotions, since he really was up late reflecting over the exchanged words with Axel.

"About?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Axel." Riku accidently blurted, so easily.

"Oh, the campaign." Thankfully for Riku, Sora assumed the most reasonable idea. "Well, we have to get going. The school auction is in a couple hours and we have to be there early to help the party committee set up."

"Shit!" Riku raced a hand to his head. "That's today?" Riku didn't know where this sudden shock was coming from. He had always been so organized and punctual. He rationalized that it must have been the effect of getting tackled the day before.

"You sure you're ok?" Sora had reasonable suspicion to be worried, especially considering that Riku had never showed any signs of confusion or tardiness before.

"I'm fine. Give me ten minutes." Riku shut his door so he could change, and within eight minutes, he was running down the hall to the main auditorium with Sora.

"Well, hello there Prez." Axel greeted with a sly smile as Riku and Sora walked in to see the decorating committee doing their job.

"Axel, what are you doing here so early?" Riku asked.

"As head of the Residence committee, I'm partnering my branch with the decorating committee, to over-see the party committee." Axel shrugged and Riku nodded as he tried to follow.

"You're still under my jurisdiction." Riku made his position clear, as leader.

"Hell, I'd be under you as long as you'd like." Axel winked while Sora flipped through his thick clipboard, skimming as many pages as his buys eyes could.

Riku blushed and cleared his throat. "If you're attempting to make a suggestive comment, I'd recommend that you censor yourself."

"Oh but that was censored." Axel smirked and when Riku felt his heart rise to his throat, Axel laughed. "Chill. It's just a joke; god you're so uptight Prez. Breathe, live a little." Axel shrugged.

"I'm here to do my job. Nothing else." Riku tried to hide his nerves with a confident demeanor.

"Well so am I, but I'm also here to see what's up for auction."

"Do you intend on bidding on anything?"

"Oh yes. And yourself?" Axel asked in return, but Riku only shrugged.

Riku remembered what happened the last year when there was the academy auction. Most students auction off old textbooks, trinkets, and homework assignments. Then, at the very end, its tradition to auction off the school President as a prize. Riku had already given Sora plenty of money so that he could bet on him, eliminating the possibility of having to be someone's 'prize' when he was already too busy for himself. He was still worried, since the academy was full of rich students who had money to waste. In the end, it all went to charity, so he figured that as long as they raised a decent amount, then he shouldn't complain.

The auction began as planned, with several textbooks being donated as they usually are.

"Next up, Zexion will do a weeks worth of science homework." Sora, the Master of Ceremonies, announced.

"One hundred Munny!" A student with dreadlocks yelled.

"Two hundred Munny!" A student with pink hair yelled louder.

"Five hundred Munny!" A student in the front yelled, and the crowd went silent.

"Sold! To Demyx for five hundred munny." Sora smiled, as did Zexion.

"Thank you." Zexion kissed his boyfriend, Demyx, once he got off the stage.

"Of course! Looks like I'm up next." Demyx hopped up on the stage.

"And now, Demyx will offer three private guitar lessons." Sora said and the bidding began.

"Next up, Marluxia's portrait of the school garden." Sora kept the night alive with his bubbly attitude.

"Card tricks with Luxord, sold, for three hundred munny!" Sora said and Riku started to sweat. The last of the bids were coming to an end, which meant that he'd be next. And somehow during all the excitement and chatter, he had lost sight of that tall redhead.

Truth was, he had stayed up all night thinking back to every memory he had with Axel. He knew that he found him to be a bit much, and a loudmouth, but at the same time, there was some kind of attraction there. It wasn't physical, not until the shower at least, but it was that feeling of wanting to be near someone. It was the attention that Axel provided that Riku never had growing up.

Riku was about to get a drink of punch when Sora yelled his name over the microphone.

"As always, our class President will be up for bids! Come on up Riku!" Sora waved and Riku grunted as he marched to the stage. He didn't remember this being in his contract when he accepted the position. He put on a fake smile for the sake of his students as Sora started the rules.

"Remember, you can't treat him as a slave, but you can have him do some homework, chores, and hang out. But you can't have him do anything as President to change the rules of the academy. Ok, now for the bidding. Do I hear fifty munny?"

"Sixty!" Demyx yelled, hoping to have even more help with his homework, which he hardly ever completed.

"Seventy!" Marluxia shouted, wanting extra help to keep up the garden.

"One hundred!" Sora yelled, even as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Two hundred." Roxas smirked, just to mess with his twin.

"Three hundred."

"Four hundred!"

"Five hundred munny!" The bids went higher and higher as Riku lost count of who was bidding and who had dropped out.

"Six hundred!" Sora yelled, hoping that the bids didn't go over the max that Riku gave him.

"Seven hundred!" Saix, a student with blue hair, randomly entered the bidding.

"Eight hundred!" Sora continued, having only two hundred more.

"Two thousand munny!" A hand went up in the back, where Riku couldn't see, and Sora banged his gavel.

"Sold! To Axel for two thousand munny!"

Riku's eyes went wide.

"Sora!" Riku turned to Sora, who was already wrapping up the event with closing announcements.

Riku was pushed off the stage and went to go get that much needed drink.

"So, Prez, looks like you're my Prez now." Riku could hear a voice behind him say as he shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I've been going through a lot of drama right now, not completely in the best mood, but it happens. In the end, the people who matter most will find a way to stay in our lives. Sorry for the preaching lol. Anyway, back to Axel X Riku. Alright, here is where the story will start to pick up! Prepare hehe ^_^<strong>

To KidaKama: Haha, yes, I agree! I couldn't imagine having to look away. I'd probably just give up lol. No problem! This story has been so much fun to work with.

To Lukrecia: Yes, I've always been a die hard Soriku, and a huge Akuroku fan, but this story just has me whoring Axel out to Riku, because I love the way that they end up fitting together with their personalities. Thank you for reading, despite your usual pairings!

To Keyblade Master13: Awww, thank you! That is so kind. I'm so happy to have gotten a good grade! And I didn't even study hehe, ok sorry for the cheesy joke XP

To LegendofZelda2: Haha, I cant say I blame him, that is a very tempting place to be lol. Thank you for reviewing!

To InnocentNoLonger: Hahaha, great name! And an even better question. Hmm, guess you'll have to continue reading to find out.

To Kindofabadger: Hahaha, yes, my jaw would have dropped as well! Lol, that is such a great review! When I first read it I was laughing lol. I'll let you in on a little secret….more shower scenes to come…;)

To Sexy Bonner: I'm so glad to hear that you like this story! Thank you for reading and for reviewing! Aww, thank you!

To Cirxe145: Exactly! I didn't see it until I continued writing this, but they do work in a way that I can't even begin to explain, so hopefully this story will do all the explaining lol.

To ZeltaFrost: I agree, Akuroku is just a given, but writing this has me believing in AkuRIku as well. I'm glad that you still like this story ^_^ Yes, the shower scene was one of my favorites, so, there might be another one somewhere in this story as it progresses ;) Yes, I love Axel's competitive nature, because it just feels so …natural lol. I know, I'm jealous of Riku! Aww, thank you!

**Thank you for reading, and an extra thank you to those who are reviewing!**

**Remember, those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	4. You're Not Superman

"Remember, you can't treat him as a slave, but you can have him do some homework, chores, and hang out. But you can't have him do anything as President to change the rules of the academy. Ok, now for the bidding. Do I hear fifty munny?"

"Sixty!" Demyx yelled, hoping to have even more help with his homework, which he hardly ever completed.

"Seventy!" Marluxia shouted, wanting extra help to keep up the garden.

"One hundred!" Sora yelled, even as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Two hundred." Roxas smirked, just to mess with his twin.

"Three hundred."

"Four hundred!"

"Five hundred munny!" The bids went higher and higher as Riku lost count of who was bidding and who had dropped out.

"Six hundred!" Sora yelled, hoping that the bids didn't go over the max that Riku gave him.

"Seven hundred!" Saix, a student with blue hair, randomly entered the bidding.

"Eight hundred!" Sora continued, having only two hundred more.

"Two thousand munny!" A hand went up in the back, where Riku couldn't see, and Sora banged his gavel.

"Sold! To Axel for two thousand munny!"

Riku's eyes went wide.

"Sora!" Riku turned to Sora, who was already wrapping up the event with closing announcements.

Riku was pushed off the stage and went to go get that much needed drink.

"So, Prez, looks like you're my Prez now." Riku could hear a voice behind him say as he shivered.

"Axel? You couldn't find anything better to bid on?" Riku tried not to sound as annoyed as he really was.

"Nothing else came close in comparison." Axel smiled.

"I see." Riku didn't know how else to respond.

"So, when does it start?" Axel asked and Riku sighed.

"Now."

"Oh, good. And I get a whole week, right?" Axel asked and Riku nodded. "Great. Well Prez, shall we?" Axel held open one of the double doors of the auditorium.

"Thanks." Riku muttered as he stepped through and exited the auditorium.

"Oh don't be a grumpy Prez." Axel and Riku walked side by side.

"Just as long as you obey the rules of a student auction." Riku narrowed his eyes up on Axel's

"Which are?" Axel asked.

"I'm not your slave." Riku grumbled.

"Oh I would never mistake you for a slave."

"Good, cause I'm not." Riku grunted.

"Now how would you perceive this all to be?"

"You…you made a generous donation to Twilight Town elementary." Riku coughed up.

"True. Anything else?" Axel hinted.

"No." Riku grunted.

"Well, at least TT elementary has some more funding." Axel shook his head at the stubbornness of Riku.

"Thank you." Riku cleared his throat, trying to maintain a professional appearance.

"Of course. Now, about my prize," Axel smirked.

"I am not a prize." Riku clarified as Axel chuckled.

"Call it what you want, but in the end, you are mine." Axel started walking off while Riku stayed glued on his feet. He couldn't understand this redhead to save his life.

"I refuse to be degraded as such." Riku gulped, but Axel's smile was replaced with a serious look.

"Don't pretend like you're not interested in me. I know that you were looking at me in the shower, and you blushed when you lied about wanting me to leave your dorm. So quit trying to lie to me cause you're only lying to yourself." Axel placed his hands on his hips. Riku was speechless. He wanted to argue back, but part of him felt like he had no argument; no reason to disagree with Axel, cause maybe…maybe Axel was right. Riku's cheeks burned with a raging red. He knew about the shower?

"See, your silence is a confession." Axel whispered, no smirk, no twisted grin, just honesty.

Riku looked away. He was mad at Axel, that he knew, but he was only mad because he was right. For some reason, the realization made him feel sad.

"You ok?" Axel asked, concerned by the empty, hopeless look on Riku's face. Riku nodded, still looking depressed.

"Prez, there's no need to be shy. I mean, we already showered together." Axel joked, trying to make up for the seriousness that tainted the air.

"Say something." Axel said, tired of the silence as he took Riku's hand and continued their walk down the halls.

"Your hand is...warm." Riku admitted aloud, still not ready to admit how much he enjoyed it.

"Yeah I tend to have a lot of body heat, sorry."

Riku coughed, "Don't be. It's...relaxing." Riku whispered, hoping that Axel didn't hear the last part, but when he felt his hand being squeezed, he knew that Axel heard.

"So, my dorm, or yours?" Axel asked and Riku shrugged. "Yours is closer. Do you mind?" Axel asked and Riku shook his head.

Riku unlocked his door and let go of Axels hand so he could pick up some of the mess.

"I got to say, Prez, I never expected your room to be this messy."

"It's usually not." Riku managed to get his voice and brain back.

"Any special reason it so suddenly is?" Axel asked as he sat on Riku's bed.

"This campaign is going to be harder than last years." Riku sighed as he sat next to Axel. Part of him wanted to guilt the redhead for being so popular and trying to mess with his successful presidentship.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Axel apologized softly, giving into Riku's desire of feeling bad.

"It's alright." Riku closed his eyes. He felt so inexplicably tired.

"You ok? You look exhausted Prez."

"I woke up late because I was up much longer than I'm used to, and I had to rush to the auction to help set up, but I still have so many meetings I need to plan and attend, I still need to work on advertising my campaign, and I still have homework for my advanced classes. And winter holiday is coming up, so I have to wait till after to do all this work, so I feel like I'm going to forget something." Riku regretted sharing all that he just did, because remembering his list only stressed him out more.

"You are ridiculous Prez. You really are a great leader, and a hard worker, but you're not superman. You're still a student and you still have to make sure that you're eating and sleeping enough."

"It is part of my responsibilities as president to put this academy and its students before myself." Riku opened his eyes but couldn't look at Axel.

"Are you not one of those students? As president, you practically are the academy. Without you, our president, this school would fall apart. Meetings would never get scheduled or have any order, committees would be clueless, and there'd be total anarchy. If anything, you need to put yourself first, to protect the rest of us." Axel scooted closer to Riku. For some reason, Riku had a strong craving to rest on the redheads shoulder. Whether or not it was the sole reason, Riku blamed his stress and exhaustion as the source of such a thought.

"Ok." Riku surrendered to his desire and let his head fall on Axels shoulder. Axel's soft red hair ticked Riku's nose, but his neck looked so soft and smooth. What Riku noticed most about Axel, was how wonderfully he smelt. It was a sweet aroma with a hint of spice. Riku inhaled deeply, taking in each inch of the scent that he could. Axel chuckled, placing an arm around the sleepy silver haired boy.

"Go to bed, my Prez."

Riku nodded, and when he opened his eyes next, he woke with shock that he was still resting against Axel.

"M? What time is it?" Riku sat up and Axel stretched, taking advantage of his new freedom for movement.

"Ten in the morning."

"What?" Riku was about to spring out of bed, but Axel caught his arm and tugged him back.

"Relax, you only slept for twenty minutes. It's still barely midnight." Axel rubbed Riku's back, which calmed him down.

"God don't scare me like that." Riku rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry Prez. Come on, in bed." Axel took off Riku's jacket, his shoes, and his tie.

"Thanks." Riku felt a little shy about the way Axel helped him, but he had already seen him naked, not to mention that he was already half asleep.

"Here," Axel unbuttoned Riku's uniform shirt, revealing the white t-shirt he had underneath. Axel laid Riku on his back, his head perfectly in the center of the pillow.

"What if you get caught by the curfew committee?" Riku asked, barely audible as his eyes were glued closed.

"I am the curfew committee." Axel bragged.

"What if they give you a tardy slip?" Riku mumbled.

"Then I'll have another reason to visit you in your office to have you sign my ticket off."

"Hmm, ok." Riku rolled over and Axel grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nighty night." Riku mumbled, already drifting into his dreams.

"Goodnight, my Prez." Axel kissed Riku's temple and left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: I'm sorry for the late updates and short chapters. I have WAY too much going on right now, it's pretty ridiculous. I'm trying to teach myself Japanese, cause I'll be studying in Japan for a year! I'm super stoked, but extremely busy, since I leave in a couple months. Also, I'm going to FANIME! I'm not sure if any of you live anywhere near famine, but if you're going, you should totally contact me ^_^ I'd love to meet some of my readers!**

Ok, all that being said, now its time for the story. Hmm, some night-time bonding? Sleepy Riku seems a bit different than 'wide-awake-Riku', no?

To Kindofabadger: Yay, I'm glad that you like where it's going! I love writing it, just wish I had more time. Yes, I'm trying to add as many KH characters as is natural and capable. I don't want to lose control of the story with too many characters, but some are just a must! Hahaha, oh I'd sell my soul for sure! Haha

To KidaKama: Aww, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy reading it. Awww, thank you so much for that encouragement! I'm much better now. It was one of those, someone is making you mad because you're already mad about something else, and their method of 'helping' makes it 100% worse. It was really stupid and it really opened my eyes that people who know and love me would know better than to do what I've allowed myself to take. I eliminated several people from my life that day, and so far it's helping me prioritize what really matters =) Thank you for listening, and for offering to help. There will be more about Axel's plans next chapter!

To Lukrecia: Yay, well I hope you like it ^_ ^ Haha, yes, just a little bit of trouble.

To The Lonely Blitz: Haha, well I mean, I had to. It just felt like an opportunity too good to pass up to have Axel win lol.

To Cirxe145: Yes! I agree! I always picture Riku as being this virile, manly, dominant character. To see Axel break through slowly is a lot of fun! I'm glad that you enjoy this story.

To RikuMewKira: Hahaha yes, the poor guy. But hey, I'd trade places with either of them anyday lol.

To ZeltaFrost: Yes, Axel has some good stuff in store, so that'll be next chapter. Hahaha, oh yeah, that creeper feeling about Axel….hang on to it ;) Oh, I never really explained who won Demyx, or a lot of stuff, because that part was just fillers . I didn't plan on going in depth about the auction bets with the exception of Riku. If I had more time, I would. However I'm struggling to find enough time to study and eat properly, so I'll have to cut back, unfortunately :-/ Aww, thank you for your encouragement! It's so nice to see people reaching out like you just did. I appreciate it. I'm doing much better. I just have to refocus on what (and who) matters most in my life. It's not easy, but it's a first step =)

To KeybladeMaster13: Awww, thank you! Thumbs up back to you ^_^

To Tiikerikissa: Wow! Well I'm glad to hear that I'm writing a story for your OTP! I really enjoy these two characters together, even though I'm a die-hard Soriku fan. Somehow this feels so natural to me too. Thank you for reviewing! I hope to hear from you again soon ^_^

To g4stly: Yay! I'm glad to hear that you like reading this story, and I'm happy to hear that this is your OTP. It's a rare paring in my eyes, but it works so well. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!

**Thank you everyone for your patience! Don't forget to read A Taste of Loneliness and No More Broken Pieces!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	5. Quit The Acting

Riku woke up feeling more rested than usual, which led to him feeling a bit suspicious. He did his best to recall the events of the night before, but when all he could think about was Axel buying him at the auction, he grew scared. That's right, Axel was in his room and tucked him in bed. Man, he'd never let him live it down.

"Morning!" Sora waved with a cheerful smile as Riku walked into his office. That entire next week was considered a traditional holiday for TTA, as it encompassed the winter holidays. That meant that no committees were meeting, no classes were being held, and no campaign related meetings could be held between departments. Riku still reserved the right to meet informally with Sora, although he was thankful to have a week free of classes, homework, and all other meetings.

"Hello Sora. Enjoying your first day of holiday?"

"Oh yeah, Roxas and I are going to try to relax as much as we can while you and I continue working on the race." Sora smiled, but Riku only shook his head.

"Thanks Sora, but I think I'll give you the week off. You deserve it."

"Really?" Sora asked in unsure disbelief.

"Of course. Go on, have fun with Roxas." Riku winked as the brunette blushed in his innocence.

"Hehe, ok Riku." Sora rushed for the door, then paused. "Riku?"

"M?"

"Make sure you get some rest too, ok?" Sora smiled and Riku nodded.

"Now get going, don't keep your boy waiting." Riku smiled and Sora grinned ear to ear.

"Bye!"

Sora left and Riku did his best not to let his thoughts control his day.

For some reason, Riku felt angry, and he wasn't sure who was more deserving. He was mad at himself for letting himself look so vulnerable in front of Axel, but it was only natural for him to blame Axel for his brief moment of weakness. With a sigh, Riku tried to ignore it all away, which would have worked if that damn redhead didn't help himself inside Riku's office.

"Are you not familiar with the concept of knocking?" Riku scrutinized.

Axel shrugged, "I figured that for the week, I'm welcomed anywhere you are."

Riku growled. "And what irrational thought of yours gave you such a theory?"

"Well, you are mine now." Axel smiled and Riku could feel his face flush.

"No, I am," Riku began, but quickly silenced himself when he saw Axel raise the slip of paper that was physical proof that he had won Riku in the auction.

"So how did my Prez sleep?" Axel asked, the tone in his voice sounding sincerely curious, which encouraged Riku to answer despite the fact that Axel referenced him as his possessive.

"Good, thank you for asking. And yourself?" Riku asked as politely as he could, but when Axel started laughing at him, he grew impatient with frustration.

"You, you don't have to act all prim and proper on me, Prez. I know it must get old." Axel chuckled and Riku was about to nod in agreement when he raised his awareness and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure I do not know what you are referring to."

"Really? Cause you know, most teens just say, 'what the fuck', not 'I'm sure I do not know what you are referring to'." Axel mocked and Riku glared at him.

"If you are done belittling me, then I shall ask you to see yourself to the door."

"If you say it normally, maybe I'll leave." Axel smirked and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Go." Riku said simply, but Axel only shook his head.

"Don't act like you want me gone. You may find my company troubling in concern with your differing emotions, but that is not a fault that can be assumed to be mine." Axel said with a small yet powerful smile. Riku gulped, silent. "See, I can use big words too." Axel smiled and Riku cleared his throat.

"Have you nothing better to do with your time?" Riku pretended to be busy by looking at old documents before him.

"What more would I want to do with my time then spend it with the one I won?"

"Don't refer to me as just a mere prize." Riku finally said what had been on his mind from the start.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Axel retorted, leaving Riku with that uneasy and unsure feeling that he was getting as of late.

"Like I said, I have not the slightest idea as to what you are talking about."

"Whatever you say, Prez. You're only lying to yourself." Axel stood right up to Riku's face, feeling every breath as Riku did so shakily. "I know that you like it, so quit the acting." Axel backed Riku up into his desk, with the silverrete's hands behind him to stabilize himself. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure that Axel could hear. His breathing was so wild, that he was sure that Axel could taste each time he exhaled, he was just that close.

"Am I, making you nervous, Prez?" Axel asked so dangerously slow as his moth was tantalizingly close to Riku's.

Riku couldn't move. He wanted to nod, but he just didn't know how.

"Do you want me to leave, Prez?" Axel smiled, knowing his victory was near. Once again, Riku was paralyzed to all movement. "No? Alright then." Axel put one hand on the back of Riku's neck, holding him firm in place. Riku's breaths became more sporadic as he panted, unsure of what he really wanted. Part of him wanted to deny Axel the right to his body, to his touch. At the same time, part of him was lusting for that warmth, that security, that illusion of love and trust.

"You're breathing like you just came off the field. What's the matter Prez?" Axel let his forehead touch Riku's, causing the silver haired teen to tremble. "Are you scared?" Axel asked, dropping the husky seductive voice for a concerned one.

Riku nodded. Part of him was scared that Axel actually might just kiss him. The other part, was scared that he wouldn't. He had this fear of himself, that if Axel pulled away, he just might reach out for him.

"Would you like me to leave, my Prez?" Axel titled his head slightly to the side, getting a better view of Riku's face.

"No." Riku said, so quietly that he almost didn't say anything at all.

"Alright." Axel smiled. He kept one hand at the back of Riku's neck, and he moved the other to the lowest part of Riku's side.

Riku's body continued to shake, his breathing tense and forced, and his heart was pounding. He wanted it to end, but he couldn't help but feel that if he did, then he'd been surrendering. Would that somehow have a relation to the race for presidency? What if Riku allowed Axel to kiss him? Would that give Axel extra confidence that he didn't need? Would he take it as a sign of subordination? But what if Axel didn't kiss him? Would he….would he be disappointed if Axel just left? All these thoughts bombarded Riku's overwhelmed mind as he tried to decipher his feelings from his desires.

"Prez, calm down. It's ok. I'm not going to do anything." Axel said, rubbing Riku's side, a bit uneasy by all the shaking and panting that Riku was doing.

"Head hurts." Riku kept his eyes closed. His head hurt, not so much physically, but more in the confused and full sense.

"I hope you feel better." Axel tilted Riku's head to the side and kissed his temple. Riku gulped. Axel's lips were warmer and softer than he could have ever guessed or remembered from that goodnight kiss he had just received the night before. "I'll catch you later Prez." Axel took his hands off of Riku and let one mess up Riku's hair before he turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Riku called, not seeming to have any control over his actions, or words. He didn't mean to extend his hand towards Axel; in fact, he didn't mean to say anything out loud either.

"Yes, my Prez?" Axel asked humbly.

"Where…where are you going?" Riku gulped. He didn't know why he was asking. He didn't seem to be sure of anything.

Axel smiled shyly. "I'm going to play some soccer with some of the boys. You should come, if you're not too busy for us." Axel shrugged.

"When?" Riku blushed.

"In an hour." Axel smiled.

"On the field?" Riku asked and Axel nodded.

"Will I see my Prez there?" Axel asked with a sly smile.

"If I go, are you going to grab my ass again?" Riku asked, his face emotionless as he tried to get a reading from Axel.

"That depends," Axel smirked and when Riku lifted an eyebrow, Axel continued. "On whether or not you wear those tight spandex again." Axel winked and Riku gulped.

"I'll see you on the field Prez." Axel waved before he left Riku's office.

Riku went back to his dorm to change into something he could play soccer in. Luckily for him, and sadly for Axel, his spandex were already in his pile of dirty clothes. When Riku noticed this, he also realized that most of his clothes were in the dirty pile. The past week had been crazy since he and Sora had worked so hard to get work done before the mandatory school-wide week off.

Riku sighed. He had forgotten to do laundry for the second week in a row. Sora usually stepped in if it got to the third week, but Riku only had twenty minutes before he was supposed to be on the field. With an out loud "You've got to be kidding me." Riku put on the shortest yet only clean pair of shorts that he owned and ran to the field.

"Hey Riku!" Sora waved, sitting on the bench to watch Roxas play.

"Hey Sora." Riku blushed, feeling uncomfortable in his shorts with nothing underneath them like he would have usually preferred.

"Cold yet?" Hayner asked, picking up the vibes of Riku's lack of comfort in such clothing.

"I guess he just wants to keep the game today extra short." Roxas joined in on the teasing. It wasn't often that Riku provided material that could be used in humor.

"Let me guess, still haven't done your laundry, eh?" Sora smiled and Riku hung his head in guilt.

"Alright, let's leave Prez alone. Come on, let's play." Axel said and Riku couldn't hold back his surprised demeanor. He certainly expected Axel to be the most trouble concerning his attire. Nonetheless, he agreed with Axel and began to divide the players up. Since they were on a week-long holiday, a formal practice could not be held, but if 10 players managed to find themselves on the field with a ball, they could host a friendly scrimmage. The game went great, as both sides played with equal talent.

"Good job Roxy!" Sora clapped when both sides called it quits.

"Thank you Sky." Roxas panted, going up to Sora and forcing him into a hug.

"Ewww! Sweaty!" Sora pushed Roxas away, even after Roxas got his hug.

"Good game boys. Same time tomorrow." Axel waved goodbye as everyone left, everyone save himself and Riku.

"Nice shorts." Axel said, untying the laces on his cleats.

Riku sighed. "They were the only clean pair I had." Riku defended himself.

"Oh? So it's not that you didn't want me to grab your ass then? It's only because you had nothing else to wear? I see." Axel grinned and Riku swallowed.

Riku looked away, having nothing to say.

"I love it when you go quiet. It's like you don't want to admit that I'm right, and yet, you finally realize that if you said no you'd be lying. I'm proud of you." Axel smiled and Riku felt his face flush. He was turning warm and his heartbeat was going up again.

"You know, you could say a little something, anything at all." Axel moved closer to Riku, but the silver haired teen shook his head.

"No? Ok. Well, like I said, good game." Axel held up a hand, asking for a high five. Riku complied, and just as his hand slapped Axels, Axel's other hand slapped his ass.

"Mphf." Riku let out a shy whimper with wide eyes.

"You like that Prez?" Axel asked, moving even closer. Riku's eyes froze and his breathing paused. "Don't be shy." Axel cooed, but Riku couldn't help but tense "This would be so much easier if you just told me how you really feel Prez." Axel gently put his hands on Riku's back. Riku gulped. He wanted it, he wanted more, but he was scared to say so. Did he want it because it was Axel, or because it was just a pair of hands? Riku was afraid to let himself discover the truth. If he liked it because it was just a pair of hands, then he'd be a slutty whore who's just taking advantage of a type of attention that he had never before received. And if he liked it just because it was Axel, then what would that really mean? Axel let his hands slowly lower, and once they were fully over Riku's ass, Riku closed his eyes.

"You want more?" Axel asked, but Riku couldn't bring himself to admit to such an offer. Axel took it upon himself to translate, so he gave his hands a light squeeze. Riku made a tiny yip sound which made Axel smile. "Do you get any cuter Prez?"

"I'm not a toy." Riku regained his composure and pushed Axel away, gasping to make up for the short shallow breaths he was limited to just seconds before.

"Oh I wouldn't dare make that mistake, Prez. But whether you like it or not, you are my prize for the week." Axel folded his arms and Riku looked away.

"So what do you want me to do? You can't make me do anything sexual!" Riku blurted and Riku chuckled.

"I didn't intend on having to make you." Axel raised a satisfied eyebrow and Riku gulped in terror. "You were the one panting over a little ass grab." Axel smirked as Riku looked away in embarrassment. "Come on, carry my shit to the locker room." Axel turned around, leaving Riku to carry his own sports bag and Axel's to the men's locker room.

"You can't carry this yourself?" Riku grunted, but Axel only shrugged.

"I have to make you do something. I fully support charities, but if I have a prize, why not enjoy it?"

"Call me a prize one more time and you can forget the auction." Riku glared up at Axel as the two walked side by side.

"Ah-ah-ah Prez. You may be high up in the ranks, but you have to uphold the code of conduct." Axel reminded Riku, who rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want your shit?" Riku let Axel's bag fall to the floor of the locker room.

"Over there." Axel pointed to the desired location, and once Riku kicked it where he was instructed to do so, he aimed for the exit.

He was nearly free when he felt arms around his waist and Axel's chest against his back.

"Thank you Prez." Axel whispered into the back of Riku's neck.

Riku closed his eyes; it tickled, and it felt good. The hot air sweeping against his skin like a timid ghost before the cold withdraws between breaths made him tremble.

Axel moved one hand up on Riku's chest and lowered his other to the hem of his shirt.

"Hey!" Riku panicked, but Axel remained silent as he let his lower hand trail up inside Riku's shirt, onto this chilled pale skin, still freshly moist from the sweat of an intense game.

"You're so cold, Prez." Axel whispered as he moved his hand over Riku's heart.

Riku's eyes locked closed, his mouth hanging open as he panted out and shuddered breaths inward.

"Let me warm you." Axel moved his other hand up inside Riku's shirt, allowing it to circle on his firm abs. "Excellent shape, as a captain should be." Axel continued to let his fingers roam wherever they pleased on Riku's abdominals, but when he swept past a perk nipple, Riku woke up from his trance.

"Stop!" Riku pulled himself away and turned to face Axel.

"Whoa, calm down Prez." Axel smiled but Riku shook his head.

"D-don't touch me." Riku couldn't look Axel in the eye in his nervous state.

"As you wish, my prize."

"I'm not your prize!" Riku yelled, which caused Axel to smirk.

"Whatever you say, my Prez."

"I'm not your anything!" Riku was getting fed up with the desires of his heart, which conflicted with his head.

"Whether you like it or not, I won you at the auction. If you don't care about me enough to want to spend time with me, then at least be the President you claim to be and suck it up for the sake of the auction." Axel said with as much seriousness as ever, and Riku felt guilty. "You brag about being willing and able to sacrifice food and sleep for the sake of this academy, but you can't uphold to the traditions that have existed before our time?" Axel put his hands on his curving hips and Riku frowned, looking at his shoes.

"I, I failed." He whispered, but Axel shook his head.

"I…I didn't mean it like that. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a great President." Axel smiled, but Riku wouldn't hear it.

"Then why are you trying to take my job?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

"Now is not the time for that. Come on, I'm not done with your services." Axel waved to Riku, confident that the silverrete would follow. He smiled when he heard Riku's footsteps echoing behind his.

"What else do you want?" Riku asked, doing his best to be the president he aimed to be.

"Guess." Axel smirked as he started removing his shirt.

"No, no, no." Riku shook his head, already panting in a horrified fear. "No, I'm letting you inside me." Riku couldn't fight his subconscious actions to put his hands over his ass.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Silly Prez. I'm not asking for that. Not yet at least." Axel smirked and Riku could feel his eyes constricting with moisture. "Hey, calm down." Axel saw the fear in Riku's eyes and he walked over to hold him. "Shh, calm down Prez. I wouldn't soil a body this beautiful." Axel smiled, and when Riku saw the honest concern in Axel's smile, he nodded.

"What do you want?" Riku put his hands on Axel's biceps, looking away.

"I want to watch you shower." Axel whispered and Riku closed his eyes, aware that he was about to cry.

"Please, no?" Riku asked in a timid whisper.

"Are you refusing to uphold to your obligations as president?" Axel asked, rubbing Riku's back.

Riku clenched his eyes and let out some whimpers, before he shook his head. He couldn't be put in a state of begging, but he didn't want to give into such disgusting demands. Then again, his reputation as a leader was on the line, and Riku couldn't fail to be the perfect president that he had worked so hard to be.

"Shall we?" Axel lifted up Riku's chin and kissed the silverrete's nose as softly as he could. "No more whining Prez." Axel pressed his thumbs to Riku's cheeks and led him by the hand to the shower.

"If you let me go quietly, I'll pay you." Riku swallowed his nerves. If he was going to be reduced to a sexual object, then bribery shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Are you trying to bribe me Prez?" Axel asked, looking and sounding more pissed than he really was.

"Please." Riku gulped, shaking lightly.

"You can't put a price on what I'd want in payment." Axel smiled.

"Anything." Riku looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Your virginity. I can tell by the innocence in your eyes that you are pure." Axel named his price, which only disappointed Riku.

"I'm not giving the likes of you that!" Riku took a step back, away from Axel.

"The likes of me? And what is the likes of me? Eh Prez?" Axel put his hands on his hips.

"Scum! Cruel assholes who manipulate and use and," Riku started to yell, but Axel silenced him with the unexpected action of putting his shirt back on.

Riku stared at Axel in confusion.

"You thought I was serious?" Axel laughed and Riku closed his lips, still trying to figure out what was going on. Axel shook his head. "You really are just too damn cute Prez."

"What?" Riku asked, panting in a nervous fear.

"Man, I mean, Hayner said you would, but Roxas bet fifty munny that you wouldn't'." Axel chuckled. "It was just a joke; chill." Axel got out the last of his giggles.

"So…so you aren't going to make me shower?" Riku bit his lip.

"Of course not! I mean, I wouldn't object, but," Axel walked up to Riku and placed his thumb on the silver haired teens chin.

"I wouldn't dare pluck a flower before its bloomed." Axel kissed Riku's cheek with the sweetest and simplest kiss he could before he turned around and aimed for the door.

"Hayner and Roxas?" Riku asked in confusion, so Axel paused before he left.

"Look, they made a bet saying that I couldn't get you to do something sexual since I won you from the auction. Hayner said that you'd actually do it, but since Roxas convinced me that you wouldn't fall for it, I figured that I had nothing to lose. It's just a joke. You need to take that stick out of your ass and live a little." Axel shook his head playfully.

"That wasn't funny!" Riku yelled, angry.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known that you were so gullible, I wouldn't have done it. But it's like I said, I wouldn't dare pick a flower that hasn't fully bloomed yet." Axel smiled before he left the locker room.

Riku stood there, paralyzed, for a few minutes, even after Axel had left.

When Riku was able to shake it all off in his mind, he walked back to his dormitory, showered in the communal bathroom, since it was the only other place to shower other than the locker room.

During his shower, he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened. He could have been raped, or invaded at the very least! How could Axel joke so easily about such a topic? And how far was he going to take it if Riku didn't decide to protest? Was it a trick? Maybe it was a plan, for Axel to see if Riku really was interested. Well, Axel had him all wrong. Riku hated him. Riku wished the redhead dead; he couldn't care less about him.

Then, as Riku turned off the water and started to dry himself off, he started thinking more. True, he didn't want sex with the crazed redhead, but he did miss his touch. Riku let his hands explore his own chest in curiosity and frowned when he felt no heat, not pleasure, no satisfaction.

Dammit! He did crave Axel's touch. What else could explain the warm rush of nerves he gets whenever the redhead is around? Riku sighed before he gave up on trying to figure it all out, and once he was clothed, he returned to his dorm.

While walking down the hall, he couldn't get over that stupid prank. What kind of sick joke was that? He could have punished Axel for sexual harassment if he really wanted to! Then again, how far would he have gone? Obviously he wouldn't dare think about having sexual relations with someone he wasn't seriously dating, but he couldn't deny his eyes the luxury of seeing that beautiful body naked if Axel were to have joined him in the shower. But would it be worth risking his own comfort? Riku shook his head. The entire matter was only troubling his already troubled mind. What he needed was a long, good nights sleep to better prepare him for the rough day ahead. As Riku mentally declared that he would finally give his body rest, he made it to his dorm, unlocked the door, and screamed for his life at the image before him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: So I almost just uploaded this chapter without any author's note or responses to all of your comments! =O … that would have been awful! So here I am ^_^**

Yes, I have left you on **another cliffhanger**, for which I apologize . **My roommate thinks I'm evil** because I do this so often to you all….you have her sympathy hehehe. Ok, so by now you're all probably tired of me advertising **my other stories**, so please **check them out** if you haven't already!

Ok, what did you think of this chapter? Pretty edgy! Axel, pulling a prank like that! Pretty balls-y if you ask me. Do you think it was 'just a prank'? Do you think Riku's thinking too much about it? And lastly, **what are your predictions for the sight in Riku's dorm that caused him to scream? I love hearing your thoughts/predictions, so please share if you have the time ^_^**

To Thekeyblademaster13: Awww, thank you for the multi-thumbs-up! Hahaha, yay! Glad I have started the conversion over to the Riku X Axel side lol Yay! Thank you! I'm so happy and I hope that I can do this story-line justice =)

To Legend of Zelda2: Yay, I love adorable chapters =) I completely agree. Actually, Riku in this story is modeled after someone I know…..ME! My friends/roommate/family all tell me that I work too hard because I sign up for leadership positions and take them so seriously. When I started writing this, I was really struggling to keep up with all my obligations, schoolwork, and maintaining friendships. So this story is actually pretty personal . YES! I heard about that! (nice guess, how did you know? Lol hehehehe, total Soriku fan here ^_^ ). Thank you for thinking of me, that's so sweet that you'd let me know!

To Kindofabadger: Hahaha, yes, the build-up is the worst, I agree! It's so hard to write it too, because it's extremely tough to find the balance of too much build-up, or not enough and it ends too soon to really have that same impact. To be honest I'm still trying to figure it all out as a writer lol. I know! Poor Riku! Axel is so sweet and so sexy, but after this shower prank, I'm sure things changed at least a little bit in Riku's mind. Yay, I'm glad that you like it!

To ZeltaFrost: Hmm, maybe this is a step back, would you say? Hahaha, yeah when I'm sleep deprived, I get a bit scary lol. Hahaha, nice sarcasm lol. Awww, that's so cool! Thank you so much for the support, it really does mean a lot to me. Stay smiling.

To KidaKama: Thanks, and I agree. If we don't put ourselves first sometimes, then no one will. Who knows us better than ourselves? You know? Thank you for understanding, and no, by all means, I love it when people ramble….makes me realize I'm not the only one lol. Hahaha, Axel is pretty witty ;)

To Cirxe145: Yes, this'll make for a good storyline I'm hoping. I'm also hopping that I can deliver it well enough! Hahaha, I like the idea of a private boarding school running itself on student power so lots of committee's helps lol.

To DH Knightly: My old roommate would LOVE your picture by the way! And thank you! I love your review ^_^

To Lukrecia: Hahaha, yes, Axel is a perv, but then again, Riku was checking him out Hahaha. Aww, yeah well I'm sure this chapter makes you double think that whole 'nice and cute' comment about Axel lol. Don't worry, I have some plans up this tricky sleeve of mine. Yay, glad you like it!

To Rikuobsession: Oh. My. God! I'm SO glad that I can finally write a review addressed to you because you've been commenting on EVERY chapter of A Taste of Loneliness and I wanted to thank you properly but couldn't send you a message because a)you don't have an account or b)you aren't logged in, which is totally cool but I felt bad for not having been able to contact you sooner to thank you. SO, without further waiting, THANK YOU! I really do appreciate every review that you left, and I appreciate all the support and time you put into reading my stories =) Also, you already noticed, but you're the 300th reviewer for A Taste of Loneliness, so you'll get a chapter named after your username in this story, which wont be hard to do since Riku is the protagonist hehehe. Ok, now to respond on your actual review teehee: Great! I'm glad to hear that you think it's epic! Wow, I am so happy to hear that other people love Akuriku, since I didn't think many people would be into this uncommon pairing. Yes, they are SO amazingly hot, and their dynamics work really well, at least I think so. Aww, thank you! That's so sweet! I hope I can continue to deliver this story in a likeable fashion =) Thank you for all the reviews and support.

**Wow, ok, so after this long day, I'm finally ready to post this chapter and go to bed….after some more writing hehehe. Thank you all for the support and reviews. Going through some family health issues and it's really helping to read any little bit of encouragement. =)**

**P.S. please ignore all the random bolding/underlining. My ADHD calls for change/something new to look at and i'm bored with the regular formatting lol**

**Heart, with all of my Kingdom Heart, Sarabellum**


	6. Who Said I Was Acting?

While walking down the hall, he couldn't get over that stupid prank. What kind of sick joke was that? He could have punished Axel for sexual harassment if he really wanted to! Then again, how far would he have gone? Obviously he wouldn't dare think about having sexual relations with someone he wasn't seriously dating, but he couldn't deny his eyes the luxury of seeing that beautiful body naked if Axel were to have joined him in the shower. But would it be worth risking his own comfort? Riku shook his head. The entire matter was only troubling his already troubled mind. What he needed was a long, good nights sleep to better prepare him for the rough day ahead. As Riku mentally declared that he would finally give his body rest, he made it to his dorm, unlocked the door, and screamed for his life at the image before him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Riku dropped his shower caddy on his floor with the sound of the door closing behind him.

"Now Prez, is that the kind of language you should be using?" Axel stood up from Riku's bed. The redhead was sitting comfortably with his wet hair up in a loose pony tail. His maroon V-neck shirt was stuck to his chest, as if he rushed to put it on without properly drying his torso, and his black skinny jeans were messily tucked into untied boots.

"How did you get in here?" Riku asked with wide eyes. The fact that Axel's clothes looked like they were rushed on made the silverrete question if Axel was in some sort of hurry to dispose of them.

Axel held up a key in his hand. "Residential chair?" Axel smirked.

"You can't abuse your jurisdiction to get into my dorm!" Riku shouted as Axel sighed.

"Relax, I have reason." Axel walked up to Riku, who felt his heartbeat race while his face became warm. Was he right in assuming that Axel was going to strip? What could he possibly do? Should he kick him out? Should he yell for help? Or should he wait and see if his predictions were actually accurate. What if they were? What if they weren't? Would he be…disappointed? Riku was tired of all the conflicting emotions when he reacted without further thinking.

"No, I'm not having sex with you so get the fuck out!" Riku slapped the tall redhead, hard, on the cheek.

Axel rushed a hand to his stinging face, his eyes naturally watering from the impact and his neck turned to the side.

"I uh, ahem, I was instructed to give you this urgent message, as soon as possible." Axel handed Riku a sealed envelope. "Sir Ansem said to give it to you in person only, and to do it before anything else." Axel explained as Riku took the envelope.

Riku felt a little guilty about slapping Axel. Ok, he felt really guilty, but the redhead deserved it for having teased him earlier.

"Oh goody." Riku sighed in annoyance as he opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Excuse me." Axel kept a hand on his face as he stepped around Riku to leave.

"Wait!" Riku called, his guilt pushing him to not let the redhead leave so easily.

"Yes, Prez?" Axel asked and Riku cleared his throat.

"Thank you, for delivering the letter." Riku smiled and Axel nodded.

"Anything for you." Axel said, no smile on his face, before he turned and left.

"Oh goody." Riku repeated as he sat on his bed, not referring to the letter this time around. He was still mad about the prank in the locker room, but for the school president to slap someone who is merely carrying out an important errand, that wasn't acceptable. His entire reputation could be ruined if Axel decided to report the act of unnecessary violence.

Riku did his best not to let those thoughts trouble him as he re-read the letter.

It was the letter confirming the soccer game between TTLA and TTA, which Riku had just two days to plan. He wasn't allowed to work with other committees due to the holidays, which meant that he and Sora would have to do all the work by themselves. One text to Sora, four cups of coffee, and six hours later, Riku was about to crash.

"Almost done." Sora rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Let's just finish this last form and call it a night." Riku blinked repeatedly to remind his eyes that he was awake.

"Ok." Sora yawned before his body crashed on the desk.

"Sora, Sora come on." Riku sighed, but the brunette wouldn't budge. He moved closer and when he heard the small brunette snoring, he gave up.

Riku lifted Sora up and decided to carry him back to his room. With Sora cradled in his arms, Riku took a few steps down the hall.

"Hey, it's past curfew." Riku heard a voice behind him say, and when he turned, he froze at the sight of Axel.

"Axel." Riku whispered, and Axel sighed as he blinked his eyes in another direction before bringing them back to Riku's.

"Is he ok?" Axel asked and Riku nodded.

"He fell asleep during our planning." Riku tried to whisper so as not to awaken the sleeping boy.

"Here, I'll take him to Roxas." Axel stole Sora from Riku's arms.

"Thank you." Riku nodded as appropriate. He couldn't ignore how adorable Sora looked as he subconsciously clung to Axel, nor could he ignore how attractive he found Axel to be in such a paternal position. Axel held Sora gently before he turned around, leaving down the hall without another word. Riku couldn't deny his eyes the wish to watch as Axel's lean body rocked Sora ever so slightly to keep the fragile teen from waking. When Axel disappeared down another corridor, Riku groaned, returning to his own dorm in exhaustion.

Riku laid in his bed, drained and confused. That slap to the face must have really gotten to Axel, because he had never seen the tall teen that quiet and that serious for so long. Riku rolled over in bed, wondering why he was even bothered by any of it.

He put the hand that he used to slap Axel on his own cheek, still able to feel the cold harsh tingle of when his skin angrily met that of the redhead.

Why did Axel have to joke about something so serious back in the locker room? It scared the hell out of Riku…but only because…he was actually considering it. He didn't want to admit that he had feelings for that redhead, not in any way. Sure he could admire Axel's body from a safe distance, but if he watched him shower, something was bound to happen.

With another hopeless sigh, Riku went to bed, hoping to dream his troubles away.

Riku woke up to an apology text from Sora, which he replied to the brunette as being not needed before the two agreed to finish their tasks.

"Finally done!" Sora face-palmed Riku's desk. The two had spent hours working on the game that would host Twilight Town Lady Academy's soccer match against TTA.

"I just sent off our last email, so we should be good." Riku sighed, his eyes permanently dried from staring at his computer screen all day.

"Hello? You guys awake in there?" Roxas knocked on Riku's door, so Sora rushed to open it.

"Roxy!" Sora opened the door and tackled his twin for a hug.

"Hey Sky, is Riku feeding you?" Roxas smirked and Sora giggled.

"I had some potato chips for breakfast." Sora shrugged and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Riku, can I steal him so I can feed him properly?" Roxas took Sora's hand before Riku nodded.

"Sure. We're finished anyway."

"Great." Roxas smiled and kissed Sora's cheek before it turned red.

"Um, Roxas, how's, how's Axel doing?" Riku asked nervously.

"I haven't seen him today. We were supposed to meet up, but he canceled our meetings and a game of soccer, which I know isn't like him. He said he didn't get much sleep last night, and that he might be sick, but it's not like him to just hide out in his dorm."

"Have you tried visiting him?" Riku asked, somehow feeling concerned.

"He texted me saying that he was coughing a lot, so that I should stay away and encourage anyone else to too. He said that he didn't want to get anyone else sick. Why?" Roxas asked but Riku shook his head.

"No reason. Well then, you two have fun. Catch you later Sora, bye Roxas." Riku waved as Sora waved goodbye.

"Oh, Sora, wait outside for a second?" Roxas asked, shutting the door behind Sora while he stayed in Riku's room.

"Roxas?" Riku asked, unsure of what this blonde boy would want to talk about.

"Hey, um, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this…illness…that Axel so randomly came down with, do you?" Roxas asked, but once again, Riku shook his head.

"No." Riku lied.

"Oh, ok." Roxas looked disappointed.

"Roxy! You can't lock me out." Sora opened the door with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Sky, come on, let's get some food in this tummy." Roxas rubbed Sora's stomach before they waved goodbye to Riku and left him in his room.

Riku couldn't hide the guilt he was feeling, especially since he didn't buy the whole 'sick' story. With a sigh and a dreadful fear of being faulted, Riku left his room in search of Axel.

Riku found Axel's door, since he had never needed a reason to go there before, and frowned at the piece of paper tapped to it that read:

"Sick, please stay away."

Riku ignored the sign and knocked anyway. He got no answer. Part of him debated the possibility that Axel really was sick and was perhaps getting much needed sleep, but Riku needed to know. There was something inside of him that wanted to know the truth. He knocked louder.

"Sick." He heard from the other side.

"Bull shit." Riku called back.

"Go away!" Axel yelled with a cough.

"Quit the acting Axe. Those words should be familiar to you." Riku growled, getting frustrated when the door on which he was leaning was opened.

"Who said I was acting?" Axel sniffled, his eyes swollen with dark circles and his face looking pale.

"So…you're really sick?" Riku asked, feeling so embarrassed of the ass he just made of himself.

"Why else would I write the damn sign on the door? You know as President I thought you'd be able to read it." Axel sneezed.

"Sorry." Riku didn't know what else to say.

"Well?" Axel asked, coughing a bit.

"Well?" Riku wasn't sure what Axel wanted.

"Well you knocked so I opened." Axel reminded Riku that for once, he went looking for Axel.

"Oh, right. Ummm," Riku tried to think of a believable lie as to why he'd need to see Axel so badly.

"Let me guess, you came here out of guilt, thinking that I was so distraught by the nice slap on my face yesterday, that I decided to play sick and sulk to myself?" Axel raised an eyebrow while Riku gulped, silent. "You know that your silence is the biggest confession in the world, right?" Axel raised his eyebrow even higher.

"N-no, I, you see, I was working with Sora when Roxas came by and he said you were sick, so," Riku tried to think on his feet, but Axel shook his head.

"If you insist," Axel turned to go back to bed, and for some reason that he couldn't explain, Riku followed.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked, subconsciously shutting the door behind him.

"Tired." Axel coughed and Riku still felt a sense of guilt for the illness of the redhead.

"You should get more rest." Riku said and Axel laughed.

"You're one to talk." Axel chocked on his coughing laughter.

"Yea, I guess you have a point." Riku sat at Axel's desk, a bit suspicious as to how comfortable he was by doing so.

Axel nodded before he coughed more, sitting on his bed for a break.

"You alright?" Riku sat by Axel's side, patted his back, and then rubbed it.

"Head hurts." Axel let his head fall on Riku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Riku circled his palm over Axel's back.

"I shouldn't get you sick. If the Prez gets sick, our school will fall." Axel sat up and sniffled to avoid sneezing.

"No, don't worry." Riku pulled Axel back on his shoulder, rubbing his arm into a warmed comfort. For a reason he couldn't explain, it calmed Riku down to know that he was calming Axel.

"Thanks." Axel sighed with a groan.

"Hehe, yeah." Riku put his head on Axel's. Axel's hair was soft and silky, since his usual spikes were deflated from having spent obvious hours in bed. His forehead was heated by the restless night and his eyes were nearly closed in the exhaustion of his state.

"I'm tired." Axel coughed, covering his mouth and turned away from Riku.

"Do you want me to leave you so you can sleep?" Riku turned his body so he could face Axel.

"I…I've been alone all day." Axel shrugged.

"Well, I can stay if you want me to." Riku moved closer to Axel, who smiled.

"You…you aren't going to slap me again? Are you?" Axel asked before he coughed wildly.

"About that, I'm sorry." Riku winced, but Axel waved it off.

"It's ok. I deserved it." Axel coughed and Riku wished so badly that he could see this redhead return to the normal energetic motivational individual that he always had been. "It was just some stupid bet that Hayner and I made, that Roxas joined in on. I wouldn't have done it if Roxas wasn't so certain that you wouldn't buy it. I really am sorry Prez. I would never want to disgrace or dishonor you."

"I…I just thought that you were being serious." Riku shied up and Axel laughed.

"Yeah, that's what made it so easy. Look, I know it's obvious, and I'm sorry if it bothers you. I can't help that I like you."

Riku's eyes froze on Axel's at those words.

"You...you like me?" Riku felt twice as stupid for asking out loud as he did for asking in general.

"Well yea, I mean, why else would I risk my pride to be around you?" Axel shrugged as he cleared his throat, lying down on his bed while Riku sat by his head.

"I..I.." Riku searched for words that didn't exist.

"And look, about the auction, I'm not going to bother you anymore." Axel said simply.

"Huh?"

"I thought about it, and that prank was pretty intense, so I won't be requiring anything more from the auction; it wouldn't be fair." Axel explained.

"Oh," Riku said, still feeling so unsure and confused.

"Night Prez." Axel rolled on his side and closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep that he knew he needed.

"Night Axe." Riku patted Axel's shoulder and couldn't resist the pulse desire to kiss his temple. He remembered the night of the auction, when he fell asleep, and how Axel tucked him in and kissed his temple. Riku smiled as he did the same, kissing Axel's temple, which produced a satisfied grin from the redhead.

"Thank you. Get some sleep my Prez." Axel yawned and snuggled his cheek into his pillow while Riku smiled, left, and went to sleep.

Riku woke up with a sneeze, not thinking much of it until he used up five tissues in just two minutes.  
>"Riku? I've got the updates on the schedule!" Sora knocked on Riku's bedroom door. "Riku? You alive in there?" Sora banged on the door with impatience.<br>"Coming." Riku said nasally as he opened the door with a runny nose.  
>"Back to bed, you're sick." Sora shooed Riku away with his hands.<br>"What? No I'm not." Riku coughed as Sora sighed.  
>"Yes you are. Now come on, back in bed." Sora ushered Riku back to his messy bed. "I'll continue working on the itinerary for the game and I'll send an email update to the chancellor of TTLA. Just stay in bed until you're better, ok?" Sora waved a finger at Riku, who nodded with a sneeze.<br>Sora left to continue his duties, leaving Riku to wonder how he could have gotten so sick out of nowhere.  
>Then he thought about Axel. He couldn't help but sigh. It was his fault for kissing the sick redhead, but he couldn't resist the light smooth skin that was lying so temptingly before him. Now, he was paying for it with his own health. Riku figured that there was no use in arguing over it, and that sleep was the only cure for the moment, so he closed his eyes with a deep breath.<p>

Riku was finally about to fall asleep when he heard his door creaking open. With no one else to have the key to his room, Riku started to sit up, still out of it and barely awake.

"Shh, go to bed Prez." Axel slid inside Riku's dorm and guided the door to a silent close.

"Axel?" Riku coughed. His vision was hardly there, but he could see red holding brown and red.

"Get better soon, my Prez." Axel set down a dozen red roses on Riku's nightstand.

"What's that?" Riku coughed as he pointed to brown in Axel's arms.

"It's for you, my Prez." Axel whispered and pushed the soft teddy bear into Riku's arms.

"Warm." Riku clutched the soft plush animal as he sighed with closed eyes.

"Get some sleep." Axel combed Riku's hair.

"So tired." Riku's body ached as he sneezed.

"I know. I'm sorry I got you sick." Axel sat down by Riku's side, rubbing his arm.

"It's ok." Riku yawned, rolling on his side with his large teddy bear in his arms.

"You're so cute Prez." Axel laid down by Riku and held him from behind.

"So warm." Riku kept his eyes closed as he squeezed his teddy bear and inhaled deeply into Axel's hold.

"I'll keep you warm Prez. Always."

"Kay." Riku's exhausted body spoke without awareness as he dreamt peacefully. When Riku did awake, he did so with a startled gasp. Riku's eyes shot wide open as he felt the teddy bear in his arms. Riku started to move, but when he felt arms around him, he froze.

Riku saw thin arms around him and right away he knew; it took that one physical reminder before Riku was able to recollect what had happened from when Sora woke him up hours ago.

"Axel?" Riku asked in a low whisper, wondering if the redhead was even awake.

"Yes, my Prez?" Axel ran a hand up Riku's side.

"How long have we been here?" Riku asked calmly, accepting the redheads presence.

"About three hours."

"Have you been lying there bored all along?" Riku asked.

"I've been in bed with you, if that is what you're asking." Axel rested his hand flat on Riku's stomach, over this white T-shirt.

"My head is warm." Riku gulped, not sure if it was a fever or Axel's touch.

"Come on, on your back." Axel turned Riku onto his back and hovered his torso over him, placing the back of his hand on Riku's forehead. "Yeah, you do feel warm." Axel sighed. "How do you feel?" he asked and Riku closed his eyes. Part of it was his poor health, but he knew that Axel's beauty at such a close state was dangerous.

"My head hurts. Bad." Riku coughed, feeling like his whole body was burning up. He could only blame his potential fever so much for what he knew to be the result of Axel's presence.

"You're shivering." Axel watched as Riku trembled. Riku had hardly noticed. "This isn't good Prez." Axel put a hand under Riku's head.

"Head so warm, my body feels cold." Riku coughed immensely as he tried to speak.

"Shh, just try to get more sleep. I'm going to get the doctor." Axel swung a leg out of Riku's bed, but Riku grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me." Riku knew that his sick state was influencing his clingy behavior, but he also knew that he was using it as an excuse. Deep down, he didn't want this redhead to leave him. Axel was calm, soothing, and there was something about his presence that relaxed Riku. He didn't want that source of healing to leave him.

"As much as I'd love to stay by your side, I'd rather get you the help you need." Axel kissed Riku's hand and set it down.

"Axel," Riku watched as the redhead left his dorm. Riku closed his eyes at the sound of the closing door, falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Ok I feel like a fail for not having posted in a while, and I know you're all tired of hearing my excuses, so I apologize .**

**Jumping straight into the story, what do you think? A confession from Axel to Riku? Conflicting thoughts? Man, the things I have planned for this story…be prepared XD Hahaha jk jk. Thank you everyone who reviewed and shared their predictions! I love reading what you think, because it helps me as I write the rest of this long story.**

To The Lonely Blitz: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it.

To Kindofabadger: Yes, there will be more sexual tension, so prepare lol. Hahaha, I know right? I wish Riku would just tell Axel he loves him and glomp him….but I cant do that…not yet ;) Hahaha, I know right? Axel is such a wonderful tease…perhaps too wonderful lol. Haha, there will be future shower scenes, so don't worry! I'm glad to hear that you like it!

To KidaKama: Lol, I love rambles, they're fun! Lol, hmmm, nice prediction. That would be fun to see, but …dammit I cant give things away. *le sigh*. Don't worry, I have things planned lol.

To anon: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoy reading this!

To Rikuobsession: Yes, the drama and tension is such a challenge for me, because as a natural fangirl I just want to skip to the good stuff. But, I must resist …for now ;) lol. Hahaha, you weren't the only one to predict SoRoku! Hmmm, well, as I said to the other person who predicted that….I cant give stuff away…but I do have much planned for the future. Aww, I'm so happy that you love my other story! I always LOVE seeing when you review, because they're always so thoughtful and upbeat, it truly reminds me why I bother posting ^_^ Thank you so much for that. Aww that's such a sweet complement! Thank you. I really appreciate hearing that. This is my first attempt at Akuriku, and in fact before it was requested, I didn't even know that people shipped it O.o I mean, I'm open to pairings cause I've heard more "crack pairings", but this story has changed my own mind lol. I hope to write more Akuriku in the future too! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews ^_^

To ZeltaFrost: HAHAHA, YES, I really wish I could have put a scene of Axel naked in his room, just waiting on his bed. Sadly I had/have other plans. But don't fret, more smexy tension shall come! Hahaha, I know, my roommate tells me that I'm heartless for giving so many cliff hangers….and she's right. Heartless is actually my nickname lol. Lol, I totally agree! I don't blame Axel, I mean, they're both sexy, so they should just do it already, right? :P I'm so bad at remaining impartial Hahaha. Hahaha I know! I would totally buy a hot chic as a personal slave…god…I didn't just say that, ok? Lol Awww, I LOVE that analogy! Riku is like a scared, timid, shy bunny. But that's what makes him so cute! Yes, I do love that part. Thank you, I appreciate the support =)

To Rikuobsession: Lol, as I started writing your screen-name to respond to your comment, I was like, 'wait a sec, I just saw you' lol. YAY for multiple reviews, and an even bigger YAY for making an account! Thank you for following/favoriting, and for supporting my work! I'm so happy that you love this story! Sorry for making you wait to read the update.

To SitarLover: I LOVE your screen-name! Sorry for the long wait. I'm working on so many stories right now, it's ridiculous and hectic trying to organize them all. Anyway, I hope it is worth the wait, and I will try to be more prompt with all future updates. Feel free to check out my other stories while you wait for updates. I have over 30 Kingdom Hearts Yaoi stories, a bunch of one shots, and some really long developed ones too =) Thank you for reviewing, and sorry for driving you crazy with my cliff-hanger lol. Sadly, you'll notice that it's a trend of mine . Thanks for the review!

To RoxasVentusHikari: Hahaha, of course, always hating on the cliff-hanger. Can't say I blame you though, it is rather messed up of me . it's even more messed up how I sit at my desk and realize I can cut it off at the most ridiculous places lol. Yes, I wanted some nice shower scenes, but patience is a virtue! Hahaha, I like that mindset/prediction, but sadly I can't say yes or no…it's so hard not to give things away. All my friends know that I suck at keeping secrets Thank you RVH, I really appreciate all of your reviews, they really cheer me up ^_^

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and for all the favoriting. I appreciate it!**

**From the girl who writes about love, doesn't believe in it, but is waiting for it, Sarabellum**

**P.S I think its funny how easily I write about love, but in actuality, I don't believe it exists O.o weird. I want it to, but maybe its just my experiences…ok, sorry for sharing too much personal crap that you probably will skip over . Just…thanks for reading lol**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	7. One Tough Competitor

When Riku woke back up, Axel was nowhere in sight. The sneezing President sat up slowly, finding a Post-It note on his nightstand.

"Prez, I'm sorry I got you sick, I hope you get better soon. I wanted to stay with you, but duty calls. Here is a bottle of Marluxia's remedy, which healed me in just a couple hours. Take it when you wake up, and take care, Axel." Riku read his note aloud before he sighed.

Riku could only wonder what kind of "duty" Axel was referring to, since there wasn't any campaign work allowed during the week long break. Riku took as much medication as he could stomach, and went on a search for Axel.

He didn't have much of an excuse as to why he went looking. Part of him said that he wanted to indulge an innocent curiosity, while the other part of him said that he just wanted to get out of bed. Whatever his real reason was or wasn't, Riku wandered all over the school grounds with no sign of the redhead. He was about to give up when he remembered the one place he hadn't looked: Axel's dorm. He thought that by 'duties' it'd go without saying that Axel would be somewhere lively, and not his bedroom, but Riku decided to check anyway. With a loud knock, Riku waited before Axel opened the door.

"Prez? What are you doing? You should be in bed." Axel said, surprised.

"I, I can't sleep." Riku lied.

Axel sighed. "Prez, you won't get better if you don't let yourself rest." Axel shook his head, which made Riku feel bad.

"Kay." Riku whispered.

"Come on," Axel opened his door and let Riku inside. "Get in." Axel tossed back the blankets to his bed and helped Riku inside.

"Thanks." Riku smiled as he snuggled up in Axel's bed, loving the fresh scent of shampoo on his pillow.

"Get some sleep, ok?" Axel asked with a small smile as he watched Riku get cozy.

"What, what are you working on?" Riku asked curiously.

"Just some campaign work." Axel sighed. "Believe it or not, I'm even more stressed than you are." Axel admitted with a frown.

"Why?" Riku sat up.

"Cause, you're one tough competitor. I knew it wouldn't be easy to run against you, but I didn't realize that trying to replace the greatest president that this school has ever seen would be so damn hard." Axel looked away.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized, wondering if perhaps this redhead really could understand him.

"It's alright. I just, I really want to win." Axel smiled. "I'm sure whatever happens, it'll be what this school needs." Axel nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah." Riku smiled.

"Lay down." Axel said, but Riku shook his head.

"I'm not sleepy." Riku said like a small child.

Axel smiled even as he shook his head. "You're sick."

"No I'm not." Riku retorted, again as a child would.

"Prez, please? As the person who won you from the auction, I'm ordering you to sleep." Axel said nervously with a smile. Riku chuckled. Axel…he was funny, especially since he was showing nerves.

"I thought you were giving up that right?" Riku asked with a small smile.

Axel shrugged. "I still have the paper, and no verbal contract was officially made, so I still reserve the right if I wish."

"Alright." Riku blushed, not sure how to argue back, so he laid down, his back to Axel. Within ten minutes, Riku fell asleep, waking up hours later. Riku slowly opened his eyes to see that he had rolled over in his sleep, and he silently watched as Axel worked tediously at his desk.

Riku frowned as Axel had a hand to his head, biting his lip, and his eyes looked drained of energy and life as he struggled to sit up.

Riku felt bad; he had thought that all along, Axel was partying and taking life as a joke and still able to run a campaign. He was wrong. Axel was just as stressed as he was, and he was working just as hard and was still able to be confident, optimistic, and lively. He was all the things that Riku was currently failing at.

"Axel?" Riku called in a low voice.

"Hm?" Axel straightened up and looked over. "Hey Prez." Axel flashed a tired smile.

"You need to sleep." Riku shared his opinion. Axel smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I have more work to do."

"You need sleep." Riku repeated as Axel considered.

"Later, ok?" Axel asked, not looking for an answer as he returned to his work.

In a concern for Axel's health, Riku sat up.

"As, as President, I, I command you to stop working and sleep." Riku ordered with a shaking voice. Axel chuckled as he shook his head lightly.

"You what?"

"I'm ordering you to sleep, now. As president, I'm responsible for the health of my students. Sleep." Riku said again with more control.

Axel bit his lip. "You know, that, that's really," Axel paused. "Thoughtful." Axel stood up, stretched, and kicked off his shoes before Riku scooted over in his bed. "Thank you." Axel said as he laid down next to Riku.

Riku wanted to hold Axel, he wanted to be held in return, but he didn't know how to go about it.

"You're welcome."

"Just a thirty minute nap, ok?" Axel said, mainly to himself.

"Alright."

It went quiet for a while before Axel cleared his throat.

"By the way, when I said that what you did was thoughtful, well, what I meant was…you ordering me like that," Axel hesitated. "I think it's really… hot." Axel blushed, thankful that Riku couldn't see it just as Riku did and thought the same, his cheeks red.

"Oh." Riku gulped. The temptation to reach over and grab Axel was so hard to resist, but he couldn't risk looking so malleable in his emotions, even if he could actually blame his true exhaustion and illness.

"Night Prez." Axel said as Riku fell back asleep, his sick body trying to rest, even after Axel woke up and returned to work.

Axel finished around four in the morning, while Riku remained asleep in his bed. Riku did wake up when he heard Axel searching for his sleep clothes in his drawers. Riku opened his eyes quietly as he watched Axel change quickly. Riku put a hand over his mouth as he secretly watched, and when Axel finished, he pretended to fall back asleep. Riku waited for Axel to climb back in bed with him, but even as he heard Axel move around in his dorm and turn off the lights, he didn't feel Axel get on the bed.

Riku waited five whole minutes before he opened his eyes, not seeing the redhead anywhere.

Riku wondered where he had run off to, but shook his head before his sick body called him back to sleep.

When the silverrete woke up later that morning, he sat up slowly, hearing faint snoring. Riku looked around, unable to see the source until he looked down.

Axel was asleep on his floor, his body huddled without any blankets or even a pillow, for which Axel substituted with his own arm.

Riku looked at Axel's body with confusion, wondering why the redhead would chose to sleep cold and uncomfortable when he easily could have slept in his own bed.

Riku kicked off the blankets and quietly got off the bed, kneeling by Axel. Axel's body looked so peaceful as he laid, curled up and breathing so deeply from the exhaustion of a long night. Riku smiled as he slipped an arm under Axel's knees and another hand under his side, lifting him up onto his bed. Axel was lighter than Riku had anticipated, especially for his height. Riku tucked Axel in, blankets and all, as Axel smiled in his sleep.

Riku left quietly and returned to his own campaign, feeling somewhat guilty about it especially since Axel looked so stressed when mentioning the campaign.

After a few hours of working alone in his office, Sora showed up.

"Hey Riku. Are you feeling any better?" Sora asked cheerfully.

"Yes, much better, thank you. How are you doing?" Riku asked and Sora smiled.

"Great! I'm ready to work!" Sora fisted an open palm as he and Riku continued to work more on their campaign.

"Did you tell Xaldin about catering?" Riku asked Sora, who thought.

"Do you want catering for the game?"

"I was thinking, what if…what if we hosted a dance the night before, to kick off the game?" Riku asked and Sora brightened up.

"Riku that's perfect!" Sora beamed with happiness.

"I knew you'd love it." Riku shook his head with a smile.

"Of course I do! Oh I love dancing with Roxy. And everyone will look so cute and happy. I think it's a great idea. I'll get Xaldin to prepare a menu for the caterers." Sora nodded as he jotted down some notes.

"Thanks." Riku smiled at Sora's enthusiasm.

"Hello?" Axel knocked on Riku's office door.

"Come in." Riku said as Axel and Roxas slipped in.

"Roxy!" Sora stood up. "Can I hug him Riku?" Sora asked and Riku nodded with a laugh.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, we are on opposite campaigns." Roxas shrugged.

"Go ahead." Riku shook his head playfully.

"I love you." Sora hugged Roxas tightly.

"I love you too baby. I missed you." Roxas kissed Sora's lips softly, pulling on the pink with his own lips. Sora blushed deeply before Roxas made out with him.

"You two act like we never let you hang out." Axel chuckled.

"Well by the time that we both finish working, one of us is already asleep. Once we wake up, it's either work, class, or soccer practice." Roxas argued.

"Yeah!" Sora echoed as Roxas laughed.

"You're too cute." Roxas shook his head before he kissed Sora again.

"Anyway," Axel cleared his throat as he walked up to Riku. "Thank you for moving me to my bed." Axel whispered as Riku nodded.

"Thank you for letting me rest properly." Riku responded, trying to hide his nerves with a professional front.

"Yeah. Well, we uh, we came here to pitch an idea." Axel tried to smile.

"What it is?" Riku asked, suspicious by the weird grin on Axel's face.

"You should sit down." Axel said as he sat in the chair across from Riku's desk.

"Uh-oh." Sora said, noticing the way that Roxas held onto him with extra force.

"Let's just sit here." Roxas said as he and Sora sat on the two man couch in Riku's office.

"What is it?" Riku sighed, feeling intimidated by the serious tension in the room.

"Well, Roxas and I were thinking, maybe, maybe we could join sides." Axel winced but Riku automatically shook his head.

"No."

"But, think about it Prez. I have way more connections that you do. I could easily win this thing."

"Just last night you said that you were stressed!" Riku argued.

"I was just faking it, to make you feel better. Honestly, I could win this with my eyes closed." Axel shrugged.

"Then why don't you?" Riku asked, angry, livid. Why would Axel lie to him? How dare he! What was last night? Was it some kind of trap to get Riku to work harder? To make him worry for nothing?

"Because I'm trying to help you. If we combine forces I'll let you be my vice president."

"Now why would you do that?" Riku asked, suspicious.

"Cause I think you're a great leader."

"Then why won't you just let me do my job in peace?" Riku was tired of these circles.

"Because I think I can do a better job." Axel shrugged lightly.

Riku glared angrily into the jade eyes. "Get out."

"But," Axel sat up.

"Out!" Riku pointed to the door. Axel sighed and shook his head, standing up.

"Prez, please." Axel begged.

"Get out now!" Riku shouted as Roxas let go of Sora.

"If you change your mind," Axel started quietly.

"I won't." Riku said firmly.

"Bye Sora." Roxas whispered as he and Axel left, closing the door on their way out.

Riku sighed, angry, confused, and hurt. He, he thought that he had gotten closer to Axel. He felt like the two had really connected. All along, had it been a joke? Was it all part of some plan? That's what it was! It had to have been. Axel probably used that first shower prank to test Riku's gullibility, and now that he knew, Axel tricked him into being close with all those complements and fake caring. All along, he just wanted to steal Riku's job. All this went through Riku's head as he sat down, his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked, scared of Riku's anger.

"Yeah. I just, I thought that he was being nice before, but now I see that he was just playing me. I'm, I'm sorry that I yelled." Riku said, but Sora shrugged it off.

"It's ok. So, back to the dance?" Sora tried to change the subject to forget all the negative energy that he hated being around.

"Yes, the dance," Riku began as the two picked up where they left off.

For the next two days, Riku stayed focus on preparing the school dance with Sora's help. He saw Axel in the dinning commons a couple times, but said absolutely nothing. As far as he was concerned, Axel was as a stranger. That all had to change the next day of soccer practice as the two captains were early in the locker room to prep.

"Look I know you're mad at me but for the sake of the team, let's try to move past this." Axel proposed, but Riku ignored him. "Really? How long are you going to ignore me?" Axel questioned.

Riku remained quiet as Axel pressed on.

"Prez, please, I miss you." Axel said sorrowfully.

"Quit your lying." Riku huffed.

"I'm not lying! Prez, I, I really do miss you." Axel voice sounded honest, but Riku couldn't help but be skeptical.

"Whatever." Riku sighed.

"Prez, please, forgive me? I hate knowing that you're mad at me." Axel asked, going on his knees.

"Just, get up," Riku said, feeling uncomfortable as Axel bowed his head.

"I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Then get up." Riku repeated as Axel climbed to his feet.

"Anything you wish."

"Fine. I agree, for our team, we shouldn't be fighting. But I'm warning you Axel! If you ask me one more time to quit my campaign, I'll never speak to you again!" Riku pointed a stiff finger at Axel, who nodded.

"I understand. You shant hear me ask again." Axel promised.

"Good." Riku cleared his throat.

"Can I hug you?" Axel asked, and Riku couldn't help but consider. True he had missed the warmth of the redhead's hands, so he nodded as Axel grinned. "I really did miss you." Axel rubbed Riku's back.

"I, I," Riku started but felt his words melt out of his mouth as his jaw lowered, thankful that Axel couldn't see due to the embrace. Riku inhaled deeply, loving the soft touch and relaxing heat.

"Me too," Axel mocked playfully as he squeezed.

"Eh," Riku grunted as Axel chuckled.

"You really are just too damn cute." Axel broke the hug. "Thank you for your mercy." Axel bowed lightly before he left to set up the field for the day's drills.

Riku stood, his heart sick of all the changes, but loving all the attention. Riku had never come out before, so he never had a boyfriend, and since he was gay, he never had a girlfriend either. To have someone notice him and care, it meant more than he was used to expressing.

The practice session went by quickly and fiercely as the boys all worked on conditioning as Axel led them on a five mile run.

"I'm so tired." Roxas fell to his knees when the entire team returned to the end-mark.

"We made great time." Hayner acknowledged as he gasped.

"Good run boys; see you tomorrow." Axel dismissed them as he returned back to the locker room. Riku stayed late, hoping to get the showers once everyone had finished. Of course, once the silverrete worked up the courage to undress with just a towel around his hips and his shower caddy in hand, he discovered that he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmm, who could possibly be in the shower with Riku? O.o Predictions? Guesses? Let's hear what you think!<strong>

To Rikuobsession: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! Yes, Axel did deserve something for his mean prank, but I can't say that I blame him for it ;) lol. Hahaha, naked Sora and Roxas?...just be patient ;) lol. Awww, you have no idea how awesome it is to get such amazing feedback so consistently! I'm really happy that my updates can make your day, because I love getting emails that I have a new review! Wow, well you seem totally upbeat over your reviews, and knowing that my stories can contribute to that means so very much ^_^ Awww, that's such a sweet compliment. I have a never ending list of stories to write, but I do hope to produce more Akuriku somewhere in the midst of Akuroku and Soriku ^_^ Really? I'm glad to hear that. I don't read fanfic anymore, but when I used to (before I started posting) I always skipped over it so I assume that people do the same lol. Also, I tend to ramble, damn you ADHD, so yeah, I feel like I need to shut up sometimes lol. I mean, I have a bf. We haven't been together all that long so we aren't at the "I love you" stage (I don't say it just because I'm dating someone, I have to wait until it comes out, and even then sometimes I hold it back, just to be sure) but personally, I don't think it exists, not the way we think it does at least. Oh well, time will tell what's "real" or not. No, no need to apologize. As you can see, I'm a professional rambler myself =) Thank you for talking with me ^_^

To Kindofabadger: I used to believe in love. I had the total, dream fairy tale relationship for a year and a half where everything was literally perfect. But alas, 2 years after that ended, I'm still wondering what "love" really is, which is funny to me considering I write about it every day in these stories lol. I do like my bf, a lot, so we'll see. No need to apologize! That's the plan: slow blow after blow, cracking that hard shell of Riku's lol. I'm super impatient too! I actually feel like my stories move way too fast, but I cant ever tell because reading it and writing it are completely different! Oh well, I just write what comes up with the time and energy I have or don't have and it seems to be working enough so far . lol Thank you for the review, as always.

To KidaKama: Hahaha, do I? If it looks like I have something planned, then good! That's the plan, to look like I have a plan . I usually do have a plan, actually, but there are times when I just start writing and eventually after enough gets done, then a plan emerges on its own. Sometimes I write knowing where I want to go, but not sure how I get there, and other times I have the path but no destination. It depends what the "Writing gods from above" grant me for the day :P lol jk. It's more like whatever I have the time or energy for Hahaha. Aww, I'm glad that you love the epic cuteness ^_^

To ZeltaFrost: I believe in compatibility, where two people feel like they are "in love" but really, they just work together. I don't believe that there is "one for all of us, and just the one". I think there are "groups" that are categorical that our personalities, characteristics, hobbies, backgrounds, etc all factor into, which we are associated with, and that group is compatible with some groups, and not so much with other groups. I don't know, I'm not sure if I "REALLY" believe it, or if I'm just still struggling and am using this more rational method to define something so intangible. Thank you for listening to me rant lol. And awwwwww, I love you too XD No, Axel wasn't naked….not yet ;) lol jk jk. Lol, we all are entitled to have our fangirl moments, don't worry! Hahaha, Karma is a bitch lol. Lol, Riku has my sympathy, but I HATE those types of characters. It's so frustrating to just sit here and be like "spit it out Riku! Tell him you love him dammit!" but I'm kind of hypocritical because that's what I'm currently doing to all of you lol. Love you Love you too ^_^

To RoxasVentusHikari: Thank you for the review! Yeaaaah, about that confession from Riku….keep waiting ;) lol. Hahaha, you are so good at this prediction thing, but you'll have to read it to see exactly what happens, cause you're missing some pretty big stuff XD Thank you so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much I love getting the emails that you've commented on one of my stories ^_^

Thank you everyone for reading and for reviewing!

**PLEASE check out my Deviant Art for pictures of ME COSPLAYING AS SORA and Kairi from KH2! The link to my DA can be found on my Profile Page here on Fanfic!**

**Don't forget about my two other stories that are currently being updated as well: A Taste of Loneliness, and No More Broken Pieces!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	8. Officially OffCampus

"Good run boys; see you tomorrow." Axel dismissed them as he returned back to the locker room. Riku stayed late, hoping to get the showers once everyone had finished. Of course, once the silverrete worked up the courage to undress with just a towel around his hips and his shower caddy in hand, he discovered that he wasn't alone.

"Hey Riku." Roxas waved as the blonde started the water in the giant communal shower.

"Oh, hi." Riku said nervously, a bit disappointed to find that he was with company, but thankful that it wasn't Axel. Then again, Riku had to question himself: Was it gratefulness, or sorrow? What was that feeling deep within his stomach that caused him to sigh in relief yet yearn for the presence that he denied himself the liberty of craving.

"Man, I am so sore." Roxas sighed as he rinsed off.

"Me too." Riku said just to say something as he entered the shower, unclothed.

"Roxy? Gah! Riku!" Sora walked into the shower naked and covered himself.

"Come on, we're all guys." Roxas joked the tension away as he was the only one of the three to stand proudly in his birthday suit.

"Does that principal still apply if we're all gay?" Axel walked in next, his shower caddy in one hand as he fingered the other through his hair.

"Guess not." Roxas shrugged before he opened his arms for Sora's huddled body.

"Roxy, you didn't tell me that there were people here." Sora whispered, but the giant shower had great acoustics that the brunette wasn't used to since it was primarily used by athletes.

"Hahaha, don't worry, I think it's cute." Axel joked just to watch Sora blush as the small vice president hid his front-side against Roxas'.

"Here, I'll cover your cute little butt." Roxas placed his hands on Sora's ass as the brunette whimpered.

"Roxy!" Sora whined as Roxas squeezed his hands.

"I can't help it, you've got such a great ass." Roxas pinched as Sora squirmed.

"Stop!" Sora begged as Roxas sighed.

"Fine."

"Do you two usually shower in here?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"We told you, we don't see each other often, so we have to make the time we do have count." Roxas kissed Sora's cheek as the brunette refused to show his face to anyone else. Riku didn't care; he was grateful that the attention was off of him during the conversation. His plan was to keep his eyes closed for as long as he could, ignoring Axel's tempting naked image.

Roxas and Axel continued to talk about soccer when Riku's name came up.

"Huh?" Riku had spaced with closed eyes to avoid staring.

"I asked, 'having fun?'" Axel repeated as Riku cleared his throat. "You're just standing there reapplying shampoo for the third time." Axel chuckled as Roxas giggled.

"I hadn't noticed." Riku blushed as he washed his hair clean for the third time.

"You ok?" Roxas asked and Riku made eye contact with the blonde.

"Yeah." Riku tried to keep his eyes on Roxas' and not anywhere near Axel's body.

"You sure?" Axel asked and Riku couldn't help the natural reaction to look.

"Uh," Riku started, but couldn't finish.

"Prez?" Axel asked, unsure of how to react. He could tell that Riku was staring at his body, but thankfully Riku fixed his eyes on Axel's chest.

"S-sorry." Riku coughed

"Let me guess, first public shower?" Roxas asked as he washed Sora's hair while the brunette remained quietly shy.

"N-not really." Riku looked back at Axel, who had his eyes closed as he rinsed out his conditioner. Riku took advantage of the opportunity and let his eyes have the pleasure of gazing where they worked hard to avoid. Riku kept his mouth closed as tightly as he could while he took in the sight of Axel's exposed, wet, soap dripping length.

"So relaxing." Axel sighed as he opened his eyes to see Riku gawking at him. Axel's eyes went wide as did Riku's. Both boys stared awkwardly into each other's eyes, and when Axel bit his lip, he looked farther south. Riku felt his body shiver at the sight of Axel looking at his dick, so he looked at Axel's, and both were so lost in the stare, that it took Sora's loud complaining to break their trance.

"Roxy!" Sora shouted as Roxas chuckled, causing Axel and Riku to look elsewhere to find the source of the commotion.

"I'm sorry Sky, I couldn't help it."

"What'd he do now Sora? You want me to beat him up?" Axel joked mockingly.

"He, he's being gross!" Sora stomped his bare foot on the tile.

"How?" Axel asked and Sora turned beet red, quiet.

"I shoved my finger up his ass." Roxas bragged, so Sora stomped off. "Sora? Sora come on. Goddammit." Roxas sighed.

"Did you really finger him just now?" Axel asked and Roxas shook his head.

"Of course not! I bite his earlobe, but you know how cute he gets when he's flustered." Roxas couldn't help but shrug.

"Well now you pissed him off." Axel laughed, having to agree with Roxas that Sora was at his most adorable state when he was upset.

Roxas said goodbye before he carefully exited the shower, grabbed his towel, and scurried off to find his twin.

"They're so cute." Axel smiled when Roxas left.

"Yeah." Riku blushed, still not sure what to say or do after he was caught eyeing Axel.

"Look, maybe we can both just, you know," Axel coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah." Riku agreed quickly, not even caring how Axel was going to finish.

"Great." Axel cleared his throat, agreeing to the unspoken rule that neither boy knew what it was the other was referring to.

Riku nodded, wishing that he knew what it was he was nodding to, but he didn't want to continue the awkward conversation. Both boys finished quickly, dried up, and dressed.

"I'll see you later." Riku was eager to escape.

"Bye." Axel was also nervous about being just as guilty for having stared at such personal parts of Riku's body.

The next day, Riku had just gotten out of his budget meeting with Luxord when he realized that Sora wasn't anywhere to be found. Naturally, he looked for Roxas, who he also couldn't locate. With no other option, he decided to try finding Axel to find at least one of the twins. No luck.

Riku tried calling Sora, going to his dorm, and he even went to the snack room five times, but with no success. Just when Riku was about to give up, he heard a car being started by the gateway, which happened to be a rarity at a boarding school, so he followed the sound to see a shiny red sports car with a tall redhead standing next to it.

"Hey Prez, you coming?" Axel asked with a smirk that told Riku that he should say 'no', even though he had no idea what he'd be saying 'no' to.

"Where?" Riku asked, telling himself that he was asking only because he, as president, should know, when deep down inside it was curiosity that caused him to ask.

"Out." Axel said, not giving Riku the answer he wanted.

"Out where?" Riku wanted clarity, but Axel only rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think?"

"I don't know! I was looking for my VP and I couldn't find him." Riku gazed around the courtyard.

"So are you coming or not?" Axel asked, and Riku was about to consider the options when he saw Sora walk up with Roxas, holding the blondes hand.

"You're going too?" Riku asked and Sora shrugged.

"I miss my Roxy."

"Awww, I miss you too Sky." Roxas squeezed Sora's hand.

"Sora I tried calling you." Riku said, trying to be patient with his sensitive vice president.

"I'm sorry Riku! I must have turned my phone off. I remember that you gave me today and tomorrow off; you said so a couple weeks ago. I should have remembered to keep it on in case you needed me." Sora apologized, but Riku was left standing confused.

"Where are you all going?" Riku asked Sora, who opened his mouth to answer, but Roxas pulled him into a panicked kiss. Riku knew that Roxas did so to keep the brunette quiet, as did Sora, who showed his awareness by waving his arms around in frustration.

Riku sighed before Roxas held Sora still, pushing his tongue deep in Sora's mouth.

Axel smiled at the display of affection before he rolled up his sleeves. "Let's go."

Roxas put a hand over Sora's mouth as he walked him into Axel's backseat.

"You coming Prez?" Axel asked again as he fumbled the keys in his hand. Riku shook his head to himself before he walked up to the front seat.

"I'm only going to make sure that Sora comes back alive, and that you three aren't doing anything fishy." Riku said aloud, but Axel knew that he was only saying so to convince himself.

"Whatever you say, Prez." Axel opened the front door for Riku and then closed it before he hopped into the drivers spot. Riku put on his seat belt and turned around, a small blush on his face when he saw Roxas and Sora continuing their make-out session. Roxas cupped Sora's face and Sora gripped his twin's back as Axel drove past the school gate. They were officially off-campus.

"So now will you tell me where we're going?" Riku turned to Axel, who shook his head with the same devilish grin.

"Sora? Help?" Riku twisted his body around to look at Sora, who was blushing.

"Sorry Riku, but Roxy promised me…a treat…if I kept quiet." Sora admitted with regret.

"Well you just failed that." Axel chuckled.

"A treat?" Riku raised a frustrated eyebrow.

Sora turned beet red, placing a hand over his mouth. Roxas slipped an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"A blow job." Roxas smirked just before Sora pushed him away.

"Roxyyyy!" Sora whined, his cheeks stained on the outside with all the blood that rushed to his face.

"Ow! Hey!" Roxas laughed as Sora playfully hit him.

"Sounds fun." Axel said as he continued to speed down the road.

"Slow down." Riku said in his authoritative voice.

"No one's here but us." Axel observed the darkening sky around the empty stretch of asphalt that they occupied.

"That doesn't eliminate the need to respect the speed limit." Riku exclaimed as he held onto the handle bar above his window.

"Save your preaching for service, Prez." Axel sped up even more.

"Stop!" Riku yelled as he watched the speedometer break one hundred and ten.

"Axe, enough." Roxas chipped in to avoid conflict before Axel sighed.

"Party poopers." Axel slowed back down to the legal speed.

"Stop the car." Riku whispered in a low growl.

"Hm?" Axel barely asked.

"Stop the car!" Riku yelled at Axel, who slowed down a bit more, but continued driving.

"Why?" Axel couldn't help but ask.

"Because I've had enough! I'm going back." Riku unclicked his seat belt.

"What, are you going to walk?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now stop." Riku ordered again.

"No, I'm not letting you walk back and I'm not stopping." Axel said, so Riku sighed. Riku turned his body to face his door and gulped.

"Riku wait!" Axel reached out as the silver haired teen opened his door even as Axel continued driving.

"Stop!" Axel slammed on his breaks, causing the inertia's shift of motion to drive Riku's body forward, smacking the side of his head on the dashboard. Riku's eyes rolled before his body slumped onto the passenger seat.

"Riku!" Axel shouted, taking off his seat belt as the car spun to a chaotic and abrupt stop.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, his hands in his hair while Sora held in his screams with both of his hands.

Axel scrambled over to Riku's drooping body.

"Riku? Riku! Riku wake up!" Axel tapped Riku's cheek repeatedly. "Riku, please." Axel begged, scared.

"You killed him." Roxas gulped, terrified, just as Axel shook his head.

"No, no, no it was an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know this is a short chapter, and I apologize for the long wait, but I'll be updating soon…soon-ish lol, so don't worry! Thank you everyone for your patience! Check out A Taste Of Loneliness while you wait for updates to this story ^_^ I've got tons of KH yaoi!

**Just so you all know, I'm moving to Japan in 2 days, so I'm not sure how I'll be getting internet, or when :/ but please stay tuned, because I have future chapters written up, and will be posting each opportunity that I can ^_^**

Also, I wanted to congratulate everyone who predicted that Roxas and Sora would be in the showers, and also to those who predicted Axel as well! You were all right! Lol. Also, **what do you think now about Riku's situation?**

To RikuObsession: Haha, yay! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, especially Axel's confession about Riku's hotness lol. Well I love it when someone takes an interest in my writing, so thank you so uber much! Haha, yay, cause I ramble a lot, so its good to know that someone is reading them. Awww, I'm so super sorry! That's awful! I mean, I guess I want to believe that love exists, but its for sure not the way that I wish it could be. I just saw my ex's facebook status and her current bf has hearts all over it, and she has hearts back, and its so hard because she dumped me for the sole reason that I'm a girl. It's a long complicated story, but the short story goes like: we've been bff's for years, I confessed, she said she felt the same, she asked me out, then later she changed her mind, dumped me, went back to her bf, tired to hide it (I knew all along from a mutual friend), and still wants to be best friends again. I keep telling myself that her bf doesn't bother me, but I can't help that it does. Anyway, once again, I apologize for my rambling. Thank you even more for talking to me!

To Kindofabadger: Hahaha, well Axel showed up, so close enough! And it was Roxas and Sora too, so you're on fire with these gueses! Lol yay for working closer together! Thank you even more for the review!

To ZeltaFrost: Lol, well I'm glad that you take the time to think about reviews, it means a lot! Slapping all around lol. Ok seriously? Ugh, well I want to say something but I can't give a spoiler that big away, but ugh, you're just too good at your predictions, lets just say that lol. Although trust me, what you said you wanted….the way I wrote it…you wont want it . Haha Axel is no quitter! That's a good rule of thumb. I say, for me, it's best to just enjoy life and if someone finds their way in it, then I'll go along. If not, enjoy what I have while I have it.

To KidaKama: Trust me, I completely understand. I apologize for taking so long to update, for the same reason: college. It's so much harder than high school, since high school was a joke, and in college I actually have to pay attention to get an A . lol. Aww, thanks! I'm glad to hear that you like reading my stories ^_^

To Cirxe145: Aww, it's ok! I forget to upload a lot, so we're even lol. Hmmm, maybe both ideas are right, to a degree? Lol, well they did have their shower moment ;) hope you liked it, even though it was brief.

To Keyblade Master13: Its totally fine, since I don't upload as often as I should. Awww, thank you! You really are too kind ^_^ It means a lot to hear such wonderful complements. Arigatou!

To RoxasVentusHikari: Yay for the surprise review! I hope your move is going good. Thanks for your extra review, and as always your predictions are right, so congrats on calling both the Kidakama twins and Axel in the shower for the opening scene. As for the race for presidency, well, you'll have to keep reading, and I'll have to keep writing, because to be completely honest, I EVEN HAVENT FIGURED THAT OUT YET . I don't know why I admitted that in all caps, but anyway, you get the idea: I still need to write out how that'll turn out lol. Thanks as always for reviewing ^_^

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	9. That Kiss

"Wait!" Axel slammed on his breaks, causing the inertia's shift of motion to drive Riku's body forward, smacking the side of his head on the dashboard. Riku's eyes rolled before his body slumped onto the passenger seat.

"Riku!" Axel shouted, taking off his seat belt as the car spun to a chaotic and abrupt stop.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, his hands in his hair while Sora held in his screams with both of his hands.

Axel scrambled over to Riku's drooping body.

"Riku? Riku! Riku wake up!" Axel tapped Riku's cheek repeatedly. "Riku, please." Axel begged, scared.

"You killed him." Roxas gulped, terrified.

"No, no, no it was an accident."

Axel cupped Riku's face and froze when he felt the silverrete breath. "He's breathing!" Axel was so happy that he hugged Riku as tightly as he could.

"Then let him breath!" Roxas leaned into the front seat and slapped Axel's arms. Axel released his grip and cradled Riku softly.

"Is he ok?" Sora trembled as he asked.

"His head feels heavy, but he's breathing. Rox, can you drive?" Axel asked, trying to keep Riku from passing out.

"Where to?" Roxas asked as he moved to the drivers spot, once Axel moved into Riku's chair with the boy in his lap.

"To the hotel. Maybe we can change to a room with two beds." Axel sighed as he kept his eyes on the closed pair belonging to the silver haired teen.

* * *

><p>"Is he awake yet?" Riku heard a voice through his sleepy eyes and hazy mind.<p>

"Nah, I don't think so. You two go already. He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." Riku heard Axel's distinct voice.

"Alright. Thank you Axel."

"No problem Rox. Be safe, alright?"

"Oh we will. Bye!"

"Bye Sora." Axel said and when Riku heard the door close, he actually felt Axel sigh. Riku blinked his eyes open and looked up to see that he was half sitting, half lying on Axel's body.

"Good morning Prez." Axel said sweetly.

"My head." Riku groaned as Axel massaged his back.

"I'm really sorry. I only slammed on my brakes because I thought you were serious about jumping."

"I was serious. You wouldn't let me out." Riku sat up in annoyance, his hand rushing to his head as a result of sitting up too quickly.

"Shh, just relax." Axel pulled Riku back to his chest. "I wasn't going to let you walk home, because I was going to offer to drive you back." Axel explained and Riku sighed.

"Why didn't you just do it then?"

"I was about to but you had already opened your door and I panicked. The thought of you dying scared me." Axel frowned. Riku didn't know what to say to that, so he remained quiet.

"Just try to sleep. You need rest." Axel ran his hand down Riku's back.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Riku sat up slowly.

"Couple hours. You're bruised on the side but it doesn't look too serious." Axel said, fixing his own long hair out of his eyes.

"And Sora? Where is he?"

"He's with Roxas, they're out celebrating." Axel answered.

"Celebrating what?" Riku asked confused.

"Did...did you forget that tomorrow is the KidaKama twin's birthday?" Axel asked with suspicion.

"Oh shit! How could I have forgotten? I've never made that mistake before." Riku put a hand to his head. "That must have been why Sora said I gave him the day off. I totally forgot all about it."

"We all make mistakes Prez." Axel rubbed Riku's arm.

"Have you ever forgotten Roxas' birthday?" Riku asked, sighing when Axel shook his head.

"Honestly, I think you've been working too hard." Axel frowned. "I know you're better than one missed birthday. It's easy to forget something so simple if you're caught up in the campaign."

"I have to work hard to keep up with you." Riku grunted in annoyance.

"Prez, drop the race. You don't need the added stress."

"You're not going to get me to drop so just quit trying." Riku sighed, but Axel sighed louder.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Just take some time to rest up. Take the year off. " Axel rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"If you really are that concerned for my health, do me a favor and drop out." Riku said, resisting the urge to allow his body to fall victim to wonderful silky red hair under his nose.

"I care so much more than you know. Don't ever make the mistake in thinking that I'm trying to sabotage you." Axel wrapped his arms around Riku's stomach, trying to hold him.

Riku didn't know if it was his concussion or confusion, but instead of arguing back, he rested his head on Axels.

"You big dummy. You're making it harder for me. Why do you have to be so popular?" Riku asked hopelessly.

"You're so cute Prez. Get some sleep." Axel heard the exhaustion in Riku's voice as he pulled the silverrete back to lay down.

"I'm not tired, I'm angry. How can you say you care for me yet try to take my job away from me?" Riku asked, not fighting the warmth of Axels hold as he welcomed another nap.

"The only thing I'm trying to take away from you is all that unneeded stress you've been putting on yourself. Let me take the burden Prez." Axel pulled Riku up to his chest, resting his chin on Riku's head.

"Stop." Riku grumbled, already giving into sleeps delectable pull.

"Stop what, my Prez?" Axel asked, finding Riku's sleep talk to be amusing.

"Stop being so warm." Riku said dryly.

"Sorry, I have a lot of body heat." Axel put a hand to the back of Riku's head, cradling him.

"Stop being so cozy." Riku complained next as he snuggled his face into Axels neck, just above his chest.

"That tickles Prez." Axel held in a laugh.

"You tickle." Riku retorted just before he fell asleep.

Axel shook his head with a chuckle. "You're just too damn cute Prez. Too damn cute." Axel planted a quick goodnight kiss on Riku's forehead as he waited for Roxas and Sora to return from their night of partying their birthday eve away.

"Hi Axel!" Sora returned with a cheerful whisper as he and his twin returned to their hotel room just after midnight.

"How was your night?" Axel asked with a smirk, reading the gratification on Roxas' face.

"It was nice." Sora smiled.

"Let's just say it was so good, I don't know how Sora's walking." Roxas grinned.

"Roxas?" Sora blushed.

"Hey, everyone could use some birthday sex." Axel shrugged. He was sitting up in bed as Riku laid asleep beside him. In the room, there was another bed of the same size, which the twins agreed to share. Originally the room had one giant bed, which the KidaKama twins were supposed to occupy alone after Axel dropped them off to enjoy a birthday get-away. Due to the turn of events concerning Riku's injury, they changed rooms as Axel stayed to watch over Riku.

"How's Riku? Should we take him to a hospital?" Roxas asked, but Axel shook his head.

"He woke up and talked and seems to have no trouble remembering things. He just seems super stressed and over worked."

"That's nothing new." Roxas sighed.

"Hey! He's a great school president." Sora defended his boss.

"I'm not denying that, but he's not going to last another year if he doesn't learn how to take a load off." Roxas changed into his sleep clothes and jumped on his bed.

"Axel? Why are you trying to get Riku to resign?" Sora asked, also changing into his pajamas.

Axel sighed with a mild shrug. "The real reason is," Axel started but stopped when Riku shifted uneasily in his sleep.

"Shhh, go back asleep." Axel cooed into Riku's ear. Riku mumbled something unclear before he rolled over.

"Come on, we should all go to sleep." Axel sighed as he turned off the small lamp by his bed.

"Night Axe. Goodnight baby." Roxas said as Sora climbed into bed with his boyfriend.

"Nighty night." Sora yawned.

"Night boys. Happy birthday." Axel put his protective arms around Riku before he too fell asleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Axel spanked Riku awake, causing the silver haired teen to sit up with a jolt. "Come on, I'm taking you back to school." Axel said while Riku rubbed his sleepy eyes. Riku looked over to see that both Sora and Roxas were still asleep, holding each other in the same places in the same position.

"They really are twins, aren't they?" Axel asked as he admired the beautifully sleeping couple. Roxas had a hand under Sora's head, just as Sora hand a hand under Roxas'. Both boys held onto the others shoulder, and they each had the same leg bent with knees touching as the other leg lay straight. It was as if they were posing for a photograph.

"We're leaving them here?" Riku asked quietly as he straightened up his uniform and slipped into his shoes.

"I'll pick them up after they've enjoyed some time alone." Axel explained as he left a note and some munny for the couple as a present.

The two drove back in silence, each tired from a long night and ready for a full day.

"Axel?" Riku turned to Axel as the two got out of the car.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for taking care of me while I wasn't able to do so myself." Riku cleared his throat as he humbly thanked Axel.

The redhead shook his head with a chuckle. "You are too formal. Live a little." Axel slapped Riku's arm playfully.

"Th-thanks." Riku stated.

"No problem; besides, it technically is my fault that you got hurt. I'm sorry." Axel rubbed the back of his neck in guilt.

"If you were only going out to celebrate the KidaKama twin's birthday, why didn't you tell me?" Riku asked, having wondered that all morning.

Axel shrugged. "Cause it's more fun to just mess with you. You worry too much, and sometimes it's best to just go with the flow and enjoy what life hands you when its being given."

Riku shook his head with a sigh. "No more surprises."

"You have my word." Axel bowed lightly.

The two continued to walk down the hall and back to Riku's dorm.

"Can I get you anything before I leave to get the twins?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine."

"As you say, my Prez." Axel waved goodbye before he left back to his dorm for a little while before he had to return to pick up the KidaKama twins.

Riku sat at his desk, his head still throbbing as he tried to think of something to get the twins as a birthday present on such short notice.

Riku sighed, not sure what to buy, where to go, or who to ask. Usually when there was a birthday, Riku would send Sora out to buy a suitable present, but now that Sora was the birthday boy, Riku was clueless.

"Axel?" Riku felt desperate as he tapped on the redheads door.

"Prez? What can I do you for?" Axel leaned against the doorway that caused his shirt to ride up on one side, exposing a small peak of his well-toned stomach.

"I don't know what to buy Sora for his birthday." Riku hung his head in shame.

"Aren't you his best friend?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but usually I take the time to plan something big and nice for him, like a scavenger hunt or a day out somewhere. But this time I was caught off guard. I'm unprepared." Riku admitted.

"I see. Yeah I mean, usually I buy a prank gift for Roxas and make him work for the real deal, but I decided that this year I wanted to do something for him and for Sora, which is why I paid for their hotel room." Axel shrugged lightly; it was no secret that he like many other students had money to burn.

"So what should I do?" Riku asked, hopeless.

"I don't know." Axel shrugged.

"Ugh, I'm a fail." Riku put a hand to his head.

"Don't worry Prez, I'll take care of it."

"You sure?" Riku gained hope.

"Yeah, I have an idea. Anyway, I'm leaving now, so I'll let you know what they think of your gift."

"Tha-thank you Axel! I owe you." Riku clasped his hands together.

"Ah! It's going to cost you." Axel folded his arms.

"Right, of course." Riku dug in his pocket for his wallet.

"I don't want your money Prez." Axel shook his head.

"Oh? Well, then, what do you want?" Riku asked curiously.

"A hug." Axel smiled as Riku blushed.

"Alright." Riku walked into Axels arms, holding onto Axels waist as Axel put his hands on Riku's hips.

"Thank you." Axel whispered politely.

Riku didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want the hug to end. He wanted to stay with Axel, in his arms, in his warmth.

"You, you can let go now, Prez." Axel coughed awkwardly as Riku let go with a blush.

"S-sorry." Riku averted his eyes elsewhere as Axel smirked.

"Don't worry, when I get back, we can cuddle."

Riku's eyes widened as he tried to reject the temptation before him, "Nonsense. I'm still weak from my head injury, no thanks to you, and I was merely having a brief moment where my better judgment was hindered as a result of the collision between my head and your dashboard." Riku glared back at Axel, who scoffed.

"You can't keep lying to yourself Prez. But don't worry, I'll be here when you're ready to admit it."

"Admit what?" Riku asked, pretending to be shocked.

"That you've fallen for me." Axel explained with a confident tone. "Well I have to go pick up the KidaKama twins and go get your gift for them, so I'll catch you later." Axel shut his dorm door behind him and left as Riku pouted. Why did Axel have to have the last word? Why did he have to irritate Riku so badly? Why...why did he make Riku question if he was right?

Riku sighed, dragged his body back to his dorm, and worked privately on his campaign as he waited for Sora to return and be ready for work the next day.

After a good night's sleep, where Riku was able to rest his concussion away, Riku heard a knock at his door.

"Hey Riku, I'm back." Sora smiled when Riku opened his door.

"How was your birthday?" Riku asked as Sora blushed.

"Oh it was good. Th-thank you for your gift." Sora said timidly, so Riku grew suspicious and was desperate to ask Axel what it was that he gave to the Kidakama twins on his behalf.

"You're welcome." Riku tried to give a friendly smile without showing his true nerves.

"Roxas wants me to say thanks, and that he really enjoyed it." Sora turned beet red, giving Riku another sign to worry.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Riku coughed. "So for the campaign," Riku was quick to change the subject. While he and Sora continued to work in the campaign, Riku texted Axel, asking what it was that he bought for the twins birthday present.

Within the minute, Axel responded with a text that read, "Vibrating dildo." Riku's eyes went wide as his mouth dropped.

"You ok Riku?" Sora asked, noticing how shocked and scared Riku looked.

Riku gulped. "Yeah." Riku wanted to straighten things out, but he didn't want to admit to having forgot about Sora's birthday. Still, having given the most socially awkward boy when it comes to his sex life, a vibrating dildo for his birthday could not have gotten any worse. Then Riku considered the option that Axel was lying to him. Riku shook his head clear of the possibilities as he finished his work with Sora and got ready for dinner.

When the silverrete took his usual table in the dinning commons, away in a peaceful corner, he sighed in relief to have a moment of privacy.

"Hey Prez." Axel invited himself down to Riku's table.

"Well there goes that," Riku said aloud, referring to his peace and quiet.

"Hmm? Come again?" Axel asked and Riku shook his head.

"Nothing." Riku sighed.

"So, what's new?" Axel asked casually and Riku shrugged.

"Nothing much."

"I see." Axel added some dressing to his salad.

"Axel, what exactly did you get the twins for their birthday?" Riku asked in a hushed whisper.

"I already told you." Axel didn't even make eye contact as he sipped some of his water.

"Axel! Are you serious!" Riku scolded.

Axel chuckled, "Why would I lie about that?"

"You do have a twisted sense of humor." Riku glared.

"I bought them a vibrating dildo and said it was from you. Roxas was more than pleased, and Sora tried to hide his excitement, but even that was a fail." Axel smirked.

"I can't believe it." Riku put a hand to his head, shaking it. "I'm never trusting you again!" Riku leaned forward and smacked Axel on the side of the head.

"Ow! No need for violence!" Axel huddled up, a bit frightened by Riku's anger.

"How immature can you be? What kind of reputation does that sort of gift leave me with?" Riku tensed up in frustration.

"Relax will you? Goddamn you don't know how to breathe, do you?" Axel shook his head.

"Only when you're around." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch." Axel put a hand to his chest. Riku couldn't tell if Axel was faking the hurt, or being sincere about it, but before he could bother himself by giving it more thought, he stood up.

"Whatever," Riku began to walk away when Axel caught his wrist.

"I bought them matching silver necklaces with a key attached as a charm. The keys went to heart shaped boxes that had the name of the other twin engraved, so they had the key to each others heart. Within the box there were matching silver rings." Axel said without any smirk or twisted smile.

"Why Axel? Why do you have to keep lying?" Riku sat back down, tired of questioning everything that the redhead had said.

"I didn't lie. The boxes were pretty big, so I was able to fit a vibrating dildo in Roxas' box, and some candy in Sora's." Axel smiled.

Riku shook his head, slapped Axel's arm, and headed for the exit.

"Hey, calm down." Axel chased after his school president.

"You really are too much." Riku shook his head.

"Thank you." Axel grinned.

Riku was silent as he continued to walk to his dorm.

"Prez, look, I'm sorry if my gift makes you uncomfortable." Axel looked straight into Riku's eyes, causing the school president to look away.

"It's fine."

"You sure?" Axel asked, taking Riku's hand in his. "You're so cold Prez." Axel massaged Riku's hand in the middle of a hallway as Riku gulped.

"I can't help it." Riku admitted shyly.

"I know. I'll warm you up, don't worry." Axel leaned forward and kissed Riku's temple.

Riku fought back against his own body to make any noises of pleasure or gratification of the warmth that Axel provided.

"You're freezing cold," Axel slowly wrapped his arms around Riku's waist.

"I, I," Riku stammered, searching for the words, yet at the same time, he knew no such words existed.

"Why are you so cold?" Axel whispered as he moved one hand to the side of Riku's head and his other hand to the small of Riku's back.

Riku gulped as he made eye contact wish such bright green eyes, wondering what happened to his words as he mind went blank.

"If only you knew," Axel's demeanor was as serious as ever, and his eyes were deep in thought as he lowered his hand dangerously over Riku's ass.

The silver haired teen gasped with a hushed whimper, unsure of everything going on inside him. His eyes were closing on their own, his ass was nearly tingling as he tried to decipher the signs of his body. It was as if everything around him had paused, yet his heartbeat seemed to be the only thing working on overdrive. His lips parted with no real warning, and his body tensed, as if it was preparing for something. Axel looked at him curiously and silently as he teasingly ran his hand down further.

"Nyuh!" Riku trembled with a pant, his hands holding securely onto Axel's strong forearms. Riku's mind was pushed to a new level as he worked to control his breathing, taking deep breaths in and out as he looked into Axel's eyes with uncertainty. Axel returned the gaze, just as confused, as if he were debating what to do next, or as if he was trying guess what Riku was thinking.

Riku couldn't take the tension any longer, and with a sob like whimper, he quaked in his nerves. Axel took a deep breath, as if his mind had finally been made, and he gulped before he lowered his face closer towards Riku's.

Riku quivered again, not yet sure of what he was thinking or wanting. All he knew was that he was warm. Very warm. Too warm. His body was heating up much faster and higher than he was used to, and his concerns caught the better of him as he made painful whimpers. As Axel's lips neared his own, Riku's shaking increased, to the point where Axel felt his own body shaking as a result.

"Eh, heh," Riku whined as he stared into Axel's eyes. The redhead gazed deeply into Riku's aquamarine orbs, trying to read the thoughts, just as Riku was looking into Axel's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside him.

Axel's lips were so teasingly close to Riku's that Riku could not only feel every breath that Axel took, but he could feel the heat extending from the parted pink before him.

Axel gulped again, his hands tensing up a little, causing Riku's body to stiffen. Riku couldn't figure out how or why Axel was able to do such things with just two hands and a face, but when Riku looked down from Axel's eyes and onto his lips, the silverrete found his lips pursing without his control. Axel noticed, and he looked at Riku with slight hesitation before he slightly moved forward. Riku could feel his lips stretch anxiously towards Axel's, but there was still a fear in his mind and body that made his trembling quicken and intensify. The school president was in such an agonizing pain that his nerves, mind, and heart caused, that he was beginning to lose all strength.

"Hah," Riku shuddered in a nearly silent whimper onto Axel's mouth, forcing the redhead to inhale deeply as he tried to breath the same air. Axel's eyes closed on their own in pure ecstasy for a brief second before they opened again, and when they did, they saw the raw fear in Riku's unsure eyes.

Axel's eyebrows went inward in a confused hesitation before he brought his lips even closer to Riku's, as close as they could get without actually touching.

Riku's breath's became even more unstable as he gulped repeatedly and shook in Axel's arms. Axel closed his eyes, as if he were thinking, and with another deep gulp inward, he did what he didn't think he could do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you inappropriately." Axel took a step backward, leaving Riku to stand on his own limp legs. The silverrete had to take a step forward, and then back, to account for all of the pressure he had on Axel's arms to keep his weak body on his feeble feet.

Riku couldn't muster the ability to talk, or even display his thoughts on his paralyzed face as he continued to breathe through an open mouth, his eyes looking for a translation inside of Axel's hurt yet sincere jade green pair.

"It was wrong of me to try to force a kiss on your lips with the fear so clear in your eyes, and to test your purity with my touch is regrettable. Forgive me," Axel gave a slight bow before he turned around and walked briskly back to his dorm.

Riku wanted to say something, he wanted to, to, to argue back. He wanted to tell Axel that he was wrong, and that he wasn't scared. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Ta Da! More Akuriku cuteness, cut short, interrupted, and unfinished. Axel was so close too! Ah, I'm almost frustrated and I wrote this . Lol! But we can all use some tension now and then. ^_^**

So now I have to ask: **what are your predictions**? **Will Riku chase after Axel and demand for that kiss? Will Riku bump into him and hint about it, letting Axel take charge. Or will he do nothing and shake it off, pretending that he didn't enjoy the thought of kissing such a sexy redhead? Or is there another option that I'm not listing that very well could be the next chapter? O.o What do you think**?

To demonicangel2012: Yes, you were right! Just a concussion, and very confused mind.

To Rikuobsession: He wasn't happy about the whole situation, but I think the birthday present threw him for a whole new loop lol. Hahaha, omg that was so funny! I'm a sucker for the simple "cheesy" jokes, and then I end up looking stupid -_- lolz. Thanks, it's still tough to see her happy with her bf, but I do want her happy, so it's not my decision where she finds it. I broke up with my bf though, and my "bff" told me she never wants to talk to me again because I mentioned my exgf to her (my ex bff had a crush on me I couldn't return in the same way). But that's what you get for being honest and true to yourself. Whatever, the people who really matter will stick around no matter what, right? It's all good. Nothing keeps me down, so even when I complain about something, I know it's only a short matter of time before I'm completely over it and onto something new lol. Yay! Rambling buddies XD

To kindofabadger: hahaha, anytime, I love shower scenes. I'll try to fit more in, while still keeping it fresh and natural within the storyline. Yes, isn't it cute to see Axel vulnerable? I think so. Hahaha, thanks! That's perhaps my favorite sentence from the chapter too, because it captured the scene that I tried to create. I'm so glad that you understand it though! Yes, I see a lot of needs and wants, and very few actions in comparison, but think about all the things that happen when one of them acts….usually doesn't end too well. Still, so much to consider. Haha, yeah, not Riku's smartest move, but alas, he is alright! Thanks, it was kind of crazy and now I'm pretty lonely, but Japanese classes are keeping me WAY too busy, and I'm still finding some time to write here and there. =)

To MoMoPockey: OMFG I LOVE pockey! Now that I'm living in Japan, I've been eating pockey nearly every day XD Ok sorry, just had a moment lol. Riku is most certainly not dead, or else this story would be very….sad….and shitty….lol. Aww, yay for your cat! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.

To RikuMewKira: Nope, Riku isn't clever enough to fake it, although….. *snickers to self* you'll see hehehe.

To ZeltaFrost: Thank you for still putting your name! I love knowing who I'm talking to lolz. Hahaha Riku is probably the one person who could die from embarrassment. Lol yep, you're pretty right with that prediction lol, and you'll be even more right come next chapter. What do I mean by that? O.o I can't say . I can say, read your review of chapter 8 about your prediction, and maybe you'll get a tiny hint hehehe. It's not obvious, so no need to be sorry. I threw that one in there as a surprise, to make it more disappointing when Riku realizes that it completely slipped his mind, because he never remembered their birthday. Lol, I loved that scene XD Shower scenes with these two are so much fun.

To Xiola-Nobody: Lol, that would have taken a very….different turn of events if they buried Riku after he only had a concussion. I hope you don't mind my take on the scene instead lol. Awww, well you and your reviews will be missed! 1) Yes, I love him. He's so awesome and cool and his voice is sexy lol. Awesome! 2) Yes, I am living in japan now, but its not like I thought it would be. Its not bad, just, unless your rich, its very boring. Its way too expensive here to even eat, seriously. Haha, wouldn't that be great?

To Cirxe145: Lol, you know me all too well hehehe. The story is far from over!

To RoxasVentusHikari: That's great, cause I have no free time at all. Japanese language class is really hard Yes, it was supposed to be awkward, because that's how Riku feels it to be. Thanks, Japan is alright. Super expensive, and with classes, I don't have much time to do anything besides study. Thanks for reviewing, I look forward to talking to ya again :P

**Thank you everyone for reading! May your day go wonderfully and may your life be filled with yaoi.**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	10. Cat and Mouse Game

The next day, Riku rested his still sore head as he decided to use the Academy's Sauna located right next to the giant indoor pool. The silverette walked into the empty sauna in his gym clothes, ready to sweat out any impurities and thoughts of Axel that lingered from the day before.

After just a few minutes of sweating and heavy breathing, Riku realized that the sauna didn't make for a good combination with his concussion, so he decided to hop into the Jacuzzi to relax. Sadly, that plan went downhill when he saw Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and Axel all in the pool, with Zexion reading on a chair far enough from the ledge to remain dry.

"Hey Riku!" Roxas waved loudly.

"You coming for a swim?" Demyx asked as he demonstrated his true talent with beautiful and effortless back strokes.

"No, just came here to enjoy the sound of the water." Riku coughed. After seeing Axel there, he decided that taking his shirt off was no longer an option.

"Oh, ok." Demyx smiled before he and Luxord decided to race.

"You're going to lose." Roxas warned Luxord, who shrugged off the prediction.

"We'll see." Luxord rolled his eyes before he and Demyx dove into the water.

"This is so relaxing." Roxas sighed happily.

"Yeah, a good swim fixes so much." Axel agreed.

"Zex, how come you never come in?" Roxas asked as Demyx made it back first.

"He doesn't like water. He's like a kitty cat." Demyx blew a kiss as Zexion blushed.

"Wow, I'd think that's non-negotiable for you." Axel chuckled.

"He likes to read, I like to swim, we can each do both, right my sexy Zexy?" Demyx batted his eye lashes while Zexion cleared his throat.

"Yes Demyx." Zexion hid behind his book.

"Damn," Luxord huffed as he returned to the finish mark. Riku ignored them all as he sat down by Zexion, closing his eyes, trying to think of something to do to occupy his time.

"Hey Axe," Roxas swam over to his friend, and the pool went strangely quiet before Demyx and Luxord started arguing again.

"Zexy! He's being mean!" Demyx whined.

"Luxord, stop pissing off my boyfriend or I won't help you with your biology homework." Zexion threatened without even looking up from his page.

"Fine," Luxord muttered.

"Thank you baby!" Demyx giggled. "You're so cute when you're all intimidating and threatening."

"Hey Dem, you want to practice diving?" Axel asked, and Riku couldn't help but open his eyes when he heard the redhead's voice.

"Sure." Demyx hopped out of the pool, and Riku watched as Axel pushed himself out next, his backside facing him. Even though Riku had seen Axel naked before, seeing him in a speedo was somehow even worse, because it was teasing him as Axel's package almost looked crammed into the cloth with his muscles dripping as he walked to the deepest end with Demyx.

"On three," Demyx said and Axel nodded before he made eye contact with Riku. The president gulped as Axel gave a sweet smile.

"Three!" Demyx shouted before Demyx and Axel each made a clean dive.

"How was that?" Axel asked after he resurfaced, catching his breath.

"Eh, Demyx's was better." Roxas shrugged.

"Dammit," Axel huffed.

"Sorry Axe, but the water is my soccer field." Demyx smiled before he swam fluidly back to the ledge. The two continued diving as Riku pretended to lose interest. He wanted to shower since he was still sweaty from the sauna, yet there was something keeping him there. As much as he didn't want to admit that it was Axel's speedo, he knew that the exposed flesh had an impact on his decision to stay put.

Riku sighed as he closed his eyes, wishing he could press a button that would magically make all of his feelings for Axel disappear.

"Three!" Demyx called for the tenth time as Riku kept his eyes closed, trying to ease his mind with some rest.

"Good dive," Roxas cheered as he treaded water.

"Thanks!" Demyx took a deep, loud breath.

"Where's Axel?" Luxord asked, so Riku couldn't help but open an eye for a peek.

"Oh my god!" Demyx quickly went back underwater before he resurfaced seconds later. "Luxord help me carry him up!" Demyx shouted, so Luxord, the strongest of the students there, went down to the bottom of the pool and carried Axel up to the surface.

"What happened?" Roxas followed them as they swam to the ledge. Demyx quickly rushed out of the water and helped pull Axel onto the concrete floor at the poolside.

"Axel! Axel?" Demyx shook the unresponsive redhead.

"Oh fuck!" Roxas started panting.

"Riku what do we do?" Demyx asked in terror, so Riku ran over, his own heart racing with nerves.

"Wake up," Riku whispered as he found himself fearing for the redheads life. He couldn't help but contemplate the odds of Axel actually dying, and all along, Riku had so much that he left unsaid.

"No, wake up!" Riku yelled, frustrated. "Roxas, go get Vexen!" Riku ordered.

"He needs CPR." Luxord gulped, still catching his breath from having carried Axel.

"Riku?" Demyx asked with tearing eyes, so Riku nodded.

Riku had never given CPR, but he had attended classes, so he took a couple deep breath's before he checked Axel's heartbeat, and when he heard it, he nodded to himself. He opened Axel's mouth with his hands and pushed on the redhead's chest, but nothing happened.

"He needs mouth to mouth!" Zexion was also caught up in the chaos as he neared the boys as the crowded over the redhead.

Riku took another deep breath before he lowered his face to Axel's. What if he saved Axel's life? What would change? Would this be the kiss that he craved? Riku put his lips over Axel's, and as he tried to exhale into Axel's mouth, he trembled. He was nervous and scared, and the idea of Axel not breathing terrified him. Riku pushed again on Axel's chest, and when nothing happened, he returned his mouth to Axel's. Could Axel really be that hurt?

The silverrete blew air into the unresponsive mouth before he felt hands on his hips. Upon sudden feeling, Riku opened his eyes, and when he saw Axel grinning at him, he was enraged. Riku pulled his mouth up, but was still in too much shock and worked up on adrenaline to register what was going on.

"Nice and sweaty." Axel smirked as he ran a hand up Riku's side.

Riku felt his breathing increase as did his anger.

"Oh, he is not happy," Demyx whispered not too quietly.

"You DICK!" Riku slapped Axel before he pushed hard on his chest to stand up.

"Prez, wait!" Axel sprang to his feet as he chased after.

"Oh come on," Luxord hollered at Riku.

"He just wanted a kiss," Roxas smirked, standing by the pool entrance, making it clear that they were all in on the prank, and never actually went to get Vexen.

"Prez, hold on," Axel caught the silverette's wrist just as Riku left the indoor pool and started walking down the hall.

Riku grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him into the first closet he saw, which had mops, brooms, and cleaning supplies in it.

"Look, I'm," Axel started, but Riku didn't give him a chance to finish before he slapped his cheek as hard as he could. The combination of Riku's sweaty palm and Axel's wet cheek made the slap sting all the more, and Axel rushed a hand to his reddened face, huffing in shock and pain.

"What's the matter with you?" Riku yelled, angrier than ever before. "You dumbass, you stupid idiotic asshole!" Riku pounded his fist on Axel's chest, but the redhead continued to pant as he kept his eyes blank. "I thought you were dying, and I got so scared." Riku admitted weakly. "I thought you were dying. I've never been so scared." Riku sniffled timidly, afraid of what that meant. Why did he care so much? Obviously he wouldn't wish death on anyone, but the very idea of Axel dying was almost too much for him. Knowing just how badly he feared Axel's death made him angry, and it was that anger that gave him power. "You were willing to fake something so dangerous just for a kiss? Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" Riku continued to yell all while Axel gasped repeatedly. "And you know what you big dummy? The joke is on you! Yeah! I wanted to kiss you yesterday, but now, now I hate you. I hate you!" Riku shouted as his eyes started to water. After all of the sick jokes and pranks, that had to be the worst. "I don't even want to look at you, you big, dumb, jerk!" Roxas punched Axel again in the chest, his eyes leaking steadily as he rested his head on Axel's racing pectoral.

"Well? Say something!" Riku stood up straight and yelled. Axel remained in his same position, his hand over his cheek, and his chest expanding rapidly, as if he were trying to control his breathing. Riku couldn't be sure, but it almost sounded and looked like Axel was wheezing. He wanted to question it, but his anger told charge as he shook his head. "You have no idea how much I hate you. I hate you! I hate you Axel!" Riku once again hit the redhead in the chest out of frustration, and the second he landed his blow, Axel inhaled loudly, confirming Riku's belief that he was in fact wheezing.

Axel dropped to his knees, his hand moving to his chest as he started to panic, which showed in his shallow breath's.

"Axel?" Riku asked, not wanting to be fooled again, but unable to shake off his true concern.

"Hee!" Axel inhaled with another raspy gulp, in clear demonstration that he couldn't breathe properly.

"Wha, what is it?" Riku looked down at the kneeling redhead, who was on all fours, gasping anxiously.

"Eeze!" Axel's throat scratched as he looked up into Riku's eyes with a watering pair of his own.

"Please?" Riku was trying to guess what it was that Axel was attempting to say. "Please what?"

Axel raised a hand to his mouth and started making gestures with it, and the game of charades began as Riku slowly shook his head.

"I can't fall for this again. I'm still so hurt and angry," Riku backed up as Axel's eyes widened in a panicked fear. There was a raw fear and genuine concern in the green emerald eyes, but Riku couldn't afford to put his heart out there again.

Riku took a deep breath and turned around, listening to the haunting echo of Axel's struggled gasps. The second he exited the closet, he ran into Roxas in the hallway.

"Oh, there you are. Where's Axel?" Roxas asked for the whereabouts of his best friend.

Riku remained quiet, which only frustrated the blonde.

"Riku? Where is Axel?" Roxas swallowed hard, wondering why Riku couldn't answer the question. When a repetitive crash sound could be heard from the closet, Roxas' eyes went wide.

The blonde rushed to the door and opened it wide.

"Oh my fucking god!" Roxas ran back towards the pool, pushing Riku aside on his way, which accidentally shoved him to the floor.

Riku stayed on his ass as the blonde returned with an inhaler in his hand.

"What happened? Are you ok? Axel? No, just, just breathe, it's ok, take your time," Roxas' voice was jittery, and Riku slowly climbed to his feet. "You ok? Alright, just sit tight real quick," Roxas exited the closet while Riku dusted off his gym clothes.

"Riku!" Roxas barked. The school president gulped, knowing that he was about to be interrogated.

"Yes?" Riku stammered to his feet.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Riku played stupid.

"Cut the bullshit Riku! Axel just had an asthma attack. He was throwing shit around his body as he laid on the ground, as if to call for help!" Roxas' eyes started off angry, but then went to hurt and fearful.

"I, I," Riku stammered.

"I'm fine," Axel held onto his chest with one hand and the wall with his other hand, taking small baby steps with trembling legs.

"What happened?" Roxas asked looking back and forth, trying to find answers.

"Prez was just, he was just," Axel tried to talk, but his body was shutting down on him.

"Axe, just relax. Riku can explain himself. What were you doing?" Roxas' eyes displayed his true desperation for answers.

"I, you see," Riku was contemplating on a method to deliver the hard blow of truth.

"He informed me of the immaturity of my prank. The dust of the small cramped closet trigged my attack. He was on his way to get my inhaler when he ran into you." Axel gulped as he spoke.

"But you were throwing stuff, to get attention."

"I was being impatient as I waited." Axel took another deep breath.

"Oh. You sure you're ok?" Roxas didn't look completely convinced, but ignored it to attend to his friend.

"I'm fine. Thanks Roxas. You're a good friend." Axel smiled.

"No problem Axe. You only deserve the best. Come on, you need to go to bed." Roxas shooed Axel in the direction of his dorm building.

"I still need to shower," Axel shook his head with a smile at Roxas' efforts.

"You want me to go too, to make sure you're ok?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, besides, I'm sure Sora is anxious to spend time with you. I'll be alright. Thanks for the help." Axel hugged his friend goodbye before he took small steps towards the shower.

Riku watched, frozen by his nerves and paralyzed with a confusion that couldn't explain the day's events. He wanted to put everything on pause and try to catch up with everything that was already said and done.

He watched silently as Axel disappeared further down the hall, and once the redhead turned around the corner, Riku felt his body chasing after, in an impulse decision that required no recognition or effort of thought.

"Axel," Riku found himself holding the redhead's wrist without even realizing it.

Axel turned his neck, looking down with hurt and exhausted eyes.

"You, you didn't have to lie for me," Riku gulped, wondering why he was even saying such things. Axel remained silent as Riku looked away. "I'm sorry." Riku apologized, hating the guilt that built up inside him. He wanted to be forgiven, he wanted Axel to smile and crack those inappropriate jokes, because as much as he found it annoying, what he hated most was seeing Axel so serious and upset.

"Axel, please, say something. Anything." Riku grew disgusted at his own desperation, but a part of him didn't even care. "I didn't mean to get so worked up, I just, I was scared." Riku admitted, having to look away in embarrassment. "I thought you were seriously injured." Riku looked back into Axel's eyes, which seemed to open a bit more with concern and understanding.

"I'm sorry I worried you so." Axel replied quietly before he continued to walk again, but Riku wouldn't let him escape that easily.

"Why did you do it?" Riku had to ask. "Was it really just for a kiss? There are so many better ways to,"

"I wanted to see if you really cared about me," Axel remained calm and timid as he whispered.

"What?" Riku didn't know why, but such a confession startled him.

"After all the years we've known each other, after all the times I've tried to earn your attention, all I ever seem to do is make you angry. I couldn't help but wonder if you've meant every single insult you've thrown at me, so I figured the only way to find out the absolute truth was to get as close to death as possible."

"Axel, that's so stupid!" Riku shook his head.

"Is it? Every time I see you, I worship you, and whenever I talk about you, I exalt you. I know I have my playful immature side, but I still can't help but wonder if I'm wasting your time, and mine. I know drowning myself to get your attention was immature, and I admit that it was a cruel joke, but what I find to be the most cruel joke is being in love with someone who can't even smile in my direction." Axel shrugged hopelessly, leaving Riku to feel so lost and dazed. He never realized just how serious Axel had been about loving him, and he felt pathetic for needing such a foolish prank to see the truth.

"I'm sorry, I won't be bothering you anymore. Please understand, though, that my love for you has in no way lessened or disappeared. I just care about you too much to keep upsetting you when all I'm really wanting is to get closer to you." Axel said stoically before he took another step, which Riku hindered by tugging on his wrist.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't so cold to you, then, then you wouldn't have had a need to attempt such a drastic test. I'm sorry, I should have been more understanding, as a perfect president strives to be." Riku gave a modest bow of the head. He was stunned when he heard Axel chuckling lightly.

"Prez, anyone can love anyone if they're trying too hard to be perfect. True love, whole and sincere, exists when there are faults and errors. I love you for who you are and how you are, and that means when you're cranky too. I guess, I guess I was just a little needy." Axel shrugged it all off, and to Riku's surprise, he was happy to see the redhead smiling and moving past the entire incident.

"I, I do not get cranky." Riku muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Uh, yeah, you do, all the time." Axel winked, displaying his usual playful demeanor.

"No, you're just too happy and peppy all the time in comparison." Riku pointed accusingly.

"Guilty as charged." Axel ruffled Riku's straight hair.

"So," Riku looked down at his shoes, wondering where the two stood in regards of their friendship, if Riku would even consider their knowledge of each other as such.

"So," Axel echoed.

"Are we, are we good?" Riku needed to know, so that he could move on with his busy life.

"Yeah, we're good." Axel gave a friendly smile.

"Good," Riku nodded. "You should go shower, so you can rest." Riku coughed.

"You should shower, you're all sweaty." Axel smirked back.

"I guess we both need to shower," Riku shrugged.

"Oh?" Axel returned to his normal, immature self.

"Just shut up," Riku followed Axel's lead and also acted as if nothing had happened. "By the way," Riku had one last thing on his mind. "If you ever attempt anything as stupid as that again, I don't care if you really are dying. I'll kill you myself." Riku warned with eyes as serious as ever.

Axel gave a small smile before he nodded. "Ok. But only if we seal our deal with a hug."

"Ok," Riku figured that he could at least give the redhead a single hug to make up for the asthma attack he triggered. Riku stepped into open arms, immediately realizing just how welcoming Axel's embrace still was, despite the most unusual of days.

"Mmm," Axel exhaled into relaxation, encouraging Riku to exhale as well, leaning against the firm, well toned body as Axel remained in nothing but a blue speedo.

Riku kept his arms relaxed around the slender body, against his desire to squeeze and hold for dear life.

"Prez?" Axel interrupted Riku's dreaming.

"Huh?" Riku snapped back into reality.

"You smell," Axel smirked.

"I, I was in the sauna." Riku gulped.

"You shouldn't tease me so coldly," Axel shook his head with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Riku felt slow for not catching what seemed like an obvious joke.

"I cannot hide my true feelings, despite how immature or perverted you think them to be, but, you sweating is a bit more appealing to me then I'd care to admit." Axel ran his hand to the middle of Riku's back.

"You shouldn't tease me so coldly," Riku played the same words right back onto Axel.

"What ever do you mean Prez?" Axel went along with the conversation.

"You're all wet and dripping, holding onto my body, saying such dirty things." Riku gulped. He didn't know where his mind was leading him.

"Hmm, good point." Axel laid a soft, gentle, ghost-like kiss on Riku's temple. "Come on, let's go shower." Axel took Riku's hand and led him into the mens locker room, which was followed by an awkwardly silent undressing session.

"I'm so hungry," Axel patted his flat stomach.

"Me too," Riku ran a hand over his muscular abdominals.

"I'm so jealous!" Axel whined, which shocked Riku.

"What?" The president wasn't sure what Axel was referring to.

"You're muscles are like, all concentrated and it makes you look buff." Axel pointed right above Riku's exposed manhood.

"Well you have more muscle, it's just distributed evenly throughout your longer torso." Riku shrugged, not wanting to think about such things with his entire body out in the open.

"Eh, I guess. Still, you're in great shape." Axel put his speedo into his locker, standing naked.

"So are you." Riku commented in return.

"Thanks Prez. I guess as captains, we need to be role models." Axel smiled politely.

"I do try. Anyway, we should hurry." Riku wanted to rush things along so they could shower in privacy, or so they thought.

"I swear this is becoming like a regular thing," Axel joked as he entered the shower naked.

"Good to see you two aren't fighting anymore." Roxas smirked as Axel and Riku walked into the shower.

"Great timing." Axel smiled back.

"Roxy," Sora whined, feeling uncomfortable, just as Riku was.

"Well, we're actually finishing up. Or should I say, just getting started." Roxas winked.

"You're so immature." Sora hid behind his twin.

"And yet we make a great couple." Roxas turned around to face his boyfriend.

"It's all about balance." Axel smiled, noticing how Riku blushed.

"We'll catch you guys later. Play nice." Roxas warned playfully before he escorted Sora back to the lockers.

"So," Axel stretched his long arms.

"So," Riku shied up in the silence.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite." Axel slapped the back of Riku's arm lightheartedly.

"I guess I just still feel, bad, for earlier."

"You and me both. But hey, life is full of mistakes. Stop worrying about the and just own them." Axel smiled, as if the world was really that simple.

"I wish I had that attitude and mindset." Riku sighed.

"You can if you try." Axel shrugged.

"If I lower my guard just slightly, everything will change, and I don't think I'm ready for that." Riku admitted quietly.

"Well, just do what you're comfortable with, and understand that that is as much as you can do for yourself." Axel shampooed his hair.

"You really waste no time moving on," Riku couldn't get over that thought.

"Like I said, life's too short. Take the stick out of that cute ass of yours and just live a little." Axel sighed into relaxation as cold water rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Well while you party life away, I have to work." Riku sighed in annoyance.

"You don't have to do anything. Even if you stopped living, life would go on," Axel shrugged.

"Wow, that's depressing," Riku muttered, surprised that Axel's 'pep-talk' took such a turn.

"Well the depressing part would be how my life would end next, but even when I die life will go on."

"And the point of all this is, what exactly?" Riku wanted to cut to the chase.

"Well, don't worry about the inevitable. Just enjoy what you have while you have it cause you really can't guarantee how long it'll be there."

"So you think I should party life away because the opportunities may escape me?" Riku put a hand on his hip as the water flushed down his sore body.

"Nope; I'm saying that you shouldn't do anything that makes you unhappy. I mean, yeah we have to do homework and it doesn't make us happy, but the real reason we do it is so we can get good grades so that we can get into a good college. So in the end, the reward will make us happy. So it no longer remains something we have to do but something we want to do, and if that alone isn't reason to do something, then you're going to be miserable no matter what." Axel spoke so fluidly that it made Riku question how long the redhead had spent thinking about his approach on life.

"I see," Riku whispered, not sure what else he could say.

"Anyway, I have homework to do, and since I want to get into a good university to get a good job and enjoy life, it makes homework worth doing. I'll catch you round Prez." Axel began to walk off as Riku thought to himself, analyzing the lecture he felt he had just received.

"Oh, Axel," Riku snapped out of his phase just as Axel was about to leave.

"Yes, my Prez?" Axel turned his neck around with a small towel around his waist.

"I, I'm glad that you have that mentality. I don't, I don't think it's healthy for both of us as captains to be bickering in front of the team." Riku nodded, to himself, as if he were happy with his selection of words.

"Are you trying to tell me that you hate fighting with me?" Axel's lips curled into a smile as Riku blushed.

"I said no such thing," Riku gulped.

"You know, I like things the way they are, even if it means that we're playing this cat and mouse game. I was foolish to try to rush it. We all know who wins in the end Prez, but go ahead and keep running. It's only driving me closer to you." Axel winked before he left, leaving Riku to wonder to himself why the tall redhead had to always be so sure of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Gah! It's been forever since I updated this story! I have several confessions and announcements to make, about this story and my others. **I'm extending this story** (shocker, not) and **I'm extending A Taste Of Loneliness (by a WHOLE LOT)**. If you haven't started A Taste of Loneliness, please do, cause it's going to pick up super soon, I'm really excited. Also,** No More Broken Promises is being extended, and new twists are being written as you read!**

I wont lie, **I wrote this chapter last minute, and never even intended on adding it into the actual story**. I think it's a bit too unrealistic and unnecessary (I don't know why I'm admitting this lol) but I spent enough time on it for me to be too lazy to delete it, and I do believe that in a weird way, it works. Sorry for my pointless ranting. I guess I just want to say that I understand if any of you didn't like this chapter or didn't think it worked, but like I said, I wrote it and at the moment, this story has been on pause for me because I'm still trying to figure out where to go next, and so any extra chapters for this story are needed .

**I really hope someone is reading this author's note, because I'm still a bit unsure of where I'm going to be taking the next few chapters. I don't want to give too much away, but I spent A LOT of time working on a series of scenes that I'm currently considering deleting. They are very heavy, angsty, and throw the story in a certain direction. The entire rest of the story as I have it is written to fit along side those scenes, but now I'm wondering if its too heavy and dramatic, but if I take out all of those scenes, it will be a LOT of work, it will mean that I have to delete so much writing that I spent a lot of time on, and I'd have to figure out what I'm going to substitute it all with.**

**SO I'm asking YOU, what kind of story would you like to read? Would you prefer for this story to stay mild and sweet and cute, or would you mind if I throw in one of my signature dramatic scenes? In the end, I'll probably just do what I feel is best for the long run, but I am VERY curious and interested in reading what you all prefer reading. Please comment or even PM me your opinions/preferences! I really appreciate it. The sooner I hear back, the sooner I can make any necessary adaptations to this story, which means the sooner I'll be able to update. Thanks!**

To Demonicangel2012: Yes, thank you so much for reviewing, I appreciate every single one ^_^ Hmm, those are good thoughts, although I think this last chapter was extremely unexpected, by everyone, including myself! I really didn't intend or adding it at first. No problem! Thank you for reviewing, and if you'd be so kind to read my author's note and share your opinion, I'm looking for any feedback I can get! Thanks =)

To ZeltaFrost: Congrats! Lol. Haha Axel is just too cute for words, and sometimes too sexy for words ;) hahahha, thanks, I was going for tension and frustration, and I'm glad to hear that you felt it during that end scene. Did you read my author's note? Do you think I should keep my angsty scenes that are very dramatic and heavy, or erase them and start over? Gah too much construction needed, I don't even want to think about it anymore . Thank you so much for listening to me rant lol.

To Rikuobsession: Hahaha, I can see how trusting Axel would be a bit risky, given his maturity level, but I don't think he's as immature as he's making himself sound. Haha leave it to Axel to pick out such gifts. Aww, yes, the kiss scene….or the lack of a kiss scene, technically! I love all jokes, and yours was awesome ^_^ Thanks, it's not easy, especially now that they are more obvious about their relationship on facebook which makes me want to puke, but if she's happy, then I want to be happy for her. It's harder than I thought it would be, but what kind of friend would I be if I only wanted her happy if I was benefiting too? I don't know, I don't want to keep thinking about it lol. Yes, rambling is fun, especially when you have someone cool to listen to it =) Oh, and if you read my Authors Note and have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to hear them. Thank you.

To The Fabulous A.J: Yeah, I see your point. Riku did seem to be taking it much harder than the average person, but I don't think it's sole cause is PTSD. I think Riku has that kind of personality where he never experienced something like that before, and the newness of such feelings terrified him. The idea of loving someone and being loved seem so foreign to him that being as close as he was to Axel physically in that scene was probably too intimidating. But I do agree, that it'd make more sense if he was a victim of something. I can't say much else because I haven't made up my mind as to what I'll write next, and I don't want to accidentally give anything away in this story! Thanks for reviewing.

To Kindofabadger: Hahaha, I'm so sorry! That was a bit rude of me to leave you all hanging like that, but I just couldn't help myself XD Haha, yes, I think Axel is slowly but surely breaking through whatever walls Riku has built up. Right again! I can't reveal the reason why Axel wants his job so early, now can I? Then again, maybe I already have given it away in a very discrete way? O.o you'll never know….well, you will, just not yet ;) hehehe. Yes, the twins are too cute for their own good, and sleepy Riku was so adorable! I'm glad you liked it ^_^

To Cirxe145: I agree that Riku is in denial, but I feel that the denial is mainly against himself. I can't give too much away, especially since I'm not sure if I'm going to keep my dramatic scene in the story. I might, and I might not. I cant decide! Yes, they do have to speed things up and get together, but once again, I can't reveal anything .

To Luckycat222: Aww, you're too kind! Thank you so much! I feel bad, because I really want to continue this story, but I'm not sure where I'm going with it. I wrote some really heavy, good, yet dramatic scenes. I feel bad for having such big deep chapters (haven't posted them yet) so I'm wondering if I should just cut them from the story. They are pretty intense, but if I delete them, then I'll have so much writing to do to make up for all the lost scenes, and I'll have to figure out where to go next. But if I keep them, I'll have to figure out what I want to do with such heavy dramatic scenes. So yeah, as of right now, I'm kind of avoiding this story =( I'll try to work on it more soon, but all of my attention is going to my bigger story A Taste of Loneliness, which is also getting a lot of construction done thanks to my inability to stop extending stories =P Thank you for reviewing!

**Thank you everyone for reading and following. If any of you have any opinions concerning the dramatic scenes that I may or may not delete, please let me know! I really can't decide if I should put you all through the experience of reading it, but then again, it does have the benefits that come with such scenes. Too hard a decision to make . Anyway, thank you!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	11. Keyblade Master13

Riku spent that night in bed, thankful to say the least that the redhead wasn't holding a grudge, and yet he still tried to get over the entire idea of such a sick joke. His head was healing with the rest he was finally giving himself, yet his mind was as troubled as ever as he tried to deconstruct the mystery of the redheaded teen.

His thoughts carried over through his dreams and into his day while he attempted to help Sora organize the coed soccer game that was to be held to invite students from Twilight Towns Lady Academy to play a friendly game of soccer. This game was scheduled to be held after the big dance that Sora had planned.

"Ok, so for entertainment during the dance, Demyx will host a concert, Marluxia will prepare the garden, and we're still needing one more event." Sora read a rough draft of his agenda.

"Hmm, well, we could throw a talent show," Riku tapped his chin.

"That could work too," Axel said from the doorway of Riku's office, where he stood unnoticed for a couple minutes.

"Seriously, have you no idea what knocking is?" Riku shook his head.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Sora asked curiously.

"Luxord wanted me to give this to you; it's a proposal to do magic card tricks during the dance event thingy." Axel handed a sheet of paper over to Riku after walking up to his desk.

"Card tricks?" Riku asked, unsure of the idea. True he had spent his entire night thinking about the redhead, but with all the work piling up, he needed answers and solutions, not games.

"Yeah, and he's pretty good at them too." Axel shrugged.

"I'll have to see what exactly he has planned before I can approve his proposal. If we have a talent show, he can be the final act, and we can include TTLA as well." Riku tossed the proposal into a pile of papers as he looked at his calendar.

"Luxord knew you wouldn't appreciate his proposal, so he said I could help him demonstrate his skills." Axel said, keeping his hands in his slack pockets.

"How?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"He said to do this." Axel took one hand out of his pockets and grabbed Riku's wrist, and with his other hand, he cuffed it, then revealed that their hands were hand-cuffed together.

"Axel, I have no time for your games. Unlock it at once." Riku sighed.

"Well, I don't have the key," Axel winced.

"Sora, go get the key from Luxord." Riku growled.

"Axel? Riku?" Luxord poked his head into Riku's office.

"Oh, well you just made my job easier." Sora smiled as he rested his hands behind his head, nodding Luxord into the President's office.

"Luxord, I promise I will look deeper into your proposal, but as of now, I am quite busy. Would you mind setting me free from this?" Riku jiggled his wrist in the air, letting the cuff clank loudly as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, see, that's why I came here. I was hoping to catch you before you cuffed Riku, cause, I uh, I seemed to have misplaced the key." Luxord rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he spoke to Axel.

"WHAT?!" Riku leaned forward in his chair, eyes wide.

"Well, I have an idea where it might be," Luxord tried to hide his fear with his false sense of confidence laced within his accent.

"Where?" Riku sat up, desperate for freedom.

"In the dumpster outside the cafeteria." Luxord gulped as he shared.

"How'd it end up there?" Sora asked.

"I think I left it on my tray after eating." Luxord scratched his well trimmed, light blonde beard.

"I'm sure between the four of us, one can pick the lock." Riku rummaged through his desk to find small sharp objects.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. That model of handcuffs is exclusive, and only the more advanced magicians even know where to purchase them. The keyhole is very distinct, making it fool proof for just any old individual to escape from." Luxord added to Riku's headache.

"So you're saying that there's no way to pick this lock?" Riku asked as he stuck paperclips into the uniquely designed keyhole.

"Exactly. In fact, one might say that the key is so rare that amongst us magicians, we refer to it as a keyblade."

"A Keyblade? Sounds awesome!" Sora smiled as Riku glared at him.

"It is. I'm one of the few who can work with such a complicated pair of cuffs. Thusly, I have earned the nickname Keyblade Master13."

"Thirteen?" Sora asked curiously while Axel winked at Riku, causing the silverrete to snarl through the narrow slit in his angry eyes.

"Thirteen cards for each suit of cards." Luxord explained proudly.

"Alright, how much did he pay you?" Riku shook his head, tired of the random mumbling.

"I beg your pardon?" Luxord was confused.

"How much did Axel pay you to cuff him to me and act like you lost the key?" Riku asked with serious eyes.

"Prez! I may be crazy in love, but I'm not crazy!" Axel pulled on his wrist, tugging Riku closer to him.

"Axel, I demand to be set free this instant!" Riku shouted, calling Axel's words as a bluff.

"I didn't pay him shit!" Axel put a hand to his head.

"Honestly Riku, I lost the keys. Axel didn't pay me to do this to you, although if he wants to give me munny, I won't argue." Luxord ended with a chuckle.

"Then why didn't you give me your proposal on your own? Why send Axel?"

"I told him I was headed in this direction and he asked if I could do him a favor while he finished some homework. Do you really not trust me?" Axel asked with his free hand on his hip.

"So the key is in the dumpster?" Riku asked with a frown, ignoring Axel's question.

"Most likely." Luxord nodded.

"Alright, come on, let's get this over with." Riku sighed taking a step towards the door.

"Whoa! Hey, warn me next time." Axel argued back as Riku dragged him out of his office.

"I can't believe you'd just hand-cuff me without any consent." Riku snarled.

"Well if I ever got your consent to handcuff you, trust me, it wouldn't be for Luxord's magic tricks." Axel winked, but Riku couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Whatever,"

"Hey Prez, this is kind of kinky, no?" Axel moved his cuffed right hand to grab Riku's restrained left.

"Just shut up. We need to get that key as soon as possible." Riku slapped Axel's hand away.

"Is this really that horrible for you?" Axel asked as they continued to walk up to the large dumpster.

"Torture." Riku paused to look Axel in the eye. "Ok, who's going in first?" Riku gazed at the dumpster, wondering how they could maneuver inside.

"We're going to have to do this together." Axel put his free left hand on the edge of the wide bin and hoisted himself up.

"Ouch!" Riku scurried his body up to relieve the pulling tension on his left wrist.

"You ok?" Axel asked as he helped Riku inside.

"Hang on, my shoe is stuck," Riku struggled with his left leg, which was caught on the outside of the bin.

"Here," Axel grabbed Riku's ass with his free hand and pulled it towards him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Riku barked, but Axel ignored him as he continued to pull. "Oww!" Riku griped as his pants tore at the bottom and the inertia of Axel's strength sent the silverrete on top of the redhead, who fell on his back inside of the dumpster.

"Oof!" Axel smacked his head against a trash bag.

"You ripped my pants!" Riku punched Axel's chest.

"Ouch! Hey, take it easy! I was only trying to help. Besides, there are other things related to your pants that I'd much rather rip." Axel smirked, but Riku pushed hard on Axel's chest, helping himself up, before he realized that he was pulling Axel up with him.

"Ugh!" Riku complained loudly.

"Ok, let's get this fact straight! When you move, I move!" Axel shouted, fed up of being yanked around.

"Well this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't such an idiot!" Riku yelled back.

"I was just trying to help Luxy out. Quite being a bitch and just make the best of what you've got." Axel sighed, showing a frustration that Riku hadn't seen in him before.

"Ok," Riku calmed down in his guilt for upsetting Axel.

"Now, we don't we try scanning this area first, and then move that way?" Axel suggested, and Riku nodded.

After twenty minutes of sifting through trash and scraps of food, Riku sighed.

"I don't think it's here."

"Well we need to find it soon, because we need to shower." Axel picked a strand of spaghetti off of Riku's shoulder.

"God I'm going to expel Luxord." Riku growled, causing Axel to chuckle.

"I'll vote for it in the committee." Axel joked along.

"I'm tired." Riku plopped on his ass, not even caring that he was sitting on trash.

"Oww!" Axel fell to his knees to compensate for the sudden drop.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." Riku sighed, annoyed at the inconvenience.

"This is taking some while to get used to." Axel shook his head in frustration.

"Riku?! Axel?" Sora shouted loudly, so Riku jumped back to his feet, pulling Axel with him.

"Ok seriously?" Axel huffed, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Sorry!" Riku winced, having forgot yet again.

"Oh, there you two are!" Sora ran up to the dumpster with Roxas beside him. "Ewww, you both look gross." Sora was stricken back as both Riku and Axel stood in the middle of the dumpster.

"Thanks Sora, nice to see you too," Axel scoffed, beginning to climb out, forcing Riku to do the same.

"Ow, hang on," Riku tried to move fluidly next to Axel to avoid pain.

"Shit, wait," Axel also tried to coordinate his movements as well, and after Riku slipped, all his efforts went to waste.

"Sorry!" Riku apologized after he landed on top of Axel's back. The redhead groaned, breaking the fall with his chest and stomach.

"Um," Sora watched in amusement, holding Roxas' hand.

"What do you need?" Axel asked rather impatient as he stammered to his feet with Riku.

"Luxord said that he remembered that he didn't leave the key in the dining commons, like he first thought." Sora said, and Axel shook his head angrily.

"He tells us that now?!" Riku shot both hands to his hair, lifting Axel's right arm up as well.

"Well, he already left for the magic store, so he should be back within the next two hours." Sora nodded encouragingly.

"Great, so we just have to smell for two hours." Axel gave a giant fake smile.

"I swear to god Axel, if you weren't cuffed to me, I would kill you first, then Luxord." Riku shook his head.

"Why are you blaming me? I didn't plan for this to happen." Axel put his hand on his slender hip.

"You're the one who put the cuff on my hand!" Riku shouted back.

"It's no use fighting. If you two are going to be close for the next two hours, then you might as well try and act like friends." Roxas advised.

Riku gulped, once again feeling guilty.

"I'm used to being the target of his frustration." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"That's because you're usually the cause of my frustration." Riku narrowed his eyes in.

"Oh wait, it's Luxord!" Sora answered his cell phone. "Hello? Say what? Oh, really? Ok, I'll let them know. Thanks." Sora hang up his phone as all eyes were stuck on him. The timid brunette swallowed hard.

"Well?" Axel waited for the information that Sora was clearly hesitant about sharing.

"Well, Luxord said that the store…..is closed until tomorrow."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Riku screamed.

"Don't take it out on Sora," Axel remained calm.

"Of course you don't care, you wanted this to happen." Riku yanked the chain, pulling Axel closer to him, only so he could push the redhead away.

"Hey! I told you already! I had no control over this, so don't flatter yourself to the point of making me look like a creep." Axel leaned on his left leg, gaining some freedom as Riku was forced to take a step closer to Axel.

"You both are missing the most important part of all of this: You two smell really bad." Roxas plugged his nose, turned around, and coughed.

"Well it looks like we're stuck that way." Riku sighed once again.

"Fuck that. I'm going to shower." Axel started walking, dragging Riku behind him as the Kidakama twins decided to escape the awkwardness by returning to their dorm.

"You're seriously going to shower with me attached to you?"

"I refuse to smell like a dump for a day. Besides, it's nothing either of us haven't seen before." Axel kept his eyes straight ahead as he trudged through the empty hallways of the west corridor.

"Axel, you won't be able to take off of your uniform shirt, because of the cuff." Riku pointed out.

"I'll rip it off. It can't cost more than twenty munny." Axel rolled his eyes.

"But then you'll be shirtless until Luxord can free us."

"So?" Axel clearly didn't have an interest in the conversation that was being held between them.

"What about my shirt; it'll get all wet."

"Then I suggest you take yours off or stand as far as these chains will let you." Axel continued to walk as Riku struggled to keep up.

"Who says you get to make these decisions for me too?" Riku huffed.

"You could just say thank you." Axel took faster steps.

"Hey, slow down. Your legs are longer, so I'm walking faster." Riku huffed.

"Sorry," Axel apologized quietly.

"You ok?" Riku was almost afraid to ask.

"Look, I know I don't have a reason to be bothered that you're accusing me of doing this, but believe me, the last thing I want is you mad at me….again." Axel slowed down a tad as he continued to walk to the giant shower in the men's locker room.

"I, I'm sorry. I believe you; it was an accident." Riku said honestly.

"Well, Roxas is right; we might as well make the best of it, considering we'll be stuck together for the next day."

"Alright." Riku nodded just as the two made it to the locker room.

"Ok, I'm going to rip my shirt. What are you going to do?" Axel asked as he started tearing the cloth with his strong arms. Riku couldn't help but watch the way that Axel parted his clothing.

"Um, you can rip mine too." Riku held out his left uniform sleeve, allowing Axel to rip the white shirt from the wrist up to the collar. "Was it as easy as you made it look?" Riku couldn't help but look. Axel smiled with a modest shake of the head.

"All you have to do is pull one thread and the entire thing becomes loose." Axel shrugged. "So, you ready?" Axel asked as he began to unbutton his pants, which pulled Riku's hand close to his crotch.

Riku watched as Axel stripped, and just as the redhead removed his underwear, Riku coughed and looked away.

"Your turn." Axel said, holding his hand out in front of Riku's body as Riku took advantage of the cooperation and undressed himself.

"I swear, if we keep finding ourselves in these situations where we shower together, rumors are going to spread." Riku blushed as he undressed himself, past the idea of shyness after all the times the two had seen the other exposed.

"Well, rumors are often based on some sort of truth, so I guess I have no complaints," Axel gave a friendly smirk as Riku followed Axel's lead and threw his soiled uniform in the trash can.

"Let's just get this over with." Riku started walking towards the shower as Axel headed in the other direction.

"Oww!" Axel's wrist was burning as violently as Riku's.

"Where are you going?" Riku yelled impatiently.

"To get a towel!" Axel shouted back.

"Well say something next time." Riku massaged his wrist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wouldn't want to dry off after taking a shower," Axel rolled his eyes before he took a giant step towards the towel rack.

"Hey! Slow down!" Riku rushed to catch up, realizing that his wrist was bleeding from the rough tugging and strain caused by the unpredicted movements by both parties.

"Quit whining." Axel picked out two towels.

"I'm bleeding," Riku looked at his wrist, which was leaking small yet consistent drops of crimson.

"What?" Axel turned around and held up Riku's limp wrist. "Oh, man it caught you pretty good. I'm sorry Prez." Axel looked into Riku's eyes.

"It's fine. It's nothing really, just a small observation. I don't want to dirty the floor." Riku tried to hold his wrist up in a way that prevented spilling his blood on the ground.

"Here," Axel held the pale flesh up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Axel!" Riku yelled in shock as he watched the redhead clean his wrist.

"Just a little blood, don't worry," Axel gave the wound a small kiss before he let it drop.

"Still, it's not safe to do such things," Riku gulped, his heart reacting faster than he cared to admit.

"I'll be fine. Come on, let's shower." Axel took slow small steps in one direction as Riku followed after.

"I can't believe we have to shower together, again." Riku complained.

"You saying you don't like the view?" Axel smirked in his confidence.

"I, no," Riku gulped, looking away in shame.

"Well then," Axel chuckled as he used the bar of soap first. Riku let Axel manipulate his chained hand without much choice, and when Axel was finished, he let his hand follow Riku's as the silverrete cleaned himself.

"Wait," Axel stopped Riku before he could turn off the water. "You missed a spot," Axel used his shackled hand to wipe off soap residue on Riku's nipple.

Riku gulped as Axel flicked the suds off. "Don't do that," Riku squirmed uneasily.

"Sorry," Axel gave a small smile before the two left the shower. After drying off their bodies, they dressed into their spare boxers and P.E shorts in their lockers.

"Great, now we have to go shirtless until tomorrow." Riku sighed.

"It's kind of hot outside anyway," Axel shrugged, not caring.

"Let's just stay in my dorm until Luxord is able to release us. I don't want to walk around this school without the proper attire." Riku covered his nipples with his arm.

"Whatever you say Prez," Axel said indifferently as he followed after Riku. "You're so cute, the way you cover yourself as if you had boobs." Axel couldn't help but chuckle as Riku blushed.

"It's against school policy to wander the halls without a shirt." Riku reminded Axel.

"You're the president, and I'm the head of the housing committee; I'm sure between the two of us, anything we do in the Dorm buildings is fine." Axel smirked while Riku bit his lip, ready for the adventure ahead.

"Alright, just four hallways, one flight of stairs, one bridge, and we're there." Riku took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"You're still super cute," Axel gave a goofy grin.

Riku only rolled his eyes as he nodded to himself. "Let's go,"

"Relax, everyone is in their dorms by now. Curfew starts in like, twenty minutes." Axel checked his watch as he kept up with a determined Riku.

"I'll relax once I'm free." Riku grunted as he raced down another hallway.

"Slow down will you?" Axel whined after the two students cleared the bridge.

"We're almost there."

"Yeah, so stop running," Axel dragged his long legs in defiance.

"It's just the stairs and one more hallway." Riku peeked around the corner, thankful to see no signs of possible human contact as he dashed down the stairs, pulling Axel with him.

"You're ridiculous," Axel shook his head as Riku bolted for the last hallway.

"Wow, you two sure like to wait for the sexual tension to build, don't you?" Hayner laughed and when Riku turned around, he gulped with wide eyes.

"Nah, apparently it was some accident, thanks to Luxy," Roxas clarified.

"You sure Axel didn't pay him to do it?" Demyx asked with a smile.

"See I'm not the only one to think so!" Riku slapped Axel's arm lightly.

"Hey!" Axel rubbed his skin.

"I bet Riku is the one who secretly paid Luxord to do it, and is acting like he doesn't want it." Hayner winked.

"You think?" Roxas asked, just to encourage the tension.

"Oh yeah. I mean, Axel's hot, and rich, and the best player we have, so there's no way he'd actually refuse him unless he wants to be the dominant one. I bet they're rushing to his dorm so he can show Axel a new side to him." Hayner eyed Riku while the silverrete stood, paralyzed in shock and disgust. He was so frightened to even hear such words, but what them even more terrifying was the potential truth behind such statements, about Axel being nearly perfect and how Riku had no reason to refuse him.

"I don't know, Riku topping Axel? Feels like the other way around to me," Roxas scratched his head.

"Are you all done thinking aloud?" Axel asked, his hand proudly on his narrow hip and his friendly yet cocky grin in its usual place.

"Ha, we're just giving you guys a hard time," Demyx waved it all off.

"Sure. Just try not to stare too long at me, Riku gets jealous," Axel winked before he took Riku's hand and guided him up to his door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry for taking so long to update! Man, talk about a tense chapter! I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but if I don't cut it off at this exact moment, the only other place to cut it off naturally would have been way too long. But I'll try to update soon, to make up for it ^_^

This chapter has a section that was written for Keyblade Master13! Obviously Luxords nickname and the chapter's title was inspired by a reader, keyblade Master13, so just wanted to explain the reason why i added this name into the story ^_^

To Demonicangel2012: Thanks! I love Axel, and his quotes lol. Aww, thank you, I agree, it's my signature, so it's staying. Although it will be edited quite a bit, but for the most part, there will still be tension.

To RikuMewKira: Glad you feel that way, and I agree. I love drama and angst. Oooh, I like that analogy, and I love cake! Great combo lol. So thoughtful and deep, it was awesome!

To The Fabulous A.J: I completely understand, and I'm currently working on it =) I'm focusing heavily on two of my other stories, so sadly this one has been suffering as a result, (and I just started posting yet another story…not my smartest move lol) but I agree entirely, and I will try to think of a way to give Riku's reactions depth in a way that works and fits within the story. Yes, you're on the right track with that. There is a reason why Axel is running, and it'll become extremely clear (if it hasn't already), so you're in the right direction. Aww, I really appreciate that thoughtful comment! I do like the fluff, and I hope that this chapter meets (and maybe even exceeds) your expectations. Thanks!

To Kindofabadger: Yes, I love fluff, and I love writing fluff and tension, but it's a bit complicated to write, just because of balance and plot. Awww, thank you so much! I am a giant fan of angst. Hahaha, I'm also a fan of cliff hangers, and twists, so I'm glad that you expected the kiss, cause it makes it that much more important to not let it happen. Haha, yeah, we still have a long while before any of that happens lol. Aww, thank you.

To Luckycat222: Umm, I like your review ^_^ hehehe. I will add more intimacy (does this chapter not count? Hehehe) but there will also be some drama, because it wouldn't be one of my stories if it didn't lol. Thanks for the review, and of course it doesn't sound perverted, and even if it did, it'd be alright, because lemons are amazing ^_^

To ZeltaFrost: Hahaha, I love the love/hate complex. Haha, I know, I'd die to have Axel fake die to kiss me. Oh wells :P Aww, thank you! You're such a sweet reader. I appreciate your review, every one of them =)

To iythos: Really? I'm so happy to hear that you created an account, for this story! Such a complement. Awww, that is so super kind! And awesome! There will be angst, but I hope to continue writing as much fluff as possible! About the third wheel and jealousy….already wrote that scene a long time ago! So prepare ;) I can't tell you who ends up jealous and what happens because of that, but you'll see soon enough. Thank you so much for creating an account and reviewing ^_^

To RikuObsession: Yes, seeing them get closer is cute, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Yes, there will be angst and there will be fluff. I shall try to balance them as best I can. Yay, I like a responsible Axel. Thanks, I'm sure my ideas aren't "better" but they work, or at least I hope they do lol. Thanks, I like where it's going, though I'm not sure where it's going.

To Xiola-Nobody: Lol, that is the plan. I plan on having the rough, tense, agnsty moment, mixed with the light-hearted sweet fluff. Let's hope I can pull it off. I need all the "good luck" I can get lol. Aww, thank you! That's so sweet. I appreciate the review =)

**Thank you everyone for reading and for reviewing. I appreciate all of the support. Check out my other stories, I have over 30 KH yaoi stories, enough to keep you busy while you wait for an update ^_^**

**Heart, Sarabellum.**


	12. Can't Get Them Out of My Head

"Are you all done thinking aloud?" Axel asked, his hand proudly on his narrow hip.

"Ha, we're just giving you guys a hard time," Demyx waved it all off.

"Sure. Just try not to stare too long at me, Riku gets jealous," Axel winked before he took Riku's hand and guided him up to his door.

"That was so embarrassing." Riku swallowed his nerves.

"It wasn't so bad." Axel gave a small laugh after Riku shut his door.

"Alright, well as long as we stay in here and don't leave until we're unchained, then we should be ok." Riku said, mainly to himself.

"As you wish," Axel sat down after Riku walked to his bed.

"Great," Riku face palmed, causing Axel to raise a curious eyebrow.

"What is it this time?"

"How are we going to sleep?" Riku didn't want to know the answer, but he knew it had to be addressed.

"Well, I'm sure we can both fit on your bed." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"But what if one of us moves in our sleep?" Riku felt paranoid for asking, but he did anyway.

"Then we move." Axel didn't see the point of such a question. After a few more minutes of silence, Axel coughed.

"What time is it?" Axel asked, only to bring up a new topic.

"Five in the evening." Axel sighed, already bored.

"I have campaign work I need to do."

"Me too," Axel nodded.

"Well I can't work on my campaign in front of you." Riku sighed.

"Why? You afraid I'm going to use any information against you?" Axel chuckled.

"We are opponents." Riku reminded the redhead.

"Relax, I'd never cheat. Besides, I'm really not all that worried anymore." Axel yawned.

"Why not?" Riku asked curiously.

"Well, I'm confident that Roxas and I have done everything we can to ensure victory, and while you're a great president, I think this place could use some changes." Axel shrugged.

"Well, good luck then," Riku cleared his throat, not knowing what else to say.

Axel laughed, "Don't worry, one day without working wont ruin our campaigns. Besides, I really do believe that you need a break from all this work."

"I'm fine." Riku said reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure you are." Axel chuckled mockingly.

"Excuse me?"

"Prez, your room is a mess, as if you don't have any time to clean it. And I'm willing to bet that Sora ends up doing half the cleaning anyway. Your eyes have bags under them from a lack of sleep, and you look thinner than you did at the beginning of the season, which is from not eating enough." Axel nailed Riku on every level as the silverette gulped.

"I consider myself to be dedicated, to this Academy, and to my job. Would you prefer me to slack off in any way?" Riku asked a rhetorical question to prove his point.

"If it ensures your well-being, then yeah." Axel looked at Riku while the silverrete glanced away. "Prez, please, everyone has limitations. Acknowledge them."

"I will not use any excuses as a crutch for a poor performance." Riku gulped, trying to look as professional as he could.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Axel asked, not wanting to sound so harsh, but Riku's stubbornness was getting to him.

"What?" Riku asked, caught off guard by such a question.

"No one is perfect. It's not fair if you live like you have to be." Axel shrugged to lighten the mood.

"I'm not trying to be perfect. I am striving to be my best."

"Even if it violates all health and safety common sense?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Riku coughed.

"Of course you don't," Axel sighed before his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Riku asked, so Axel rubbed his flat, well-toned stomach.

"I think so,"

"Maybe we can text Sora to bring us some food, so we don't have to leave without our shirts." Riku suggested.

"Yeah, I know Roxy would do it." Axel took out his phone and dialed his best friends number. "Roxy? Hey, Prez is paranoid about leaving his dorm since we don't have shirts on, so do you think and your boy can bring us some food? Really? Dude, I'll give you a hundred munny if you bring me a number eight, extra large coke, and an extra set of fries. I'm fucking starving." Axel laughed into the phone, leaving Riku to feel a bit jealous. It was apparent that Axel talked so freely and fluidly with the blonde, and as much as he hated to admit it, Riku wanted that. He wanted to talk to Axel without the tension, without the awkward silences, without the cursed emotional discomfort that the confessed emotions birthed.

"Prez, what do you want?" Axel moved the phone away from his face to ask. Riku looked away. Could he admit to having such desires? Would that make him look weak or foolish? Would that be a sign of his mental subordination to Axel's will?

"I'm not hungry," Riku's jealousy got the better of him as Axel shrugged.

"He said he's not hungry, but he looks like the kind of guy who prefers a number two, with ranch on the side. Hmm, a bottle of water. No wait, make it a sports drink; blue flavor. Yeah, good, sweet. Thanks Roxy, I owe you man. Love you too. Bye," Axel hung up the phone, and when he turned to face Riku, he was struck back by the silverette's big eyes.

"You ok?" Axel asked and Riku nodded. How could he tell Axel that hearing him tell Roxas that he loved him crushed him? He knew he couldn't even repeat such words to Axel, but he wanted to be the sole owner of the phrase from the redheads lips.

"Let me guess, you don't like ranch? I knew I should have gone with BBQ, but," Axel thought with a finger tapping his chin.

"No, it's fine, ranch will do," Riku gave a fake smile.

"Prez? You ok?" Axel asked, tilting his head, moving closer as Riku gulped.

"I just," Riku looked away, unsure of what to say.

"What is it? Tell me," Axel moved Riku's bangs out of his face.

"You are Roxas are close, aren't you?" Riku asked in hesitation, wondering if he was giving anything away by asking such a ridiculous and obvious question.

"Yeah, we've been best friends for a long time. I've known Demyx longer, but Roxy and I, we're like partners in crime. I couldn't pick a better vice president, except you of course," Axel shrugged light heartedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, cause, Sora and I are close too." Riku knew that he was making no sense, but he couldn't admit to having had such a jealous nature.

"Yeah, I can see that. You two work great together. He really looks up to you too. Everyone does."

"Do you?" Riku asked, to his own surprise.

"Well you are shorter than I am, but yes, I do see you as a role model in most ways."

"Most?"

"I still don't support your unhealthy obsession in attempting to be perfect, but I do admire your dedication and your intelligence and athleticism and your hard work."

"You're way more athletic than I am, and you have a dedication about you that is very raw and passionate." Riku said, a bit embarrassed to have shared his true deep feelings.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say. I have to admit, I love how you think I'm passionate. Truth is, I can't help how I feel sometimes. When I love something, or someone, I can't get them out of my head." Axel smiled as Riku gulped.

"A-Axel?" Riku's nerves were getting a hold of him one more.

"Yes my perfect Prez?" Axel asked with shining emerald eyes that hypnotized Riku.

"C-can you," Riku started, unsure of what it was that he really wanted to ask for.

"Can I?" Axel tried to help Riku spit out the words unsaid.

"Can you stand up, so I can grab a sweater? I'm cold." Riku swallowed down the words that he wanted to scream, and instead, offered the first lie that came to his mind.

"A sweater won't do you any good with the cuff. If you'd like, we can lay down and you can use the blanket." Axel offered, so Riku nodded to go along with his fib.

"Thank you," Riku whispered as he laid on his side, as did Axel, facing each other with their cuffed hands between their bodies on the narrow bed.

"Well, this is fun," Axel laughed sarcastically after an awkward silence.

"Do you think Roxas will be here soon?" Riku asked.

"Hopefully. I thought you weren't hungry?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"I'm not, it's just, you know, he's your best friend so I'm sure you miss him." Riku said before he realized how he gave himself away.

"What?" Axel asked in amusement.

"Nothing,"

"You, you're, you're jealous, aren't you?" Axel asked, wearing an honest grin while Riku's face flushed.

"N-no, why would you think that?"

"Cause I told Roxy that I loved him on the phone, and you asked if we were close. Prez, you're so adorable." Axel let his index finger tap the tip of Riku's nose, just as there was a knock on Riku's door.

"Food delivery!" Roxas hollered.

"Food!" Axel turned around on the bed and rushed to his feet, dragging Riku up and along with him.

"Oww!" Riku grunted.

"Woops, sorry!" Axel apologized before he hugged Riku quickly, yet the feeling of their bare skin touching seemed to last much longer to Riku.

"A number eight, extra large, and a number two; with drinks." Sora held up the food with a giant smile.

"Isn't he the most cutest delivery boy you've ever seen?" Roxas asked as he handed Axel the drinks.

"Sora, you're such a cutie pie. You two really are the sweetest couple at this academy." Axel said, just to see Sora blush.

"Axel," Sora hid in Roxas' chest.

"Aww, come on Sky. Don't hide; I love you and your gorgeous face." Roxas rubbed Sora's back, kissing his temple.

"Love you too Roxy," Sora closed his eyes with a relaxing smile.

"Yeah right, he's just saying he likes your face cause you're twins. Watch out Sora, I'm onto him." Axel winked playfully as Sora giggled.

"Is that so?" Sora played along as he asked Roxas.

"You're the hotter twin," Roxas said seductively.

"If he messes with you Sora, let me know. I'll beat him up." Axel pointed to himself proudly.

"Hehe, ok." Sora nodded.

"So how are you two holding up?" Roxas asked with an arm around Sora's waist.

"So far it's not so bad, eh Prez?" Axel asked and Riku nodded.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Riku, you and Axel look really nice together, and I'm not just saying it cause you two are both super athletic and shirtless." Roxas winked.

"Hey, don't be getting in trouble with Sora," Axel joked to save Riku from the tension.

"Yeah!" Sora pouted.

"Aww, baby, you know you're the only one for me." Roxas said before he kissed Sora aggressively yet passionately.

"Well, thanks for the food you two," Axel coughed loudly to interrupt the kiss.

"Sorry, I get so carried away sometimes. I can't help it. It's what he does to me." Roxas put a hand on Sora's cheek and gave it a delicate kiss.

"You're so sweet Roxy," Sora held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, here's the munny," Axel handed Roxas a wad of cash.

"This is way too much," Roxas was about to hand half of it back, but Axel put a hand up

"I'm paying you for the service of having left campus to get it for us. It should cover Prez's meal too."

"Thanks," Riku whispered.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Axel waved.

"Enjoy the food, and each other," Roxas winked before Axel slammed the door on him.

"Sorry about that," Axel apologized with slightly reddened cheeks.

"It's ok. And I was thanking you, by the way, for the food." Riku cleared his throat.

"Don't mention it." Axel waved it all off as he started walking slowly back to Riku's bed. "You don't mind if we eat here, do you?" He asked and Riku shook his head.

"It's fine."

"Sweet, cause I'm really hungry now that I can smell it." Axel laughed, digging into his hamburger while Riku slowly munched on his chicken sandwich.

"Hey Axel?" Riku asked, hoping to have a normal conversation with the redhead, for once.

"M?" Axel asked after he stuffed a fry in his mouth.

"How did you know that this if my favorite thing on their menu?"

"Really? It is? Huh, I was just guessing." Axel shrugged between bites.

"Yeah, I order it a lot." Riku smiled.

"Hey Prez," Axel swallowed down another fry while Riku looked at him. "You have a great smile. Someone as beautiful as you needs to be reminded of it." Axel said shyly before he filled his face with his hamburger.

Riku held his chicken sandwich, unsure of what he could possibly say to such a compliment. "T-thank you." Riku bit his lip.

"Prez, you know you're adorable, right?" Axel asked as he continued to eat.

"Axel," Riku had so much he wanted to say, and even more that he wanted to ask.

"I'm just saying," Axel shrugged.

"Axel," Riku repeated, as if the words in his mind were pressing their way through his lips.

"Hm?"

"If that's really how you feel," Riku didn't know where his words were taking him.

"Look, Prez, it's like I said. I do care about you, a lot. But I'm in no hurry to rush this. You can play the mouse to my cat but eventually what's meant to be will come to be. And in all honesty, I wouldn't dare try to force you to feel anything in return. I know you don't love me, and I know you aren't ready yet. You haven't bloomed, and I want to wait till it's your season before I try to do anything. So don't worry, all this teasing, it's just teasing, ok?" Axel said, trying to calm down the silverrete, but instead, his words only saddened him. Riku couldn't help but feel disappointed. Was that really all it was? Just a tease? Did he not mean it each time he told him that he loved him? And why did Axel sound so confident when he said that he knew that Riku didn't love him back?

"Ok," Riku gulped, finishing the rest of his food in silence while Axel did the same.

"Ok, now we just have to brush our teeth, and find a way to entertain ourselves until sleepy time," Axel stood up with a stretch.

"What if someone catches us on the way to the bathroom?" Riku wondered.

"Prez, relax, nothing's going to happen. We're brushing our teeth, not plotting some revolution to overthrow the Academy." Axel laughed it off. After finishing their task, Axel and Riku returned steathfully to Riku's dorm, where they were faced with sudden boredom.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Axel fell on Riku's bed, forcing Riku to lie down next to him, cramped on the bed.

"I'm already tired." Riku closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep." Axel closed his eyes as well.

"It's not even eight at night." Riku groaned.

"So? You look like you could use the extra sleep. Come on." Axel got situated while Riku attempted to do the same.

"This isn't comfortable." Riku complained.

"What can I do to change that?" Axel asked, leaving Riku to wonder.

"I, I don't know." Riku gulped, hating how close their faces were, how synchronized their breath's had become.

"Well when you figure it out, let me know," Axel gave a deep sigh to relax his body.

"Ok," Riku said, keeping his back tight against the wall to give Axel as much space as he could.

"Night" Axel yawned.

"Night" Riku whispered. He didn't think he'd be able to catch any sleep, but when he woke up hours later, he was startled so see how dramatically the two bodies had shifted during the night.

"Morning sleepy head," Axel chuckled lightly, running a hand as soft as a shadow over Riku's back.

"What time is it?" Riku opened his eyes, realizing that he had used Axel's chest as a pillow the entire night, as far as he knew.

"It's nine in the morning," Axel moved his free hand to check his watch.

"Shit, already? I can't believe I slept that long," Riku let out a deep sigh.

"You needed it Prez," Axel smiled as he ran his palm in a timid circle over Riku's shoulder blade.

"I'm still tired," Riku closed his eyes again.

"Rest, you deserve it." Axel took a deep breath to compensate for Riku's weight on his body.

"Am I hurting you?" Riku asked, sitting up slowly.

"No, not at all." Axel gave a soft smile.

"I hope Luxord comes soon. I have to finish planning the soccer game and dance." Riku sighed.

"He left about thirty minutes ago with Sora, and they'll call me when they're on their way back." Axel updated the sleepy president.

"Oh good," Riku said quietly, still a bit shy.

"I'm sorry, for cuffing you. Even though it was an accident, I feel bad," Axel sat up next to Riku to relieve the strain caused by the handcuffs while he was lying down.

"It wasn't your fault." Riku responded just as Axel's phone went off.

"Hello? Really? Ok, good, thanks Sora. It was pretty good. Riku got a lot of rest. Yes, I did too, thanks for asking. How about you? Did Roxas keep you up all night long? Yeah? I'm sure you two had a really exciting night. Chocolate cake with whipped cream? Sounds kinky. Uh huh, sure Sora, whatever you say," Axel grinned into the phone. "Alright alright, no need to get all fussy. Come on, it was a joke, although I'm sure it was more than just that, wasn't it? What? Hello? Oh, hey Rox. Yeah, is he ok? Haha, he really is so fun to mess with, almost as fun as Riku. Haha, yeah I know right? Ok, see you soon. Same. You know what I mean. Well if I say it, …Ok, fine, I love you too," Axel quickly hung up his phone and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Luxord has the key and they'll be here within twenty minutes. Think you can survive that long?" Axel asked with a friendly smile.

"I'll try," Riku responded with a small feeling of disappointment.

"What's got you now?" Axel read Riku's discouraged face.

"Nothing," Riku lied.

"Prez," Axel wasn't satisfied, but Riku dodged him.

"I said it's nothing."

The two remained quiet until even Riku couldn't take it any longer.

"You ok?" Riku grew concerned by Axel's evident frustration. By then, the school president knew that Axel's silence was a form of showing his evident frustration.

"Nothing," Axel gave Riku a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright then," Riku sighed, seeing Axel's point.

The awkward silence continued for a short while more until there was a knock on Riku's door.

"Finally." Riku jumped off his bed, dragging Axel's body with him as the redhead rushed to keep up.

"Hey!" Axel chased after, watching as Riku opened the door.

"Here we are, one Master Key." Luxord held up Riku's silver shining savior.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Riku bubbled up with excitement as he heard the locks tumble undone inside of the bulky cuff.

"So dramatic," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Free!" Riku held up his wrist proudly.

"Now what are you going to do?" Sora asked curiously.

"I need to shower, privately this time, then we have to get right to work! This game won't plan itself." Riku said sternly.

"Aye-aye captain!" Sora gave his best friend a formal salute.

"You're so sexy," Roxas chuckled as he attacked Sora's cheek for a kiss.

"Roxas!" Sora blushed, shying away as Luxord left the group inside of Riku's room.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Roxas waved as he took Sora's hand to leave.

"I'll be in your office!" Sora hollered over his shoulder to Riku as he walked side by side with Roxas down the hall. Axel ran his newly free hand through his hair before he too aimed for the door.

"Wait," Riku couldn't control his mouth as his heart spoke for him.

"Yes, my Prez?" Axel asked humbly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, for making the last day seem worse than it really was." Riku hung his head, unsure of where to go next.

"Are you saying that being handcuffed to me for half a day wasn't torturous?" Axel couldn't hold back a smile.

"I, I guess," Riku admitted shyly.

"Well, I shall take it as a compliment. Get some rest Prez, I'll see you around." Axel left the room, leaving Riku all alone as he thought about everything that had run through his mind and heart within the past twenty four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So classes will be starting soon for me, which means I need to update now while I can lol. I hope that everyone is doing good and that this chapter put a smile on your face ^_^ I'll admit, I really enjoyed working on this entire scene (which includes the last 2 chapters as well)!

**Here we see Riku starting to accept some of his feelings for Axel, which appear to be harder to dismiss than he first assumed. However, real progress doesn't seem to have been made with Axel's comment of it all having been just a tease. Perhaps the dance will change things? The question is: How will it change things? Keep reading to find out!**

To Kindofabadger: Glad you thought it was an awesome idea to handcuff them together! Lol, more shower scenes to come, don't worry ;) Thanks for reviewing!

To Keyblade Master13: All for a kiss? Sounds worth it to me lol. Oh yes, I should have explained! So I'm rewarding every 100th reviewer of A Taste of Loneliness with a chapter in this story, but one reader won twice, so I decided to just pick another reader (from random) and you won! So that was your chapter! I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed it, and that you like Luxord because I love him too (despite how he's often the bad guy in my stories with Xigbar lol). It's been hard keeping track of the 100th reviewers though, since I forgot to write them down, so yeah, after trying to look back and figure it out, pretty sure it was the case that someone won twice, or it was an anon. So yeah, your chapter! Lol.

To Casper12: Hey! Congrats on the account!

To luckycat222: Lemons are amazing, glad you agree. And thanks, it was a fun scene to write! Glad to hear that you enjoyed reading it ^_^

To SitarLover: YAY! I'm happy to hear that you thought it was an enjoyable chapter! Dialogue is easier for me to write, and it felt appropriate lol. Thanks for reviewing.

To ZeltaFrost: Oh yeah, I'm sure Axel enjoyed himself ;) hehe. It seemed like a mix of good luck coming out of the 'bad' luck lol.

To Cirxe145: Haha, yes, very kinky, and that would be weird because I always pictured Axel topping lol, but it was fun to have the characters discuss their opinions in front of them! Thanks, glad to hear you liked it. Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To RoxasVentusHikari: I hope you are all settled in after your move, and don't worry, I completely understand. I visited the US and am now back in Japan so it was crazy having to switch dorms and unpack and all that not-so-fun orientation stuff. Yes, what a coincidence that the key goes missing, and wont be available until the next day! Haha, you're always so good with your predictions, it's scary! Lol. Aww, welcome to high school! How's it going so far? I'm about to start my last year of college in like…four days, so I'm kind of nervous. Based on my age, I'm supposed to be a second year college student, so its weird to be in classes with students over the age of twenty, who can drink and stuff lol. That's great! If you need help with your Japanese class, let me know lol.

To Rikuobsession: Handcuffs always make for a good story lol. Haha, those three at the end of the last chapter were just too much fun huh? Aww, thank you so much for all of your lovely compliments! They mean so very much!

To iythos: Hmm, perhaps it is rushed. I have a lot of scenes I want to get out and with my busy schedule, I'm taking a while to post, but since there is still so much to happen, I'll admit I'm quite anxious to post it all out there lol. Hahaha, seme Axel all the way! XD I'm glad to hear that you agree with Axel, and with me! Thanks for commenting!

To Xiola-Nobody: lol, as much as I would love to have had Riku pay Luxord and then let some sexy lemon-ness occur, it just wouldn't fit with the story :/ maybe one day lol. Hahaha, yes, poor Luxy, his punishment shall be in chapters to come…if I remember to write it . I'm so bad lol. Stupid college Hahaha, that sounds amusing! I'm not a magician, and now I don't think I want to be lmao!

**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting and following!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	13. What He Didn't Deserve

After his quiet, peaceful shower, Riku returned to his dorm to dress into his clean, pressed uniform before he went to his office. The second he sat down in his leather chair, he and Sora spent countless hours organizing the coed soccer game that was to be held to invite students from Twilight Towns Lady Academy to play a friendly game of soccer. This game was scheduled to be held before the big dance that Sora had planned.

"So Riku, who are you going to the dance with?" Sora asked with excitement on the day before the event.

Riku's eyes widened before he shook his head with a chuckle. "To be honest, I've been so focused on getting the game and dance ready, that I've forgotten all about that."

"You mean no one has asked you yet?" Sora asked in shock.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Riku asked with smirk.

"Well you're the president Riku. Honestly I thought you'd be dealing with hundreds of rejections by now." Sora shrugged.

"To be honest I think it'd be best if, as school president, I went alone." Riku said as an excuse to get out of finding a date and dealing with the petty social drama.

"Actually I was thinking that it'd look even better if you went with the President of TTLA." Sora suggested.

Riku sighed; Sora had a point but Riku didn't want to admit it. "Well maybe she already has a date." Riku attempted his first excuse.

"She doesn't." Both Riku and Sora turned to see Axel standing in Riku's office with crossed arms.

"How do you know?" Sora asked curiously.

"How long have you been standing there?" Riku asked in a furious bewilderment. How could he not go a full day without seeing the redhead? He didn't know if it was some form of a blessing or curse that brought Axel to him so often.

"About three minutes. I have to say, I'm quite shocked at no one's asked you out yet Prez." Axel smirked.

Riku sighed. "Just answer Sora's question. How do you know if the president of TTLA has a date or not?"

"Because, my dear President, she, is my sister." Axel shrugged lightly.

"Your sister?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Yep. Her name is Kairi, and she's not going to be your date." Axel said firmly as he stared at Riku.

Riku cleared his throat in his uncomfortable confusion. "Well that's fine with me; I wasn't planning on having a date, so,"

"Why not?" Sora ignored Riku's reasoning and asked Axel.

"Consider me protective." Axels eyes said sternly.

"You can't hold on to her forever, she's growing up." Sora gave his personal analysis as if he knew better.

"Who said I was protective about her?" Axel asked as he gazed at Riku, who blushed nervously. "True I wouldn't let just anyone date her, but I'm not going to limit her options. She's getting older, but as her big brother I reserve the right to kick the ass of any guy who hurts her."

"Are you saying that I would do such a thing?" Riku asked, trying to understand the random and weird redhead in his office.

"No, like I said, my protectiveness doesn't lie with her in this case."

"Who does it lie with?" Riku asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it.

"You, silly." Axel grinned.

"You can't control what I do or who I go to the dance with."

"You're going with me." Axel said, jumping to the chase.

"And what makes you think that that is going to happen?" Riku's anger grew as Axel smiled.

"Need I remind you that Kairi is my baby sister? If I told her to withhold her seal of approval on this event, then all your hard work and planning goes down the drain." Axel grinned as Riku narrowed his eyes in on Axels.

"Are you threatening to blackmail me into going to the dance with you by abusing your relations?"

"Oh goodness no Prez. To be honest, I know that you're dying to go with me, but I can't rely on that alone to secure my date."

"I'm not going with you, and that is final. If you decide to convince your sister not to let her school attend, I have no problem holding a meeting to inform the entire student body as to why one student decided to ruin all the hard work that was out into this event." Riku bluffed; deep down inside, he was scared. Scared, not because Axel was forcing him to be his date, but scared because he liked it.

Axel shook his head, laughing. "No need to get so serious Prez, I was just joking with you. Damn you are so gullible. To be honest, Kairi wouldn't listen to me anyway; since we both live at boarding schools, we don't talk much. Anyway, it really was a joke, so don't get so pushy; I just wanted to see how you'd respond. Besides, I already have a date." Axel sighed in annoyance.

"You have a date?" Riku tried to use shock to hide his true feeling of jealousy. He didn't know why, but he felt hurt that Axel hadn't asked him. Why? He didn't want to care, but he couldn't ignore the tugging in his heart that caused him pain. That assertion that he wouldn't be Axel's date was merely a bluff, and he didn't want to accept the fact that it would be reality.

"Yeah, one of Kairi's friends." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"Is she pretty?" Sora asked.

"I haven't seen her in years, but I think she's sweet." Axel nodded.

"Well congratulations. I'm still curious as to why you are here in the first place?" Riku asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care about Axels date, or presense.

"Am I not allowed to stop by and say hi?" Axel asked, but Riku only sighed. "Alright, I confess. I came here because Roxas is stuck in a meeting but wanted me to drop this off for Sora. Here you are." Axel handed Sora a letter.

"Thanks Axel!" Sora opened the letter, blushed, and smiled. "Roxy wanted to ask me to be his date, this is so cute." Sora showed off his letter as Axel smiled sweetly.

"He's missed you a lot, and didn't want you to think that just because you're dating, he wasn't going to ask you formally."

"He's so thoughtful." Sora sighed happily.

"Congratulations Sora." Axel nodded.

"Thank you." Sora smiled wider.

"Yes, that is kind of you to carry out the errand. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work?" Riku hinted that Axel should leave, so the redhead nodded.

"Say no more, if you want me gone, I'll go. I'll see you later Sora. Bye Prez." Axel waved on his way out.

Riku sighed when his office door shut, sad to have to see something beautiful leave, but happy that the confusion left with him.

"Are you ok Riku?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Riku responded uneasily.

"Is it just me, or do you get...cranky...when Axel comes in here?" Sora slightly raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't noticed, although I think it's natural considering he is my opponent." Riku made up a clever lie.

"I don't know; it's like you two have been spending a lot of time together lately, but it feels like you want to be mad at him." Sora shrugged innocently.

"Nonsense Sora, I'm sure it's just coming off that way because we are running against each other. The time we spend together is merely a coincidence." Riku lied once again, although he did have a point.

"Hm, that makes sense." Sora nodded thoughtfully.

The two spent a few more hours finishing up the last minute details before they went to sleep, worried for the long day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>When Riku woke up, he threw on some work out clothes, rushed to the Academy's gymnasium, and began to help the KidaKama twins decorate for the school dance.<p>

"Hi Riku!" Sora greeted his best friend cheerfully as he too was in a baggy T shirt and gym shorts, helping make banners and posters.

"Morning Sora." Riku sighed his sleepiness away as he prepared for a long day.

"We need to make sure the food is out and ready, as well as the rest of the banners and some balloons." Roxas checked his clipboard as Riku nodded.

"Sora, get Demyx to finish the set-up for the band and DJ; make sure that Luxord and Zexion paid the catering according to the budget, and don't forget to have Marluxia bring the flowers." Riku ran off his own to-do list as Sora saluted him playfully and marched off, all while Roxas shook his head.

"He looks so cute when he's yelling orders to follow orders." Roxas grinned, watching as his twin bossed the tall and broad shouldered Luxord around.

"He's fearless." Riku smiled, thankful to have such a dedicated Vice President.

"Do you think you can help with the balloons?" Roxas asked, since he was overlooking the decorating committee. Riku nodded and went into the back room to blow up as many balloons as he could.

"Well, what do you know?" Riku shuddered as he heard Axel's voice behind him.

"Hello Axel." Riku greeted professionally.

"Hello my Prez. How are you doing?" Axel asked casually as he took a balloon, stretched it, and held it up to the helium tank to fill it.

"I'm alright." Riku got some string to tie to the balloons once Axel filled them.

"Why so stiff?" Axel picked up on the cold shoulder Riku was giving to him.

"I'm not being stiff."

"Yes you are." Axel fought back.

"Perhaps I'm just considering the odds of Roxas having been paid to put me on balloon duty just as you." Riku glared through harsh eyes.

"Why are you always accusing me of being some kind of creepy stalker?" Axel asked, insulted, all while he blew more balloons.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be surprising were it true." Riku shrugged. "What else could explain all of the 'coincidental' time we spend together?"

"Umm, how about the fact that we attend a very small, private, expensive all boys academy and we both have high positions that oversee a lot of students, making it easy to run into each other?" Axel asked but Riku only sighed.

"Guess that makes sense too." It went quiet for a while before Axel cleared his throat.

"You know, we make a great team." Axel smiled once the boys were half way done.

"Well we've been playing soccer together for years, so it would make sense." Riku rolled his eyes.

"True, but look at this system. I'm filling the balloons, you're tying such beautiful bows, we're like an unstoppable machine." Axel tapped his hip into Riku's.

"Don't speak too soon; look, we're almost out." Riku pointed to the nearly empty helium tank.

"Damn, now what?" Axel asked.

"Well we have enough balloons to fill the ballroom, but we still need a few more to place around lamp-posts and chairs." Riku pointed out.

"Alright, guess we'll have to blow these ourselves?" Axel shrugged.

"Ok, so should you blow or should I?" Riku asked.

Axel shook his head, laughing before he gave a playful shrug. "Well if you're offering to blow, I won't decline." Axel cleared his throat as he put his hands over his shorts.

"I meant nothing of the kind!" Riku turned a deep red as he pushed Axel away.

"Hahaha, oh come on Prez, you know I'm just joking. I already explained; I wouldn't dare pick a flower before its bloomed." Axel smiled sincerely before he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, sad to admit that he was actually sad about Axel leaving.

"To get another helium tank. Try not to miss me." Axel winked as he left. Riku shook his head and continued working.

When Axel returned, the two spent fifteen minutes finishing their task before they were each called to separate tasks to help set up for the dance.

After two hours of decorating the school garden, Riku returned to the ballroom to finish the last of the decorations.

"Riku! Glad I found you. We just need to hang the main banner up there and then we're done!" Roxas smiled.

"Ok, leave it to me." Riku nodded as he got a ladder.

Riku climbed up to the top, ignoring his strong dislike for heights as he tried to complete his task.

Riku felt the ladder shaking and in fear, he decided to climb down as quickly as he safely could. In his nerves, he slipped, mentally preparing for the fall when he winced. No crash. Riku gulped, feeling something on his butt as he turned his neck around to see what it was that caught his fall.

"Hey Prez." Axel winked as he squeezed his hands.

"Whoa!" Riku jolted, slipping further until Axel carried him off the ladder and set him on his feet.

"What am I going to do with you Prez?" Axel shook his head as Riku cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your unnecessary assistance." Riku coughed.

"Unnecessary? I'm sorry I'm not capable of being heartless by watching you fall."

"Grabbing my ass wasn't necessary." Riku glared.

"Whoa, Prez, watch the language! Besides, I missed that round juicy squeezable ass of yours."

"So much for 'watch your language.'" Riku sighed, ignoring the uncomfortable comment that Axel made.

"Well you're the president. It's expected if you to be as pure and respectable as possible." Axel shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'you miss it'?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

"Well I haven't had a tap of it since that one day at practice. It's been a while, but I'd like to think of this as a thank you for saving your ass from meeting the ground with a painful smack."

"Thank you." Riku blushed, feeling bad for owing Axel a display of gratitude.

"You are most welcome." Axel looked around and when no one looked, he tapped Riku's butt lightly.

"Axel!" Riku growled in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry; I can't help it." Axel shrugged.

"You shall refrain from touching my body from now on." Riku ordered.

"As you wish, my Prez." Axel bowed before he walked off to get ready. Riku sighed, shook his head, and returned to his dorm to take a quick much needed nap.

"Riku? Oh Riiikuuuu!" Sora knocked on Riku's door.

"Hey." Riku opened his door and then let out a low whistle.

"Riku!" Sora blushed as he covered his cheeks with his hands.

"Look at you," Riku smiled, observing Sora in his slick tuxedo.

"Thanks. Roxy helped me." Sora smiled.

"You look great Sora. Roxas is a lucky twin." Riku laughed.

"Hehe, I think I'm the lucky one. Roxy looks amazing." Sora sighed happily.

"You two are perfect for each other, you know that?" Riku asked, having the slightest feeling of jealousy tugging at his heart.

"Aww, you're so sweet Riku! I'm sure all the girls will ask you to dance tonight. Which is why I'm here. The President of TTLA will be here shortly, so you should put on your tux, now." Sora pointed a finger at Riku.

"I, I don't know how." Riku shrugged helplessly.

"I'd help, but Roxas had to tie my tie." Sora scratched his head.

"Can you call him while I put on the slacks and dress shirt? Maybe by the time Roxas comes I'll be ready for my tie." Riku suggested, and Sora nodded.

"Alright. I'll call him right now!" Sora got his phone out of his pocket as Riku closed the door to change.

"Sora? I'm ready." Riku opened his door.

"Yeah, um, about that," Sora laughed nervously.

"What?" Riku raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well apparently Roxas also didn't know how."

"So how did he help you?" Riku asked.

"Apparently Axel did it for Roxas, and then Roxas quickly did it for me, but now he forgot. But don't worry! Axel's on his way." Sora smiled cheerfully.

"Of course he is." Riku shook his head with a sigh.

"Don't get too excited." Axel smirked as he walked up to Riku. Riku's eyes widened as the tall, lean redhead strolled up casually, his long red hair fashioned up in a neat pony tail with a few strands in the front falling elegantly down, highlighting his bright green eyes. Riku gulped as he noticed just how fitting Axel's tux was, and how much it flattered his muscular arms and long legs.

"I'll try not to." Riku muttered, looking into the distance before he got too carried away.

"You, you look great." Axel coughed nervously as he reached for Riku's tie.

"Th-thank you." Riku blushed lightly.

"Riku does clean up nice, doesn't he?" Sora joined the conversation.

Axel's hands shook as he took the tie around Riku's neck.

"Yeah, like the most beautiful of roses." Axel smiled shyly as he fumbled his nervous fingers.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Riku asked as Axel's clumsy fingers delayed progress.

"Sorry," Axel apologized, keeping his eyes on the black cloth.

"You ok?" Riku asked and when Axel looked up to gaze straight into the silverrete's eyes, both boys froze.

"Yeah." Axel whispered quietly.

"Um, we have ten more minutes!" Sora reminded Axel before he scurried off to order more people around on Riku's behalf.

"You look beautiful." Axel said calmly as he blushed with red tinted cheeks.

"Thank you." Riku bit his lip nervously.

"Be, be careful." Axel coughed.

"With what?" Riku asked.

"Don't let just anyone touch you. I know I already violated that rule, but you're too precious to waste for just anyone." Axel smiled poorly before he turned around.

"Axel," Riku reached out of Axel's hand. "Wh-why are you saying such things?"

"Because, it's like I said. You're like a flower, but you haven't yet bloomed. I'd hate for anyone to pick you too early." Axel frowned so seriously that it scared Riku.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Riku asked, confused.

Axel smiled and shook his head. "We're late for your speech."

"I don't care, just tell me what you're talking about!" Riku ordered, angry.

Axel walked up to Riku, held his hand up to Riku's cheek, but didn't touch it. Axel stared at his raised hand, but then frowned. "It's like you're so close, but not there just yet." Axel smiled slightly.

"Why are you teasing me?" Riku huffed huskily, nervous and frightened by it.

"Because as badly as I want you, I want to respect your borders." Axel lowered his hand and bowed. "I'm sorry if by touching you earlier, I lost your trust. You are my President first and foremost." Axel stayed bowing as Riku shook his head.

"Axel, stop." Riku touched Axel's shoulder and lifted his torso back up.

"Did I do something wrong, Prez?" Axel asked, but Riku shook his head.

"Call me Riku; stop calling me beautiful, quite bowing, and what is with you acting like I'm royalty?" Riku put a hand to his forehead.

"Because Prez," Axel combined a smile and a frown in one. "To me, you're greater than all riches and royalty that exists. You're like a precious rose, on the verge of blooming." Axel shrugged.

"Then just say what you feel as you feel it. I can't take all these riddles." Riku shook his head.

"I'm sorry Prez." Axel bowed again, and Riku was about to complain when Sora returned with a furious look on his face.

"You have two minutes to start your speech! Let's go!" Sora took Riku's arm and dragged him to the ballroom.

Riku delivered his welcome speech before the president of TTLA, Kairi, gave her speech, officially starting the dance with dancing, food, and music.

"Riku, it's wonderful to meet you." Kairi shook Riku's hand.

"Thank you; it's great to meet you as well." Riku gave a friendly smile.

"My brother says that you're an amazing President." Kairi said enthusiastically.

"Does he now?" Riku stood on the podium with Kairi, looking around for vibrant red hair.

"He talks about you a lot, the few times he takes the time to call." Kairi shrugged.

"What, what does he say?" Riku asked, but Kairi laughed.

"Just that he admires your soccer skills and your leadership abilities."

"He's too kind." Riku said politely.

"Would, would you like to dance?" Kairi asked, so Riku cleared his throat. He remembered what Axel said about him dancing with his sister, but he wasn't too sure how to decline.

"As much as I'd love to be honored by a dance with you, I'm afraid my attention is called to the food table to ensure that the spill is picked up after." Riku apologized as sweetly as he could.

"Oh I understand. I'll be here monitoring the dance floor if you find the time." Kairi waved as Riku walked off.

"Smooth let down." Sora winked as Riku gasped, looking around himself to try and see where Sora had been hiding.

"Where you listening the entire time?" Riku shook his head in shock.

"Just for a little bit." Sora shrugged innocently.

"What do you think so far?" Riku asked and he and Sora gazed around the dance floor.

"It's going great. Demyx and Zexion look so cute together in the DJ booth! Marluxia stopped bugging Xigbar, and it looks like Luxord is dancing with some blonde girl with weird bangs that look like antlers. Ooh, Axel looks like a great dancer." Sora said and Riku finally found himself interested in the conversation.

"Who's he dancing with?" Riku asked.

"Some girl with short black hair." Sora shrugged.

"Sora, go dance with Roxas. I'll handle the rest for the next shift." Riku patted Sora's back as Sora thanked him and ran off.

Riku wanted a reason to talk to Axel; he thought for any possible excuse that he could sound natural enough to strike up a conversation. After three minutes of pointless thinking, Riku heard his name.

"Riku, this is Xion, Kairi's best friend." Axel introduced his date.

"Xion, it's nice to meet you." Riku offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure." Xion shook Riku's hand. "So, you actually play soccer with Axel, don't you?" Xion asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do." Riku smiled back.

"Is he as talented as I believe?" Xion put an arm around Axel's waist as the tall redhead rolled his eyes while she wasn't looking.

"Axel is a great offensive player with tenacity, endurance, and great leadership." Riku said, doing his best to contain his jealousy.

"Awww, I knew it. He's just amazing like that." Xion placed her other hand on Axel's stomach, as if she owned the right to.

"He is." Riku nodded with a firm face as Axel smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot to receive a complement from the President of Twilight Town Academy." Axel bowed lightly.

"Isn't he just so perfect?" Xion smiled up at Axel.

"You are too sparing with your complements." Axel said modestly.

"Axel, will you go get me some water? I'd love to continue dancing with you after I've had something to drink." Xion begged.

"Of course." Axel nodded with a small bow to excuse himself.

"Isn't he just perfect? I mean seriously, he's like Prince charming, except hotter. Don't you think?" Xion asked with daydreaming eyes.

"You really like him, don't you?" Riku asked with a small smile, appreciating the attention that Axel was receiving so honestly.

"Well yeah. He's so sweet, and kind. He's such a gentleman, and he also has a great sense of humor. He's so smart, great at soccer, and he's caring too. I just wish I got to see him more often. He's perfect." Xion blushed.

"Yeah, he sure is something." Riku said, identifying something in his stomach that he hated to admit as jealousy.

"He's what every girl wants. He listens intently, talks with confidence, yet has the heart to understand. I seriously don't know how he's still single, but I'm hoping to change that before it's too late. I only wish I could be the one to love him the way he deserves." Xion giggled.

"Good luck." Riku smiled politely, but he couldn't ignore that tugging within him that caused him to despise everything about the short black haired girl. Why hadn't he noticed all those things about Axel before? Better yet, why did he notice, yet always refuse to accept what he believed. He knew that Axel was all that and more. He knew how sweet, beautiful, and all around perfect Axel was, but he still wouldn't allow himself to embrace what he was experiencing.

"Here you are." Axel handed Xion her water.

"Thank you." Xion took some sips before Axel took the cup.

"If you're finished, I'll dispose of the cup." Axel said before he excused himself.

"Seriously, how is he single?" Xion asked with a nervous smile.

"I have no idea." Riku said, wondering himself. It was no secret that Axel had been hitting on him repeatedly, but Riku still felt unsure about what the redhead really was thinking.

"I have to get him tonight if I ever want a chance to be happy with him. Oh I hope he likes me!" Xion squealed with dreaming eyes.

Riku watched as Axel headed back through the crowd, and for reasons he couldn't explain, he yearned for the redhead's attention. He missed the foolish grin that Axel so cockily gave; he missed the way that Axel would make his face flush and his hands sweat as his brain turned to mush. He missed Axel's affection.

"What'd I miss?" Axel shoved his hands in his pockets as he rejoined the duo.

"Not much." Xion smiled.

"So, what do you guys feel like doing?" Axel asked, looking bored.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Xion asked with a twinkle in her eye. Axel looked at Riku, cleared his throat, and nodded.

"I'd be honored." He offered his arm and walked off into the middle of the dance floor.

As Riku watched Axel's back fade into the masses of dancing couples, his heart sank. What was this feeling of disappointment? It was as if watching those two walk off together sickened him. Riku caught himself biting his lip, hurt and feeling so pathetic for it. He felt pathetic, because it was then when he realized that he didn't deserve Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:** Oooooooh, ok, so here is the dance scene at last! BUT, Axel and Riku aren't dates, and in fact, backwards 'progress' seems to be made. Any predictions for the rest of the dance? What about for the soccer game?**

To luckycat222: Aww, glad the last chapter made you smile. Hahaha, thanks! It means a lot to hear.

To X-Sonya: Thank you so much for following this story, and for reviewing! Haha, I decided to go for a tortuously slow story, where the tension builds up as high as it can before collapsing. Guess you'll have to keep reading to see when that is hehe. Thanks for the hugs!

To kindofabadger: Haha, that shell has to break soon, don't you think? Thanks for reviewing, as always ^_^

To Xiola-Nobody: Hahaha, yes, you most certainly can dream, I do it all the time, even with my own fics lmao. Aww, thanks! Honestly, when I started writing this, I didn't think Axel and Riku could be any more conflicting as a couple, but now I'm a full believer in AkuRiku (and as always, akuroku, and even akudem) lol.

To Zelta-Frost: Yeah, the 'tease' word is never good, but I feel like that sort of thing happens a lot. I was just working up the nerve to tell my crush I like him, then he confesses he has a bf. Talk about bad luck. Aww, yeah, poor Riku will have to break sometime maybe it's sooner than you think? Thanks! Yes, my school year is extremely busy, but I don't want to take a break from writing. I hope yours is going great!

**Thank you everyone for reading and following and reviewing ^_^**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	14. Surrendering His Heart

Riku watched as Xion clung to Axel's body, while Axel looked around as if he were bored or uninterested. Xion smiled so proudly as Axel remained friendly, but Riku could see just how much she cared for the redhead. She sounded as if she'd worship him, as if she loved him as much as anyone could love another, and Riku knew that he was no match. Riku had spent so much of his life trying to perfect his academics and leadership that he nearly forgot all about relationships. He knew that he couldn't compete for Axel's affection; he knew that he couldn't be the boyfriend that Axel deserved, but watching Xion win hurt just the same.

"You look sad Riku." Sora stood next to Riku with Roxas' arm around his hip.

"I'm fine." Riku said, turning to admire the adorable couple. "You two look cute." Riku smiled as Roxas kissed Sora's cheek.

"Thanks. What about you? Who's your date?" Roxas asked Riku.

"I don't have one." Riku said, looking at Axel as the redhead danced an elegant waltz with Xion.

"I still can't believe that Axel is dancing with her." Roxas shook his head, also watching the couple dance.

"Yeah, they look cute." Sora smiled, in his natural love for love in general, but that only irritated Riku.

"I guess." Riku sighed. "Sora, will you watch the floor? I have to use the restroom." Riku briskly walked away, going to the bathroom to calm down. Riku was in the empty bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror to focus on his breathing. He didn't know why he felt so nervous and frustrated, but he felt as if it couldn't get worse. Sadly, he was wrong, cause when a tall redhead rushed inside, Riku felt his cheeks redden with heat.

"Prez? Are you ok?" Axel asked nervously.

"Y-yeah; I'm fine." Riku answered. "Why do you ask?" Riku stood up straight.

"I, I saw you leave the dance floor in a hurry, so I wanted to make sure you were ok." Axel looked away in embarrassment.

"You, you left your date to check up on me?" Riku asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just, I thought that it's better to be safe than sorry." Axel shrugged. "But, you said that you're fine, so I'm going to head back and return to the dance." Axel turned around.

"Wait!" Riku felt himself calling out with no idea what he wanted to say next.

"Yes?" Axel asked earnestly.

"I, I appreciate your caring." Riku admitted.

"Of course." Axel smiled before he left the bathroom. When the door shut, Riku sighed. He didn't know why, but he somehow expected a hug or a flirty smile, or something of the sort.

Riku kicked his shoe against the wall before he shook his head and left the bathroom, hoping to distract himself with something to do.

Riku watched as Sora and Roxas slow danced to cute romantic music. When Riku realized that it was a slow dance, he quickly looked around, saw red, and gasped. Riku's heart dropped as he saw Xion cuddling up to Axel's lean body as he held Xion close. The music sweetly tingled in Riku's ears as he watched Xion rest her head on Axel's chest, their hips swaying lightly from side to side.

Riku couldn't stand the jealousy inside him, and the only thing worse than the jealously, was the lonesome anger that grew because of it. Riku watched with hurting envy for nearly two whole minutes before he accidentally made eye contact with Axel.

Axel was brooding over the dance floor with his height advantage when his scanning eyes met Riku's. Axel smiled innocently, but Riku frowned. That smile was like a tempting tease that only hurt Riku more, and when Riku turned around, Axel's smile faded.

Riku headed for the garden, wanting some time alone to roam in the lighted garden.

Riku wandered aimlessly as he sighed with each passing step, growing bored and depressed because of it.

"If a rose has no one to admire its beauty, is it destined to whither amongst its thorns?" Riku asked hopelessly.

"All roses will eventually whither, but some are worth keeping around for as long as we can." Axel strode up to Riku, his hands in his pockets and his hair hanging straight down, onto his shoulders.

"Axel," Riku loved the sound of the name as it slipped off his tongue.

"You didn't think I'd let you escape all alone with that sad frown on your face, did you? Come on, tell me what's got you down." Axel said, so Riku sighed.

"It's nothing." Riku didn't want to admit how he felt.

"What is it?" Axel pressed.

"I, I'm frustrated." Riku admitted.

"Why?" Axel continued asking.

"Cause, cause I hate watching when someone I care about is being taken away from me." Riku confessed reluctantly.

"Someone you care about?" Axel asked with a sense of nervousness.

"Yeah." Riku sighed.

"I see. Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Axel asked, so Riku sighed.

"I don't know." Riku shook his head, too hurt to make rational decisions.

"Alright. Just remember Prez, some roses are late bloomers, but that just means that their beauty is so grand, it waits until only those who are willing to wait for it, are left. It's too precious for just anyone." Axel smiled as he plucked a red rose from a bush and held it up to his nose. "And some roses are too delicate to place in just any pair of hands." Axel held the rose out for Riku, who took it curiously.

Axel turned around, but Riku couldn't take it anymore.

"Axel! Please, just, tell me in real words, what's going on?" Riku shook his head, confused.

"Excuse me?" Axel turned around and asked.

"I, I can't take these riddles. You sound so smart and romantic and sweet, but I can't afford to misinterpret what you're saying." Riku frowned in his own embarrassment.

"What do you interpret me to be saying?" Axel asked with a smile.

"It, it sounds like you want to date me." Riku guessed nervously.

"And, if you happen to be right?" Axel crossed his arms.

"Then I, I want you to know that, I," What was he thinking? Was he really about to confess? He worked so hard to push the redhead away, but it was as if Axel was some kind of magnet that always found its way back to him. Could he surrender? Then again, what would be worse? Surrendering his heart to Axel? Or surrendering his shot at love to Xion?

"You?" Axel asked, leaning forward, anxious to hear what Riku had to say next.

"I," Riku gulped, scared of the potential consequences of sharing.

"Prez?" Axel wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well I," Riku started before Xion interrupted.

"Axel!" Xion ran up to Axel in her short black dress and black heels.

Axel sighed to himself and turned around.

"Hey, I thought you went to eat?" Axel asked.

"I was, but, I just, I have to tell you now before I lose the courage." Xion huffed in anxiousness.

"Lose the courage?" Axel asked.

"I love you Axel. I love everything about you; I love your intelligence, your hard work, your soccer skills, your kindness, everything. I love you, and I want to be with you for forever." Xion smiled with hope.

Axel's eyes went wide as he looked around nervously.

"I, I'm so flattered." Axel coughed.

Riku looked back and forth, trying to hold his breath as he anticipated what would happen next.

"Really? Cause I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other more, exclusively." Xion blushed.

"That, that sounds so," Axel paused, trying to think as Riku frowned.

"Aww, are you two dating yet?" Kairi exclaimed as she walked up in her red strapless dress with her other close friend, Namine. Riku cleared his throat, not sure what to say or do as he wondered if this was planned somehow on the girls behalf.

"I think they'd make a great couple." Namine said shyly in her white halter-top.

"What do you think Axel? Would you like to join me for dinner?" Xion asked with big eyes.

"Oh, um," Axel looked from Xion to Kairi to Riku, then back to Xion. "Sure." Axel said shyly.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a little walk before I have to return to start the talent show." Riku excused himself from the conversation as he began his lonely walk further into the garden. As he took the first few steps with his back towards the group, Riku felt a tear trail down his cheek.

He didn't realize how mistaken he had been for assuming that Axel had liked him, but now he knew that he would never make that mistake again.

"How could I have been so foolish?" Riku wiped his silent tears as he reached the center of the garden. "What a waste of time! God I hope he forgets all about this with his precious girlfriend!" Riku took the rose that Axel gave him out of his pocket and squished it in his fist. "Why?" Riku wondered as he threw it on the ground.

"Prez?" Axel ran up to Riku, scared.

"Go away!" Riku shouted.

"Prez, what's going on? You're…you're crying?"

"No I'm not, no thanks to you anyway. Just get out of here and leave me alone." Riku glared harshly as he stepped on the rose and pushed past Axel.

"Prez, please, let me explain." Axel reached for Riku's hand.

"Don't touch me! Didn't I tell you not to touch me again?" Riku asked in an angry annoyance.

"Prez, calm down, please." Axel requested in a sympathetic fear.

"Just go with Xion already!" Riku shooed Axel away, who shook his head.

"Not until I get to tell you the truth!" Axel shouted back, taking Riku's shoulders in his hands.

"I said don't touch me!" Riku slapped Axel with all that he had, watching as Axel cupped his own cheek.

"Well, I won't make that mistake again," Axel nodded with a broken smile as Riku stood frozen.

"I," Riku wanted to apologize, not knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry I aggravated you." Axel bowed with a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Axel," Riku reached for Axel's cheek, but the redhead left Riku standing alone under a lamppost.

"Axel!" Riku shouted, wanting to take it all back. Riku sighed, sat down, and spent the next hour alone while techno dance music boomed from the ballroom.

After Riku had enough space as he could allow himself, he returned to the dance as Sora interrogated him about his absence.

"I'm fine, it's ok." Riku gave the most convincing fake smile that he could.

"If you say so." Sora sighed.

"Riku, the dance is a hit! I think we should host more events like this." Kairi smiled, so Riku nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Would you like to join me for dinner before the talent show begins?" Kairi asked and Riku felt like he had nothing better to do, so he agreed. Throughout the entire meal, Riku was filled with guilt to no end. All he could think about was how much he wanted to take his pointless act of violence back. Sure, he was hurt; but that's no excuse for a President to hit someone. The worst part was that it wasn't the first time Riku had slapped Axel. He knew that if he didn't straighten things out and make all necessary changes, then a pattern would form that could ruin his reputation, and perhaps even his 'friendship', or whatever it was technically called.

While the other students at his table made small talk about the dance and the differing academies, Riku stared at his plate, munching on smile bites to keep himself busy while waiting for the talent show to begin. When the time for the talent show arrived, Riku left his guests and joined Luxord in the back room.

"Alright, are you ready?" Riku asked, handing Luxord the schedule for the nights events.

"Naturally. Demyx and his band will close after my final act. That's pretty much it." Luxord shrugged.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be there to take over. Remember, you're in charge of cleaning up the entire event, as punishment for having me cuffed to Axel without a spare key handy." Riku glared.

"Oh come now, don't act like you didn't enjoy it. We all knew that you were only pretending to be angry."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Riku said quickly before he rushed back to the ballroom, helping Sora take down some of the last decorations while Luxord began the talent show in the auditorium.

"You seem, stressed?" Sora guessed correctly as he and Riku began throwing away the trash.

"I just hope the auditorium is still standing by the time Luxord is done." Riku sighed.

"Well, I can finish here alone so you can oversee the talent show if you'd like," Sora shrugged.

"It's ok Sora, this is a lot of work, and to be honest I like being around you. You keep me sane." Riku threw in a laugh to calm down his best friend.

"Aww, glad I could help!" Sora cheered up. "You know, maybe we can invite Axel," Sora flirted, unaware of what had happened between the two.

"It's fine. He uh, he's busy with his date." Riku sighed, throwing more empty cups into a bag.

"Riku? You two really do fight a lot, or at least you pretend to be. Maybe, maybe you both could, I don't know, try to get a long more?" Sora suggested.

"Sora, you make it seem like I want to be angry at him, and I don't." Riku grew angry at himself.

"Hmm, well maybe you can show it more, that you aren't angry at him." Sora shrugged happily.

"It's too late. It's fine, I, I don't want to talk about it." Riku sighed angrily, hurrying up to finish before Sora rushed back to the auditorium to take over as Master of Ceremonies as was originally decided by Luxord. Olette, from the Ladies Academy, was the first Master of Ceremonies, and when Sora rescued her during the intermission, Riku knew that the talent show was in good hands. With his deep trust in his vice president, Riku was able to relax enough to wait in the backroom, thankful that the redhead was nowhere in sight.

Two hours later, Demyx's band was wrapping up the event, where both schools were saying goodbye before the students from the Ladies academy returned to their campus.

"We'll be back tomorrow for the game." Kairi hugged Riku goodbye before everyone returned to their rooms, except for Riku. Riku was adamant about finding Axel and apologizing as much as was necessary to get any possibility of a second chance.

"Axel? Axel!" Riku chased after the tall redhead who stood outside his door, key in lock to enter inside.

"What do you want?" Axel groaned.

"I wanted to apologize." Riku bit his lip nervously.

"For what? Hitting me? Yelling at me? Which is it?" Axel asked with annoyance, keeping his back to Riku.

"For…forget it." Riku stood up proudly, frustrated at Axel's frustration.

"Ok, well, thank you for wasting more of my time." Axel rolled his eyes as he unlocked his door.

"Your time? You were the one who groped my ass that day of practice and then again today, and you're the one who played that nasty prank on me in the locker room that I could get your ass expelled for! That's not even including your attempt to play dead, which could also land you in big trouble if I reported you." Riku kept his voice down in volume, but not in rage.

"Are you?" Axel asked, turning around. Riku tried to look Axel in the eye, but all he could see was the red bruised cheek that he had slapped.

"N-no." Riku admitted quietly.

"Goodnight Prez." Axel sighed in annoyance as he opened his door, walked in his dorm, and then slammed the door.

Riku stood there, lost, before he felt his eyes hurting. He turned back and walked to his dorm, closing the door before he changed into sleep clothes and curled up in bed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Wow, what a crazy chapter. Axel sets everything up so nicely, Riku is just about to finally confess his feelings, and then Xion comes along. Safe to say I don't like her, sorry to those of you who do, but at least she's helping Riku see his love in Axel lol. But anyway, poor Riku, I honestly don't blame him for his outburst, even though it was more dramatic than it needed to be. So much happened in such a quick time, and I'm sorry if it feels rushed, but I just have SO much writing to work on between all of the stories I have, and the amount of HW that I have is starting to pile up. Ugh, college is a pain. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, despite its quick pace! Note, the story will continue in this fashion (moving quickly), so heads up lol. Thanks for the understanding!**

To Rikuobsession: Yeah, you'll have to read the next chapter to see how that all goes down, between Axel and Xion, but you do have a point that Xion helped Riku to see what he's missing out on! Good predictions, and I wish I could hug Riku too! Lol

To Luckycat222: Hahaha, you and I can both dislike Xion together. I pronounce her name as Zai-on, not She-on, so Idgaf about her at all lol. Namine is a close guess!

To xSonya: hahaha, I know right? I wish I could tell Riku to go get with Axel already! (ok, so I can, but that wouldn't be as fun, now would it?) lol. Aww, your prediction is SO CLOSE! Good job! Who knows how things may change in the next chapter

To Jenny-Xenj-Harris: There will be conflict, just hang in there ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

To ZeltaFrost: Aww, isn't it so frustrating how Riku is stopping himself from being in the perfect relationship! You'll figure out more about Axel bringing Xion in the future! Aww, that's so sweet of you to say. Thanks, my guy crush invited me out to spend time with him, his bf, and another mutual friend, but I just couldn't go. Besides, since I stayed behind, I have time to post this, so I guess it all worked out in the end lol. Still though, that comment of yours was just so amazing. Thank you.

To kindofabadger: Isn't it torture? So not fair! Lol Hmm, your predictions are always so spot on its scary. Makes me think that my writing isn't good enough, like it's too predictable? Lol, I don't remember when I wrote so much (what you referred to in your last review) but I wish I had that time so I could do it again, post and update as often as often as I'd like.

To Cirxe145: haha, I love that "Xion the enemy of yaoi". Cockblocker for sure! Lol. OMG I love that you don't like Xion cause I don't like her either! Yay we can be Xion hating buddies lol. It would be funny, sadly not in this chapter, maybe in future ones, guess only time will tell! Thanks for reviewing!

To Keyblade Master13: No need to apologize for the language, I don't cuss in real life but I do it all the time in my writing, so its all good lol. Man, your prediction is so sexy! Can't spoil anything, but patience, that's about all I can say, sorry! Thanks for the review, Love, Sarabellum ^_^

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Heart, from Japan, Sarabellum**


	15. The Lonely Blitz

The next day, Riku woke up with a sigh, knowing that he would have to get up early for the big game.

"You look tired." Sora observed as Riku yawned over breakfast.

"I didn't sleep much." Riku blinked sleepily.

"Are you going to play today?" Sora asked in a worried fear.

"Of course." Riku answered dryly.

"Maybe you should try to nap and rest until you have to warm up." Sora suggested.

"The games in two hours, which means I have to be on the field in one. I still have to get my gear." Riku sighed as he downed his orange juice.

"Riku, take care of yourself, ok?" Sora gave Riku a look of concern before the silverrete nodded.

"I'll be alright. You're going to cheer us on, right?" Riku asked with a smile to distract Sora from worrying.

"Of course! I always wear Roxy's spare jersey and this time I have pom poms." Sora added with a sweet

blush.

"And the odds of you showing up in a skirt are...?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" Sora turned red with embarrassment.

"I wonder if Roxas can change your mind about that." Riku winked before he left the dinning commons to suit up. Once Riku has his uniform, complete with shin guards and a mouth guard in hand, he went to the field to join his teammates. Riku told himself to be ready to apologize to Axel, for the sake of the game, but when Axel didn't show up as early as he often did, Riku grew angrier.

"Hey captain." Roxas greeted Riku, who looked around to see that Axel was absent.

"Where's Axel?" Riku asked Roxas, who shrugged.

"There he is." Hayner pointed as Riku turned around to see Axel walking on the field with Xion by his side. Riku's jaw dropped ever so slightly with an angered jealousy mixed with lust.

"You were supposed to be here strictly at noon." Riku glared as Xion hugged Axel for good luck.

"It's only two minutes after, chill." Axel refused to make eye contact with Riku as he put his hair up in a tight ponytail.

Riku rolled his eyes as he threw his hair up in a messy bun and clapped his hands together.

"Alright everyone let's bring it in." Riku began as his teammates formed a large circle around him to stretch. Axel led one warm up drill while Riku led the other, although neither dared to make eye contact. When Riku was sure that Axel was distracted, he glanced over and watched as Axel directed his group of teammates through warm up. Riku then turned to Xion, who was staring at Axel intently.

With a shake of his head, Riku forced himself to focus, just as the female team joined the field to warm up as well. After another forty minutes, Axel called the entire team into one close circle.

"Come on guys, let's go." Axel clapped his hands repeatedly. "This is going to be a good, clean game, respect the women, but trust me, they're good, so don't try and go easy on them; they don't need it." Axel smirked.

"Team Captains!" Sora, one of the officials shouted as he stood exactly in the middle of the field with the official from the Ladies Academy, Namine.

"Let's have a fun, safe game." Namine began as Kairi, Larxene, Axel, and Riku all met at the half way line.

"Shake hands." Sora said as the captains did so.

"Who's going to call it?" Namine asked the female captains, since they were the visiting team.

"I will." Larxene stepped forward as Sora tossed a coin in the air. "Heads." Larxene said as the coin fell.

"It's tails. Boys, which side do you want?" Sora asked.

"We want," Riku started, pointing in one direction.

"That side." Axel pointed in the opposite side. Riku sighed.

"Um, you have to pick one." Sora stated the obvious.

"This side." Axel kept his hand steady as Riku shook his head.

"Whatever, we'll take that side." Riku let Axel win.

"Now let's play!" Namine smiled as she dismissed the captains.

"Way to handle this with maturity." Riku scoffed as he and Axel returned to their team.

"Turn around." Axel stopped walking, so Riku did as well. "Do you see that?" Axel pointed to the sky. "That's called the sun, and it will raise to approximately that height in half an hour, which means that when we switch sides during half time, the sun will shine hardest in that direction." Axel pointed to the side that Riku had originally wanted.

"So if we went with that side, then we would have the disadvantage of having a nearly blind goalie during the second half." Axel finished and continued walking. Riku stood there, not sure what to say or feel. He knew that he felt stupid, but beyond that, he was lost.

"I'm sorry." Riku stated, causing Axel to pause once more. "For everything."

Axel shook his head. "Apologizing cause you're lonely?"

"What?" Riku asked, unclear of the accusation.

"Don't just apologize because you want me to forgive you. Apologize when you mean it," Axel continued walking down the field.

"Alright, let's play clean and let's play hard. We can win this." Axel pumped up his team.

"We will win this." Riku said before the players from both teams manned their positions.

Kairi and Axel faced off for the ball, and when the elder of the siblings won, he charged through. He passed to Roxas, who was right behind him by just kicking the ball backwards, so that he could get open for a clear shot.

"I'm open!" Axel shouted as he stood at the side of the goal that Olette was tending.

Roxas passed to Axel, but it was intercepted by Larxene and carried up the field.

Hayner followed her, but she maneuvered around him and passed to Kairi, who took the shot that Luxord just barely caught. Riku sighed in relief as the play started up again as Luxord threw the ball over his head to Riku.

The silverrete dribbled the ball past Selfie and passed to Axel, who one-timed the ball for a curved goal.

"Yes!" Axel jumped up in triumph as Roxas high fived him.

"Good goal!" Hayner shouted from his defensive line.

"Good job Axel." Riku smiled, trying to do his best to make himself look sincere.

"Tired of being lonely, Prez?" Axel smirked. Riku looked down in shame before he heard the most annoying voice he knew.

"Woohoo go Axel!" Xion shouted from the bleachers, causing Riku's adrenaline rise as he panted in a jealous frustration.

Riku shook his head, wanting so badly to get back at that black haired girl, even if it made Axel even madder.

"Hey Axe, that was a great goal." Riku decided to take a risky move by giving Axel a sportsman like spank as he walked back to his position.

Riku exhaled to himself as he kept his back to Axel, too nervous to turn around and make eye contact with Axel.

The game continued on as the girls team changed their line up and played more offensively. Half time had come before both teams knew it with no additional goals than Axels first.

"Ok, Hayner, stay marked on Selfie, she's the one who keeps stealing the ball when we get down the fifty. Rox, keep your eye open for Kairi when she gets the ball. I'll rush and steal and pass so you can carry it up. Prez, crash the far side of the net." Axel huffed, tired from the first half.

"Axel, mark Larxene." Riku ordered, and Axel nodded.

The game started up again and the boys were quick to implement their first play. Hayner stood in front of Selfie, rendering her unable to steal the ball as Axel passed the ball to Roxas after he stole it from Kairi. Roxas took the ball up and passed it to Axel, who had sprinted to the front of the goal. Axel winded up for a big shot, then grinned as he passed it over to Riku, who was standing unguarded at the corner of the net.

"Prez, blitz!" Axel yelled as he continued to carry the ball up the field. Blitz was the name of one of their famous plays, which instructed Riku to wait right by the post of the goal.

"Blitz!" Riku shouted when he got in position. Axel passed the ball and Riku quickly put it in the goal.

"Alright!" Roxas cheered loudly.

"Way to go Riku!" Hayner fist pumped the air.

"Bloody good shot!" Luxord shouted from his net.

"Prez, good Blitz." Axel said with a serious demeanor.

"It was your play, you deserve the credit." Riku smiled, but Axel shrugged.

"This whole team deserves credit. You just happened to be the Lonely Blitz." Axel said before Kairi played the ball back into play.

Riku got the impression that Axel was mad at him, which he couldn't help but assume was because he slapped the redheads well-toned ass.

Maybe, maybe Axel really does love Xion, and what if they got together and now Riku was messing with taken territory? Riku sighed, deciding to play the cold shoulder in response to Axels attitude.

After ten more minutes of rigorous gameplay, Riku found himself open for a shot as Axel had the ball.

"Axel!" Riku called, wanting the ball for a quick and easy goal.

Axel looked up, saw Riku, but decided to take the shot himself. Since he was standing right in front of the goalie, it was an easy block for Olette.

"What are you doing?" Riku put a hand to his forehead in frustration.

Axel ignored him as he jogged back into play. The same occurrence happened two more times, where Riku was wide open, yet Axel took the guaranteed miss. After the third time, Riku was fed up.

"Hey! Why aren't you passing? I've been wide open all along!" Riku shouted.

Axel stared Riku in the eye, and then whispered, "The lonely Blitz, eh?" before he moved around him. Riku sighed loudly before the game started up again with just five minutes to go.

The second that Larxene touched the ball in the last five minutes, she rushed past Hayner and Roxas, and then passed to Kairi, who juked out Riku and scored.

"Go Kairi!" Olette cheered.

"You go girl." Larxene hollered.

"This is becoming very intense!" Sora announced over the loudspeaker that he and Namine were using to provide moment by moment commentary. Sora was right; the women's team seemed to have energy that the boys team was running out of.

With just two minutes left to go, the girls dominated the ball, taking shot after shot as Luxord worked hard to block everything but the one goal that Yuffie made.

With the game tied with just a few minutes left, Roxas gained possession of the ball and dribbled as quickly as he could down the field. Riku had been waiting near the goal, ready for any opportunity to score.

Roxas shouted Riku's name as he kicked the ball high in the air for a pass. Riku eyed the ball, ready to make a header to direct it into the net.

Axel watched in slow motion as Riku kept his head up, waiting patiently, even as Larxene charged to disrupt the pass. With the tenacity in her eyes, Larxene gunned for Riku's body, and Axel grew concerned as he sprinted after.

Riku took his eyes off the ball for a second as he saw Larxene charging, and he braced for impact as she tried to stop and pushed him backwards. Riku tripped backwards several paces and he was about to fall on his ass when he felt arms around his waist. Riku fell backwards onto someone's body, which fell backwards as well against a goal post. Riku felt his head smack against something firm, which he knew was someone's chest, as he heard a banging noise.

Riku thought that the save was accidental until he turned around and saw Axels body slumping over to the side. It was clear that Axels head made impact with the goal post to save Riku from the same fate.

Riku rushed to move out of Axels lap, turning around to check on the unconscious redhead.

"Axel? Axel!" Riku shouted as Kairi ran over.

"Axe!" Kairi fell to her knees as Xion ran on the field.

"Is he ok?" Xion asked and Riku felt his blood rise. He blamed her for all the drama, even though he knew it wasn't intentional on Xion's behalf.

"Axel, wake up!" Kairi begged as she cupped Axels head. Axel stirred lightly as Roxas joined the circle.

"Thank God!" Roxas sighed in relief as Axel blinked slowly.

"You, you scared us!" Kairi hugged Axel as he broke a small smile.

"Sorry," Axel barely uttered.

"My poor Axe," Xion whimpered as Axel raised a hand to his head. Riku felt an ever deeper level of jealousy after hearing Xion call Axel hers.

"As President, I'll see to it that he heals." Riku said, only to prove a subliminal point, as if to show Xion that he had control over Axel.

"Be careful." Xion said as Riku lifted Axel into his arms. Axel remained silent and cooperative as he clung to Riku's neck with the little strength he had.

"Please inform me if he requires further care," Kairi looked worried, but trusted Riku.

"I will." Riku said as he stood up with Axel in his arms.

Both teams agreed to have a round of overtime without the two male captains, who exited the field.

"I'm sorry." Axel apologized in a hushed whisper.

"For what?" Riku couldn't imagine why Axel was apologizing.

"Because of me you're missing out on the game." Axel said hazily.

"Axel, if you didn't save me, I'd be unconscious."

"I didn't save you,"

"Yeah, you did." Riku smiled down into Axels eyes.

"It's my job to protect my Prez." Axel mumbled, clearly out of it.

"Shhh, just relax, I'll take care of you." Riku tightened his grip slightly as he took Axel to the nurse.

"He's got a concussion, but there's nothing seriously wrong. No sports, no loud music, no bright lights, and no strenuous work for at least three weeks." Vexen instructed as Axel rested in a bed at the nurse's station.

"Thank you." Riku sighed, blaming himself for the situation that Axel found himself to be in.

"Prez?" Axel coughed, sitting up because Vexen forbade him from lying down.

"Yeah?" Riku leaned closer to the bed.

"Did we win?" Axel asked, but Riku shook his head.

"I don't know." Riku didn't have much to say, still feeling responsible for Axels injury.

"What's wrong?" Axel read the concern on Riku's face.

"I, I feel bad." Riku admitted.

Axel grew confused. "Why?"

"Because, it's my fault that you're hurt." Riku confessed, frowning as he sat at Axels bedside.

"You didn't intend on crashing and you didn't ask me to get involved. I saw Larxene running and I saw you in the line of fire. I just couldn't imagine you being in pain. I'm sorry I was so cold to you." Axel wore a small frown that tickled Riku's chest. The silverrete cleared his throat as he nodded.

"I'm sorry too. And thank you, for saving me. I appreciate it." Riku smiled in return.

"Of course. Now don't get me wrong; I'd do anything it takes to keep you safe from harm, but that doesn't mean that I won't be milking this for all I can." Axel winked and Riku let out a soft chuckle.

"How's that?" Riku asked playfully, feeling all his suspicious accusations of Axel loving Xion melt away, and loving it.

"For example, my head is killing me, and I'm not lying." Axel groaned as he readjusted his body to sit more upright.

"I can ask Vexen for more medicine," Riku started, but Axel stopped him.

"That won't be necessary." Axel grabbed Riku's hand.

"Then what would you like me to do?" Riku asked, curious and scared by it.

"A kiss might help," Axel gulped dramatically as he gave puppy eyes.

Riku's eyes went wide as he was unsure of how he felt. Part of him really wanted to taste the soft looking pink lips that Axel pouted so irresistibly. At the same time, Riku still had his doubts about the intentions of this redhead. Was he just trying to get close to Riku to steal his job? Riku couldn't help but wonder.

"Please?" Axel asked so Riku sighed as he gently pressed his lips to Axels temple, expecting to hear the redhead complain about his cheap kiss. Instead, Axel grinned, closed his eyes, and sighed happily.

"Thank you." Axel scooted himself down on the bed to lay comfortably.

"You're welcome," Riku whispered.

"You tapped my ass, cause you were jealous. How did it feel?" Axel kept a goofy grin on his hazy face.

"I, I just gave you the praise you deserved for a good goal." Riku coughed.

"Hmm, ok." Axel sighed, his eyes locked closed as his lips slowly parted in exhaustion.

"Axel, Vexen said that you have to stay awake." Riku said.

"That was before all those tests. Besides, I'm tired." Axel yawned as he snuggled into the bed.

"Axel, just half an hour more." Riku said, remembering Vexen's dire instructions not to let Axel fall asleep until dinner time.

"Goodnight." Axel ignored Riku as he started to give into his weary body.

"Axel, no, you have to wait." Riku felt that he had no choice but to grasp Axel's shoulder and carefully move it to keep the redhead awake.

"Mmmm!" Axel mumbled angrily.

"Get up." Riku said as Axel whined.

"Keep me awake." Axel said as Riku sighed.

"How?"

"I don't know, you decide." Axel grumbled as he sat up grumpily, eying Riku with frustration and clear exhaustion spelled on his face.

Riku once again felt bad, so he decided to make up for it as best he could. Riku sighed loudly, mainly to himself, as he grabbed the back of Axels head with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. Riku stared Axel in the eye, not showing any hesitation or nerves as he realized what he was about to do. He was going to go for it. He wanted that one kiss. Before he had the chance to smash his lips against Axel's, Roxas walked into the room that Axel was resting in, pausing with a sly smile as Riku quickly drew back. "Ahem, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Roxas smirked like a little kid.

"No worries." Axel grinned like a fool as he rested his hands behind his head. Despite having not received a kiss, it was clear that it was what Riku was planning, which was nearly as satisfying to the injured redhead.

"Roxas, can you, uh," Riku stuttered.

"No worries; I'll let the team know that you're doing just fine and that Riku is personally seeing to your well being, with no further details." Roxas giggled.

"Thanks." Riku blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait," Axel called before Roxas exited the room.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Don't, don't tell Xion." Axel bit his lip as he made his request.

"I won't." Roxas shrugged as if he didn't care and then left.

"Xion?" Riku felt his heart slam against the tile as he huffed in an angry jealousy. "Xion?!" Riku yelled as he let his temper take control of him.

"Prez, relax, let me explain." Axel tried to calm Riku down, but the young President was already panicking with short rushed breathes and head shaking.

"No, I'm done! I'm done Axel! I, I've been putting up with your bullshit all along thinking that maybe someone as attractive and popular as you would like someone like me. I had my doubts but then I trusted you! I trusted you! And now that I know that it's Xion who you really care about, then it's clear that you've been using me all along." Riku felt his voice cracking.

"No, Prez, please, let me explain," Axel reached out for Riku, but Riku backed up.

"All along you've been talking to me just to steal my job. And I actually fell for it." Riku felt his eyes water.

"No, Prez, it has nothing to do with your job!" Axel put a hand to his aching head.

"Quit lying to me!" Riku yelled, wanting all the confusion to fade away.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Axel moved his hand to his heart.

"You made all those sick jokes, and I bet you aren't even gay! You used me! You took advantage of my trust and you used me!" Riku felt all of his realizations exploding out of his mouth.

"Prez I wouldn't ever do such a thing," Axel yelled back, hurt and frustrated by it.

"Will you quit the acting? You used to tell me to stop acting by pretending that I didn't like you, but I don't have to pretend anymore! I hate you Axel! I fucking hate you! Just leave me alone!" Riku snatched the pillow from behind Axel's back and hit him across the face with it.

Riku could hear Axel panting heavily, which snapped him out of his tantrum and laced him with guilt and regret. Riku felt tears trail down his face as Axel looked like he was ready to pass out again. Riku wanted to apologize, he wanted to admit that he over-reacted, but he couldn't be seen crying, so he fled to his dorm and fell on his bed.

"Why?" Riku shouted into his bedding. All along he had his doubts and his worries, and now he knew why. Still, he made such a fool of himself. He willingly showed that he wanted to kiss Axel with no hesitation, looking like a desperate loser to only find out that the one who he finally admitted that he liked, likes someone else. It felt like all along Axel was trying to evoke a positive response from Riku, and now that he got it, he was quick to throw Riku away. Then again, Riku practically hit Axel on the face. Shit. Riku sat up quickly and tugged at his own hair. He had just hit someone in the face who had a concussion. Riku had forgotten. The silver haired teen cussed at himself as he sighed loudly as he heard a knock at his door.

"Riku? You in there?" Sora asked innocently, so Riku wiped his face and swallowed his tears.

"Hang on," Riku cleared his throat as he opened his door.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked, concerned as he saw Riku's teary eyes.

"I'm fine." Riku lied.

"Is, is it because of Axel?" Sora asked and Riku sighed, sitting on his bed. "Roxas told me that you two kissed, but then he heard you yelling and asked me to make sure you were ok." Sora explained.

"We didn't kiss, not, not yet. We were about to but I just, I don't know what to do Sora. It's like he keeps flirting with me, saying sweet stuff and making confusing jokes, but then he cares more about Xion. I just, I don't know what to do." Riku sighed.

"Riku? Is that what it's about? You're jealous of Xion, aren't you? You think that Axel loves Xion and is messing with you?" Sora asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Y-yeah." Riku admitted shyly. "All along, all he wanted is my job. I, I actually thought he loved me." Riku shook his head in shame.

"Oh Riku," Sora sat by Riku's side and hugged him.

"I don't know any more Sora. I just want to know what's going on in that thick head of his." Riku sighed, tired.

"Then talk to him." Sora suggested.

"I can't afford to get hurt." Riku confessed.

"Love is a risk Riku." Sora explained as he combed Riku's bangs behind his ear.

"Sora? Is it this bumpy with Roxas?" Riku asked, wondering if it was just a relationship thing.

"Sometimes. I mean, if its real, it'll last through." Sora smiled.

"Thanks." Riku smiled shyly before a frown took over.

"Riku, it'll be ok. Just give Axel a chance. Something, something tells me that there is more to the story." Sora rubbed Riku's shoulder.

"I hope so, but, is it ok for me to be scared?" Riku asked and Sora nodded.

"Of course. I bet you Axel's nervous too Riku. I, I know he cares for you. Just trust your heart, and give him the trust you hope for in return." Sora kissed Riku's temple for encouragement.

"Sora, you really are the best friend I've ever had." Riku rested his head on the young brunette's shoulder.

"Thank you Riku. You're my best friend too. Don't worry, we'll get through this." Sora kicked his dangling legs as they hung off of Riku's lifted bed.

"It's not that simple. I, I hit him. I hit him in the face Sora. I completely forgot about his concussion, which he only has because he preventing me from getting one." Riku sighed as he face-palmed.

"Axel's a great guy. I'm sure he'll understand if you two talk." Sora rubbed Riku's back.

"Riku?" There was a knock at the door that Sora knew to be Roxas'.

"Go ahead." Riku whispered as Sora rushed to let his twin in the room.

"Hey Roxy." Sora said positively, sensing the uneasiness in Roxas' eyes.

"Riku, did, did you hit Axel?" Roxas asked, his eyes strongly narrowed in on Riku's eyes.

"Well, I, I accidentally took the,"

"Accidentally?" Roxas cut in, his head shaking in disbelief. "He has a freaking concussion Riku!" Roxas yelled.

"Rox," Sora tried to calm down his twin.

"No, you stay out of this!" Roxas pointed to Sora, who bit his lip. "Axel saved your butt today on the field and you repay him for making it worse? In what universe does that make sense? What kind of President physically hurts another student over the fact that he had a date to the dance? That's so juvenile it's pathetic!" Roxas screamed as Riku took it all in.

Riku opened his mouth, ready to admit that Roxas was right when Sora sniffled.

Roxas sighed, put a hand to his head, and kneeled in front of Sora. "Baby, I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Roxas took Sora's hand.

"I don't like the way you talked to me." Sora blinked rapidly to avoid tears.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm so so so sorry." Roxas stood up and hugged Sora, pulling him to his tip toes so he could hold him. "I love you. I just care about my friends." Roxas pushed Sora's chocolate bangs out of his face.

"I love you too, just as I care about my friends. You snapped at me, because you were caught up in the moment. But I know you didn't mean it. I know that you really do care about me. Can we not give Riku the second chance that I just gave you?" Sora asked, smiling as he shrugged.

"You…you sneaky little," Roxas grinned as Sora giggled.

"I did mean it when I said I don't like you ordering me around like that, but my point still stands. Rox, I know you love me and I know that you were only following your heart. I'm sure Riku was caught up in the moment. I mean, jealousy is powerful." Sora smiled.

"Jealousy?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Riku's jealous of Xion. That's what all of this is about." Sora said on Riku's behalf.

"R-Riku? Are you seriously jealous of Xion?" Roxas asked, laughing.

"Why is that so humorous?" Riku asked, still trying to get over all of the accusations and yelling and drama.

"Cause, Axel is totally smitten for you." Roxas shook his head with a smile.

"He what?" Riku asked, needing to hear it again.

"Axel is totally, completely, utterly, ridiculously, and madly in love with you." Roxas repeated slowly.

"He is?" Riku asked, wanting to accept the words he was hearing.

"Yeah. I mean you'd have to be a blind idiot to not have figured it out. Either way, you have nothing to worry about. Well," Roxas paused.

"Well?" Riku asked, nervous.

"He uh, he's a bit, not so happy with getting hit in the head with a pillow considering he's already in pain from the goal post." Roxas winced nervously.

Riku shook his head with a sigh. "I ruined it."

"Just give him some time to recover." Roxas suggested.

"You think he'll forgive me?" Riku asked Roxas who nodded.

"Just let him heal first. He's still in pain." Roxas said, so Riku nodded.

"Sora, I need a dozen red roses, a get well soon card, and a teddy bear." Riku said hopelessly.

"Hey, smile. Axel loves it when you smile." Roxas tried to cheer up the president.

"Thanks." Riku attempted a smile.

"I'll get two dozen red roses in a glass vase, a single red rose waiting on his pillow, a get well soon card, and the fluffiest teddy bear I can find!" Sora scurried off to retrieve the gifts Riku requested as Roxas patted Riku's back.

"I'll go talk to him. Trust me, he'll forgive you." Roxas aimed for the door to leave.

"By the way, we won the game." Roxas smiled before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Ok, so before anything else is said, this Chapter is dedicated to **The Lonely Blitz**, who was one of the **200th reviewer of A Taste of Loneliness!** (Sorry it took me so long to write your reward chapter, it was hard for me at first to come up with a way to integrate your name into the story!)

Also, **I really enjoyed writing this chapter cause I used to play sports** (which is why I know about the whole 'which side to choose first during a game to prevent sun-blinding goalies, and** I've actually both given and received a concussion**, . so I know how that all works lol).

Now, I'm sure a lot of you are thinking "Gosh darn you Riku!" (ok maybe not those words exactly lol) especially since **Riku seems to have a violent response to Axel** whenever he's angry (like slapping him with his hand or a pillow). Trust me, that'll all be referenced and explained….hint hint…**foreshadowing**? Lol. But yeah, I do agree with anyone that might say that Riku is very bipolar and acting so confusing in response to Axel, who's also a bit confusing. Again, it'll all make sense soon enough ^_^

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, Axel is a very confusing character, but you'll read about the reason why soon enough. Haha, thank you so much for reviewing!

To luckycat222: Haha, dramatic drama? You don't say! Yeah, poor Riku, and now poor Axel. It's like they are both never on the same page. I wonder why….lol

To kindofabadger: Right? Xion is such a cockblocker! Yes, more hitting and words left unsaid, but again, things will be solved soon enough! Thank you for the review =)

To ZeltaFrost: Haha, do you like my cheesy Axel with his rose? I tried to make him a romantic. Thanks, things are much better. I actually went with that guy to meet one of his friends, and we uh, well he got drunk and uh, we kissed . So now we're talking and texting and who knows, we'll see what happens. Funny how my love life is almost always limited to fanfiction, but who knows lol.

To LovedLikeALoveSong: Awww, I'm glad that you're in love with this story! Haha, Yes, Xion the cockblocker! I hate her lol. Omg, you're too kind in your review! Lol, you make me blush! XD

To Cirxe145: Yeah, Riku does seem to be very short with Axel, never patient with him, and that will be explained in due time. Haha, good, I'm glad you like the fast pace. Sadly things are getting more busy than I expected, and I haven't had much time for writing, but hopefully this weekend will let me rest a bit.

To Jenny-Xenj-Harris: Yay! I'm glad that you like this story! I am a huge fan of conflict! All of my developed stories have them, check them out! Thanks for the review ^_^

To Red-Travels-The-Furthest: Awww, it's so kind of you to say that! I'm glad that my writing doesn't disappoint, it really is a huge fear of mine . I sometimes feel like you all expect greatness and I'm just putting out whatever I have time to write between classes or during homework breaks :/ But I'm happy to hear that it passes! Haha, thanks, I hope everything is going great for you =) Love, Sarabellum

To Xiola-Nobody: Haha, yeah, she's a cockblocker and that's enough for me to not like her lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	16. Don't You Remember

After Axel's injury, the boys team won the game, and soon after that the students of the Ladies Academy had to return to their campus. On Riku's behalf, Sora made a pact with Kairi to schedule a rematch and host another dinner and dance before a day long-tournament. Kairi and her vice president, Xion, were very pleased to agree with the proposal, so Sora spent the next three days drafting up plans.

"Do you think this looks accurate?" Sora asked Riku, who spent many hours in his office looking over expense reports and proposals.

"Yeah, that looks fine." Riku said, feeling indecisive. Ever since he hit Axel with the pillow, he hadn't seen the redhead.

"Riku, Roxas said that he just needs more time. It'll be alright." Sora smiled sweetly, sensing Riku's continuing guilt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Riku sighed. He had purchased a total of three dozen red roses waiting in a clear glass vase, along with a hand-made get well soon card that Riku's entire staff signed, an apology card which he made by himself with some minor help from Sora, and a batch of cookies that Sora had to make because Riku burned the first two batches. All of this was waiting in Axel's room along with a single red rose on Axel's pillow for when he was released from the nurse's station. Yet, three days later, Riku hadn't heard a single word from Axel.

"Hey, I'm here to drop off lunch." Roxas walked into Riku's office to deliver food to Sora.

"Thank you Roxy!" Sora bubbled up with joy as he received his nourishment.

"No problem baby." Roxas smooched Sora's cheek as Sora held it in place for his twin.

"Hey Roxas," Riku said nervously.

"He's, he's doing better." Roxas cut to the chase.

"Good." Riku tried to smile.

"He said he doesn't want to talk yet, but he does want me to say thank you for the gifts, and that it wasn't necessary but he appreciates the effort." Roxas shrugged, so Riku nodded.

"Please tell him how sorry I am, and how badly I'd like to speak with him when I can." Riku smiled with hurt eyes.

"Don't lose hope." Roxas said before he left Riku's office.

"I'm sure by the weekend it'll all be over with." Sora tried to remain optimistic.

"Sora, the weekend begins in like two hours." Riku laughed.

"See? It goes by so fast." Sora giggled before the two returned to work.

Sadly, Sora was wrong, and when Monday rolled around and Riku still hadn't heard from Axel, he became worried.

"Roxas, please, I can't take it anymore." Riku would never have guessed how badly he missed Axel's voice, his hands, his eyes, and his presence.

"He, he told me that he just doesn't want to talk about it right now." Roxas shrugged. "He doesn't even want to talk about it with me." Roxas winced.

"You sure it'd be a bad idea to just go see him?" Riku asked, tempted to knock on his door and confront him.

"Axel isn't exactly in the best mood when he's caught off guard. I think it'd be better to just wait." Roxas said.

"Alright." Riku grunted.

"Goodnight Riku, get some rest." Sora waved goodbye as he and Roxas returned to their dormitory to enjoy the last few hours of the day.

"See you tomorrow." Riku waved as he headed in the opposite direction towards his dorm. As he continued down a hallway, he couldn't help but pause outside of Axel's door. He wanted so badly to knock, so, he did.

He got no response before he knocked again.

Axel opened after the second knock, his eyes tired and his hair a wild mess as if he had been tossing and turning in bed.

"Hey," Riku said, but Axel remained silent. "Listen I, I really want to apologize." Riku gulped as Axel stood indifferently.

"Can you forgive me?" Riku asked, but Axel didn't move his hand off the door nor his eyes from Riku's.

"Can you say anything at all?" Riku asked, but Axel remained still. "Ok, you're still mad. Well, I'll be in my room if you change your mind and decide that you want to talk." Riku cleared his throat and took a couple steps before he turned around and caught the door before Axel closed it.

"Axel, please, I'm begging you. I can't take it anymore. I hate knowing that you're mad at me. Please? Forgive me? I forgave you the last time I was mad at you. Please?" Riku didn't even care if he appeared desperate, because that's how he felt.

Axel looked down at his feet, his first sign of movement.

"Is that a no?" Riku asked, heartbroken. "Alright, well, I uh, I hope you get the rest that you need, and that you heal quickly." Riku bowed the way that Axel had bowed to him many times before and rushed down the hall. He thought he heard footsteps after him, but in his distress, Riku ran faster and snaked down a hall that hid him from the usual path that ultimately led to his dorm. Riku held his breath, trying to accept Axel's anger and the conflicting emotions that that produced for him as he locked his door. It was going to be a long night.

That night started with homework and ended with various emails he had to send to the many students he collaborated with as part of his never ending campaign. Before he knew it, Riku had passed out over his desk, his pen in one hand, and his laptop still on as he dreamt peacefully.

Meanwhile, Axel reported to his first night back on the curfew committee since his injury.

"Welcome back," Seifer, the boy who took charge during Axel's absence, greeted with his usual sly smirk.

"Thanks." Axel sighed, his head still aching, but not as badly as his heart.

"What's eating you?" Seifer asked, his feet on his desk while he played on his portable game console.

"Nothing," Axel had never been close to Seifer while at the Academy, and given the blonde's reputation as a bully, he wanted to keep it that way. The two left the curfew office in Keyblade building (named after the Office and the ring of keys that Axel, as head of the housing committee, had possession of) and began their usual routine rounds, looking for students violating the curfew rules.

"I hear that you and Riku are having some rough patches in your relationship," Seifer smirked as he walked down the halls, interrupting the silence.

"We don't have a relationship," Axel muttered, not in any mood to discuss such things with Seifer.

"You know, I can help if you're willing to talk about it," Seifer shrugged, but Axel couldn't help but remain suspicious.

"Help? How?" Axel knew that he would decline the offer, but his curiosity caused him to ask.

"Go to his office at noon tomorrow." Seifer grinned before Axel put his hand on the blonde's chest.

"Just what the hell do you plan on doing?" Axel was ready to unleash all of his stored up frustrations.

"Nothing!" Seifer put his hands up in defense.

"Stay away from Prez." Axel warned.

"I don't want him. But if you do, I suggest you go to his office at noon." Seifer winked before he walked down his assigned hallway, leaving Axel to wonder what to do.

"Sora, do me a favor and go over to Vexen's lab and ask Zexion what he estimates the science department will need as a budget to finance the experiments for the chemistry class." Riku said as he jotted down notes from the Comment Cards that students filled out at the dance.

"Finance the experiments for the chem class, got it!" Sora repeated slowly as he scribbled down Riku's words.

"Thanks Sora." Riku smiled, loving the trust and enthusiasm that his best friend had.

"No problem," Sora grinned before he ran off. Riku sighed to himself, trying to focus when he heard a knock.

"Come in." Riku didn't look up from his desk as he continued to read more comment cards. After ten seconds of silence, the school President glanced upward with shock to see Seifer.

"Can I help you Mr. Almasy?"

"Sure can Riku. I wanted to discuss some business concerning the housing department." Seifer took a seat in front of Riku's desk.

"Okay?" Riku cleared the piles of paper from his desk by shoving them in a random drawer.

"Here, these are for you." Seifer held out a plate of cookies.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to enjoy them after dinner." Riku smiled politely.

"Axel knew you wouldn't eat them. He's right. You don't trust anyone, not even the students you pledge to serve." Seifer glared harshly at Riku, who gulped, took a cookie, and ate it.

"You were saying?" Riku swallowed his last bite of the third small sugar cookie.

"Axel made those for you. He said that you're his sugar." Seifer smirked.

"Seifer if you don't mind, I'm extremely busy with my own matters. Please continue with whatever it is you'd like to discuss." Riku wanted to smile at Seifer's words, even if he didn't fully believe them. He knew better than to trust Seifer. He had learned his lesson the hard way growing up that not everyone plays by the same rules he did. It was then when he wondered if he had been wise to let Seifer get to his head by convincing him to eat.

"But I didn't want to discuss anything. You requested my presence." Seifer said convincingly.

"No, I didn't." Riku said confused.

"Yeah, you did!" Seifer leaned forward.

"I," Riku put a hand to his head. It ached. No, it wasn't just aching, it was, airy? It felt heavy yet nonexistent all at once. It was swaying. Was it his head, or was it the room? Riku blinked, his mouth hanging open, and when he saw Seifer grin, he glanced shakily at the cookie plate.

The President's eyes widened as he realized that he had been drugged.

"Fuck," Riku gulped, his mouth feeling dry and weighty.

"That's right, just go to sleep." Seifer smiled, and Riku did just that.

"Mm?" Riku blinked his eyes, which fought against him to stay closed.

"Morning sweetheart." Seifer smirked.

"I, can't, can't feel my," Riku could hardly breathe as his chest weighed on him.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm just going to take a little look." Seifer walked up to Riku, who then realized that he was lying on his couch in his office.

"N-no," Riku huffed just as Seifer unbuttoned the silverette's uniform shirt.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm not going to do anything too dangerous." Seifer chuckled, rubbing his hands over Riku's pale chest.

"Stop," Riku begged, his voice going weak.

"You're so soft, so smooth. I bet you're still a virgin, huh?" Seifer smiled, lowering his lips to Riku's nipple.

"Please!" Riku's eyes closed as he sniffled.

"Funny, you almost had me fooled. Here I thought you were a brave leader, Twilight Town's Prestigious Academy's president. Instead, you're still the same tiny, scared, wimpy little boy." Seifer shook his head, his fingers exploring Riku's skin.

"Help," Riku whined, his voice not yet capable of yelling.

"Who's going to hear you when you cry like such a baby?" Seifer teased.

"Axel," Riku sniffled.

"What's that, baby?" Seifer mocked.

"Axel!" Riku screamed, his throat itching as he rushed his recovery from the drug that was still in his system.

"He should be on his way. He requested that I do this, you know. He wanted you to feel what he's really capable of, so it's no use fighting. Besides, your body is far too weak with this chemical in your system." Seifer fingered Riku's hair.

"Axel!" Riku shouted louder, his chest rising and falling dramatically, not believing a single word from Seifer's mouth.

"He said you're just too fucking stubborn and cocky to know what's good for you. I think he's right. You need a lesson. You need to learn that you're no better than the rest of us. Hell, don't you remember how this all started? I do. I remember. I wonder if the others do. If you don't do everything I command, I'll give the entire Academy a reminder, and you can kiss this office and this entire school bye-bye." Seifer grinned as he tightened his grip on Riku's hair.

"Ah! Ah-Axel!" Riku yelled a third time.

"Riku?" Axel opened Riku's office door, his body freezing when he saw Seifer leaning over Riku's exposed chest.

"I told you to come at noon, but this is what you get for being forty minutes late." Seifer shrugged as he stood up.

Axel stood huffing, trying to control his breathing.

"Well, the bitch called for you, so I think he learned his lesson." Seifer waved over Riku's tense body.

"You little," Axel shook his head as his hands smashed into fists.

"You're welcome." Seifer grinned.

"I'm going to kick your ass so damn hard, and I'm going to enjoy every fucking second!" Axel took the steps necessary to get to Seifer.

"Hey hey hey, I only did this for you buddy, remember?" Seifer smiled with his hands up in defense.

"What did you do to him?!" Axel shouted looking at the way that Riku appeared to be stuck frozen despite his attempts to move.

"I just made it easier for you to enjoy him." Seifer winked.

Axel shook his head before he socked Seifer in the eye.

"AH!" Seifer held a hand over his face.

"Get out!" Axel pointed at the door.

"I was just trying to help." Seifer scurried to the exit, but before he left, he turned to Axel. "You will pay for betraying me."

"OUT!" Axel repeated, and after a sigh, Seifer slammed the door behind him.

Axel buttoned up Riku's shirt as he panted away the last of his adrenaline.

"Thank you." Riku muttered, embarrassed.

"Are you hurt?" Axel asked.

"Just numb." Riku grunted as Axel lifted him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Forgive me?" Axel asked as he walked down the hall and into his dorm, setting Riku on his bed.

"You…you were late." Riku gulped, trying to take the topic off of himself. He was unsure if Axel was still mad at him or not from the concussion, and he didn't want to add to the amount of debt he owed the redhead.

"I'm so sorry Prez. If I would have known, I, I would have come on time." Axel frowned in his guilt. "I didn't think Seifer was actually going to do anything. Luckily Roxas heard my name being yelled as he walked by your office, so he got me. Again, I'm so sorry." Axel shook his head to show his sincerity.

"It's ok." Riku didn't want to burden Axel as he cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's just put you to bed. I'll tell Roxas to inform Sora about your current status, and I'm sure he'll be able to compensate." Axel sat Riku on his bed.

"Axel, be, be careful. Something tells me that Seifer meant his threat." Riku warned, groaning as his legs started to regain feeling.

"I'm not concerned about that. If Seifer wants to try to attack me, I welcome it. I'd like to think that I'm in the best shape of my life with a family rich enough to scare his, so I really don't think he'd be wise to target me." Axel said as he tucked Riku in the blankets.

"Axel, be careful." Riku repeated, his eyes starting to weigh down.

"Prez, you should sleep the rest of the drugs off. Would you like me to stay here and watch over you?" Axel sat down at the foot of Axel's bed.

"No, I'll be fine." Riku yawned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to nap, then it's back to work." Riku rolled onto his side, mumbling in exhaustion.

"As you wish, my Prez." Axel smiled before he quietly shut Riku's locked door behind him

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note**: **I haven't written anything in like, over a week maybe, it's been a really long time. I've been super buy studying Japanese, trying to further my experiences here in japan, and I actually went out on a date with someone who doesn't speak any English, which is what inspired me to dedicate all of my free time to learn more Japanese since he wants to go out again and I really do too. SO yeah, I probably wont be writing as often, but I'm still here!**

To LovedLikeALoveSong: Yay, I'm glad that you liked it! Yes, he is confusing, but you'll see why the conflictions are there. Hahaha, man, I can't wait to write a lemon for this pairing, I haven't yet, but I'm pretty sure I know who'd top lolz. Thanks for the offer! ~Sarabellum

To xXThe Luna Diviner7Xx: Aww, thank you, good to hear! I hate having it sometimes but you have to embrace who you are and make it work ^_^

To Nowa-ikari: Axel will soon share why Riku is intimidated, and that is such a good song, I love skillet! Monster is my fav by them XD

To The Lonely Blitz: haha I'm just glad to see that you're still here, and I'm sorry it took forever. Your name doesn't directly assimilate with KH stuff very easily lol.

To luckycat222: Haha, sorry for your exploding emotions! I try to do a lot of changes, to keep readers on their toes, and I'm glad that you like this pairing, I've grown to love them myself!

To Jenny-Xenj-Harris: haha, yay, thank you for reading!

To SitarLover: YAY for fangirling! I'm really happy to hear that you like this story! Thanks for the review!

To kindofabadger: I played sports for years, and I miss them dearly, although now that I stopped im quite lazy, but starting to play hockey again ^_^ Hahaha, I like that last suggestion, maybe he just needs to get laid :P Right? Sora is adorable. It seems like they are both on opposite ends at the wrong times, but things seem to be normalizing! Hahaha, I haven't written the lemon yet, but I know who will top, it's just a personal preference for me.

To xSonya: Thanks, and it looks like they are slowly making up ^_^

To Keyblade Master 13: Hahaha, I like that, 'it's a Riku thing' he really is a bit thick.

To Hidden Moonlight: I never liked Xion either, and yes, I agree with Riku's issues. It shall all be explained soon enough!

To ZeldaLinkWolflink: Hi Trinity, I'm Sarabellum! Aww, yay, I'm SO happy to hear that my stories inspired you to make an account, that is so sweet! You are too kind, and I appreciate all of your reading/reviews! You can find my tumblr and deviant art on my profile page, along with nearly 40 KH stories! Thanks for the review, and welcome to fanfiction!

To ZeltaFrost: Yeah, I never liked Xion, or Larxene, so they both can suck it while Axel and Riku make love, I mean make up ;) hahaha. Axel would be the perfect romantic, cause he's nearly perfect lol. Wow so much has happened since your review….i actually went out on a date with the 1st japanese guy I became interested in about 3 months ago, although since I couldn't speak any Japanese nothing ever happened but now I can communicate with him (although just barely) so we had a really long date and it went…..very well . I shall leave it at that haha. Thanks! Hope all is well with you too.

To RoxasVentusikari: Hahaha, well I mean, Larxene would be the one to give someone a concussion, although I did that once, so I guess I shouldn't compare myself to her lol. Lol, I know, I just had to stop it with Roxas entering the room, sorry for the torture lol. Yes, there will be a chapter where one character 'fills in' the missing links, so you'll see. Yes, things are going pretty good, so good, I hardly have time to write lol. Thank you for the review, I hope things are going amazingly awesome for you! ~Sarabellum

**Thank you everyone for reading and for the support.**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	17. Small Words Big Consequences

"M?" Riku stirred to the sound of immense buzzing. His eyes were a bit heavy but he remembered that Seifer had drugged him, that Axel had saved him, and that he was sleeping peacefully on his bed. That was, until he heard a voice.

"Oh, you're awake. Wonderful; I can get started." Seifer's voice woke Riku right up, causing the silverrete to panic when he saw the situation he was in.

There were small mini vibrators on Riku's nightstand , and the silverrete noticed that he was restrained with his wrists tied to his bedpost, as were his ankles, leaving him helpless. As if that wasn't bad enough, the silverrete looked down his own body to see that he was naked. Riku grunted as he tried to wriggle, but all of his limbs were still hazy from the drugs that had knocked him out during his nap.

"What's going on?" Riku panicked, his heart going sporadic as he felt his muscles tense up in fear.

"I told Axel he'd pay for betraying me. Oh, you, you didn't think I'd go after him, did you guys? I know Axel is strong and too valuable for me to target. With his family's reputation, if I were to lay a finger on him, well I might as well volunteer myself for prison. But you, well, I can do whatever the fuck I want with you and this body." Seifer grinned.

"Touch me and Axel will be angrier than if you targeted him." Riku was certain of his claim.

"Exactly why I chose you. Axel can get as angry as he wants, that's the point. If I were to touch the redhead, I'd pay dearly. However, if I touch you, well no one would give a shit. And if Axel thinks about revenge, well, he could kiss his future goodbye. He's too valued to risk his future over some nobody. That's what you are Riku. A nobody. There we are, all set." Seifer placed a vibrator on Riku's chest, one on each nipple, lining them up as they remained off. "Now for the gag. We can't have you inviting the guest of honor before his time." Seifer smirked cruelly as he fit the gag into Riku's mouth.

Riku inhaled deeply through his nose before he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own fate as he did his best to ignore it.

Seifer placed an extra layer of tape over Riku's nipples, and then, turned on both vibrators at once.

"Nygh!" Riku coughed on the gag, his entire body shaking as he fought the stimulation.

"Go on and try to resist, but even you know it's pointless." Seifer said as he taped two other vibrators to Riku's legs, one on the inside each thigh. "Ready?" Seifer asked with a wide twisted smile before he turned them on.

"Mmm!" Riku screamed into the ball in his mouth, forgetting all about his pride and dignity as he released tears from his eyes.

"Aww, you're already crying? I've barely just started." Seifer chuckled just as he taped yet another vibrator on the tip of Riku's cock.

"Mm! Mm!" Riku screeched into the gag, as if to beg for mercy.

"Too late." Seifer shook his head as he turned it on, watching Riku wriggle relentlessly. The ropes did their job as the president bucked his hips in every direction, trying to fight the pleasure that he was hating.

"One more left." Seifer pulled out a vibrating dildo as the school president shook his head, weeping as he silently prayed for some kind of pity.

"Now, let's push this baby up this tight ass." Seifer rammed the dildo up in one clean sweep, causing Riku to shriek loudly in pain. He could feel his muscle's tearing, his back aching, and his ass bleeding as the toy turned on, spinning around inside him as it flailed up and down.

Riku gasped dramatically in and out through his nose, trying to keep himself from passing out, where he really would be helpless and trapped.

Seifer watched as the machine twirled inside of Riku, all of the toys vibrating as the president twisted and squirmed helplessly.

"Let's see if this one goes faster." Seifer put the dildo on a higher setting, causing it to whirl rapidly inside of Riku's bleeding hole.

Riku wanted to fight back; he wanted to yell and scream and cry and do anything he could to get revenge. But, he couldn't. He was weak. His body had been pushed beyond all boundaries, and he could hardly keep his eyes open. His ass was going numb, and all the stimulation was only causing him to tire. He didn't want to come, he didn't want to resist; he just wanted to sleep. His body which was once fidgeting and struggling, was now lying there, helpless, defeated.

"Riku, it's no fun if you just lie there, looking dead." Seifer flicked a nipple, bringing pain back into a body that was going numb.

Riku inhaled through his nose, and closed his eyes.

"Have you had enough?" Seifer asked, but Riku remained motionless. "If you say yes, I'll turn it all off." Seifer stroked the small silver hairs at the base of Riku's limp erection. True the president was hard, but there was no pleasure, no desire, no hunger from within.

Riku opened his eyes, and nodded.

"You've learned your lesson?" Seifer asked teasingly, and when Riku nodded, the blonde teen turned off the vibrators that were on Riku's thighs.

"And you admit that you were a bad boy?" Seifer asked and Riku abandoned all self-esteem as he nodded again. Seifer rewarded him by turning off the vibrators that were on his perk nipples.

"Now, one last question. Do you admit that you're just a nobody? You're nothing that anyone could ever care about or love, and that I have control over you?" Seifer's question nearly upset Riku, were it not for the slow returning of feeling that caused the silverrete to remember that his backside was in shocking pain. Riku nodded slowly, his mouth dry and his eyes heavy while his ass burned.

"Good boy." Seifer patted Riku's head before he yanked out the dildo without any warning or preparation.

"Nygha!" Riku squealed into the balled gag, anxious to be freed.

"Now, we aren't done just yet." Seifer tsked as Riku panicked. His eyes filled with a fresh batch of water as his body trembled in a disappointed fear.

"You see, if I let you go, then you'll tell Axel and I'll have to be careful. Even though Axel would be an idiot to risk his predestined greatness for you, I can't take any chances. Especially since he has friends who would probably help him if he paid well, which we all know he is more than capable of doing. However, if I bring him here while I currently have a knife in my pocket, I can ensure my safety. Or I could just keep you here and see how long it takes him to figure out you're missing. Could take minutes; hours; days." Seifer grinned as Riku shook his head, begging for mercy. "Alright, I'm willing to make a deal." Seifer kneeled by Riku's terrified face. The silverrete gasped in rhythmic shudders through his nose as Seifer combed his sweaty hair.

"If you let me stick ten of my mini vibrators up your ass, for ten minutes, I'll let you go, and never touch you, speak to you, or bother you again. And I promise not to lay a finger on Axel, if you can ensure that he won't ever try to get revenge on me. After the ten minutes, I'll call Axel, tell him I have you, and make sure that none of us ever fight again, ok?" Seifer asked in a baby voice, as if to mock Riku.

Riku couldn't help but think about the offer, as it was tempting due to its time constraint and promise of freedom for forever after. Still, ten minutes with those many toys at once? Riku feared that his already drained body would pass out before he reached the third minute.

"If you let out a scream, I get to start the minutes all over again." Seifer added another requirement to his offer. Riku gulped as best he could with the gag in his mouth. Things just got more challenging, but it was his only shot at a lifetime free from Seifer.

"Do we have a deal?" Seifer asked, removing the gag from Riku's mouth as drool and hot breath's poured from Riku's sore mouth. Riku nodded, unable to close his lips, which were already used to being stretched and dry.

"Alright, here goes the first." Seifer added each mini vibrator one after the other, and then turned them on as they jittered against each other.

"It won't fit," Riku pulled on his hands and feet, hating the position he was stuck in.

"Shh, no screaming, or I'll start the time over," Seifer warned, shoving the seventh toy in roughly. Riku clenched his eyes and let out a gasp as Seifer jammed up the eight.

"Your ass is swallowing these babies." Seifer chuckled, watching as Riku tensed his body and rocked his ass, clearly reacting to the effects of so many vibrators inside him.

"Almost done." Seifer rammed in number nine, and with a kiss on the tenth, he wriggled it aggressively before it fit inside.

"Mmm-eh-ah!" Riku started to weep. He held in his louder cries as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, trying to reduce his sniffles.

"And the time starts, now." Seifer started a stop watch.

Riku worked on his breathing, mentally telling himself to just wait it out as best he could while the clock ran. However, reflexes kicked in and his body started to reject all of the intense stimulation, and without Riku's own control, his muscles started to push the vibrators out.

"Ah-ah-ah, we musnt do that." Seifer got a large piece of duct tape and taped Riku's hole. The silverrete gasped with a soft whimper, his eyes closed so painfully tight as he whined through an open mouth.

"Shh, no screaming." Seifer reminded Riku as the silverrete felt the toys buzzing against the tape. Seifer pushed down on the tape, forcing some of the toys further inside.

Riku clenched his ass as he felt the toys roaring against each other, causing the effects to intensify as each vibrator rubbed against another inside of his walls.

"Two minutes in." Seifer looked at the stop watch as Riku shed more tears, sniffling them back in as he sobbed.

"There we go, shh, quit your crying, you crybaby." Seifer said calmly as he pumped Riku's cock, confusing the silver haired teen. To his surprise, the hand-job helped balance the torture going on inside his body, which he didn't expect Seifer to be willing to do.

Riku followed the rhythm of the vibrating and Seifer's hand to control his breathing.

"Half way there." Seifer said after a few more minutes of Riku's shallow tears.

"P-please?" Riku pleaded.

"What? You want me to break my deal and take them out now? You wish!" Seifer scoffed.

"Please Seifer! It hurts!" Riku called out, his body tensing as he spoke which only increased the pain he felt as he fisted his hands and threw back his head.

"No, and since you're yelling, then I'm going to start the time over." Seifer clicked the stop watch a couple times. As Riku heard the beeping that restarted the stop watch, he lost control. Since he woke up restrained, he had experienced emotions of rage, numbness, and defeat. But now, now he was fed up.

"No, no, please no! No!" Riku shouted as Seifer yelled at him to shut up. "Axel! Axel help me! Help me! Axel!" Riku screamed as loudly as he could, his throat going coarse like rough sandpaper that had exhausted its use. Seifer quickly fetched the gag and put it in Riku's mouth as Riku shook his head, fighting back. "Axel!" Riku shouted again, just before Seifer was able to fasten the gag properly.

Riku wriggled as Seifer huffed, tired from trying to keep Riku still enough to gag him.

"You are quite some work, aren't you, you little bitch?" Seifer spat on Riku's sweating body.

"Well, since your boyfriend will be coming soon enough, I might as well be prepared." Seifer pulled out the vibrating toys, watching blood and perspiration drip steadily out of Riku's hole.

Riku felt his head sway as he was on the verge of consciousness, and as badly as he wanted to scream and cry and fight back, what he wanted most was sleep. He wanted to grant his body his true wish for an uninterrupted rest where no nightmares could touch him, and no pain could seep into his dreams.

Instead, Riku allowed Seifer to manipulate his body as the blonde prepared for the redhead's anticipated arrival.

"Hmm, maybe he isn't coming?" Seifer guessed as he had Riku on all fours on his bed.

Riku panted through a wide open mouth, though his eyes remained closed. His body was too tired to stay up much longer, and although he didn't want to drag Axel into the mess he once again created, he wanted to be rescued.

"Axel!" Riku cried out, wanting to be back in Axel's bed already, back in those strong, lean arms.

"Face it, he just doesn't love you!" Seifer shouted, just as Axel let himself in the dorm with his special key.

"That's a lie!" Axel opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. The redhead gulped as he gazed pon the image before him. Seifer was standing at Riku's bedside, knife in hand as the silverette kept his face buried into the pillows.

"About time," Seifer said.

"How'd you get in here? I locked Riku's door before I left." Axel tried to remain calm to better his judgment in such a delicate situation.

"Same way as you just did. I have a copy of your keys, just in case." Seifer shrugged.

"That's against the rules!" Axel clenched his fists.

"A little late to be concerned about my rule breaking, don't you think?" Seifer smiled.

"You will pay." Axel shook his head in anger.

"You come any closer, and I'll knife him." Seifer tickled the cool, crisp blade against Riku's shivering skin.

"Seifer, look, I, I know you hate me, but please, don't hurt him." Axel begged, his voice sounding as desperate as he felt.

"How will I know you won't get your revenge later? How can I trust that you won't rat me out, huh?" Seifer asked as he lifted the knife and used its flat side to spank Riku.

"Stop it!" Axel reached out.

"Not a step closer," Seifer ran the tip down Riku's thighs, causing the silverrete to scramble his feet around helplessly.

"Just don't hurt him!" Axel yelled.

"I want your word, that you won't touch me." Seifer demanded.

"I promise!" Axel shouted frantically, his eyes filled with a liquid concern.

"Remember, I have my blackmail against Riku. I will expose him to the entire school if you so much as look at me funny." Seifer slapped his blade against Riku's red skin.

"Alright already!" Axel grew impatient. Seifer smiled as he stood up, letting go of the exhausted president.

"There, take your broken toy." Seifer took several steps back, but kept his knife up and ready.

Riku let out the cries that he had been storing up while Axel cautiously walked up to him.

"Shh, it's ok Prez. It's ok, I'm here, just like you asked." Axel wiped his own eyes as he sat down by Riku's body. Riku remained in the same limp position out of a subconscious fear that had already scarred him.

"Prez, it's alright." Axel trembled as he reached for Riku's back.

"Nya-ah!" Riku cried louder.

"Ok, why don't we get some clothes on you?" Axel swallowed down his nerves as Seifer watched. Axel dressed Riku into his long hoodie, and helped him sit up on his knees.

"Good prez, it's ok, I got you." Axel stood up against Riku's kneeling body, rubbing his sides over the sweater as Riku looped his arms around Axel's neck, clinging to him desperately.

Riku shivered violently in his traumatized fear as Axel held him tightly.

"It's ok Prez. I wont let go. I have you." Axel felt his own eyes water as he scooped Riku up.

"It hurts!" Riku cried as his body bent in ways that caused his stomach to coil.

"I know Prez but I need to get you back to my dorm." Axel felt so incredibly guilty for causing more pain to the already suffering President.

As Axel turned to leave, he made eye contact with Seifer.

"Blackmail, knife." Seifer smirked, as if to remind Axel what he against him.

"**A heart full of love**," Axel grinned back. Seifer made his clean escape to his own room before Axel shook his head. "Come on Prez," Axel fixed Riku in his arms so that he wouldn't fall, and carried him swiftly into his room. Thankfully the halls were empty as Axel rushed down each corridor necessary to get to his dorm.

"Ok, here we are," Axel set Riku on his bed and went back to shut and lock the door.

Riku lay crushed, his mind empty and his body so beyond drained, that he no longer had the energy left to speak or cry. Axel was still in shock of everything that had happened, and even though he craved answers, he knew that the time wasn't appropriate. Instead, the redhead remained silent as he cleaned up the drying blood that seeped out of Riku's entrance. After Axel stained his towel crimson red, he dressed Riku in a pair of pajama pants as carefully as he could so as not to inflict any discomfort to the motionless teen. Riku kept his body still as he emptied his already vacant mind, praying for an end to the pain and trauma that, were it not for his robotic state, would have caused him to break down emotionally in sobs.

"Prez, do you want to sleep?" Axel asked, knowing that his anger and questions had to wait until Riku was well-rested. Riku nodded indifferently with blank eyes. "Ok, should I sleep on the floor? I don't care either way, I just want you to be comfortable." Axel nervously rambled.

"With me," Riku said solemnly.

"You sure?" Axel asked, not wanting to pester Riku, but wanting to ensure his safety and comfort.

"Please," Riku nearly asked.

"As you wish." Axel climbed on his bed and situated himself behind Riku, who remained on his side.

"Axel, hold me?" Riku lifted his unsteady hand to his trembling lips, biting down on his finger in a terrorized pain.

"Of course." Axel gently slipped an arm around Riku's waist, holding him as gently and firmly as he could.

Riku sniffled to himself as Axel slowly hummed, trying to soothe Riku's overwhelmed mind and body.

"I'm sorry," Riku gulped more tears down to prevent their escape.

"Shh, there's no need to be. Just try to fall asleep." Axel said, knowing that he too needed rest before he would suffer a break down of anger and rage.

"I can't sleep," Riku whispered after a deathly still hour of lying there quietly.

"What can I do to help?" Axel asked, offering his entire self.

"I'm scared." Riku ignored the question as he whispered in the bitter dark.

"Shh, don't worry Prez, I have you, and I swear on my life, no one is going to hurt you so long as I have you." Axel let out a deep breath that, along with his sincere voice, was enough to cradle Riku into an uneasy sleep, which was interrupted by a flashback nightmare that caused the silverrete to wake with a scream, sitting up in terror.

"Prez!" Axel sat up next to Riku, who was panting. "What's wrong? Nightmare?" Riku only nodded. "Anything I can do to help?" Axel asked nervously but Riku shook his head.

"Prez? Prez, are, are you ok?" Axel didn't know how to act, didn't know what he could possibly say in a such a situation. Riku was still clearly frustrated by something, and his body was still weak, yet something else seemed to have been lingering in the present.

"Yeah." Riku gave the most realistic of fake lies that he could.

"Prez? I, I'm scared." Axel panted, his adrenaline wearing off and hoping that if he showed a bit of vulnerability, then Riku would open up as well. His plan didn't work, as Riku cleared his throat.

"Get some more sleep then." Riku shrugged and Axel couldn't help but shake his head.

"What's going on?" Axel expected a completely different reaction from Riku considering the events he had just experienced.

"I'm going to my room." Riku looked at the door, his body too sore to move, but he didn't want to accept his current state.

"N-no." Axel shook his head.

"Why not?" Riku asked nervously.

"You…you were attacked. D-don't you want to stay with someone? Aren't you scared of being alone?" Axel asked what he thought would be normal behavior.

"I'm not scared of anything." Riku lied, unconvincingly.

"Prez," Axel winced, seeing right through Riku.

"I, I'm fine." Riku's voice weakened as even he knew that his words were transparent.

"Prez, please? Do me a favor?" Axel was on the verge of begging as his voice strained in desperation.

"Y-yes?" Riku gulped, wondering what the redhead would propose.

"Stay here for the rest of the night? You can have my bed all to yourself, I'll sleep on the floor." Axel pleaded.

"W-why?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

"Cause I can't let you walk out that door again." Axel looked down with regret as he sniffled.

"Axel?" Riku didn't understand why Axel was fighting tears.

"It, it's my fault! If I hadn't ignored you, Seifer never would have gotten you in the first place. And if I hadn't left you alone, you would have been safe. It's my fault." Axel blinked a single tear free as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

Riku hung his own head in guilt. All along, he was stringing Axel along in his problems but never had the decency to be honest with the redhead with how he felt.

"Seifer would have found me later if not today. It's nothing you could have prevented." Riku whispered.

"Will, will you stay?" Axel wiped his eyes.

"Yes." Riku nodded, unable to pass up such a generous opportunity. Truth be told, he was absolutely terrified of having to walk back to his dorm alone, much less sleep all by his self through the pain and fear. He was only going to suffer through it to put up a front of being tough and fearless, but since Axel had offered, he saw a way to win without looking weak.

"Thank you." Axel tried to smile.

"Thank you for your consideration." Riku remained as professional as he could. He couldn't ignore all the thoughts buzzing around in his head of immense pain, enormous embarrassment, and horrific fear. He wanted to cry and break down, say fuck it and just scream until he lost his voice. He wanted Axel to hold him until the pain numbed away as he slept through the night. He wanted to break down and admit defeat. Instead, he cleared his throat and got on Axel's bed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Axel asked, and Riku shook his head. "Ok. Please, try and rest. I'll be right here." Axel sat down on his floor. Riku looked over the edge of the lifted bed and down at the ground where Axel bundled up his sweater as a pillow. Riku couldn't help but feel guilty, watching Axel shudder in the cold on the hard ground while he got to snuggle in the redhead's warm bed. The more he thought about it, the worst he felt about being so selfish.

"Axel?" Riku coughed quietly in the night.

"Yes?" Axel sat up quickly, ready to do anything Riku requested.

"You…you can sleep up here too." Riku didn't want to give it away, but he really wanted to be held.

"You sure? You wouldn't mind? I don't want to, you know, pressure you to heal." Axel didn't know if he would be crossing any comfort boundaries, but he didn't want to be rude either.

"I'll be fine." Riku scooted over as Axel climbed in.

"Let me know if you want me back on the floor, ok?" Axel kept his back to Riku, who frowned in the dark. **A frown in the dark**

"I won't." Riku whispered quietly.

"Prez?" Axel couldn't help but hold himself.

"Yes Axel?" Riku nudged his body closer to Axel's.

"I'm really sorry, for what happened." Axel didn't want to bring up bad memories, but how could he ignore all the pain that Riku had obviously just experienced?

"It's not your fault." Riku stated the truth.

"I, I'm here; if there's anything I can do, trust me, I'll do it." Axel coughed nervously as Riku nodded in the empty black night.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Axel chuckled uneasily, as if to fill the heavy void.

"C-can I ask for something?" Riku helped himself to Axel's offer five minutes after Axel put it out there.

"Of course." Axel rolled over.

"I, I don't want to lie on my back. Will you go on yours so I can be on my stomach?" Riku felt childish for asking, but he figured that if Axel laid on his back then there wouldn't be enough room for Riku to be anywhere but on his chest. Riku felt like a genius for having figured that out as a reasonable request and when Axel complied, he smiled.

"These beds are so small." Axel grunted as he went on his back and Riku was forced to lay on top of him.

"Aren't they?" Riku joked along.

"You comfortable?" Axel asked as Riku situated himself on his chest.

"Not yet." Riku fidgeted as he used Axel's pectoral as a pillow.

"Anything I can do to help?" Axel offered and Riku nodded.

"My back is cold." Riku gulped, wanting to feel Axel's arms around him.

"Better?" Axel lifted the blankets higher up.

"Not really." Riku blushed, thankful that Axel couldn't see it, wishing that he could see the obvious flirting.

"How about now?" Axel placed his hands inside the blanket, on Riku's back, gently circling them.

"Yeah. Much better." Riku snuggled his cheek on Axel's chest.

"Good." Axel tightened his grip just slightly as he held Riku safely in his arms. "If I'm using too much force, please let me know."

"You're fine." Riku clarified, thankful that Axel cared enough about his comfort.

"Goodnight, Prez." Axel used his abdominals to slightly sit up, plant a kiss on Riku's head, and lay back down again.

"Goodnight, Axel." Riku held onto Axel's upper sides, squeezing his body between his fingers as a way of dealing with the fears he worked so hard to lock up.

Riku didn't know what it was inside him that changed, but a new hunger grew inside him as he forced his lips on Axel's clothed nipple. Axel inhaled deeply, his chest pressing up into Riku's lips as he gasped.

He wanted to thank Axel repeatedly for saving him; he wanted to stay in that warm embrace for forever. He wanted….no…could he? Could he really tell Axel that he loved him? What was love? Was Riku capable of having it, and for Axel of all people? He knew that there was a physical attraction to Axel, but that wasn't surprising. The entire school, gay and straight, all voted Axel as hottest student two years in a row in the yearbook. No, there was more to it than just a physical admiration. Riku could feel his heart pick up whenever the redhead entered the same room; he could feel his chest expand as if it were being restrained, he could hear his own breath's like they had been cut short of the air he desperately needed. When Axel was around, his entire mind collapsed under the pressure of being in the presence of someone so beautiful, so smart, so wise, and so athletically talented. Xion was right: Axel was the full package. He was every girls dream, with his sweet charm, his protective nature, and his child-like humor. Ok, Riku could have done without the humor, or the potency of it, but he still had to admit that he felt his cheeks flush with jealousy at the idea of Axel being in love with anyone else. Why? When Axel teases him, Riku could just about die of embarrassment! But at just the mere thought of Axel portraying his affection for anyone else, Riku grew angry. He knew that he wasn't dating Axel, and he knew that he never even reciprocated mutual feelings, but…but he couldn't handle the thought of Axel loving any other than him.

Wasn't that selfish? What right did he have to limit Axel's love without even being able to provide it in return? He never believed in love. Never. At best, he supported the idea of compatibility between two people, but never the idea that two people were 'meant to be', as Sora would put it. Riku gulped, trying to sort all of the exhausting thoughts that occupied his drained body. Axel let out a deep sigh, his stomach rising and falling with Riku on it as Riku held onto the warm body beneath his.

"Go to bed." Axel whispered and Riku nodded. He wanted to open his mouth and say it. Just three words. That's it. What would the harm be? Just say it, and maybe, maybe Axel will say it back? Maybe Axel would even kiss his lips? Riku swallowed hard. He couldn't help but subconsciously lick his own lips at the thought of having Axel's on his, soft and heated with months' worth of buildup and frustration, all taken out in that one, passionate, perfect kiss. Riku felt his heartbeat increase as he fought the urge to open his mouth, scared of the possibilities he'd be opening up for himself and the redhead.

Just three words. That's all it would take. Three small words that had such big consequences. Consequences? Or Rewards? Riku let out a sigh as he tried to differentiate the two possible outcomes of his dreamed actions. What if Axel didn't want to hear it? No, that's preposterous! Axel said it already, so perhaps he really is waiting to hear Riku say it. What if saying it will reunite the two in a way that Riku had secretly been dreaming of? That kiss. Riku couldn't stop fantasizing his first real kiss with Axel in his mind as he thought about telling Axel that he loved him. He played through every millisecond of their lips meeting, slowly pushing open as a tongue would travel here and there, guiding the other to swiftly chase after with an anxiousness that only true love could explain. Love? Riku had never imagined himself possible of such emotions, but that didn't mean that it didn't exist, right? And who's to say that Riku couldn't experience it firsthand?

Riku felt his heart rise to this throat as he shifted on Axel's body, getting comfortable as he timed his breathes accordingly to his nerves.

"You ok?" Axel asked in the darkness as Riku gulped down the last of his worries.

"A-Axel?" Riku couldn't believe the words he was about to say. He couldn't imagine the impact that his actions would have on his life.

"Yes?" Axel could sense the uneasiness as he readjusted his body with Riku on him.

"I," Riku panted. Was he ready? If not now, when? What if it was still too early? What if he didn't really love Axel? Was he just saying it to say it? No, no there was definitely something there. But was it love? What is love?

"Prez?" Axel cut in with impatience.

"Huh?" Riku was still stuck in his hazed state of thought.

"You need sleep. Please, let your body rest." Axel said, his own voice sounding drained of all energy.

"Ok." Riku nodded, knowing that Axel was right. Dammit! Riku couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't know if he was actually going to say it or not, but now he had no choice but to keep it in. Riku exhaled through his nose as he tried to empty his mind and rest once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Originally everything about this chapter was so different, and there were more Seifer scenes and it was more dark and twisted (hard to imagine, right?) but I just don't have the energy to put something so depressing (or even more so lol) into this story, so believe it or not, this is the censored version. Anyway, it clearly shows the bond between Axel and Riku as its strengthening, so progress does seem to be in the works. Thank you everyone for your patience!

To LovedLikeaLoveSong: I bet you hate Seifer even more now, as does everyone else I'm sure lol. Hahaha, thanks, the date was fun and I'm hoping for date number two to come soon, so we'll see! Thanks for the review and the hello kitty advice!

To kindofabadger: Yes, the history will slowly reveal itself, all in due time! Yes, most of my stories sadly seem to overalp, and I hate giving excuses, but it really is difficult to manage so many at once *winces*. Lol, I like Seifer, but he makes for such a good villain, so I like using him for these roles lol. Awww, such sweet advice, thank you! I am enjoying my life, still pretty busy and having fun when possible, but I missed writing so much! It's glad to be back!

To Lady Rabenschwarz: Hahaha, oh you'll see, Axel doesn't need a chainsaw ;) But thanks for the offer, I'm sure he'd find it handy lol.

To luckycat222: Lol, yes, Seifer ruined sugar cookies, although I've always preferred chocolate chips haha. Thank you!

To Nowa-Hikari: Yeah, this chapter definitely changes the game play a lot, and Seifer will soon see what happens when he takes what is Axels. All will become clear within due time. Thank you so much for reviewing!

To xSonya: Thank you! Japanese is difficult but I'm starting to try to care more lol, that sounds bad, but its easy to get discouraged when starting a new language, this being my 4th lol. I should be used to it by now but each time I hit a block where I want to give up. Thank you for your review!

To RoxasVentusHikari: I think by now Axel is so distracted by what Seifer did, that the concussion isn't the most important thing on his mind, but it will be addressed again, so don't worry, you'll have your full circle lol. Thank you for your review ^_^

To ZeltaFrost: Lol, I'm so good at the silent treatment, perhaps too good lol. Yeah, I love Seifer, but he's such a good villain that I use him a lot lol. Right? I'd So demand Axel to cuddle with me too haha. Yeah, you were right, Seifer went back for Riku :/ Thanks, still waiting for that second date but I've just been too busy with exams. I hope things are going amazing for you!

To Chuchutu: OMFG I LOVE that anime! Kaichou wa maid sama is my sister's number #1 favorite anime/manga, and I've only seen the anime but I liked it. Yes, I love the idea of a private school and a perfect-striving president and someone laid back yet still super successful watching in an admiring amusement! Anyway, thank you for the review!

To Keyblade Master13: Yep, you pretty much called it lol. Thanks for the review ^_^

To Hidden Moonlight: Lol, I love squall, he's my future husband! Lol Yeah, I cant really say that things are any better after this chapter, but at least Axel and Riku do seem to be getting a bit closer through it all. Progress is progress! Lol.

**Thank you everyone for being patient as I update! And thanks a bunch for the reviews!**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	18. The Spell You've Cast Over Me

Riku woke up, feeling tired, sore, and embarrassed. He couldn't get himself to admit the horrible night that he had experienced, but he couldn't deny the pain storing up in his backside.

"You ok?" Axel asked as he sat up slowly with Riku on his chest.

"Yeah." Riku whispered, still leaning on Axel's body.

"How do you feel?" Axel asked and Riku sighed.

"Tired."

"Yeah, me too." Axel groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You shouldn't have gotten so worked up. You're still healing from your concussion." Riku said as he kept his cheek on Axel's warm body.

"Ha, yeah, ok, next time I see the one I love being sexually abused, I'll just act like nothing's happening." Axel rolled his eyes as Riku gulped. Did, did Axel just say that he loved him?

"Just try to ignore him from now on." Riku sighed, closing his eyes.

"You're not serious, are you?" Axel sat up straight, forcing Riku to do the same with a grunt.

"Of course I am."

"Prez, when I see him again, I, I'm going to give him a black eye." Axel said with wide, honest eyes.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Riku narrowed his eyes on Axel's before the redhead sighed in annoyance and looked away.

"When word gets out,"

"It wont." Riku said with resolution.

"You can't let him get away with this!" Axel argued for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Axel, you have to understand; I can't let you cause a fight that would reveal Seifer's actions. And you can't tell anyone, and you can't have Roxas or any of your friends try to beat him up either." Riku ordered.

"Two problems with your theory, President. One, no one wants to challenge Seifer to a fight, that's like suicide. Two, you'd have to be crazy to think that I'd let anyone else get revenge that's mine to have." Axel smiled in a way that caused Riku to shiver.

"Don't you dare stoop to his level Axel."

"All actions come with a consequence. I shall merely be the method by which Seifer learns this valuable lesson."

"You're not a teacher Axel!" Riku got frustrated, encouraging Axel's rage as well.

"Prez he tried to rape you! He hurt you, violated you, and belittled you. You expect me to just sit here and act like nothing happened?" Axel shook his head, confused at how lightly Riku saw the situation.

"There's nothing either of us can do. If word spreads of his actions, I'll stand no chance in running for re-election." Riku defended himself.

"The election means that much to you, that you'd let an attempted rapist walk down the halls freely? What if he targets another student?" Axel said and Riku gulped, sinking into his thoughts.

"I, I'll handle the situation in a non-abrasive manner. Besides, he made it apparent that he was targeting me for a reason." Riku mumbled to himself.

"You're ridiculous." Axel sighed as he pushed Riku gently off his lap and got off his bed. "I can't believe you aren't going to report him."

"It's easy for you to say, you aren't involved like I am!" Riku pounded the mattress beneath him.

"All the more frustrating to hear how you aren't going to do shit!" Axel yelled back.

"I, I don't need this." Riku stood up slowly, wincing in pain.

"Prez, I, I'm sorry. Let me help," Axel reached out for Riku, but the silverrete swatted the hand away.

"You don't understand." Riku whispered.

"Prez, please, just, get some more rest, ok?" Axel didn't know what else he could say.

"I will, in my dorm," Riku nodded half-heartedly before he left the redhead's dorm.

He didn't know what could be done to ensure that Seifer wouldn't attack another student, without sacrificing his reputation which he worked so hard to build up. Riku shook his head, knowing that his decisions would only lead to regret. That didn't stop him as he knocked on Seifer's door.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here." Seifer's lip curled into a crooked smile.

"We need to talk." Riku jumped right in.

"About?" Seifer smirked, eyeing Riku's crotch.

"I want to make a deal," Riku cleared his throat. He couldn't be seen making a deal with an offender, but he needed some kind of reassurance that Seifer wouldn't repeat his actions.

"Oh? What kind of deal are we talking about?" Seifer's eyes lit up with an intimidating excitement.

"One that guarantee's the safety of my students." Riku remained as bold and brave as he could. His knees were going weak, his heart wanted to collapse inside himself, but he knew that he had to prove his point to win Seifer's trust.

"And what do I get in return?" Seifer folded his arms.

"What do you want?" Riku hadn't thought the offer that far through.

"You." Seifer smiled.

"No." Riku didn't even have to think.

"Well then I'll have to find a new target. Let's see, that cute little brunette assistant of yours looks yummy. I bet he is still a virgin. Man I'd love to pop him, watch him cry as I come on his face." Seifer's detailed imagery angered Riku.

"I swear to god Seifer,"

"It's you or him." Seifer grinned, confident in his argument.

"If you go to Sora, Roxas will find out, which leads back to Axel, and then you'll be as good as dead." Riku brought up a point that soiled Seifer's plans.

The blonde teen thought before he shrugged, "Then I guess I'll just take your virginity."

"I will not give such a thing to the likes of you." Riku remained secure in his position.

"Then what do you suggest I get in payment?" Seifer squinted his dark eyes.

"I," Riku tried to buy himself time to think, but he couldn't come up with anything that he wouldn't mind losing.

"Just get in," Seifer nodded inside his room as he pushed the door all the way open. Riku gulped as he listened, maintaining at least five feet of space between his body and Seifer's. "Look, if you won't let me take your virginity in exchange for my silence and my truce, then I want you to wear this." Seifer turned around to face Riku with a black carrot shaped object in his hand.

"Wh-what is it?" Riku gulped, not wanting to ask.

"Watch," Seifer smirked as he pushed the flat top of the object, causing it to vibrate. It fit in Seifer's palm and had a pointed tip, with a thickening top, which narrowed in just a bit before it flared out for the button.

"I, I have to wear it?" Riku felt his body panicking already.

"Before soccer practice, you will come to me. I will insert it inside and watch you practice. Afterward, I will remove it from you. Do so, and I won't touch you anywhere else, or go after another student." Seifer held out his hand.

"If you break your promise, or if you try and attack me again, I'll," Riku started, but Seifer interrupted with his boisterous laughter.

"You'll what? Huh? What are you going to do? Sick Axel after me?" Seifer mocked as Riku gulped. Seifer shook his head before he sighed. "You know you really are lucky Riku. If that damned bastard hadn't saved you, I really would have done a shit of a lot more to that body of yours. It's because of Axel that I'm refraining right now. I'm surprised you didn't come here with him; he's what's saving you from being my chew toy." Seifer had no smile as he glared at Riku.

"Axel is the reason why you're cooperating?" Riku asked, offended that he alone wasn't enough, but happy that at least he had a form of protection.

Seifer nodded as he looked away. "As easy as it would be to get you to submit to me, I can't afford to let Axel's family ruin my family's name. If I were you, I'd keep that redhead real close." Seifer narrowed his eyes in on Riku's.

"You have to honor our deal." Riku tried to keep himself from sounding weak by panting.

"So do you, and I believe you have practice tomorrow. I expect to see that pretty ass of yours before." Seifer said.

"I don't think you should watch." Riku gulped in his bravery.

"How else will I know that you won't take it out?"

Riku shrugged indifferently. "If you come to watch, I can't guarantee your safety from Axel." Riku added his own smirk.

"Very nice, you're learning how to be convincing. I like it." Seifer grinned in a way that sickened Riku. "Very well then. I shall watch from the west library corridor. If you remove the device, for any reason, for any amount of time, well, I'll tattoo my hand print on your ass, after I watch it bleed." Seifer added with a selfish smile.

"Make one more threat Seifer, and I'll let Axel handle this matter," Riku pulled out his Ace card as Seifer nodded with a chuckle.

"Handling my threat with a threat? You're a quick learner. Well, I think we both understand each other." Seifer shrugged as Riku nodded.

"For your sake, I hope so." Riku left, quickly pacing himself down the hall and back into his room, locking the door.

He couldn't believe that he made a deal, with Seifer of all people, but it had to be done. He knew that if he threatened for Axel to beat up Seifer in the event that he targeted another student, then Seifer would probably have challenged his bluff. That would be problematic for the president, who would have to bother Axel into defending the school without killing the person that the redhead hated most. That, and Riku knew that Seifer was the type of bully who couldn't be threatened out of his art; instead, he had to be bribed or compensated at the least. Riku sighed to himself before he climbed into bed, too tired to do anything else for the remainder of his night.  
>~<p>

That next day, Riku reported to Seifer's dorm just before his soccer practice, as promised.

"Wow, you showed up."

"I said I would. I'm a man of my word." Riku glared harshly at his enemy.

"I've never lied to you, so I'd say I'm a man of my word as well." Seifer smirked.

"Let's just get this over with." Riku sighed.

"As you wish." Seifer shrugged.

Riku took a deep breath before he removed his gym shorts and slowly pulled down his boxers. "Touch me anywhere other than where is necessary, and you'll regret it." Riku gulped.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Seifer rolled his eyes, taking the carrot shaped vibrator out of his desk. "God it's such a smooth toy, just like this pretty little ass of yours,"

"Shut up and hurry." Riku growled.

"Fine, whatever you say boss." Seifer scoffed.

Riku got on all fours on Seifer's bed, regretting having ever made the deal with Seifer, but he knew he had to keep his students safe, and he knew it was his burden as the President to bear.

"Spread your legs." Seifer instructed so that he would have better access to insert the toy. Riku trembled as he slowly parted his knees. "Wider." Seifer ordered as a nervous Riku complied. "Wider!" Seifer spanked Riku, who let out a cry.

"No hitting me!" Riku whipped his head around.

"I'm not hitting, I'm spanking." Seifer corrected as he massaged Riku's pale flesh. "Besides, it'll make it easier to shove the toy up your ass if your legs are further apart, so quit bitching, I'm only trying to help." Seifer scoffed as he pushed Riku's legs out even more.

Riku held in his whimpers as he kneeled in terror, hating himself for making the deal, but knowing it had to be done to protect his students.

Seifer ran his hand along Riku's inner thigh, causing the silverrete to move it out further.

"Good boy." Seifer smirked before he put the small toy in his mouth. "Say 'ah'," Seifer grinned as he shoved the toy up in one swift move.

"Nya!" Riku quivered as the small buzzing started to affect him. The length of the toy was smaller than the size of his palm, but the power behind it was insane.

"Alright now, the shape of it is designed to stay in even during movement, so don't worry yourself by thinking it'll fall out, ok? Just make sure you don't push it out by accident, or else I'll have to punish you." Seifer said as Riku pulled up his boxers and shorts.

"Ah, hah, ah," Riku's breath's were shallow as he tried to adjust.

"You're going to give it away if you breathe like that." Seifer chuckled.

"I, I can't do this." Riku gulped nervously, his eyes wanting to water at the trauma his body tried so desperately to forget.

"Shh, aww, such a beautiful crybaby you are." Seifer mocked, and at the humiliation, Riku took a big gasp-like sob.

"Shut up and go before I change my mind and rape you anyway." Seifer took another swat at Riku's butt, and the silverrete whimpered before he forced his confused body to run out the door. His legs were quaking as he leaned against a wall in the hallway, his knees buckling as his ribs felt like they were caving in. Knowing he had to last two whole hours like that was as depressing as Riku had ever felt, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before his body would collapse. With a prayer that he could make it two hours before crashing, Riku took slow wobbly steps all the way down to the field.

"Hey, you ready to start?" Axel asked casually and Riku nodded. "You ok? Something's off," Axel quickly picked up on Riku's strange demeanor.

"I'm tired and busy with no time to explain my private life." Riku remained as blunt and professional as he could. Every time he opened his mouth, he wanted to scream, so he knew he had to rush words out as carefully and quickly as possible.

"Whatever," Axel rolled his eyes, figuring that Riku would remain just as stubborn as ever, so asking a second time would be futile.

"Alright, let's get this scrimmage started!" Roxas cheered. The blonde loved having fake games where the team was divided into two teams and real game rules were used to simulate competitions.

Naturally, both captions started each half, and remained on the field for as long as they could muster, but Riku called for a substitute player just five minutes into the game.

"You ok?" Axel asked as Riku ran off the field and took his much needed break on the bench.

"Not feeling good," Riku held his stomach. He wondered if food poisoning would sound believable, but then of course it would require testing the dinning hall's food and changing menu's and testing various students, not to mention way too much paperwork.

"Riku you don't look so good," Demyx gave a worried look to Riku before he ran into the game as the president's substitute.

"Hey, time out!" Axel jogged off the field and ran up to Riku, staring at the grunting teen. "Prez, you need to go to the nurse."

"I'm fine. Please, ignore me," Riku bent forward, compensating for the tease of a device inside him.

"Prez," Axel started to argue, but Riku stood up.

"I had a weird leg cramp but I'm better now." Riku cleared his throat.

"A leg cramp in your stomach?" Axel asked, not so convinced.

"Since you are not qualified to make health assessments, I shall disregard your statement." Riku gritted his teeth.

"He looks better," Roxas shrugged, for simplicities sake.

"Yeah, I'm sure Riku just needs to de-stress, and I know soccer's the best way to do just that." Hayner agreed.

"Yes, my stomach is hurting from stress, but playing helps. Demyx, will you let me sub back in?" Riku asked humbly.

"Sure thing." Demyx smiled cheerfully as the game started back up again. Axel shook his head, not falling for any of Riku's deceit, but decided to let Riku carry out his acting as far as he could.

After the first half, Riku felt a migraine growing inside his numbing brain while his legs felt more like jello.

"Good goal Roxy," Axel spanked Roxas playfully after the blonde scored in the beginning of the second half.

"Great pass Axe," Roxas spanked him back.

"Call Sora!" Hayner laughed jokingly as the rest of the team laughed. All the while, Riku watched in disgust. His body ached, but what made him truly feel sick was watching Axel spank Roxas. After everything Seifer did to him, Riku knew he wasn't ready to handle such playful acts, but he couldn't deny that he had this selfishness inside him that made him jealous. After Hayner made his comment about notifying Sora, Axel winked dramatically to feed into the humor, but Riku felt a sadness about him that made him want to lecture the redhead against being so flirtatious. He knew he had no right to be jealous, no right to expect Axel to be so committed to him, yet he couldn't help but feel abandoned. Those emotions, mixed with the swirling inside his lower body, caused Riku to drop to his knees.

"Prez?" Axel ignored Roxas as his teammate took the ball up the field, and he jogged towards Riku.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Riku stood up ever so slowly. "Just had a minor leg cramp again. I think the stress is causing my muscles to tense." Riku took a deep breath, hoping to convince everyone.

"You should go sit down," Axel shook his head, tired of the lies that he saw right through.

"I'm better. Please, let's continue." Riku didn't even look at Axel as he got back in position, leaving the redhead no choice but to do the same. Axel sighed as he joined in, and after a couple more minutes, Riku found himself in possession of the ball again.

Riku felt his stomach clawing at his insides, demanding freedom from his torturous prison.

He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, so he decided to pass the ball as soon as he got the chance. The silverette pulled his leg back, but it arched his sore back too much, and after failing to kick the ball, he collapsed.

"Prez!" Axel shouted, running over to the school president.

"What happened?" Roxas neared the injured body on the field.

"Prez?" Axel reached for Riku's trembling body.

"Don't touch me!" Riku sat up on his hands and knees, swatting away Axel's hand, rejecting his help.

"Prez what happened?" Axel demanded an explanation to the random accident that caused Riku's body to give way.

"I pulled a hamstring, I'm fine." Riku grunted, wanting to turn off that damned device, but he knew that wasn't an option with the audience present.

"You ok?" Hayner asked and Riku nodded.

"Let me help you off the field." Axel reached again for Riku.

"No! I can do this myself." Riku rushed his pained body to stand up, not wanting Axel to feel the vibrations of the toy inside him. Axel shook his head with a sigh as he watched Riku limp, hands on his hips as he paused, hearing a light buzzing sound.

"Prez?" Axel asked in the awkward silence before Roxas and Hayner started yelling at each other, complaining about how they would even out the teams without Riku.

Luckily for Riku, the rest of the team joined in on the debate, which helped the guilty president make a clean escape.

Axel shook his head, charging steadily for Riku and grabbing his arm from behind.

"Ah!" Riku's weak body started to fall when Axel caught him.

"Hey, it's ok." Axel rubbed Riku's back, feeling the trembling body as Riku sniffled.

"I need to go." Riku whispered, wanting so badly to rid his body of the toy.

"I'll take you." Axel whispered back before he turned to address his bickering team.

"Alright, I'm going with Prez, so now the teams are even. Luxord, you're in charge." Axel said before he moved Riku's arm so that the silverette was leaning on his body, and the redhead put his hand on Riku's hip, helping him walk.

"You cold?" Axel asked, feeling Riku shiver.

"Yeah," Riku lied, hoping that Axel wouldn't find the source to his dramatic quaking.

"Almost there." Axel said as the two walked quietly to Riku's dorm. Riku unlocked his dorm without a word and rushed to close the door behind him, but Axel threw his hand in the doorway and caught it before it closed.

"Whoa, slow down. I want to make sure you're resting in bed before I go get you some ice." Axel said as Riku started panting. His body couldn't withstand the buzzing any longer as his ass went numb from the pleasurable teasing.

"P-Prez?" Axel asked quietly as the silverette whimpered. "What really happened? I know for a fact you didn't tear a hamstring, so what's the cause of your injuries?" Axel felt his heartbeat rise as his breathing slowed down in a horrified concern.

Riku whined loudly, his entire body shaking violently as he felt his head sway.

"Prez!" Axel snapped as Riku fell to his knees, his palms catching his weight.

"I can't," Riku cried, his eyes clenching shut as his rear muscles tensed up. "Ah!" Riku screamed at his own stupidity that squeezed his muscles around the toy.

"Prez tell me what's going on! Let me fix it!" Axel panicked.

"Eh!" Riku panted loudly as his elbows shook, about to give way as he remained on all fours.

"Prez!" Axel felt his own eyes water as he tried to find the source of Riku's struggles. Axel put his hand on Riku's shoulder, working his way down Riku's spine as he noticed that the shaking increased. Axel titled his head when he felt strong vibrations, and through Riku's constant whining, Axel heard the buzzing again.

"Oh my god," Axel gasped before he pulled down Riku's shorts, which revealed just how dramatically Riku's body was shaking. "Prez, please, forgive me." Axel bit his lip and closed his eyes, not wanting to invade Riku's delicate privacy. Without using his sight, Axel did his best to pull down Riku's boxers, causing him to release loud, stored up tears.

"I'm so sorry Prez," Axel felt incredibly guilty as he kept his eyes closed and reached for where he guessed Riku's entrance would be. Riku let out another cry when he felt Axel's hand on his bare flesh, but the redhead did his best to hide any tears or fear, for Riku's sake.

"It, it's ok, I'm going to take it out." Axel gulped, reaching inside for the black toy.

"Nyaa!" Riku's ass flinched when Axel started to pull.

"Shh, it's ok Prez." Axel swallowed hard, wanting to rip it out, yet be sensitive all at once.

"It hurts so bad," Riku complained with a weak voice.

"I know, I'm trying." Axel swallowed nervously as he tediously pulled on the toy.

"Hurry!" Riku yelled as Axel obeyed and yanked the toy out. "Owwwy, fuck!" Riku's elbows caved in as he fell on his face, sobbing with loud whimpers. Axel turned his head away and opened his eyes, stretching his arms out without directly looking to fix Riku's clothing. Once he knew that Riku's boxers were pulled up securely, Axel looked to fix his gym shorts, thankful that both articles of clothing had only been yanked down slightly to begin with, making them easy to fix. As Riku trembled in humiliation, Axel exhaled loudly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Owwwy! Ow!" Riku shuddered in the floor, taking refuge in his own arms as he cried quietly. Axel watched, absolutely horrified as he witnessed Riku's pain, wondering what he could possibly do to help.

"P-Prez?" Axel asked with a gulp, intimidated by the silence. There was the boy who he loved most, lying face down, in tears, weak and vulnerable as Axel tried not to make the awkwardness any more apparent.

Riku remained silent with the exception of his whimpers as he hid his face between his arms and the floor beneath him.

Axel sat on his feet with his knees bent before him, hesitating to touch Riku in fear of making Riku even more uncomfortable.

"Prez, who, who did this to you?" Axel swallowed hard, preparing to beat up whoever Riku ratted out.

"No one. I, I did it myself." Riku sighed deeply, taking deep, much needed gasps.

"It was Seifer, wasn't it?" Axel asked calmly, not even bothering to address the ridiculous lie.

Riku shook his head as he remained helpless on the floor.

"You really expect me to believe that you'd torture yourself like that?" Axel asked, a bit offended.

"Thought, thought it would feel good. Left it in too long." Riku continued with his fib.

"Why would you even bother to do such a thing?" Axel didn't care if he was asking a personal question; he needed to be sure of the culprit.

"I've been, lonely." Riku let out a single tear, not needing to fake it, but it sure helped. Deep down inside, he knew he wasn't lying about being lonely.

"Excuse me?" Axel couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm a man, what do you expect?" Riku huffed.

"You're telling me that you did this to yourself, because your carnal cravings led you to?" Axel stood up tall while Riku nodded in shame, aware that he wasn't convincing anyone.

"Forgive me for being lewd, Prez, but you're not excited in the slightest, and you're gym shorts are still dry, so there's no sign of you having already succumbed to such a pleasure as this." Axel held the toy in his palm.

"I, I," Riku tried to think of another lie. "It takes a lot to excite me, not that I owe you the pleasure of knowing such intimate details concerning my life." Riku sat up slowly on his knees, gritting his teeth at the aching in his lower back.

"You know, I'm both hurt and offended, and I don't know which is worse. I'm hurt that after I'll I've tried to do to help you, you don't trust me enough to be honest. And I'm offended that you would disgrace your own dignity and purity to protect the culprit responsible for invading you by claiming that you participate in such barbaric activities." Axel shook his head.

"Is it a crime to try to pleasure oneself?" Riku couldn't believe he was having such a conversation, but he knew he needed to keep up his lie.

"You're the school president, pure and respectful. To attempt such an act in a public setting is a shameful dishonor to you, the team, and this Academy." Axel squatted right by Riku's face. "So tell me, whose toy am I holding?"

Riku gulped. "Mine," he couldn't control the shaking in his voice.

Axel sighed loudly, stood up, and aimed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Riku grew scared, already knowing the answer.

"To give Seifer back his toy,"

"Axel no!" Riku stood up all too quickly and tripped, but he realized he could use his fall as bribery to get Axel to stay.

"Help me? It hurts!" Riku exaggerated his pain as he grabbed his stomach. Axel naturally had to comply, so he exhaled loudly through his nose, shut the door, and cradled Riku, placing him in bed. Riku knew that he had to keep his arms around the redheads neck to keep him from killing Seifer, so even after Axel had let go, Riku continued to hold on.

"I will return." Axel tried to detach Riku's arms, but the silverette hung on desperately.

"Don't leave me," Riku begged so convincingly, he actually felt bad for playing with Axels emotions. That was until Axel stood straight up, removing Riku's arms, but still holding his hands in his own.

"Please don't take advantage of my love for you. I may be under the spell you've cast over me, but I'm not stupid." Axel dropped Riku's hands and turned around.

"Axel if you love me, you won't open that door!" Riku shouted.

"And why the hell not?" Axel turned around and yelled louder.

"Because Seifer will punish me," Riku sniffled, looking away in shame.

"I will protect you." Axel said calmly.

"Hasn't worked so far now has it?" Riku almost felt bitter. He knew he owed Axel for saving him multiple times, but there was a source of pain and anger that Riku recognized as being misplaced towards the redhead.

Axel's mouth opened with the intent to defend himself, but no words came out as his eyes watered. He sniffled, blinking repeatedly to force the tears away as guilt set inside of Riku, knowing that his comment was completely unnecessary. In an attempt to take it back, Riku spoke out again.

"Axel it's not his toy. If you want to hurt him because of his previous actions, file a student complaint." Riku was beginning to sound desperate as he sat up weakly on his own. Axel walked back towards the bed Riku was sitting on and swallowed down all hurt.

"Look me in the eye and tell me this is your toy." Axel asked, staring straight into Riku's eyes.

"It's my toy. After you told me what you bought the Kidakama twins for their birthday, I realized I was in need of a similar pleasure. I bought it soon after and have been using it on my own, at night. It's never been enough, so I thought maybe having it in during practice would help. I was wrong. I'm sorry I made you worry." Riku finished his new lie, but he sounded so certain, he knew he had done a great job at making it sound real.

Axel nodded before he sat down next to Riku, letting out a tired sigh.

"Please, may I have it back? I know better now than to use it in public. And you were right; it's not something a president should do amongst others." Riku held out his hand.

Axel shook his head slowly, confusing the silver haired teen.

"Axel?"

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" Axel asked so quietly and calmly, it frightened Riku.

"I'm not," Riku whispered.

"I can't Prez, I just, I can't fathom why you would insist on saving Seifers ass when he's trying to break yours." Axel stood up.

"Axel I forbid you to go anywhere near Seifer!" Riku hoped that Axel would obey, although he knew the odds weren't in his favor.

"Forbid me? Forgive me for being so bold, but being president clearly doesn't make you wisest." Axel gave a slight bow, and then walked up to the door before he paused.

"I suggest, before a thought of stupidity begs you to return to Seifer, that you find a new bodyguard." Axel kept his back to Riku as he spoke. "I can't help someone who doesn't have enough dignity to maintain their own honor, especially at the cost of protecting a threat to this Academy, the very Academy that you claim to serve." Axel cleared his throat, and when he turned around,

Riku saw mist forming in the redheads eyes. "Besides, it's like you said: I've failed at protecting you anyway." Axel bit his lip as Riku's heart gained weight within his chest, the guilt pulling down on his weary body.

"Axel," Riku wanted to take it all back but Axel interrupted him.

"It's because I love you that I won't reveal your secret. If news got out that you were making deals with Seifer after he tried attacking students, your position as President would be stripped away immediately. Forgive me and my tongue, but I refuse to win the race for presidency in such a mediocre way. Do try to pose some challenge by thinking about your decisions." Axel opened the door, about to step through when Riku called his name.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked with a gulp.

"To give Seifer back his toy." Axel gripped the black vibrator and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Riku put a hand to his head, more confused than ever. It's as if everything Axel said was something he already knew, yet failed to see the truth behind until he heard it. He never realized how deep into the situation he was, and how easily he could lose his job. Riku knew he had to come clean to Axel, but first, he needed to keep him away from Seifer. The silverrete exited his room as fast as his injured body could carry him, traveling down the hall, knowing that Axel was headed to Seifer's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know, we're all thinking it "**Sarabellum, please make Axel kill Seifer**?!" Trust me, I have some good stuff coming up! I'm hoping to end this story soon, although not any time too soon, since I have a new Akuroku and a new Soriku that I'm super excited to be working on! So please stay tuned for that!

Believe it or not, this chapter is ALSO another censored version of what I originally had, so yeah, that's enough for the super dramatic themes I think lol. So get excited for the next few chapters, things are about to turn!

To LovedLikeaLoveSong: Lol, oh the stupid struggle games in KH2 haha. I miss that game (don't have my PS2 here with me in japan, it awful). Lol, thanks, as always I appreciate the reviews, and no date number 2 with that Japanese guy but its ok, I look back and realize we were both just lonely and kind of used each other, but on the bright side, I have a part time job teaching English to kids now, so I'm happy to be doing something productive and not just school lol. I hope all is well with you =)

To kindofabadger: Yes, that was the censored, and this chapter too. Hahaha, Axel will have his revenge, sweet glorious revenge. Yes, I could use some cuddling right now.

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, others can touch him, but who else would want to challenge Seifer, especially since Riku is making Axel keep it a secret, and since Axel is the type who wants to dish out his own revenge. Hehe, yes, you have my word about Axel's explanation of Xion, and well its no use pretending that a kiss isn't in the future hehe!

To Cirxe145: Yes, poor Riku, the words on his tongue and right when he opens his mouth, silenced. Yes the original was written during my times of frustration, then I later realized, not fair for Riku lol. Haha, I agree, homework sucks. Nothing new, same old college controlling my life lol.

To xSonya: lol, thanks, I wish I were, but as of now I'm working on 6 stories. The list never ends or shortens, even as I finish stores lol. Yes, time will reveal Riku's appropriate timing for such special words. Thank you for reviewing!

To luckycat222: Yes, Riku was so close to spitting it out, but bad timing! Don't worry, the time will come soon enough =) Thank you for your review.

Keyblade Master13: No need to apologize for the 'rant', I completely agree with you on that one. Yes, I wrote the non-censored version when I was really agree at a lot of people and memories, and recently realized that it wasn't fair for Riku lol. Hmm, I think I deleted the original version and replaced it with the non-censored one, but I'll check just in case! (might have to wait though, time is not my friend as of late….aka: final exams coming up). Thanks for the patience, and as always, thank you so much for your reviews, I truly look forward to reading them. Hehe, glad to hear that you liked the chapter! Thank you!

To Zelta Frost: haha, good question, I'm not sure why Seifer has so many vibrators. Awww, yes, those two in bed together are so adorable, aren't they? Hahaha, I didn't think about that chapter ending of just "I love you" so thank you! The meaning of the bolds words (which by the way you are the only one who brought it up) means that I was supposed to name the chapter that, but I forgot to and I forgot to UNbold the words, so my bad! Lol.

To Rikuobsession: Oh yes, I agree. Seifer should die. Yes, I feel bad for the heavy themes in the story, so the bond at the end hopefully made up for it as best as I could. Thanks for the review!

**Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	19. Love Has No Jurisdiction

Riku leaned against the walls for support as he tried to hunt down the redhead. When he got to Seifer's room and heard no voices from the other side of the door, he wondered if anyone was really inside. He knocked, jiggled the handle, and received nothing in return. Riku grunted before he rushed to Axel's dorm, and when he saw the same emptiness about the hall, he scratched his head.

"Did you see his nose?" A voice asked from around the corner.

"I think it's broken." Pence responded.

"That's what I heard! I really want to go watch." The boy's voice was anxious.

"The fight probably isn't over. They were really going at it." Pence said.

"What fight?!" Riku turned the corner to interrogate his students.

"Oh, hi Riku. Umm," Pence was hesitant to rat out a fight to the intimidating president.

"Pence I don't have time," Riku started when Roxas ran down the hall.

"Riku!" Roxas huffed, bending over to catch his breath.

"You're supposed to be at practice." Riku looked confused.

"It just ended cause Rai said that Axel and Seifer are fighting so I'm on my way to back Axel up. Where are they?"

"Where are they?!" Riku asked Roxas' question once again to Pence.

"Key building, at the Housing office." Pence covered his mouth after he spoke just as Riku and Roxas sprinted off.

The two could hear shouts and cheers from viewers as well as curses from both Seifer's and Axel's mouth's, and when they saw a giant circle crowd watching, they pushed their way to the center.

"Ohh my," Riku started but couldn't finish as he saw Seifer on the ground with Axel straddling his hips, each of them throwing punches as best they could.

"I got you!" Roxas was about to jump in to help Axel before Riku yanked his shirt backward.

"I swear to god Roxas if you don't help me pull Axel off of Seifer I will keep Sora busy every fucking night for the rest of the year!" Riku was in no mood. Roxas gulped before he sighed.

"Fine." The blonde muttered. "Come on Axe," Roxas took a step forward, closer to the fighting teens on the floor, but nearly got hit in the face from a wild fist. "You're on your own." Roxas put his hands up as he looked at Riku.

"Axel! Stop this at once!" Riku barked but neither of the two struggling teens so much as blinked to his words.

"I'm going to kill you!" Axel screamed as he hit an already bleeding nose.

"Get off of me!" Seifer shouted back, shoving on Axel's chest as the redhead leaned over the blonde to attack him more accurately.

"Stop it!" Riku yelled, angered by the encouraging students who cheered the two on.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowd roared.

"Hit him in the nose again!" Hayner suggested with a loud voice.

"Go for his balls!"

"Push him off, Seifer!"

Riku shook his head before he turned around to yell at the crowd.

"Whoever is left here by the time I count to three is getting detention!" Riku screamed before the students dispersed as quickly as they came. Riku sighed before he and Roxas were the only ones left.

"You no good dirty rotten son of a bitch!" Axel socked Seifer in the chest as Seifer gasped.

"Spoiled prick." Seifer uttered when he caught his breath and elbowed Axel in the side.

"That's enough!" Riku ordered as he once again neared the two on the ground.

"Let go of me!" Seifer groaned as Axel gripped the collar of Seifer's shirt, lifted it up, and then let his head smack the ground.

"Axel stop it!" Riku panicked, knowing that enough of those moves could cause Seifer to lose consciousness.

"Shit, he is going to kill him." Roxas gulped as Axel repeated his action, causing Seifer's eyes to slowly close as his mouth hung open.

"Go get Sora!" Riku said, hoping that in numbers they'd be able to break the fight, numbers that would end the fight rather than encourage it.

"Right." Roxas nodded and ran off.

"Let him go." Riku abandoned all reasoning as he jumped into the fight and tugged on Axel's arm.

"I'm not finished with you!" Axel yelled in Seifer's ear as he lifted Seifer's torso up off the floor in another attempt to let it crash painfully into the tile. Before he had a chance to let Seifer's head succumb to gravity, Riku squeezed the redheads arm violently with an urged pull.

"Yes you are!" Riku commanded, his voice ringing so loudly that Axel turned to look at Riku.

"P-prez?" Axel whispered, as if he had just noticed Riku's presence.

"Get off!" Seifer barked as he punched Axel square on the temple, causing the redhead to fall on his side, his mind hazy as he laid there.

"Axel," Riku gasped in shock.

"Now it's my turn," Seifer grinned, ready to get revenge before as he crawled over the body. He wound up his arm before Riku pulled his body off of Axel's and landed a single hit to Seifer's chest. Seifer took the unexpected blow before he shook his head and growled. "You're first." Seifer stood up to face Riku, who gulped.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Axel rushed to his feet and the two angered teens began fighting at eye level.

"Cut it out!" Riku pulled on Axel's shoulder, and just as he worked his way in between the two bodies to try to end it, Axel let his arm fly towards Seifer, hitting Riku in the eye. "AH!" Riku rushed his hand to his now black eye.

"Oh, oh my god, Prez!" Axel panicked as he stood frozen.

Seifer took advantage of the distraction that controlled Axel as he sprinted off in a desperate escape. Just then, Roxas returned with Sora.

"Where's Seifer?" Roxas wondered before Axel sighed.

"Riku let him get away."

"I WHAT?!" Riku screamed at Axel.

"You weren't supposed to get involved!" Axel yelled back.

"You really think I'm going to just watch as you beat up another student?"

"You really think the likes of him deserves to be a student here?"

"That is not up to you to decide!"

"Well when you're making shitty decisions," Axel started before Sora growled.

"ENOUGH!" Sora screamed, causing everyone, even Roxas, to look at the brunette with wide, surprised eyes. "Hasn't there been enough fighting and yelling?" Sora asked quietly with a frown. "You two should really be ashamed of yourselves." Sora pouted, his lips stuck in a frown as he shook his head. "It's bad enough to bring your personal drama out in the open for this entire academy, but you don't have to blow it up for the whole school to hear. Neither one of you should be president if this is how you solve problems." Sora turned around and took off as Roxas stood there, wondering what to say or do.

"Look he, he hates confrontation. I mean, fighting probably wasn't the smartest idea, but don't take what he said too personally. I, I, I got to go. Sora?" Roxas ran off after his twin before Riku sighed.

"He's right." Riku frowned.

"When isn't he?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Look, Axel,"

"I don't want to be lectured. You're right, I'm wrong, what else is new?" Axel turned around to leave before he paused. "I am sorry, about your eye." He said, his back to Riku.

"It was an accident." Riku shrugged quietly.

"I'm going to go clean up the remains of the disturbed practice." Axel said before he walked to the field. Riku sighed and shook his head before he followed Axel silently.

The two cleaned up the field without uttering a single word, having nothing to talk about, both mad at the other. Riku couldn't understand why Axel insisted that he should be the one to punish Seifer, and he wanted the redhead to just mind his own business. It was his life, his loss, his pain. Why couldn't Axel just support him without being a nuisance? Axel on the other hand hated the stubbornness of Riku, who refused to reprimand such unacceptable actions.

"Here," Axel mumbled as he handed Riku the last of the cones used to designate goal posts for a drill.

"Thanks," Riku sighed.

Axel looked around the field to see that they had finished, just as Seifer and one of his friends stepped on the field as a short cut to the dormitories.

Seifer made no eye contact with either athlete as he and Rai talked amongst themselves.

"Ignore them" Riku ordered Axel, trying to hide the beg in his voice.

Axel kicked the soccer ball up on his foot, dribbled a bit, and then kicked it up in the air, sending it on a flying spiral as Riku watched in slow motion. Axels lip curved up in a grin just before the ball smacked Seifer on the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" Seifer fell to the floor, rushing to his feet as Rai gasped.

"Get off my field!" Axel yelled.

"You want to go again?" Seifer asked with a cocky grin.

"You're the one who fled like a loser." Axel shrugged with a smirk.

"Call me a loser one more time, bitch!" Seifer grunted as Axel panted, his adrenaline rising. He moved one foot forward just as Riku grabbed his bicep.

"Don't you dare." Riku squeezed Axel's arm.

"Aww, pussy whipped by a pussy!" Seifer mocked as Axel tensed up.

"Let me kill him." Axel burned Riku's eyes with his fiery glare.

"He's not worth it." Riku gulped as Seifer and Rai grinned at them.

"Hey Axel, have you kissed him yet? I have. His lips are so smooth. It's a real perk cause it felt awesome when those lips sucked my cock." Seifer smirked as Axel broke free of Riku's hand and sprinted after Seifer across the field.

"Axel!" Riku scolded before he chased after, but his sore body was no match for the adrenaline that fed Axel's supernatural strength despite his still injured head.

"Come on bitch!" Seifer encouraged Axel's fire, planning to doge Axel at the last second so that he wouldn't get tackled. After many years of playing soccer, Axel saw right past Seifer's plan and accounted for it as he jumped up and pummeled Seifer to the grass.

"Oof!" Seifer let out a groan as Rai tried to pull Axel off of his friend.

"I swear to god Seifer, I dare you mother fucker, say one more thing! One more!" Axel screamed as Seifer shook in fear.

"Let me go!" Seifer pleaded as he closed his eyes.

"Axel!" Riku barked, pulling Axel's reluctant body off of Seifer.

"If you dare touch what's mine, I will kill you!" Axel threatened. "He's mine! Keep your fucking hands off!"

"Axel," Riku whispered, still a bit shaken up by the sight of the redhead roughing up the Academies' biggest bully.

"Just let us go, you know? I'll make sure he doesn't say a word, you know?" Rai begged and Axel stood up, his hands in fists as he panted loudly.

"Get the fuck off my field. Now!" Axel yelled as Rai ran, holding Seifer's wrist and pulling him off the field.

Riku released an enormous sigh as Axel shook his head, out of breath.

"You." Axel glared angrily at Riku, which only hurt the silverrete.

"Me?" Riku was shocked at where the conversation was going.

"Why did you pull me off?" Axel asked with a loud voice.

"You were being stupid!" Riku started showing his own anger.

"I was being stupid?! I was trying to give that damned bastard what he deserves!" Axel put his hands in his hair with frustration. "When will you butt out?"

"Butt out!? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound trying to convince ME to butt out when this is MY life?" Riku argued.

"Well you aren't doing shit about it so someone has to!" Axel put his hands on his hips as he stared down at the silverrete.

"That! Is! Not! Up! To you!" Riku poked Axel in the chest repeatedly. Both boys panted, out of breath, livid, and feeling misunderstood. "Now, whether you like it or not, you're not a part of the judicial committee. You may be a candidate for President, but until the votes are in, you are nothing more

than the head of the Residential Committee. I am President. This is my life, my power, my choice. I know my place. Learn your jurisdiction." Riku scolded with impatient eyes as Axel looked away, his shallow breathes normalizing slowly.

"Love has no jurisdiction, President." Axel said, and when he made eye contact with Riku, Riku looked away in shame. Love? Of course, of course Axel just had to go there.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I shall learn how to control my anger, and to hold my tongue in your presence." Axel bowed his head and started walking off the field.

Riku shook his head, confused by what his mind believed, which conflicted with his heart. It was as if Axel was returning to the way things were before Seifer, before Xion, before the drama magically worsened. He wanted to lecture the redhead with no mercy, but he also had this strange unexplainable desire to hug him close. Why? Was it because all along, Axel was only trying to defend and protect him? It was clear that Axel cared for him, but now it was as if Axel was trying to amend for the wrongdoings that Seifer committed by giving him his own sense of justice.

Riku sighed as he followed after Axel to the locker room to drop off the equipment and take a quick shower. He wrestled with himself mentally about showering, almost positive that Axel would be using the locker room showers as well. Did he want to spend any more time with the upset teen? Would it be worth the awkwardness that was guaranteed to follow? But what about the view? Riku exhaled in his disappointment at his shallow motives.

The two undressed silently, acting as best they could as if they were alone. That didn't last long, especially when both teens were standing under the cold water.

"Damn thing." Axel shivered, turning the knob all the way over to the hottest setting, which did nothing to help.

"So cold." Riku held his body, scared to look at it since Seifer had soiled it.

"Come over here, it's warmer." Axel said as he scooted over, letting Riku huddle next to him.

"Thank you." Riku kept his eyes closed, trying so hard not to open them despite the delicious temptation.

"Of course." Axel said modestly, and after ten minutes, the redhead cleared his throat. "I'll be going to the dining commons, if you wish to join me for dinner." Axel said as if he didn't really care what response Riku would give him.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Riku said, refusing to show his backside to Axel, knowing that it was still sore and tender from the multiple spankings and hits he received.

Axel left without another word, and when Riku finished, he joined the redhead at a quiet table in the corner of the busy dining hall.

"Look, I'm sorry." Axel said once Riku sat down with a tray full of food.

"It's fine." Riku said, wanting to get over all the drama with Axel, having enough of it with Seifer already.

"I just can't handle the idea of you being hurt the way that you were. You must understand that my frustration is justifiable."

"No, it's not." Riku said, only to prove his point that, if he acted like nothing happened, then maybe it would feel that way too.

"Prez, he's a monster."

"So don't stoop to his level." Riku said, keeping his eyes on his salad.

"You don't get it, do you? You're seriously just letting him get away with something this big?"

"Axel, I'm not in the mood." Riku looked away, trying to deprive himself the right to gaze at the beautiful source of his justified anger.

"All I'm saying is that he shouldn't get away with something so awful." Axel muttered.

"I only have so many options." Riku glared.

At that moment, Sora and Roxas walked up to the two, holding hands.

"Go on," Roxas encouraged as he swayed his hip into Sora's.

"I, I'm sorry." Sora bit his lip.

"No, Sora, you were right."

"No, it wasn't right for me to yell like that. I mean, I said there was enough yelling and fighting, but I only added to it. Besides, I think you'd both make the most perfect president ever." Sora smiled.

"Thanks Sora. Roxas, don't ever let him go. He's a great guy." Axel winked, causing Sora to blush.

"He is, isn't he?" Roxas kissed Sora's cheek.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize, and say that I really like both of you as friends, so don't fight, ok?" Sora ticked a finger at Riku, who nodded.

"Aye-aye captain." Riku saluted Sora playfully.

"Ok, enjoy your food, we're going to go grab some ourselves." Roxas waved goodbye as he and Sora went in line to order their dinner.

"They are so adorable." Axel smiled as he watched the way the couple held hands in line, each looking like half of a greater whole.

"Yeah they are. He's right. We need to stop fighting." Riku said quietly as he eyed his plate.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight with you. I just wanted to show Seifer that he can't get away with such actions."

"I know, but that clearly didn't work since now the whole academy saw the fight and they don't know the reasoning behind it." Riku sighed.

"I'm just trying to help." Axel mumbled, looking around the busy dinning commons. The second the redhead made eye contact with Seifer, he snarled.

"Axel?" Riku could feel the animosity steaming from Axels gaze across the room and before Riku could try to find the source, Seifer stood up and screamed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A spoonful of chocolate pudding flung across the dining hall in slow motion as Axel sprang up and tackled Riku to the ground. Riku fell with a thud as Axel landed on top of him just before food flew left and right as shouts, screams, and laughs stained the air.

"You ok?" Axel asked over the loud roar of boisterous laughter and the occasional curses.

"I think I'm hit," Riku gasped as he scooped some pasta sauce off his leg.

"Take cover!" someone shouted, so Axel laid his body completely on Riku's, holding him to serve as a human shield.

"Aww come on!" Axel yelled when he felt something sticky hit his hair.

"Ah!" A scream went out as a piece of fish soared in the air.

"What's going on?" Riku rolled on his side, his back to the wall and his front side protected by Axels body. Axel kept his back to the chaos as he shrugged.

"I'm not checking." Axel smirked as food whirled past his head and hit the wall. Axel pulled Riku in close, trying to protect him from the onset of flying food.

"My eye!" Xigbar yelled and Axel shivered.

"You know we have to pick this up afterward!" Axel shouted to no one in particular, but the constant ringing of screams and mocking laughter drowned out his voice.

"No, no, not me!" Another cry went unheard as more shouts filled the air.

"Ok, enough of this." Riku pushed Axel away, just as a head of lettuce appeared out of nowhere.

"Prez, don't! It's too dangerous!" Axel tried to keep a hand on Riku's body.

"Someone has to put an end to this madness." Riku wriggled his way free and after a couple deep breathes, he stood up.

"STOP!" Riku commanded as everyone froze.

"Drop it!" Riku ordered Marluxia, who sighed as he let the wad of ketchup slide out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Now, I am going to give you all ten minutes to clean up the three foot radius around your person. So start!" Riku yelled and everyone went right to work. Sora was busy cleaning off all the chocolate ice cream from his face, while Roxas helped by licking it up.

"Roxy! Gentle." Sora whined as Roxas used his tongue more aggressively.

"It's stuck on here pretty good." Roxas argued.

"That was awesome!" Hayner smiled even as he peeled the vegetable medley out of his hair.

"I could have done without." Pence sighed, yanking the pasta off of his jersey.

"I think it was worth it." Luxord grinned as he wiped the fruit stains off his pants.

"My poor hair!" Demyx nearly cried as he ran his fingers through his hair, combing out all the muffin particles.

After an hour, Riku released the students to shower and study for their classes for the next morning.

"There will be a mandatory assembly addressing the inappropriateness of such actions, first thing in the morning." Riku warned the students before they all cleared out.

Riku let out a sigh as he and Axel stayed behind to pick up anything that was left over.

"Thank you." Riku said after he and Axel had cleaned for an extra twenty minutes.

"I'm not going to leave you to do all this dirty work by yourself." Axel shrugged lightly.

"No, I, I meant for taking the hit." Riku pointed to the big stain of chocolate pudding on Axels shirt.

"It's an honor to take one for my Prez," Axel bowed his head as he continued wiping down a table.

"Axel, please, enough. I'm not royalty." Riku nearly felt guilty for all the attention that Axel was giving him, though he had missed it dearly.

"You are to me. Again, I apologize for my lack of anger control. You have no idea how badly I want to teach Seifer his lesson. I shall do my best to contain it." Axel said modestly.

"I appreciate it. And, I, I appreciate knowing that you care." Riku gulped, wanting to say more, but terrified of the consequences that would follow. What if Axel got the wrong idea if he said more? Then again, what was 'The wrong idea'? Would it really have been so bad if Axel knew the truth? The truth? What was the truth? Wouldn't it help if Riku knew the truth before he told Axel anything? Riku sighed, wanting all this confusing heartache to go away.

"You ok Prez?" Axel asked, catching Riku off guard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Riku nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel asked as Riku shrugged. Riku wished he could narrow down his busy and conflicting thoughts. He wanted more of this redhead, despite the trouble that came along with his company. He couldn't deny that his heart yearned for Axels warm intimacy, the soft sound of the soothing voice that echoed quietly in Riku's ear whenever he dreamt. He wanted Axel. Plain and simple. He wanted Axels eyes when they had that hungry look of affirmation. He wanted Axels voice rocking his tired mind to sleep. He wanted Axels strong arms cradling his weary body when he was too weak to hold himself up. He wanted Axels lips, pressed firmly against his own. He wanted Axels presence, when he was tired of being so alone.

He wanted Axels love.

"Prez?" Axel asked again as Riku snapped out of his surreal trance.

"What?" Riku returned to his normal mindset.

"You've got some strawberry pie filling stuck on your cheek." Axel pointed.

"Really?" Riku ran his sleeve on his face.

"No, right there by your lip. Here, let me help." Axel held Riku's face still as he neared Riku's shaking body. "You scared?" Axel asked and Riku maintained his brave facade as he shook his head.

"No," Riku gasped as Axel stuck his tongue out, edging it closer to Riku's face. Riku closed his eyes, unable to watch as he felt that wet warmth stamp his cheek. Axel flicked his tongue up, grazing the corner of Riku's lips before he started sucking that tiny corner clean.

"All gone." Axel pulled back after the longest five seconds of his life; seconds he could only wish were longer.

"You, you know I, I don't remember them serving strawberry pie today." Riku gulped as he made eye contact with a smirking redhead.

"It tasted more like raspberry, actually." Axel blushed.

"Funny, I don't remember getting hit in the face either." Riku returned the smirk as Axel cleared his throat.

"I couldn't pass up such a tempting opportunity." Axel rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You, you," Riku didn't know where his words were taking him. Part of him wished he would have kept his mouth shut, and the other part wished Axel would shut up him up by kissing him.

"I'm going to go shower. If I don't hurry, this...whatever it is that Xaldin cooked...is going to crust in my hair." Axel shuddered as he turned around.

"M-mind if I join? I, I don't want to finish cleaning alone, and we pretty much finished anyway," Riku rambled in embarrassment.

"You want to shower with me?" Axel couldn't hold back a satisfying smirk as Riku blushed.

"I just, I'm, I'm going to go shower in the men's locker room." Riku brushed past Axel.

"That's where I was going to go. It'll be easier to scrub this food out there than in the narrow showers with the smaller drains in the dorms." Axel explained. Riku nodded before the two walked, side by side, in silence.

"Can you believe this? We were just here like an hour ago?" Axel asked as he stripped in the locker room.

"This time I hope the warm water turns on sooner." Riku sighed.

"Me too." Axel said as he walked into the shower room, turning on the water. "Still cold." Axel tested the water with his finger as Riku stood behind him, his hands covering his parts.

"Damn." Riku bit his lip nervously.

"You ok? You, you look cute biting your lip," Axel blushed, so Riku did too.

"Th-thank you." Riku gulped.

"Oh, much better." Axel cleared his throat, saved by the random subject change as the water warmed up.

"Good." Riku followed Axel's lead and stood under the warm jets of water as he tried to clean off his body.

"Well, let's just hope that this shower goes uninterrupted. WE need to think of a cover story for the fight. Anyone would believe our word against Seifer's, so we just have to make sure that we have the same story." Riku nodded, sure of himself.

"Easy: Seifer hit on you. I got jealous. It's believable and pretty realistic." Axel shrugged.

"He hit on me so you tried to kill him?" Riku didn't see the equivalence in the statement.

"Yep, and if anyone else hits on you they'd be dumb from not learning from Seifer's mistake." Axel smirked.

"Ok, well I guess we can work out the finer details later." Riku sighed.

"See, it's no problem." Axel relaxed his body.

"Yeah, it is. The entire school knows about the fight. That wont look good for your campaign." Riku couldn't believe that he was worried about his opponents campaign.

"Sure it will." Axel said simply.

"How?"

"Like this: Seifer hits on the current president who refused. I, as the noble dedicated knight, had to intervene, so I fought for my true love. Even though there aren't any girls at this academy to appreciate it, the guys want someone with balls, not saying that you don't have any, but they all saw me kicking Seifer's ass." Axe grinned.

"Just don't get carried away." Riku rolled his eyes just as voices approached.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ok, so since I made a lot of changes to this story since I started, its taken me a while to update since I had to decide where I was going and how I planned on getting there but things should be mellowing out soon, thank god! Don't forget to check up on my other stories, like my **Akuroku Can't Ever Work**, which is one chapter away from completion. There's also my other **Akuroku No More Broken Pieces**, which is also a chapter away from being done. And don't forget my **Zemyx, A Taste of Loneliness**, which is at it's peak! I appreciate all the support and reviews!

To LovedLikeaLoveSong: Thanks and I understand, rage when reading such scenes is appropriate. Hopefully this one was better!

To luckycat222: haha yeah, craziness! This whole story is wild and is writing itself while I'm sitting here wondering what's going on too lol.

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, Axel has to be careful, Riku has to be careful, and Seifer is nearly dead, so this whole story has characters on their toes lol. Aww, glad to hear you like akuriku! Thanks for the review.

To xSonya: Haha I'm glad you liked it, I was afraid it'd scare my readers away lol. Thanks for the comment!

Thank you everyone for reading and following, and don't forget that I have a bunch of other stories to keep you entertained while you wait for updates! Thanks!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	20. Not Superman

"Oh, hey you two." Hayner smirked as he walked in with Roxas and Sora.

"Hey." Axel gave a friendly wink.

"So, did you guys just happen to be in the shower at the same time again?" Roxas asked with a with-held giggle.

"What can I say? Prez just has a magnetic pull to him that I can't resist." Axel smirked as he soaped his chest, using his bare hand to rub it in while Riku tried not to look.

"Uh-huh, he sure is a great guy." Sora smiled politely.

"He must be if Axel keeps finding excuses to shower with him." Hayner chuckled.

"Please, as if I started the food fight." Axel scoffed.

"Seifer so would do something like that." Hayner nodded.

"Especially after you kicked his ass Axe." Roxas cheered with a smile.

"I do what I can," Axel shrugged with a cocky grin.

"So, do you guys have any plans for the second dance thing we're supposed to be having?" Hayner asked, not directing his question to anyone in particular.

"Oh yeah, we've been working really hard on it, haven't we Riku?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we've been making progress, thanks to Sora's help." Riku said shyly.

"Awww, my sexy baby, getting work done, planning dances and soccer rematches." Roxas gave a bright smile as he held Sora's hips.

"Roxy!" Sora gasped.

"What? I can't help it that you're so irresistible." Roxas nudged his nose into Sora's cheek.

"Roxy," Sora whined before he giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roxas said before he kissed Sora gently.

"Woo! Look at them go." Hayner chuckled.

"Hey! Privacy please?" Roxas asked before he took Sora in his arms, turned to give everyone his back, and kissed Sora again.

"Privacy in a public shower? Yeah, that makes sense." Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Nah, those two really are special." Axel smiled, one that had a sense of yearning jealousy for the love that the twins so proudly had.

"Hear that Sora? We're special!" Roxas cheered.

"Well, I've got to get going, so, see ya!" Hayner saluted his friends before he left.

"Yeah, I should leave as well," Riku coughed.

"Wait, Prez," Axel followed as the silver haired teen tried to escape, leaving the twins alone in the shower.

"Axel, not now." Riku dried himself off as quickly as he could.

"Look, I think you should see someone." Axel whispered as he also dried off in the locker room.

"See who?" Riku hardly paid attention as he clothed himself.

"Like a therapist or something. Prez, you were sexually abused." Axel said quietly. Riku gulped before he shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Prez quit being prideful and just admit that you're hurting." Axel said stubbornly. "It's ok to hurt." He said softly with a tame smile.

"I, I just need some rest. I'm fine." Riku repeated.

"Are you?" Axel remained persistent. "Please, do yourself a favor and try talking it over with someone." Axel suggested.

"I don't want anyone else to know about it." Riku said, gathering up his things to leave.

"You need to talk about it if you ever want to heal from it." Axel chased after Riku once more.

"If that's really how you feel, if I talk to you about it, will you stop bothering me?" Riku didn't even pause to face the redhead as he continued down a hall.

"Is that what this is? Am I bothering you by caring?" Axel froze in the middle of the hallway as Riku gulped before he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Riku didn't know what else to say.

"I'm worried about you," Axel slowly raised a hand to Riku's cheek. "You're too beautiful and strong to be scarred by such an unfortunate turn of events. Please, allow yourself to heal?" Axel let his hand fall off of Riku's cheek, leaving it cold and yearning for Axel's warmth.

"Ok." Riku swallowed hard, ashamed to say he missed the comforting touch of Axel's palm.

"Good."

"Can we, can we go to your dorm to talk about it? I'd prefer not to have this conversation in the hall." Riku grunted.

"Of course." Axel nodded and led Riku to his dorm.

"So," Riku sat on Axel's bed, not sure what to say or how to say it.

"Just, start from the heart." Axel shrugged.

"Right," Riku sighed, wishing it were that easy.

"Whenever you're ready." Axel got comfortable, realizing that with Riku and his unmatched stubbornness, they could very well be there all night.

"I'm tired." Riku said stoically.

"You're hurt." Axel reminded the silverrete.

"I don't want to deal with it right now." He laid down, feeling Axel lay down next to him.

"Prez, you said you would. If not now, when?" Axel asked, frustrated at Riku's stubbornness.

"I, I don't know," Riku gave the cop-out answer as he rolled over, giving Axel his back.

"Prez, please. You won't heal if you bottle this up." Axel sat up and rubbed Riku's back.

"I don't need to heal." Riku gulped down his obvious lie.

"You're not superman, Prez. No one is perfect. You're human too. Remember that." Axel frowned as he watched Riku huddle up into a ball.

"I can't afford to show weakness." Riku felt a tear coming to his eye.

"Deciding to heal isn't weakness. It's strength, in its most powerful, raw, and vulnerable form." Axel smiled, and Riku could hear it in the redheads voice.

"I, I'm scared." Riku sat up, looking away as he began to consider the healing process that Axel mentioned.

"No matter what, I'll be right here." Axel smiled to show his support.

"I, I don't know where to begin." Riku shrugged pathetically.

"From the heart. How do you really feel?" Axel asked as Riku welcomed his fears.

"I, I guess I'll just start with what's really bugging me." Riku sighed.

"Ok," Axel smiled in encouragement.

"When I got angry, during the dance, it was because I was jealous of Xion." Riku admitted pathetically.

"To be honest, I could tell. I wanted to ensure you that you're the only one my eyes were glued on."

"Then why were you her date? Why did you slow dance with her and eat dinner with her?" Riku asked, confused and lost.

"It's a long story."

"Then start." Riku said, so Axel sighed.

"I, I only went with Xion because Kairi made me." Axel stretched his long legs and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, granting himself the right to scoot into Axel's lap.

Axel grinned, put his arms gently around Riku, and continued. "Last time I talked to Kairi, she told me that one of her friends likes me, and that I had met her sometime before, although I had honestly forgotten all about her. Anyway, I guess Kairi told Xion a lot about me and Xion really wanted to hang out with me more. When Roxas and Sora asked Kairi if TTLA would like to join our school for the event, Kairi told me that she would only allow the event if I went with Xion. I told her that I didn't want to, and that I already had someone I wanted to go with, which was you. I think by now she knows how I feel about you, I mean, I'm a sucker at hiding how strongly I feel for you." Axel grinned as Riku gave a small smile. "Anyway, Kairi told me that she'd only sign the event off if I went with Xion, which meant that I had to dance with her, eat with her, and spend time with her. So I did. I know how much you had worked on preparing the event before Kairi even signed her permission. I didn't want it to go to waste." Axel shrugged.

"You…you went with Xion to do me a favor?" Riku asked and Axel thought.

"If that's how you want to see it."

"And to think, I thought that you liked her."

"No, it's you who I love." Axel smiled sweetly.

"But, the soccer game! You, you didn't score on purpose? Why not? I mean, I'm still confused by that. You easily could have scored three or even four goals to impress Xion, but you kicked it straight to Olette on purpose. Why?" Riku scratched his head.

"That had nothing to do with Xion."

"It didn't?" Riku asked, and Axel shook his head.

"Nope. I missed, cause I didn't want Kairi to feel bad about losing. She and I aren't as close as I'd like. I know that she looks up to me, and I want her to know that I'm proud of her for being so successful at TTLA. I missed, because I didn't want her to lose by a lot." Axel shrugged.

"But you told the rest of us not to go easy. They weren't an easy opponent." Riku was still confused, so Axel sighed.

"I knew that they'd be tough to play against, but I still felt confident that we'd win. I didn't want it to be obvious that we let them win, or else it'd just make Kairi feel worse."

Riku nodded that he understood.

"I can't believe I hit you after you already took the fall for me." Riku shook his own head in disgrace.

"I'd gladly do so again, Prez." Axel remained calm and respectful as his head swirled.

"Axel," Riku said with longing, "I'm so sorry I misjudged you. And I'm sorry about the concussion, and hitting you right after you saved me." Riku rested his head on Axel's chest.

"You know, at first, I was a bit mad. I, I was so tired of having so much to say and wanting to explain myself, but then I realized that well, everything has its seasons. Just as you have your season for blooming, I have my season for explaining, and I just needed to be patient." Axel shrugged.

"Man, when, when you put it like that, you sound so smart and sophisticated." Riku thought aloud as Axel chuckled.

"Strange, isn't it?" Axel joked along.

"I, I didn't mean it like that," Riku was about to apologize.

"It's alright Prez."

"Axel? Why?" Riku couldn't help but ask, no matter how random it seemed.

"Why what?" Axel didn't understand.

"Why are you so good to me?" Riku asked as he looked away.

"Because you deserve the very best, and I will do whatever it takes to give it to you." Axel shrugged simply.

"All along, I've been afraid of you. You're so popular, so friendly and well liked. You're smart, tall, attractive, and athletic. When I heard that you were running for president, I freaked out. I'm still so nervous, because you're so perfect. And then there's Xion. You could have any girl, or guy, that you want. Anyone. I don't understand why you'd want me." Riku shook his head, hopeless.

"Prez, you have no idea how hard I've worked to impress you. I would have given anything to hear that you felt something even if only in the slightest, for me in return." Axel gazed down at his feet.

Riku looked down into his own lap, trying to make sense of all the feelings that were buzzing around inside his heart. He knew that he felt something for Axel, but it had all gotten so jumbled and hazy from all the stress and confusion. He closed his eyes and imagined the election away. In his mind, it was just him and Axel; just him and that tall, friendly, sexy, sweet, loving redhead.

"A guy can dream, huh?" Axel tried to joke to relieve the tension.

"I've been dying inside. Every time you're near me, I get so nervous and tongue tied and I don't even know what to say or do or think; I hate it."

"I'm sorry." Axel apologized sincerely.

"But, but when you're gone, it's like I'm lost; I'm clueless and helpless and yearning for your company. I, I want you. I want to feel you. My heart burns cause I'm so broken, but when I see you," Riku looked up into smiling emerald eyes. "When I see you, it's like I have a reason to keep believing." Riku gulped. He had just confessed everything that he swore to keep a secret, everything that he didn't want to admit, but felt like he could no longer hide.

Axel smiled as he lowered his head. "I'm honored to hear that, Prez."

Riku looked around Axel's dorm, his heart feeling heavy from all the emotions that he finally allowed to flow through.

"I'm so tired." Riku whined, exhausted and hurt.

"You should sleep." Axel said before Riku nodded. "Goodnight, my beautiful Prez." Axel lifted Riku off his lap and got off the bed when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"P-please, don't leave?" Riku asked, feeling pathetic at such a bothersome request, but after the crap that Seifer pulled, he didn't want to be alone.

"Would you like me to stay?" Axel asked, just to be sure.

Riku nodded. "It is your room." Riku admitted shyly.

"It's whatever you want." Axel smiled, helping Riku get comfortable in bed. "Cozy?" he asked, but Riku shook his head. "What can I do to fix that?" Axel kneeled by the bed to be eye level with Riku.

"Get in?" Riku suggested.

"Riku, you don't have to ask. You are my President, my love, my everything. Tell me to do it and I will. Use that sexy bossy President voice of yours." Axel combed Riku's silky silver hair with a wink.

Riku coughed. "Get in the bed, now." He blushed, feeling silly for giving such a ridiculous command.

"Yes Sir." Axel grinned as he scooted inside the covers, situating himself before Riku huddled up to him.

"Hold me." Riku ordered.

"As you wish," Axel lowered his head with a smile.

"I, I feel bad, for making you seem like you have no choice." Riku confessed as the two got cozy in Axel's bed.

"Prez," Axel took Riku's hand in his. "You are my only choice." Axel said with a shy smile.

"Thank you." Riku didn't know what else to say as Axel put his arms around him and pulled him up to his chest.

"You know, it's really hot, the way you order me around. I like it." Axel rested his chin on Riku's head.

"Me too." Riku sighed in utter exhaustion.

"Go to bed, Prez." Axel rubbed Riku's back.

"Kay." Riku lifted his arms and slid them around Axel's neck as he drifted off to sleep. That sleep didn't last long, because Riku woke up with a scream an hour later.

"Prez!" Axel sat up quickly and brushed the silver strands of hair out of Riku's face. "What? What's wrong?" Axel panicked as Riku reclosed his eyes, gasping in pain. "Say something?" Axel panted in fear.

"I, I don't want to be on my back." Riku opened his eyes, his breathing sporadic with flashbacks and awful memories.

"Come on." Axel pulled Riku to sit up and held him. "Shh, it's ok. I have you. I'll keep you safe." Axel promised, barely able to see with the faint rays of the moon shining through a window.

"My ass hurts." Riku admitted in shame.

"Shh, ok, ok here, I'll, I'll make it better." Axel panicked as he did his best to help without hurting Riku. The redhead sat up against the headboard and placed Riku in his lap, leaning him against his chest so that the president wasn't completely on his rear.

"I don't know why I'm whining." Riku sniffled angrily.

"Because you've been hurt Prez. You've been hurt real bad. I wish I could take it away from you somehow. Believe me, if I could, I would." Axel sighed.

"I can't let this get to me, I have to just ignore it and move on and,"

"Stop." Axel shook his head. "Just because you pretend that a wound is gone, doesn't mean that it stop's existing."

Riku exhaled through his nose. "I just want it all to go away." Riku let his head fall on Axel's shoulder.

"In due time. Until then, stay away from Seifer. God I'd love to kick his ass."

"You already did." Riku huffed.

"Not enough. He deserves so much worse than the grace you showed him. I only stopped because you told me to." Axel said, clearly expressing his disagreement.

"I only told you to stop so that you wouldn't get in trouble!" Riku said defensively.

"Giving him what he deserves would be worth it." Axel mumbled angrily.

"We can't let this get out. If, if the school found out what he did to me, I'd look like a fool."

"We can't hide his actions." Axel said, not wanting to fight, but wanting to be honest.

"I will not allow word of this to get out." Riku said with resolution.

"So you're going to let him get away with what he did?" Axel asked.

"A broken nose and whatever else you did to him is punishment enough."

"And when the faculty go to you asking how he broke it, what are you going to say?" Axel asked, preparing for the inevitable.

"I'll just tell them that he was messing around and it was some accident." Riku shrugged.

"You think they'll fall for it?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"They have to. I can't be made a fool during election."

"Prez, you were a victim." Axel tried to explain.

"I was made weak." Riku corrected Axel.

Axel sighed.

"Seifer will tell someone that I hit him." Axel stated as he closed his eyes.

"I'll make sure that you don't get in trouble."

"That's not within your control."

"I'll, I'll do whatever. Trust me, you won't be punished." Riku tried to think of his options to save Axel from the consequences of his actions.

"You don't have that kind of authority." Axel repeated.

"Yes I do! You'll be fine." Riku said hopefully.

Axel sighed again as he shook his head in the dark.

"I already thought about it. I'm, I'm going to drop the race." Axel gulped.

"No!" Riku refused to accept the idea. If it were a month or two prior, Riku would have rejoiced at such news, but now, Riku couldn't imagine Axel quitting.

"It's fine Prez. I'm going to give my withdrawal speech, and I'll just say that you're too intimidating to run against, which isn't a complete lie."

"Axel, don't." Riku begged as he clutched Axel's white cotton sleep shirt.

"Why not? I thought you hated how I'm running for president?" Axel kept an arm around Riku and placed his other over Riku's hands which were still on his shirt.

"I just, I don't want you to drop out." Riku couldn't even explain his reasoning.

"It's fine. I only ran because, because I wanted you to notice me." Axel admitted shyly.

"What?" Riku asked, shocked.

"Think about it Prez. We've been teammates, classmates, and co-captains for years now, but we hardly ever talked. Ever since I started running, we've been talking more, and even if it's you yelling at me, at least you're noticing me." Axel smiled poorly.

Riku closed his eyes. How blind could he have been? He knew all along that Axel was an attention-magnet, but he never realized that he was the target.

"You can't drop out."

"When Seifer rats my ass out, they won't let me run. At least this way I drop with as much dignity as I can."

"Axel, I, I can cover it. I'm president. I'll make it so that you go invisible. I'll void your case and I'll make it impossible for anyone to figure out what happened." Riku started listing all his possible options.

"Prez, you can't cover something this big, it wouldn't look good. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I'm a big boy too, but I still needed your help." Riku admitted.

"Yeah, but by helping you, I'm helping me. Just, just relax. I'll handle it, alright?" Axel asked as Riku sighed, discontent.

"Don't drop out." Riku ordered.

"Prez," Axel sighed.

"I said no. You can't, you hear me?" Riku commanded.

"Alright." Axel smiled as he tried to stay awake.

"I just want all of this to be over." Riku snuggled up to Axel's shoulder.

"Soon enough." Axel lowered his body down against the headboard as Riku remained in his lap. "Go back to bed, you need sleep."

"I, I can't." Riku confessed.

"Yes you can. I'm right here. I got you." Axel bent his legs as Riku slid down in his lap to lay down.

"Thank you Axel." Riku used Axel's thigh as a pillow as he held onto it for safety.

"You are most welcome, my Prez. Goodnight." Axel rubbed Riku's back as Riku fell back asleep, waking up just a few hours later.

"Axel? What time is it?" Riku sat up, leaning on Axel's chest as it expanded for breath.

"It's three in the morning. How do you feel?" Axel asked, snaking his fingers in Riku's hair.

"Better." Riku put an arm around Axel's neck as he sighed, his body and mind still tired.

"Good." Axel yawned.

"You ok?" Riku looked up into Axel's eyes.

"Tired." Axel closed his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Riku asked, feeling like he robbed Axel of a decent nights rest by asking him to stay the night.

"I didn't."

"Why not?" Riku felt guilty.

"I wanted to stay awake, to watch over you." Axel kissed the top of Riku's head.

"Axel," Riku sighed.

"I love you too much to let anything harm you again." Axel stated earnestly.

"Axel, sleep, now."

"I'm fine, I," Axel began, but Riku interrupted him.

"I am ordering you to lie back down, hold me, and sleep." Riku glared in Axel's eyes, causing the redhead to smile.

"As you wish." Axel went on his back and welcomed Riku onto his chest as he held onto his president.

"Goodnight Axel." Riku rubbed his cheek into Axel's shirt.

"Goodnight, my wonderful Prez." Axel squeezed Riku.

The redhead entered a deep sleep that his concussion welcomed, before Riku accidentally kicked him awake several hours later.

"Sorry!" Riku was quick to apologize.

"It's ok." Axel responded.

"How did you sleep?" Riku asked as Axel sat up by the silverrete.

"Great." Axel faked a smile through his weary body.

"Axel, you're hurt." Riku saw past Axel's attempt to hide his pain.

"My head," Axel winced as he put a hand to his temple.

"You shouldn't have used so much force to beat up Seifer, you're still healing." Riku rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

"I wasn't thinking, I just, I was so angry; I still am." Axel grumbled.

"Just try to heal, please?" Riku kissed Axel's crème neck as the redhead gulped.

"As you wish, my Prez." Axel said nervously

"Axel?" Riku closed his eyes.

"Yes?" Axel asked with concern.

"I, I really enjoy lying here, with you." Riku's cheeks turned red as he gulped.

"Me too. Nice and snuggly." Axel chuckled.

"Axel?" Riku couldn't explain the neediness behind his emotions.

"M?" Axel wondered where the conversation was going.

"Thank you, for everything." Riku let his fingers dance over one of Axel's nipple's teasingly.

Axel inhaled deep, trying to restrain his love for Riku so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. "You're welcome,"

"Axel?" Riku asked yet again, so Axel chuckled to himself.

"You don't have to say my name each time you have something to say, although I do find it cute." Axel let his fingers dance in Riku's hair.

"Oh, um, never mind." Riku got too distracted by Axel's response and decided to let his nerves win.

"No, please, tell me." Axel took another deep breath, pushing Riku's body up before it crashed as Axel exhaled.

"I, I forgot." Riku lied.

Axel saw right through it, as usual, so he sat up with Riku still in his lap. "Please? Tell me," Axel looked deeply into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"I, I'm so glad you saved me, even after I said horrible things to you." Riku wrapped his arms around Axle's neck, feeding off of the redheads warmth and comfort. Axel took another deep, loud breath through his nose.

"I'm sorry I said disrespectful things to you. I was just, frustrated."

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized.

"I mean, it was hard enough to know that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth, but then you gave the excuse of being lonely. It, it made me angry to think that I'd do anything to keep you from being alone, yet even in your lie, it's like I still wasn't good enough. I know it sounds silly, but I got jealous."

"It's not silly, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such things. It's not that I didn't trust you, I just, I wanted to take care of it myself."

"Who says you have to do it on your own?" Axel chuckled.

"Good point," Riku sighed in annoyance at himself.

"You're so cute Prez. Just make sure not to overwork yourself, ok? You worry me." Axel rubbed Riku's back before he laid back down.

"Axel?"

"Yes?" Axel laughed at how Riku insisted on addressing him.

"Thank you for caring about me." Riku rested once again on Axel's pectoral.

"I always will." Axel whispered as he put his arms cautiously around Riku.

"Thank you." Riku repeated, getting emotional from all of the memories and pain.

"Shh, it's ok." Axel could hear the sorrow in Riku's voice.

"I'm sorry," Riku broke down, his eyes leaking as he panted uneasy gasps. Axel held him tightly, almost fearing that he was holding him too tightly as he tried to comfort him.

"You don't need to apologize. It's fine." Axel sat up once more, rocking back and forth.

"My head hurts. I hate crying." Riku sniffled.

"Yeah, me too," Axel cleared his throat, causing Riku to pull back to check.

"Why, why are you crying?" Riku didn't understand.

"How, how else am I supposed to feel when I see you hurting?" Axel asked, his eyes silently leaking as his voice went uninterrupted by his true sadness.

"I'm sorry." Riku once again apologized.

"It's not your fault," Axel brought Riku's head to his chest, and held it there. The two were quiet for a few minutes, silently shedding small tears as Axel's deep breath's guided Riku's. The two fell back asleep, or at least Riku thought so.

When the silverrete awoke, he panicked to see that he was all alone.

"Axel?" Riku sat up slowly using his elbows, his backside in more pain than he remembered being in the day before.

"Axel!" Riku shouted impatiently. He couldn't ignore the twisted feeling in his gut that he recognized to be anger, fear, and a sense of worrying greater than he had ever known to be possible. He wanted Axel there by his side, as the redhead promised. He didn't care where the redhead was or for what reasons; all he knew was that he belonged at his side, watching over him.

Riku wanted to get out of bed and hunt the redhead down, but his body was in too bad a condition to sit up fully. After fifteen minutes of worrying and wondering, Axel quietly entered his own dorm.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning." Axel locked his door behind him.

"Where did you go?" Riku began his interrogation.

"Out," Axel remained short.

"Axel," Riku demanded an explanation.

"Dont worry about it," Axel sighed, but it wasn't enough for the angered president.

"Axel tell me right now where you went. No lying."

"I, I went to Seifer's dorm," Axel confessed as he hung his head.

"You what?!" Riku rushed a hand to his head.

"I wanted to, you know, deal with what happened, but don't worry, he wasn't there." Axel muttered miserably. "I think he's with Rai, and I was on my way to his dorm when I figured I should check up on you." Axel shrugged.

"No, what you should have done was stay in bed." Riku growled.

"I'm sorry that you're unhappy, but I'm not sorry that I went looking for Seifer. I will find him, it's not like he can hide forever." Axel said simply.

"What do you intend on doing once you find him? You've already done enough haven't you?" Riku asked timidly, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"No, I'm going to show him just how much munny my family has, to pay off murder charges." Axel didn't even smile, revealing no hint at sarcasm in the slightest.

"Axel," Riku barked.

"Prez I'm serious. I'm going to beat his ass." Axel took a sip of his water bottle before he sat down on his

bed at Riku's side.

"No, you're not." Riku didn't want to have that discussion, not then, not ever.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to give him another black eye, smash his nose in, break a rib or two, dislocate a shoulder, make his knees buckle, crush his chest cavity inward, and watch him puke blood as he pisses in fear." Axel narrowed his eyes in on his thumbs as he held his hands in front of his face, focusing on his rage and channeling his aggression the most satisfying way he could.

"Don't say such things. You won't do any of that, do you understand?" Riku wanted to be clear.

"If you don't want me to say it, I won't. I'm still going to do it, and more." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"You don't even get it!" Riku pounded the bed angrily.

"Prez, relax."

"How can I?" I just had the worst week of my life and you promised to stay by me to protect me, and I woke up and, and, and you were gone." Riku couldn't even look at Axel in his shame for being so pathetically needy. "You left me," Riku felt a silent tear fall down his face.

"Oh Prez, I, I'm so sorry." Axel tried to hug Riku, but Riku pushed him away.

"You would rather hunt down Seifer than hold me like you promised you would. I felt so scared." Riku put a hand to his chest, hating every word as he spoke, but unable to control them.

"Let me make it up to you," Axel reached for Riku once again, but was denied.

"No, it's too late!" Riku yelled, his past interfering with his present, destroying all his previous hard work to keep the two separate.

"Prez?" Axel asked, hurt.

"I, I called for you, but you never came." Riku's eyes swelled up as did his throat.

"What?" Axel asked in confusion.

"I called for you. I screamed your name. But you weren't there." Riku looked down as he whispered.

"Prez, I, I hurried. I did my best. I'm sorry if I showed up late, but,"

"You were too late!" Riku repeated, much louder.

"I'm sorry." Axel could hardly handle the guilt inside him. "I begged you not to return to Seifer,"

"This isn't about what just happened!" Riku screamed, his emotions acting like water stored up in a dam that had been slowly breaking and now, after all of the many cracks had added up, he was ready to break.

"Oh god," Axel finally understood. He knew; Riku was referring to the past. "Prez if there was anything I could do to change things,"

"You can't!" Riku's anger pushed him to a new level of regret.

"I, I'm sorry." Axel said hopelessly. "I couldn't save you then, when we were kids. I'm doing all I can to save you now." Axel looked into Riku's doubting eyes.

"You never came," Riku shook his head.

"Yes I did!" Axel argued.

"When it was too late!" Riku stood up.

"Prez, please," Axel begged as he stood up as well.

"I can't talk about this anymore." Riku shook his head. The idea of Axel beating up Seifer only bothered him because it forced the silverrete to acknowledge everything that had happened. The longer Axel kept the issue alive, the longer Riku would have to own up to his embarrassing mistake of making that dreadful deal with Seifer.

"What would you like to talk about?" Axel asked, trying to help the president become more comfortable.

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving." Riku slowly headed for the door.

"Prez, wait," Axel stood up and put his hands on Riku's shoulders. "You're still hurting. I think you should get back in bed so I can get you some ice for your lower back," Axel said with a genuine concern in his eyes.

"If you won't take my advice about leaving Seifer alone, then I won't take yours." Riku pushed Axel away as best as his weak body would let him.

"Prez don't be so immature. Besides, you weren't giving me advice; you were trying to order me around."

"I am the President." Riku said clearly as he aimed for Axel's door.

"Yeah, and you're just as hurt as you are stubborn." Axel folded his arms.

Riku wanted to express the rude thoughts in his mind, but he still owed Axel for saving him, so he sighed away his aggravation and swallowed down some humility.

"Thank you for saving me, and for caring for me even though I tried to deceive you at practice. I'll thank you kindly not to disturb me for the rest of the day," Riku opened Axel's door.

"Prez, wait, I'm sorry." Axel apologized. "I should be more sensitive, and it's wrong for me to envision something as ugly as revenge, no matter how badly I want it." Axel tried to remain sympathetic.

"It's fine," Riku looked at the floor, still in too much pain to argue, although that was also due to his lack of emotions and caring.

"You should lay down, at least in your bed." Axel gave a small smile.

"We have practice soon." Riku said, as if to say no.

"I'll run practice today." Axel tried to compromise, but Riku shook his head.

"As captain, I wont miss practice."

"You really are so fucking stubborn and prideful." Axel sighed as he put a hand to his head.

"You're really so fucking annoying." Riku unleashed his bitterness towards Seifer by taking it out on Axel.

Axel looked up, slowly into Riku's eyes, and even as he shook his head, he smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Axel scoffed.

"Just shut up," Riku whispered.

"Just try to heal." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not broken." Riku said before he left Axel's dorm.

Riku returned to his dorm, unable to explain just how scared he really was. What the hell did he just say to Axel? After all that the redhead had done for him, why did Riku snap? Riku knew it was all aimed at Seifer, but still, for him to take it out on Axel was more than unfair. Axel never had to save him a first time, but to do so a second time even after expressing that he wasn't going to support Riku's stupidity….it just made Riku feel more like an ass.

And then he had to go and bring their past up. That's right. For years, Riku had worked harder than ever to forget the crush he once had on said redhead. No, it was more than a crush. There was a time when Riku couldn't imagine his lonely life without the friendly redhead. And now, now with all the pain and the flashbacks, the memories of their innocent childhood bond were returning.

In the midst of his private thoughts, Riku felt his eyes water. No; he couldn't cry. It wasn't an option. Even though he was alone in his dorm, he couldn't allow himself to submit to such weakness. Riku sniffled the tears further back in his throat as he quickly changed into his work-out clothes and stretched in his dorm, trying to adjust his body to the rigorous practice ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter is pretty long cause I felt like it all just belonged in one giant section. Don't worry, things will get better soon =) Anyway, about having disappeared for a while, I'm taking a five hour Japanese class that means every single week day, plus another class for my major, so I've been super busy and will continue to be for the next few months. I will try to update as often, as usual, and don't forget to check out my other stories! **A Taste of Loneliness** is taking new turns, and **Always Getting Involved** is making progress!

To Keyblade Master13: Haha, you aren't the only one who wished for Axel to beat up Seifer, so don't worry lol. Thanks for the review, and for the love hehe!

To LovedLikeALoveSong: Yeah, I can understand about the lack in a clear transition, and I was hoping to get across the craziness of the emotional turbulence that Riku was experiencing from all the ups and downs he was facing. Haha, it seemed at one point in this chapter that Riku was about to admit his feelings, but then of course, he ruins it. No, I haven't seen Clueless, so I'm curious as to what you are referencing haha. Oh, well I hope you can read those stories too, cause I put a lot of work into them and they are very close to me. Aww, thanks in advance for the A haha.

To lostdesitny21: Aww, that is great to hear! Glad to know you enjoy this story!

To Nowa-Hikari: Haha, yes, I think Seifer has learned his lesson lol. Yes, I enjoyed writing the food fight scene, so I'm glad that you liked it too. Yes, I bet Axel is really looking forward to the love confession from Riku, if it exists lol.

To luckycat222: Hehe, Axel thanks you for the star you gave him lol. I'm glad that you liked the ending, thank you so much for your reviews.

To xSonya: Axel is adorable, isn't he? Yes, about time Riku got with the program lol. I wouldn't put it past Axel to pull that kind of stunt with Riku, pretending there was something on his face as an exuse to lick it off lol. Thank you for the review, and thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoyed the review from ATofLoneliness (I already read your review for it) but thanks for expressing your support for that story, even through a different story, it makes me feel special hehe. Thank you!

Thank you everyone for all the follows, favs, and reviews!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	21. Missing the Pieces He Has

When Riku found Axel in the locker room, the redhead was quick to doge Riku and leave. Riku sighed to himself, wondering why Axel was acting all butt hurt when Riku was the one with the actual hurt butt. Of course by thinking such a thought, Riku was only trying to hide the true guilt that burned his conscience. Riku decided to give Axel whatever space he needed, which would give each of them time to think about what it was that he wanted to do concerning Seifer's actions.

Practice ran much smoother than Riku anticipated it to, and afterwards, he decided to shower in the dorm building rather than in the locker room, hoping that maybe if he gave Axel too much space, it would bring the redhead closer to him, something he wasn't fully ready to admit he desired. Nonetheless, after Riku's private shower, he went to his office where Sora was working busily.

"The dance is coming up soon Riku, and we still have so much to do. I think it's time that I sent out a reminder to the heads of each committee to send me an update stat!" Sora nodded to himself.

"Thanks Sora, you're a great help." Riku smiled.

"Of course. Now, only one more think I haven't taken care of," Sora tapped his chin.

"What's that?"

"You still don't have a date." Sora reminded his friend.

"Sora, it isn't your job to find me one."

"Riku, you can't go alone when you should be going with Axel!" Sora grumbled.

"If Axel wanted to go with me, he'd ask me." Riku shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"Or, you could ask him." Sora winked.

"Sora," Riku whined.

"Well if you won't ask Axel, at least ask Roxas for the update on the attendance. I'll need his numbers before I can send the estimated budget to Luxord to see if he can crunch the numbers one last time." Sora asked, so Riku agreed.

"I'll call him." Riku reached over on his phone. "And of course, the call isn't going through." Riku sighed. "I'll have to get Xigbar to fix this soon."

"Or you could just walk there? It's not even a three minutes walk. I'll contact Xigbar while you go." Sora said with determination, so Riku rolled his eyes before he walked to the door.

"You aren't trying to get me to Roxas' office, just because Axel works there too, are you?" Riku asked with a sly smirk, trying to read Sora's reactions.

"Shh! Riku! I'm on the phone?" Sora pointed as he held up his personal office phone.

"Sora, the lines are down." Riku crossed his arms.

"Just, go get the answer from Roxas and go ask Axel out before I take out the electricity too!" Sora threatened.

"Wait you shut down the phone lines?" Riku asked with confusion. "I don't even know how to do that!"

"It's not that hard." Sora shrugged innocently.

"Sora," Riku grumbled.

"Go on, before we waste any more time!" Sora ran up and shooed Riku out of his own office, locking the door.

"I have my key in my pocket!" Riku yelled to the other side of the door.

"Well I won't let you in!" Sora shouted back.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Riku huffed with a shake of his head.

The president complained to himself as he stubbornly trudged to Keyblade building.

"Oh, hey Riku." Roxas gave a friendly smile.

"Is Axel here?" Riku asked, looking around the small office, relieved to not see any red.

"No, but I can call him if you want me to tell him to get here." Roxas took his feet off his desk to straighten up.

"Don't bother, the phones are down." Riku sighed.

"I know, I was the one who taught Sora how to do it." Roxas winked with a grin.

"Now it makes sense." Riku glared harshly. "You two set me up."

"Finally catching on, eh? Well I can use my cell phone." Roxas began pushing buttons.

"No, don't, it's ok." Riku begged.

"Too late, already sent a text." Roxas smiled. "Now, time to just sit and wait."

"No thanks," Riku turned for the door but froze when he heard the redheads voice coming down the hall.

"Well its either talk to him or hide in the closet." Roxas joked, freezing with wide eyes as Riku began to stuff himself inside the closet. "You can't be serious." Roxas said in disappointment.

"Mention that I'm here and I'll make Sora work all night every night." Riku hissed before he shut the closet door in front of himself.

"Hey, you said it was urgent?" Axel stepped into his office and shut the door.

"Oh yeah, the uh, the phones are down, but Sora is having someone fix it so yeah, never mind." Roxas coughed.

"Oh." Axel shrugged and sat down in a chair.

"Hey Axe,"

"Hm?" Axel began playing with a lighter that he dug from out of his pocket.

"What's the deal with you and Riku?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, why do you two have to have such a complicated relationship?"

"I dunno." Axel shrugged cheaply.

"Axel." Roxas didn't buy it. "Come on, why is it that you two can't ever get along?"

"It's a long story." Axel sighed.

"Is it?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Yep, goes back for like a decade." Axel took a deep breath.

"No way!" Roxas was determined to hear the truth. "Go on!" He begged.

"Look, the important part is that Prez doesn't like me and that's that."

"No, there's more to it. Come on Axe, tell me. Please? I'm your best friend." Roxas pressed.

"It's not a fond memory." Axel frowned.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, in a voice that made him wonder if he really should discover the truth.

"What do you remember about Prez?"

"Well, he's very hard working," Roxas started.

"No, back in the beginning."

"He was there for our first year, I think, but then he mysteriously disappeared without even finishing the last term. I didn't see him again until our first year of high school here at the Academy. Nobody knew what happened."

"I know why he left," Axel whispered as Riku gulped, wishing he could interrupt the conversation somehow from the safety of his closet.

"What?" Roxas got all excited.

"Remember when we all first met him, during our first year of primary school?"

"Yeah," Roxas agreed in curiosity.

"He wasn't there for our preschool years. Think about it, most of the kids at this academy have been groomed for it since we learned how to walk, by being enrolled in the most expensive and well-known schooling in all of Twilight Town, since day care. We've all known each other since we were three. It goes for nearly everyone at this Academy, except for Prez. We didn't see him until our first year of primary, around the age of six."

"Ok, so?" Roxas wondered how any of that was relevant.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I dunno." Roxas shrugged.

"We all had the munny for our parents to waste on expensive educational daycare. I remember our first day of primary, I remember everything about it. I remember seeing Demyx and playing with him since I had already known him from daycare. I remember Seifer and Hayner fighting, I remember you and Sora and everyone else smiling and hanging out on the playground, all while Prez watched. He was the new kid, and he was scared. His clothes were worn out, and his shoes were all beat up." Axel thought back to years he hadn't in a long while.

"I don't really remember much from back then," Roxas confessed.

"I do. And I remember everybody giving him shit for being poor. It was obvious that he didn't come from the same kind of families that we did. I remember how everyone would tease him, and make fun of him. And I remember him just taking it, like he was too shy and scared to say or do anything about it. Then, one day, I got tired of hearing kids laugh at him, so I tried to stick up for him." Axel gave a small smile at the memory. "He was so gentle and delicate, but he was so beautiful. I won't ever forget the first time I saw him, walking into our class; I thought he was an angel."

At that, Roxas gave a dramatic, "Awww,"

"Ok I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm telling you. He was just so simple and pure, it made sense to me. When I saw the other kids making fun of him for his beat up shoes and hand-me-down clothes, it angered me. So after a couple days of watching Prez just take it like a poor victim, I went up to Seifer and his little gang and told them to knock it off before I knocked them out, and my little threat worked. From then on, Prez was stuck to me like glue, always following me around silently without question." Axel laughed at his fondness of such a recollection. "That was back then, when I couldn't get away from him if I tried, not like I ever wanted to. He even followed me into the bathroom and would wait for me." Axel smiled in bliss.

"So what happened that made it change so drastically?" Roxas asked.

"Everything. Prez went from being my shadow, so small and frail, silently following me like an abandoned puppy, to how he is now, being annoyed with me whenever he sees me." Axel sighed.

"I'm sure he's just frustrated about the election. I don't think it's personal."

"It is." Axel nodded to himself.

"How do you know?"

"For the same reason that I know why Prez never finished his first year of primary with us." Axel shared.

"Are you going to tell me or leave me here wondering?" Roxas chuckled.

"Ok, remember my seventh birthday party?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, it was huge, just like all of your birthdays."

"Well, my family has munny, not like I ask for any of the parties they throw. Anyway, I remember there being so many people at my dad's estate, and I remember not really having any choice for the planning process. My mum said she'd invite my friends from school, but when I found out that Prez wasn't on the list, I made sure to invite him myself. I handed him an invitation, and his face lit up. He was so fucking cute, the way that he would smile so shyly, but never say a word. He was always so quiet too. I told him that I wanted him to come, and that I wanted to show him my room and play with him, and he nodded anxiously. The day of my party, out of the hundreds of people that filled the mansion, he was the only one I really wanted to see. I tried to check in with the staff, asking if they had seen him enter the gates every so often, but my mum was adamant about me greeting her elite guests, like the businessmen that worked for my father; the men that I was expected to take care of when I take my dad's place." Axel explained while Riku gulped behind the safety of closet doors. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to know what really happened, or if what he remembered was in fact the truth.

"That must have been frustrating."

"It was, but then I caught a silver haired boy walking by, and I chased after him. When I saw that it was Prez, I got so excited, I tackled him for a hug. He was startled, but with the smile on his face, and by the way that he held onto me, I could feel a deep connection with him. He had a teddy bear in his hands, and a small box, and he presented them to me in a way that made me feel like the richest kid ever."

"Uh, Axe, newsflash here, but, you kind of are the richest kid ever." Roxas joked.

"Yeah, but getting a gift from him was far greater than anything else I got that day. Shit, I don't even remember anything else I received; just his present."

"What was in the box?" Roxas asked, but Axel shook his head.

"It was hard to tell. See, right after I found him, my mum scolded me for not doing as she asked: to greet people. So I told Prez to go in my room and wait for me, and you should have seen how adorable his cute little face was as he nodded and quietly did as I asked. After I made him wait for about and hour and a half, I sprinted off to my room, anxious to play with him and spend time with him. The second I opened the door, I caught him, lying in my bed. His timid voice apologized, but I didn't care, so I laid down next to him, and to my own surprise, that delicate little bird snuggled up to me. I won't ever forget how shocked I was, and once the disbelief wore off, the happiness settled in. I held him, under the covers, as we just cuddled silently."

"Damn, I had no idea you two actually had that kind of bond." Roxas sat with wide eyes.

"Crazy to think about how much has changed, huh?" Axel scratched his own head.

"Ok, so you two were cuddling; then what happened?" Roxas asked, interested to discover the truth while Riku shivered to himself, wishing he didn't have to relive such a past.

"He started sniffling, out of nowhere, and when I asked what was wrong, he looked me in the eye and told me that I was his only friend. I was so sad yet so happy, that I felt like the most appropriate thing to do was kiss him, so I did." Axel shrugged.

"Smooth," Roxas nodded with a smirk.

"It was just on his forehead, but then he snuggled closer to me and was holding me all tight like he didn't want to let go, so I kissed his cheek, and when he whimpered, I kissed his lips. God, he was so, so," Axel searched for the word as Riku and Roxas both waited in a silent curiosity. "So precious. He was so scared, but so helpless that I just wanted to hold him and see him smile. And when I kissed his lips and he did smile," Axel paused once again. "It melted my heart, and it was then when I realized that I truly loved him."

"True love at the age of seven?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I, I just know."

"So, I'm still wondering: why did that kind of friendship end?"

"After our kiss, we just remained quiet in each others arms for a little bit when my nanny came in and told me that my mum was looking for me. I whispered in Prez's ear to wait for me in bed, and that I'd return as soon as I could, and like the tame beauty he was, he nodded. When I went back two hours later, he was gone. I looked everywhere for him, and I asked everyone I saw wandering the grounds if they had seen him, but I didn't make any progress. I was about to give up hope when I walked by the dog's quarters and I heard them barking wildly. I went inside and saw Seifer and his no good friends standing outside of the walk-in kennels, laughing. When I asked what was so funny, they pointed, and I saw that my giant pitbulls were snarling and howling at poor Prez, who was locked inside." Axel looked at his shoes in regret. "I was so pissed off that I hit Seifer before I ordered my dogs to stand down, but by then the damage was already done. I got the four dogs to leave Prez alone, but when I unlocked the cage, I saw the destroyed remains of his gift scattered on the floor. The teddy bear he brought had been torn to shreds, the box destroyed beyond repair, and the sweet innocent boy was huddled in the corner, crying with his face in his hands, shaking violently in a raw terror that made me cry. I walked into the large kennel and offered my hand, trying to calm him down even though I had started crying as well, but Prez was so traumatized that he kept shaking, sobbing wildly. When I finally inched my way to him and kneeled in front of him, he sprang up and took off."

"Holy shit! Poor little guy," Roxas frowned in sympathy.

"I'm sure he told his parents, and they obviously pulled him out of the schooling program because he never went back to primary after that weekend. I didn't see him again until middle school, while we were all at Twilight Town Junior Academy, and Prez was at some public junior high school."

"What was the occasion?" Roxas tilted his head.

"You were there too Rox. We had a soccer game against his public school, and we creamed his team. But Prez was the best one on the team, who worked hard and never gave up, no matter the score. Our coach even asked him to play on our team, but I overheard Riku saying he couldn't afford transferring to such an expensive school. So, coach told him that if he continued to work hard, he could get a scholarship to attend TTA as long as he played on our soccer team." Axel explained.

"I see," Roxas tried to keep up with years worth of information.

"It'd be insane to refuse a scholarship from such a prestigious Academy, so clearly Prez took him up on the offer, and that's how he landed up here."

"So, was it weird when you saw him again at the game? I guess I never talked with him much, cause I really don't remember him all too well."

"He was super quiet, even more so than he is now, so it makes sense that you don't remember. And it was weird, but he made it clear that he didn't want to talk to me. I saw him and tried to make eye contact, but he never looked at me. Before the game, since we were each captains, I shook his hand, but he just stuck it out and looked at the other captain standing next to me. During the game I tried getting close to him, but it never played out in my favor. And after the game, he stood by his coach, which was when ours offered him the position."

"Dude, no wonder you guys have such a complicated relationship. So much drama and hurt and angst. So much left unsaid." Roxas read Riku's mind from within the closet.

"I know. For years I dreamt about apologizing to him, but every time I try, it's like I can feel him telling me not to bring it up. When I saw him on the first day on high school, he didn't acknowledge me. Naturally we had to start talking during soccer practice, but he kept it strictly to soccer terminology, which always ended the minute that practice was over. It wasn't until last year, when we both found out that we'd be captains this season, that we started talking outside of practice. And even then, we still only talked about soccer, in large groups, for about two minutes." Axel tapped his chin before he shook his head. "Yeah our friendship is pretty fucked up."

"Fuck dude, you two have some serious issues to work out. No wonder there's so much goddamn sexual tension. You two have barely even talked in the past few years."

"Well, he never wanted to talk to me. If it were up to me, I'd be willing to do whatever to go back to how things used to be. I mean, I've been single in the hopes that one day he'll forgive me and allow us to move on."

"Damn, I wonder what Riku would say if he knew how many hearts you broke waiting for him." Roxas batted his eyelashes, sounding sarcastic, but being serious.

"He deserves better than me." Axel shook his head.

"It's not like the past was your fault." Roxas shrugged.

"I still feel responsible." Axel frowned.

"Maybe you need to forgive yourself too?" Roxas suggested.

"Probably. I just want Prez to know that I still love him, that I never stopped. And that I'd do anything to prove it to him." Axel sighed.

"Axe," Roxas felt guilty, knowing that Riku was in the closet all along.

"Yeah?" Axel continued to stare at the ground, distraught.

"I, I think," Roxas looked over at the closet, his heart beating as he considering revealing the truth. His conflictions were put to an end when Axel's cell phone went off.

"Hang on," Axel dug his phone out of his pocket before he answered. "Hello? Oh, hey Dem. What? Is it bad? Ok, hang on, I'll be right there." Axel hung up before he stood up.

"Everything ok?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx's CD's are all mixed up and he's trying to put a playlist together for the dance, so he's panicking." Axel chuckled.

"Only Demyx," Roxas joked along.

"Hold down the fort, will ya?" Axel asked before Roxas saluted him.

"Go save Dem!" Roxas cheered before the redhead left. After ten long, silent seconds, Riku slowly crept out of the closet.

The blonde and silverrete made eye contact before Roxas gave a sympathetic smile, followed by a tight hug.

"You ok?" Roxas asked shyly.

"Yeah." Riku whispered.

"Is it true? Is that why you never came back to our school and are still angry at Axel?" Roxas had to ask, but Riku shook his head.

"No." he whispered quietly.

"Then, why?" Roxas' heartbeat picked up in anticipation.

"Ask Axel," Riku took a step to leave, but Roxas grabbed his wrist.

"Riku, what happened?" Roxas knew that he needed to know, only because Riku needed to say it for himself.

"Later that day, the day of his party, I returned to his house." Riku looked to the ground. "I was rejected and asked to leave the grounds. I told the housekeepers that I was Axel's friend, and they told me to wait while they asked Axel if he wanted to allow me in. When they returned a few minutes later, they told me that he didn't want to see me, so I asked them to give Axel a card that I had made for him. They said they would and they told me to leave without returning. I was so…distraught, that I took their words to heart." Riku gulped nervously.

"Riku, I, I don't think Axel would have rejected you." Roxas didn't want to believe Riku's addition to the story.

"He did. And after that, I realized that my social class really could define my friends, or at least, the friends I never had." Riku whispered.

"It's ok Riku," Roxas smiled as Riku stood there in shock, gulping at the hug he barely returned.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't tell Sora." Riku took a step back before Roxas nodded quietly.

"Ok."

"I, I don't want my reputation to change here. I think most students here are like you. They don't remember I was poor, and that I was new both in primary and high school. I don't want their opinions to change. I don't need anybody remembering me for the poor reject I've worked hard to break free from." Riku swallowed down hard, working to repress his unexplainable desire to cry.

"Alright," Roxas nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks," Riku said before he awkwardly gulped, looking at the exit.

"Riku," Roxas called out.

"Yes?" the president turned around.

"Please, give Axel another chance?" Roxas asked as he bit his lip. "At least think about it," He shook his head in desperation. To his surprise, Riku scoffed.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it if I tried." Riku gave a scared yet sincere smile.

"Thanks Riku." Roxas smiled back before Riku nodded and left.

The blonde let out a relaxed sigh, sat down in his chair, and got ready to work when Axel returned.

"What'd I miss?" Axel asked but Roxas shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Good, calming down Demyx during a music panic attack isn't easy." Axel chuckled.

"I bet! Hey Axe, going back to what we walked about earlier….did Riku ever try to, you know, talk to you after your birthday?"

"No." Axel shook his head.

"Really? Like, he didn't go back that very night and try to give you a card and see you?" Roxas hoped he wasn't being too suspicious, but he was curious.

"No, nothing. Not a word. I figured he hated me, so that was that." Axel shrugged.

"that, that's strange." Roxas thought to himself, but said aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" Axel asked for clarification.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Roxas waved it all off. "I just, I think you both have different pieces to this story, and that could be why you two are constantly in these situations were poor miscommunication is hurting your friendship."

"I doubt Prez would even consider us friends." Axel sighed loudly.

"You, you should talk to him, about what really happened. Something is strongly telling me that this puzzle you have is missing half of the pieces, the pieces he has, while you have the pieces he's missing." Roxas wanted to be more direct, but he promised Sora he'd let Riku and Axel work it out on their own.

"At this point I just don't want him to hate me. Once we get past that hurdle, we'll see." Axel said, not really taking the suggestion seriously.

"Axe, is, is that why you call Riku 'Prez', and why you bow to him a lot?"

"What do you mean?" Axel looked over paperwork he had to fill out as chair of the housing department.

"Well, you treat him like he's royalty, and now I see why. It's like you're trying to pay him back, by showing him how special he is to you."

"Cause he is special." Axel smiled, causing Roxas to shake his head. "What's the matter?" Axel asked, confused.

"You two have no idea just how much the other cares." Roxas thought aloud.

"What?"

"Ask Riku how he feels about you. Come on Axe, me and Hayner and Sora are all tired of waiting for you two to get together. Just man up and ask him!" Roxas insisted impatiently.

"He knows I like him, yet he's still pulling away. If and when he's ready, I'll be here." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"The dance is tomorrow Axe. You don't have to go alone. Riku will say yes." Roxas wanted to come out and just spill everything but he knew better than to reveal a secret.

"It's not about him saying yes. It's about him realizing that just maybe he wants me too." Axel shrugged.

"You'll see. You both will." Roxas smiled to himself as he whispered too quietly for Axel to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> BAAM! Backstory, explained! Haha, glad I have that out of the way! The pieces are all lining up as histories are being told and behaviors are being explained. The story is slowly closing itself up, I don't have an exact remaining chapter number, but its coming!

Anyway, just wanted to thank you all for all the love and support!

To LovedLikeaLoveSong: Thanks! And yes, Riku tends to have a lot of those moments where bad timing just gets the better of him. Aww, that does sound cute. Sadly I don't have the time to even begin to try to think of where to find said movie, much less actually sit down and watch it….that and as shocking as this may seem….i absolutely loathe chick flicks. I cant watch girly movies, it pains me . I much prefer action movies where things are being blown up and intense car races occur. However, I'll try not to disappoint with this story!

To Nowa-Hikari: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Ah yes, perhaps Axel asked, just to see Riku's reaction? ….you'll get the answer during the next chapter, I think….still need to finish writing everything haha. Here you have your answer, about Riku's past! Hopefully it makes more sense, and the rest will quickly fall into place. Hope you liked it!

To luckycat222: Thank you! Such a great and faithful reviewer, means a lot to me!

To xSonya: Haha, yeah, poor Riku has Axel flying all over the place, but now we see how the tables have turned with the past revealed. Yes, things shall settle soon. Thank you for the review!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	22. I Love Y

Once Riku escaped without running into Axel, he returned to his office to continue working with Sora on all the last minute tasks. Being the day before the dance, Riku knew he had to wrap up all the loose ends of the dance theme changes before he went to bed, which he already planned for being sometime in the dark hours of early morning. "How's progress?" Riku asked as he and Sora finished up preparations for the rematch soccer game and dance with TTLA.

"Almost done, actually." Sora smiled cheerfully.

"Good. I still want to meet with Marluxia about the garden decorations since we are having our dance Christmas themed and will need specific flowers and colors; and I believe I requested a meeting with Zexion after the dance to see where our finances stand."

"Yes, he emailed me back with a confirmed date, and Demyx emailed his playlist for the dance. We have plenty of Christmas music, as well as regular dancing music." Sora checked off his clipboard.

"Thanks, I'll look over it after we finish revising Luxord's budget." Riku said before Sora nodded.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"How are things going with Axel?" Sora asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" Riku didn't put any thought into the question.

"I mean, I don't know, you two are very complicated, and I think you two could get along more if you tried." Sora shrugged.

"Well, things have been busy, and complicated as the campaign runs on, but I assure you that I've nothing against Axel." Riku never wanted to worry Sora, so he never told his vice president about the occurrences between himself and Seifer.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Roxy says he cares about you a lot, and well, I believe him, both of them." Sora gave a friendly smile.

"I do too." Riku nodded along.

Things went quiet before Sora cleared his throat.

"Ok, I've got the plans for our rematch game. I have the survey from the last dance, and have constructed a new menu based on the preferences listed which I've already given to. Also, I've been working with Demyx about being the DJ, and Marly has one again agreed to donate flowers from the garden committee as decorations. Oh, and before I forget, Luxord has the revised budget sheets filled out, and I'll pick those up from Zexion after I visit Xaldin first thing in the morning." Sora read off of his clipboard as Riku nodded along.

"Great. Thank you Sora. You really are the best vice president I could have ever wished for." Riku smiled from his desk.

"Aww, Riku! You're too kind. I just hope this dance goes as perfectly as last time. We set the bar high, but I'm sure we'll manage." Sora said optimistically.

"With you running things the way you are now, I know we will. Gosh, I should be more worried about you taking my job than Axel," Riku chuckled jokingly.

"Riku!" Sora gasped. "You know I'd never do such a thing. I like being vice president. It's so much fun, but not nearly as scary."

"Scary?" Riku raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Yeah, like if something bad happens, the person at the top gets blamed. This way, I can help and feel like I'm in charge without any real responsibility." Sora giggled.

Riku shook his head. "Damn, you really are way too smart to be president."

"Riku, I didn't mean it like that." Sora stuck his tongue out, hands and clipboard on hips.

"Uh, huh, sure."

"You really are the best president that this school has seen, ever." Sora said confidently.

"Thanks Sora. Not only are you the best VP, you really are the best friend." Riku stood up to hug his friend.

"Don't worry Riku; we will win this election." Sora held Riku tightly.

"Yeah, we will, wont we?" Riku had a brief moment of certainty.

"Of course! I mean, the last dance was so much fun, and I'm sure this one will be even better, and that'll really look good for your campaign."

"Our campaign," Riku winked.

"Hehe, our campaign." Sora's smile beamed before the two returned to their work.

Once Riku finished working on his campaign with Sora, he returned to his dorm to prepare for a late evening soccer practice. He spent the first two hours working with half the team, training them in endurance drills while Axel took the other half to work on ball handling techniques, and then the captains switched duties with their halves, making it a long yet effective practice.

"So, who are you going with this time?" Roxas asked Axel after most teammates left the field.

"To the dance?" Axel asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"No, to the moon," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," Axel chuckled.

"Well, who are you going with?" Roxas pressed as Demyx and Hayner joined the conversation.

"I don't know." Axel shrugged.

"You better figure out soon before all the good ones are gone, the dance is tomorrow after all." Hayner warned.

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll be just fine." Axel gave a cheap smile as Riku walked by.

"Everything ok?" The school president asked.

"Just talking about the dance. I'm excited for the Christmas decorations, should be festive! Has anyone asked you yet?" Demyx inquired.

"Some of the students from TTLA have hinted at it, but I, I don't plan on having a date again." Riku coughed nervously, secretly hoping that Axel would finally ask him. He didn't know why, but he felt so natural about expecting to be the redhead's date, and he had gone to bed every night for a week disappointed that he hadn't been asked yet.

"Aww, so you're going to leave Axel hanging?" Hayner snickered.

"What?" Riku turned to Axel, his heart slightly picking up.

"Nothing, they're just being dumbasses, as always." Axel chuckled, leaving Riku to look down in discontent.

"Well, I'm taking my Zexy. He's so cute in a tuxedo." Demyx grinned happily.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask Selfie, from the girls school. She's pretty cute, and seems adventurous." Hayner thought aloud.

"You going with Xion again?" Roxas asked Axel, wanting to hear the answer just as badly as Riku.

"Don't think so. I don't plan on asking her, and she probably expects me to be the one to ask, so I think I'll go solo." Axel shrugged.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's believable." Hayner scoffed.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Both you and Riku are going alone? Yeah, real funny." Hayner explained.

"I'm sure they're just saying that, and then they'll surprise us as the best couple there." Demyx smiled.

"That's what Sora thinks." Roxas nodded along.

"It's so obvious." Hayner agreed.

"Riku made it clear he doesn't want a date. I wouldn't consider going with anyone else, so we're both going alone. Simple as that." Axel shrugged before he walked away, leaving Riku to stand there, mouth open in bewilderment.

"Wooow, don't you wish you could take your words back?" Hayner coughed awkwardly as he, Demyx, Roxas, and Riku all watched Axel as his tall, lean body exited the field.

"I almost feel guilty saying this since I have a boyfriend, but he really is like, super hot. And smart. And rich. And funny. I'd think that as President, you'd want to claim him for yourself before letting anyone else steam him." Demyx told Riku.

"You know, you could always ask him yourself," Roxas bit his lip as Riku gulped.

"Nonsense; he seems satisfied going alone. I wouldn't want to ruin that," Riku swallowed his own words, realizing that not even he believed them.

"Riku," Roxas started, but when Riku started walking away, he remained silent.

"Man, those two," Hayner shook his head.

"I almost feel bad for them." Demyx pouted.

"Why? It's all Riku's fault." Hayner crossed his arms.

"Why do you say that?" Demyx tilted his head.

"Hello! He's got this crazy hot guy who can buy the entire Academy and still have munny to burn, who also happens to be super athletic, ridiculously funny, extremely popular, and well liked by everyone. Didn't you see him at the last dance? That black haired girl may have had her arm around him, but he had nearly every girls eyes on his body. And here he is bowing and offering his hand time and time again, and Riku rejects him like there's something wrong with him."

"Yeah well Axel is a bit….bold, which makes Riku hesitant." Roxas added his opinion.

"No, Riku's just timid is all. You can tell that he's a very cautious person who thinks things through, and since Axel is very charismatic, Riku's just trying to balance it all out before he makes a decision." Demyx reasoned.

"I don't know, I think he's being stubborn." Hayner shrugged.

"He's being careful. A guy like Axel is too rare to be so hasty with. And Riku is a keeper himself. His test scores are top notch, he's also a team captain, he's the school president for crying out loud!" Demyx said.

"Well if he's not careful, he may not be president much longer. And if he doesn't hurry up, he may lose Axel too. A guy that good won't wait forever on one person when they can get anyone they want." Hayner said confidently as Roxas shook his head.

"No, you're wrong. Axel will wait. He's just that good a guy."

Riku returned to his office after showering away any remnants of practice, ready to work as hard as he could to distract himself. That plan failed the second that Axel walked through the door, just a couple hours into Riku's work.

"Axel," Riku stood up, swallowing hard for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Hey, I just wanted to drop this off. It's the usual receipts from the housing office." Axel handed Riku a few documents while the silverrete kept his eyes on the emerald pair before his.

"Thanks." Riku smiled. He didn't know why, but he wanted so badly to have that flirty, loud mouthed, crazy redhead, not the shy, quiet, calm teen that was in the room with him.

"Anytime," Axel bowed politely before he aimed for the door.

"You, you're leaving, already?" Riku asked before he could stop himself.

"Afraid you'll miss me?" Axel asked, his cocky grin returning to its usual spot.

"It's just that, usually I have to do a bit of work before you leave." Riku bit his lip, loving the smile that Axel gave in return.

"Is that so?" Axel took a long stride towards Riku, watching as Riku squirmed uneasily.

"Yeah," Riku tried to calm his inner anxiousness.

"Prez, can I ask you something?" Axel asked, his voice serious, forcing Riku's heart to pick up. The silverette tried to hide his smile, certain that he'd finally get his date to the dance.

"Sure," Riku nearly stuttered.

"Well, it's just that, I know that we've been through a lot together this year, and well, I wanted to ask….do..do you think….do you think that we're closer now than we were last year?" Axel asked curiously.

Riku felt his heart drop from his throat to his feet. What kind of a question was that?

"We never talked much outside of soccer back then, so yes, I think we are closer." Riku said, feeling like it was such an obvious answer.

"Yeah, ok, that's what I thought." Axel gave another comforting smile. "I'll catch you round Prez," Axel saluted before he left the office.

Riku sat down in his chair with a sigh, wondering why things had to be so damn complicated.

He felt at fault, knowing that if he came out and confessed to Axel, then the process would speed up tenfold; yet knowing that didn't change his mind about being as reserved and timid as he was. He knew why he had to be cautious. He knew why he had always been so scared, but that didn't make it any less painful.

The next day came and once again, Riku found himself in a similar position.

"So, you ready?" Axel asked, fixing his own tie while Riku tried and failed to put his own on. They were both getting ready in Riku's office, since Riku was too scared to leave the safety of his sanctuary and since Axel needed to help him as he did before.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Riku sighed, frustrated by his tie.

"Here, you need help?" Axel chuckled, reaching over to assist Riku.

"Thanks." Riku gulped, loving how close Axel was to his body. They were nearly touching, and for a reason he couldn't explain, the very idea of contact was exciting him.

"You look so beautiful Prez," Axel took a step back to admire Riku in his tuxedo with his hair up in a ponytail.

"Th-thank you," Riku blushed. "You look stunning yourself." Riku gave a shy smile.

"Prez, no matter what happens, I," Axel looked around before he returned his gaze on the silverrete. "I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself."

"What do you mean?" Riku couldn't be certain he knew what Axel was talking about.

"I don't want you to ever go one second thinking that I don't care about you, more than anyone else."

"Axel," Riku wanted to get over all the fear and worries that he had built up inside of himself. He wanted to push through all barriers and show his true emotions.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you that I," Axel looked away again. "I love you Prez." Axel gave no smile as he looked in Riku's eyes, honest and pure.

"Axel," Riku whispered, his head already swarming with all of the instability that hindered his thinking.

"Riku!" Sora ran into the president's office, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Yes?" Riku hated the timing of Sora's interruption.

"Riku, Kairi is here and you have to give the opening speech and if your late like you were last time," Sora waved a finger.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," Axel gave a humble bow.

"No, it's mine," Riku defended himself.

"I don't care who's fault it is, you need to go!" Sora shooed Riku outside of his office, grabbed his wrist, and ran down the hall with him, leaving Axel to slowly follow behind.

After a similar welcome speech from the first dance, Riku watched as couples filled the gymnasium floor.

"Doesn't everyone look so amazing?" Sora smiled in admiration as he watched the girls in their cute red, green, or gold dresses and the men in their sleek tuxedos. All the flowers were in holiday theme, as were the banners, balloons, table decorations, and music.

"Not as amazing as you," Roxas tightened his grip around his boyfriends waist.

"Thank you Roxy," Sora kissed his twin.

"You two," Riku shook his head sarcastically.

"Oh, wait, I need to go talk to Demyx!" Sora rushed off as Roxas coughed to himself.

"So," Roxas rubbed his arm.

"So," Riku echoed.

"Where's Axel? Can you go find him for me?" Roxas asked Riku, a bit suspiciously.

"Why?" Riku could sense that something was a bit off.

"Cause, I need to talk to him, but I promised Sora I'd wait right here for him." Roxas said convincingly enough, so with a silent sigh, Riku turned around in search of the redhead.

He wandered through the crowds of couples just as the red and green lights dimmed as low as they could get.

"What the?" Riku twirled around in confusion, wondering who gave the orders without his permission.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to find that special someone and get nice and cozy," Demyx said over his microphone from the DJ table. The Christmas music stopped as a romantic love song began to play. Riku rolled his eyes, guessing that Sora wanted some extra time with his twin.

Couples left and right circled the school president as he tried to maneuver his way out of the maze, but when he felt a finger poke he shoulder, he stopped.

"May I have this dance," Axel gave a low bow. Riku maintained eye contact as he took a couple deep breathes. It was just one dance, one song; what could happen? Riku couldn't feel his head as it numbed to the soft music that started playing as the colored lights remained low.

"Yes," Riku whispered, his hands timidly extending to Axel's narrow hip and tall shoulder, all while Axel grabbed his waist gently.

"I'm honored." Axel coughed in his nerves. Riku felt his body tense up as they gently swayed from side to side, just as the chorus of the love song picked up. Riku glanced around, hoping to ease some of the tension by acting busy. His plan backfired when he made eye contact with his vice president, who winked with Roxas by his side. Then, it all became clear to him.

"You," Riku looked at Axel as they continued to dance calmly.

"What?" Axel asked curiously.

"You, you planned this? You set it up?" Riku asked and Axel gave a light shrug.

"In all honesty, I may have fantasized about something like this happening while Roxas was listening, but I never asked him to actually set it all up. When I realized what he was doing, I decided to take the opportunity. I must say, he really is a good friend."

Riku looked back at the Kidakama twins, who were kissing passionately.

"Yeah, Sora's the best."

It went quiet again as the two swayed lightly, and before he knew it, Riku cleared his throat.

"I, I'm sorry," Riku didn't know why he was apologizing, but it just felt appropriate.

"For what?" Axel asked.

"All this time I, I've been holding a grudge. But you, you aren't the person I'm angry at." Riku confessed his weakness as Axel held him tighter.

"It's ok Prez. I just want to see you happy." Axel pulled Riku's body closer, allowing the president to rest his head comfortably on his body.

"I, I am happy." Riku wrapped his arms around Axel's back, just as the lyrics hit their sweetest melody and the music powerfully swept over the hearts of everyone in the room.

"I'm in love," Axel confessed, his heartbeat going sporadic as Riku gulped.

"I, I," Riku closed his eyes, his breathing increasing at an alarming rate.

"Let me hold you," Axel whispered into Riku's ear, forcing the silverrete to part his lips anxiously, loving the heat that escaped the redheads warm breath. Axel circled his arms around Riku's waist, hugging his body against his own, resting his head on Riku's all while the president's body gave an emotional shiver.

"Love is in the air, can't you feel it?" Demyx asked sweetly as he and Zexion held hands in the DJ's booth. Red and green lights slowly rotated around the gymnasium floor as Christmas decorations filled the room.

"Don't run away from me, please?" Axel pulled his head back to ask as he gazed into Riku's nervous eyes.

"I won't," Riku swallowed hard. The music was loud yet so soft as he surrendered his mind to it. The song was reaching its pinnacle, the highlight of all love confessions as Riku felt the chorus stir within himself. It was as if his veins were replaced with guitar's strings, and his heart beat with the heavy pound of the drums. All the while, his fingertips were like the bow of a violin, delicately grazing over the strings of red silk that cascaded down upon Axel's shoulders. He didn't know if the music had some sort of curse or spell that caused him to feel so nostalgic, so emotional, so aware of his need for comfort. Riku's eyes closed on their own as his hips and body continued to sway against Axel's, his feet glued where they stood.

"I just want to hold you," Axel's voice once again tickled Riku's ear as the silverrete nodded, looping his arms around the redheads neck.

"I, I lo-," Riku started, but his clenching throat caused him to gulp.

"I love you," Axel's words opened Riku's eyes as both pairs met. "I love you," Axel repeated with certainty, and when Riku nodded, both boys knew.

Axel's hand gradually lifted to Riku's cheek, and his other to his shoulder, and once his eyes closed, Riku knew that his eyes had to do the same.

With closed eyes, both boys puckered their lips and leaned in ever so slowly, too slowly. The lack of patience between the two was mutually staining the air when Riku had enough.

"I love you," Riku huffed before he cupped Axel's face and with two pairs of open eyes, their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! What better way for me to say Merry Christmas than to post a chapter where Riku FINALLY gets his ass in gear! Ok so since Christmas has officially ended in most places, I apologize for the late chapter and will sadly skip the review response portion of the author's note, sorry! I hope you all have a KH and yaoi filled new year! With love,

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	23. My Little Shadow

Riku's eyes shuddered into slits before he felt the wave of Axel's tongue slid across his. With a hungry moan, Riku opened his mouth, allowing Axel to push inside with a moist heat.

Riku's head tilted from side to side and back again as his hands rushed anxiously to explore Axel's back with an impatience that only love could define.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you like that." Axel confessed with a blush.

"Me, me too," Riku shook as he admitted one of his deeper secrets.

"I love you," Axel panted in desperation between sloppy inhaled breath's, trying to compensate for air without sacrificing the kiss.

"I love you too," Riku pulled back to swallow down the rest of his fears.

Just as both boys smiled at the other, the song changed, a reminder that they were in a public setting.

"We uh," Axel looked around, thankful that the lights were still quite dim.

"I think I need some air," Riku fidgeted uneasily as he eyed the doors that led to the garden.

"Come on," Axel took his hand and guided him between the crowds of couples outside.

Axel led Riku out to the garden, where the flowers bloomed under the moonlight, mixed with the hanging white Christmas lights that Sora recycled from the Academy's ice themed Christmas party from the previous year.

"You cold?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine," Riku started along the path, smiling at the few random couples who also preferred the peaceful ambiance of a garden over the cramped dance floor. Riku could feel his heart pound violently in his chest as Axel laced fingers with him, spreading a heated warmth up his arm.

"Would you like to sit down?" Axel pointed to a bench that faced the treasured fountain, a statue of a giant key with a heart on top. At the base of the fountain were treasure chests, each labeled with different traits, such as 'knowledge', 'love', and 'honor'.

"Thank you," Riku sat down, looking at the roses that surrounded them, keeping them safe from the eyes of others. Instead, their own eyes were like lasers, burning through each other's hearts.

"Prez," Axel smiled sweetly.

"Yes?"

"You're blooming." Axel cupped Riku's cheek.

"I, I don't know what you're referring to," Riku gulped as he looked away.

"My precious flower is ready to be admired. You're so beautiful." Axel lowered his forehead onto Riku's, causing the silverrete to shudder in a nervous impatience for whatever was to come.

"I, I just want to know why you stopped caring." Riku knew he wasn't exactly helping their moment, but his past was interfering with his emotions.

"What are you talking about?" Axel sat up straight with curiously blinking eyes.

"On your birthday, those years ago, you rejected me for the poor nobody that I was. Now that I'm here with a name for myself, you suddenly want me?" Riku asked in disgust.

"Prez, you couldn't be any more wrong!" Axel shook his head desperately.

"I was wrong! I was wrong to think that back then I could look up to you and care for you, and let you care for me," Riku ended in a whisper.

"Prez, I don't know what it is you're thinking but I can assure you that I've always cared for you deeply."

"On your birthday!" Riku shouted loudly, standing up in frustration.

"Prez, I swear, it was an accident!" Axel shook his head.

"I, I was so scared" Riku gulped.

"I'm sorry," Axel frowned in pity.

"They hit me, over and over. They made fun of me. They were laughing. Always, they were laughing at me." Riku blinked heavy eyes as he swallowed down their moisture.

"It was never supposed to happen,"

"But it did!" Riku yelled. For years, he thought about having this exact conversation with Axel but now that it was happening, he wanted it to end. He wanted Axel to know, but he didn't want to share. He wanted Axel to apologize, but he didn't want to forgive. All he wanted, was to forget.

"Please," Axel stood up and humbly, his hands clasped together before his body. "Let me make it up to you?" Axel asked with as much sincerity in his eyes as Riku had ever seen.

Riku looked away hesitantly, unsure if he was willing to risk pain and heartache a second time.

"At least let me try." Axel gave a nervous chuckle as he took Riku's hand with both of his, warming up the trembling fingers.

"I," Riku shook his head. "I can't let you hurt me a second time." Riku frowned as he let his hands slip away slowly, their fingertips still connected when the sound of high heels quickly found their way to the young men.

"Axel?" Xion asked in surprise as she looked specifically at the way that both Riku and Axel were still barely holding hands.

"Xion?" Axel asked, a bit surprised and annoyed by it.

"I, I wanted to see if you wanted to dance." Xion gulped, her eyes never leaving the fingertips that were gradually drifting apart on Riku's behalf.

"Look, now isn't a good time." Axel sighed when Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Will it ever be?" The black haired girl asked curiously. Axel let out an impatient sigh before he shook his head. "I see." Xion looked to her black high heels.

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered in the awkward silence.

"It's fine. It's not your fault you want to be with someone else." Xion looked to Riku, who made quick eye contact before shame caused him to swallow hard and look at the ground. "You must be really happy, to have Axel, huh?" Xion asked Riku in her jealousy as Riku coughed with anxious eyes.

"Well I uh,"

"My want isn't mutual, but that doesn't make it any less real." Axel explained as he gently occupied his pockets with his hands.

"Oh," Xion perked her head up, as if hope was returning to her heart. Riku noticed just as a spark of jealous brewed inside of him. The small smile on Xion's face angered him enough to realize that his possessiveness for the redhead really could outweigh the fear of being hurt once again. With that thought in mind, Riku reached for Axel's hand and grasped it tightly.

"The feelings are mutual." He said with a stubbornness like that of a child.

"What?" Even Axel couldn't hold back his surprise as Riku shook lightly in his dress shoes.

"I see. I, I won't get in the way." Xion rubbed her arm.

"Sorry." Riku apologized out of courtesy. "But I just can't let him get away." Riku looked up to Axel, who was still in shock.

"I love you," Axel spoke the words as quietly and truthfully as ever.

"I love you too." Riku gave a timid smile before Axel kissed him. When the two broke for air, they saw that Xion was gone and they were once again alone.

"Kairi's going to kill me." Axel sighed.

"I'm sorry." Riku felt the need to apologize.

"Don't be. I love you. Nothing anyone says or does will ever change that."

"Thank you." Riku said sheepishly.

"Thank you, for giving me another chance. I promise Prez, I won't let you down." The two smiled at each other until the awkward silence proved too much for either.

"So, we have another hour until we have the closing ceremony." Riku cleared his throat. "What should we do?"

"We could go back and dance?" Axel shrugged.

"I think it'd be better if we avoided your sister and her friends."

"Ok, well we can go to your office, get some privacy."

"Yeah, we should," Riku nodded in agreement. The two walked quietly through the garden down the west corridor and into the office building with no more light than that provided by their cell phones.

"It's so dark." Axel complained as he unlocked another door so that they could enter through the hallway necessary to get to Riku's office.

"That's because no one else is supposed to be in this building." Riku whispered.

"No one else? As if we are allowed?" Axel chuckled as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Axel," Riku suddenly stopped walking.

"Yes?" Axel asked curiously.

"I, I just," Riku looked up and down the halls in his nerves.

"What is it baby?" Axel asked with so soft a voice that it tickled in Riku's ears, especially with the loving nickname.

"Hug," Riku uttered the word like a small child needing reassurance. Axel let out a gentle laugh before he held Riku close.

"You ok?" The redhead needed to ask.

"The only fear that's bigger than my fear of being hurt again, is the fear of letting someone else have you." Riku admitted shyly.

"I will always love you." Axel kissed the silverrete's temple. "Come on, let's go in your office so I can show you just how much I love you." Axel smirked as his lips pecked Riku's. The two kissed repeatedly for a short while as they moved to the door of Riku's office, their lips still attached as Riku felt for the keyhole to unlock the door.

The second they pushed the door open, they heard moaning and soft panting, causing them to widen their eyes as they saw a sight they both wished they hadn't.

"Oh god, Roxy! Roxy more please!" Sora whined as Roxas drove his hips further into his brunette boyfriend.

"Fuck Sora you're so hot inside, I'm going to melt inside you." Roxas huffed as he thrusted back into his twin who was bending over, stomach down on his desk.

"Uh," Axel stood with wide eyes as Riku put a hand over his mouth, wishing he could just shut the door and pretend he never saw anything, but Axel had already given them away.

"Wah!" Sora looked up and then let out a scream, his hands covering his face with the mentality that if he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him.

"Oh shit!" Roxas covered his junk with his hands as he stood behind Sora's desk.

"Roxas!" Sora hid his small body behind his boyfriends as Roxas gulped.

"Well looks like you two had a great time at the dance." Axel smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing you haven't seen before in the showers." Roxas shrugged as he relaxed his body.

"No but usually you aren't so excited in the shower." Axel lifted up an eyebrow as Sora growled.

"Don't look at my Roxy! He's mine!" Sora shouted from behind Roxas' body which he used as a shield.

"It's ok, I think Axel has his own boy now." Roxas winked as he carefully reached for his clothes.

"Don't worry about it!" Riku put a hand up.

"Yeah, we'll go to my office." Axel took Riku's hand to turn around. "You two have fun. And Sora?" Axel paused before he and Riku shut the door. "You go easy on Roxas. Don't make him sore by giving it to him too rough ok? We have to play our game tomorrow." Axel laughed and shut the door as Sora started yelling at him.

"You love to tease him, don't you?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Roxas was giggling too." Axel smirked.

"Well, maybe we should go back to the dance, since our assistants aren't on watch duty." Riku shrugged as Axel nodded.

"Guess that is the responsible thing to do." Axel sighed.

Just two hours later, the last of the girls had left just as they had done at the previous dance with the promise to return the following day for the soccer game.

"Well, that was fun." Axel stretched as he and Riku locked up the gymnasium, all cleaned up thanks to the Planning committee.

"I'm exhausted. Thank god the game isn't until noon." Riku shook his head as he and Axel trudged back into the Dorm building.

"We can go to bed." Axel said with a forgiving smile as he let Riku into his room.

"Did, did you have other ideas?" Riku couldn't help but ask since Axels tone lead him to think otherwise.

"Huh? Oh no." Axel shook his head as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

"Oh," Riku couldn't help but sound disappointed, even to his own surprise.

"Did you?" Now Axel was curious.

"Who me?" Riku asked in avoidance.

Axel looked around his otherwise empty room. "Well I don't know who else I'd be talking to if not you." Axel shrugged with honest eyes.

"Yeah, guess so," Riku said, refraining from addressing Axel's question.

"So…" Axel waited in anticipation.

"We should probably go to bed." Riku cleared his throat.

"You planning on sleeping in your tux?" Axel asked as he started shedding his clothes, hanging them neatly in his closet.

"I guess I can go back to my dorm and change." Riku looked back to the door.

"Nonsense, I have spare stuff that will fit." Axel dug into his closet and retrieved a clean pair of pajama pants and a T shirt.

"Oh, um, thanks." Riku scratched his head.

"Time for bed I guess."

"After you." Riku coughed awkwardly as he watched Axel get into his bed. The silverrete couldn't explain why, but he grew frustrated at how easily Axel dismissed the idea of conversation, or other activities involving their mouths that Riku was sure to follow their love confession. Instead, the school President remained silent as he crawled next to Axel, unsure what move to make, if any. He decided to try to follow Axel's lead, but the redhead wasn't giving much signs to begin with. In fact, he was facing his wall, his back to Riku as he curled up ready for sleep.

Riku stared at the redhead's back, waiting for something to happen; for words to be said or actions to begin, but all in vain as Axel took deep breath's in and out as he prepared for sleep. Riku let out a loud sigh, hoping to stir the redhead to prompt conversation or something in the slightest that would save him from the boredom that possessed him. It was quiet, too quiet, the air still and heavy as Riku gulped with yet another sigh. And yet the redhead moved not.

Riku shifted his body loudly, moving restless for nearly a whole minute but Axel seemed unchanged. When Riku had had enough of the empty stillness, he sat up. With a clear of his throat, he looked down at Axel who remained with closed eyes in a cozy sleeping position.

"Ah-hem." Riku cleared his throat once more as annoyingly as he could. Axel inhaled through his nose and shifted his arms a few inches.

"Ah-ha-he-hem!" Riku made it apparent that he wouldn't rest until he got the attention he was looking for, and he finally got it as Axel rolled onto his back and looked up.

"You ok?" The redhead asked with a sleepy voice.

"Switch sides with me." Riku didn't even bother to ask if it was ok or not as he had lost all patience by then.

"Ok." Axel shrugged and did as Riku requested. "Night." Axel then faced his door, his back once more to Riku as the silverrete rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Really?" Riku couldn't help but ask as he remained siting up.

"What?" Axel rolled back over to face the impatient boy next to him.

"Nothing." Riku grunted grumpily.

"Prez." Axel sat up.

"Well it's just, I, I don't know." Riku was getting nervous and wondered if it was worth bringing up.

"What is it?" Axel asked lovingly.

"I, I thought you'd be happier." Riku looked down at his lap filled with the nights darkness and shame.

"I am happy." Axel gave a genuine smile with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Riku asked like a small needy child.

"What?" Axel asked with another chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Riku gulped with a sense of hurt about him.

"I, no I don't think it's funny I just, I think it's cute." Axel bit his lip before he put his arms around Riku. "If you wanted some loving you should have just said so." Axel smiled before he kissed Riku's temple.

"I didn't think I would have had to." Riku said sheepishly.

"Well I figured after all the shit Seifer put you through, and considering our game is tomorrow, it might be best if we hold off until after the game to do what we'd like."

"What do you mean by that?" Riku looked into Axel's dimmed eyes, his body warm in the redheads arms.

"It's whatever you want it to mean." Axel kissed the soft lips before him. "Now, save yourself for the field. Your energy will be spent there tomorrow. Afterward we can nap, make up from it all," Axel gave a loud yawn with a stretch. "And then do whatever my prince desires."

"I, I'm no prince." Riku's past once again lowered his self esteem. "I'm hardly a person and that's only after all the hard work I put into being here at this academy."

"Prez, it's because you worked so hard that you are a prince. You showed true dedication and perseverance. I admire you, so very much." Axel pushed Riku's hair behind his ear.

"You're the great one. You have the family name, the munny, the athletic skill and grades and looks."

"No, I have a connection that forced me to be who I am. But you. You Prez, you are just naturally perfect." Axel kissed the back of Riku's hand.

"Please, stop." Riku shivered, uncomfortable with the attention he felt was undeserved.

"You can silence me, but you can't erase the thoughts in my mind that honor and respect you." Axel set Riku's hand down gently as Riku swallowed hard.

"I just, I missed you." Riku blinked rapidly. "I missed you Axel." The silverrete didn't want to get emotional but it seemed already out of his control.

"I missed you so much. I promise you I won't let you get away this time."

"I wish there never was a first time to begin with." Riku sighed, his head aching from memory.

"Shh, I know Prez. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"I wish it were that simple Axel. I, I was terrified, for so long. I was ridiculed. Stories went around of what Seifer did, of my reputation as some poor boy who couldn't wear clothes that fit and shoes that let water in every time it rained as I walked three miles to and from school every day all alone." Riku didn't know why he started that conversation, and he already wished it over.

"Prez," Sympathy set in Axels heart.

"It's fine. I just, I worked hard to get here. I don't ever want to slide back down."

"You won't. You are strong. You always have been." Axel nudged Riku for encouragement.

"No, I wasn't. Hell when we met I stuck around you like glue cause I was too scared and weak to be on my own." Riku admitted shyly.

"I thought you were adorable. My little shadow." Axel chuckled with a delicate kiss to Riku's cheek.

"Thanks." Riku blushed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep since we have to be up early for the game tomorrow." Axel laid down and invited Riku into the blankets.

"I must say, I'm surprised you are being so patient with me. I mean, to think of all the times you were so anxious to get me in your bed." Riku gave a cocky grin.

"Please, I've waited all this time to have you; surely I can wait just one more night." Axel smiled back. "Night Prez." Axel gave a relaxing exhale into the cold night air.

"Night Axel." Riku said quietly as he cautiously pressed his body closer to the redheads.

"Sweet dreams." Axel put his arms around the silverrete, holding him as they both slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: WOW I haven't updated in like a month I'm really sorry! I've been way too busy for my own good but anyway, here's the update. So we finally see progress and it looks like things might be normalizing huh? Good for Axel and Riku lol. I'm just going to be straight up honest and say that I didn't proof read or edit this because I don't have time. I'm going out soon so I need to quickly write review responses and then leave so sorry for the errors!

To hinatauchihashyakuganuser: You're name is a mouthful that was challenging and I probably didn't even spell it right haha. Anyway, thank you for the review!

To Nowa-Hikari: Well we see that Xion didn't ruin anything, and yes those twins are so adorable aren't they? Especially with their little moment haha.

To luckycat222: Awww, I'm glad you liked the Christmas present! Hehe, finally they had the kiss, even after Axel waited so long.

To Xsonya: Thank you, I had a good Christmas and I am thankful for your review, hope you had a wonderful day!

To kindofabadger: Yes, they can finally move forward together the way they should have a long time ago for poor Axel's sake haha! Thank you, hope you had a great holiday season.

To SaYue-San: Well I am happy to hear that you relate to this story and that you enjoyed the last chapter a lot! Makes me very glad to hear such feedback. Yes, some hot action will cum soon enough hehe.

To SoRikuROx: Wow you are on a good point there, and I see what you mean about the misplaced blame but sometimes it doesn't matter who is responsible. When we feel so angry it doesn't matter who we blame just as long as its someone, you know? Anyway, thank you for the review ^_^

To Carni: Awwww I'm so honored that you would ruin your sleeping schedule for one of my stories and I'm glad that the love confession at the end of chapter 22 was worth it all. Thank you for your support.

To MidnightxMusic: Hahaha, I am a fan of roller coasters hehe. And I'm happy to hear that you liked the confession scene. Yes, I was surprised cause I didn't think they would work as a pair but I'm very happy with how this turned out. Awww, well I will make sure Seifer doesn't get away with what he did, but no murder scenes in this story, sorry haha. Thank you for your review, it means a lot to me!

**Thank you everyone for your support and patience.**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	24. I Always Have

Axel woke up, his body overheated from the warmth of Riku's weight on his.

"Hey," Axel whispered softly as he ruffled Riku's hair.

"Hey," Riku slowly sat up out of Axel's embrace.

"How'd you sleep?" Axel asked as he sat up beside Riku, smoothing his hand over the cotton T-shirt covering the silverette's back.

"Good." Riku answered quietly.

"We should get ready for the game." Axel stretched his long arms in every direction possible as Riku got off the bed.

"I'll see you on the field." Riku headed for the door.

"Wait, Prez!" Axel reached out for the president. "What, what are we?" He couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?" Riku saw this coming, but he didn't want to deal with it. Truth be told, when he woke up, he decided that the change was still too new, too intimidating, and too abrupt for him to tackle all while trying to secure his position as President.

"Well, are we dating, are we friends, what are we?" Axel shrugged in confusion.

"We're, we're us. I'm me, you're you." Riku gulped nervously.

"I see." Axel nodded, knowing that if Riku wasn't clear, then it wasn't what he had hoped for.

"See what?" Riku was lost by the ambiguity he had created.

"That even after what we said and what we did, we're still right where we left off before." Axel looked down to the floor.

"Where, where is that?" Riku asked hesitantly.

"It's where I still love you despite how hard you work to push away." Axel bit his lip as he finished his sentence.

"I," Riku didn't know what to say. He knew he loved Axel, he had already confessed, but the fear inside him was stronger than all other feelings. He still didn't expect Axel to be so understanding, although he wasn't sure if that meant he was forgiving.

"See you on the field." Axel gave a fake smile as Riku cleared his throat, nodded subtly, and left the redheads dorm more confused than ever.

Was Axel mad at him? What happened? They were getting along so well and now, now it was as if Axel really was right and they had taken steps backwards in progress.

"This is so stupid." Riku shook his head to himself as he headed down the halls and made his way to the soccer field. As captain he made sure to show up early, before the fans and most of the other teammates; all save Roxas and of course Axel.

"Oh hey." Roxas waved to Riku.

"You guys are here early." Riku said as he helped move the goals in place on the turf field.

"So are you." Roxas joked back.

"Well the others should be here soon." Axel said as he readjusted his cleat, looking ready to go in his white spandex shorts underneath his baby blue and white uniform shorts with his matching jersey.

"It's rather chilly isn't it?" Roxas asked as he stretched his arms with his black long sleeve work out shirt under his jersey.

"It'll heat up once we get moving." Axel jumped in place as the warm up drills began.

"Hey guys! Good luck!" Sora waved wildly from the sidelines as he and Namine got ready to once again host the game as the official announcers.

"You look so cute babe!" Roxas shouted back as he waved. "Look at him, he's so adorable in my 'Away' jersey." Roxas pointed to his twin with Axel beside him as Sora went to his table with Namine wearing the Jersey that Roxas only wore when playing away games.

"You and Sora are the sweetest couple ever." Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder as Riku stood behind him.

"I just feel so lucky. I mean, I'll always have him in my life, by my side, and literally no one knows me better than he does. He really is my twin, love, my life." Roxas day dreamed.

"Yeah, stop rubbing it in for those of us who are single and help us win this game." Axel joked but his tone was transparent to Riku's ears.

"Wait you're still single?" Roxas broke the focusing mood that Riku had tried to establish.

"Ye-yeah, I am." Axel shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"But, but dude, we saw you two kissing, and holding hands, and, and you two looked really happy last night," Roxas' voice was so sorrowful it made Axel's heart ache.

"We did kiss, and we held hands, and we, we even said that we loved each other," Axel smiled as Roxas continued to frown. "But in the end, Riku still isn't ready." Axel gave a hopeful smile. "But I'll be here when he is."

"Axel," Roxas shook his head. "That isn't fair for you. You worked so hard. Sora, Sora and I tried to set it all up for you two cause we felt bad for how long you were waiting." Roxas grabbed Axel's bicep.

"I appreciate it." Axel smiled as he hugged Roxas. "But we can't rush him."

"You can't wait forever, or he'll use you. I, I don't want you to be taken advantage of."

"Look, we, we have a game to play." Axel sighed, trying to get into the proper mood.

"No, we have a game to win." Roxas picked up on the hint that Axel needed motivation.

One half of a game later, the game was at a dead tie, not a single goal as each time was wearing down during the half time break.

"You guys, we, we need a new approach." Demyx huffed with his hands on his knees.

"It's not our fault that the midfielders aren't carrying the ball up every time us in Defense steal it away." Hayner threw an arm around.

"Hey, we're doing the best we can!" Demyx stood up straight and inhaled big.

"Yeah you sure are making it eeeeasy for us." Pence rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't mess with my lineup!" Marluxia narrowed his eyes in at the Defensive players.

"Guys, guys!" Axel clapped his hands. "Cut it out! Come on." Axel shook his head.

"Yeah we can't fight, we're supposed to be a team." Riku added.

"Yeah you're one to give advice." Roxas scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Riku asked in utter confusion.

"What do you know about teamwork when you leave your fellow captain hanging after making him think that you've got his back?"

"Wait what? Just what the hell are you talking about?" Riku's body shook with frustration.

"Guys, now isn't the time." Axel tried to put his hands up to settle the quarrel.

"No you know what? Go ahead! Go ahead and tell the whole team, in fact tell the entire goddamn school that you think I'm hurting your best friend!" Riku snapped as Axel and the rest of the team stared with wide eyes. "I already heard you and Axel talking right before the game about how I'm using him, or so you think!" Riku lost control as he unleashed all his frustrations that he had always swore to keep in check and under control.

"It's not what I think, it's what you're doing to him!" Roxas argued back.

"I'm not doing shit so,"

"You're just leading him on and then throwing him away when he worships you for a reason the rest of us can't figure out!" Roxas spoke his mind as Axel gulped quietly.

"You, you guys," Axel whispered, his mind and his heart aching on top of his already clenched and exhausted muscles.

"Exactly why I'm denying him!" Riku shouted so loudly that even the fans on the bleachers heard distinctly.

"What?" Axel looked confused as he asked in a quiet disbelief.

"Don't you think I noticed I don't deserve him?" Riku ignored Axel and asked Roxas. The blonde swallowed thick. "I know Axel deserves better, and I know you all know it as much as I do. So the farther I push him away the sooner he'll find some pretty rich boy who he deserves instead of wasting his time on a nobody like me!" Riku stood with fisted hands, panting as Axel tried to accept the confusing thoughts.

"Prez, Prez I told you I'd never want anyone but,"

"But someone who doesn't deserve to go to your birthday party?" Riku smirked in a twisted pain.

"And with that random fight amongst the Men's Academy, Half Time is now over." Sora said over the microphone. It was clear that the team had been arguing but besides that one sentence of Riku's confession of denying Axel, everything else wasn't loud enough to reach the ears of the assembled crowd.

"Well, now that we have established the fucked up relationship between our captains, we definitely are ready to win the game." Hayner stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Oh shut up, they need to get it out sooner or later." Demyx shrugged, having sympathy.

"Look let's just finish this game ok?" Axel ordered.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Roxas saluted with a playful smile. Riku gulped, shying up after his embarrassing outburst.

"Alright, Hayner you take left field and Demyx, switch sides with Marluxia. Luxord, next time you catch a ball, throw it to Prez. Prez, carry it up and I'll wait by the goal." Axel said sturdily.

"Got it." Demyx clapped.

"Come on guys let's go!" Hayner cheered as the boys got back in position.

"The boys team looks ready to go, full of energy! Meanwhile the girls team doesn't look like they're going to give up anytime soon." Sora commented.

"Yes, I'm sure the energy levels on the field must be beyond count." Namine said into her microphone.

"Larxene, I'm open!" Kairi shouted as she ran up the field, but her attempt at a goal was caught by Luxord, who threw it to Riku, who ran up the field with possession of the ball.

"Prez!" Axel ran up to one goal post and waited patiently for the pass that Riku sent his way.

"Yes!" Riku couldn't hold back his joy as the ball went into the net.

"Good job Axel!" Xion clapped and stood up on the bleachers.

"That was a beautiful pass Prez." Axel said as he passed by the silverrete.

"Go Axel!" Xion repeated loudly.

"Time out!" Riku shouted as jealousy once again swept over him.

"Everything ok?" Roxas asked.

"Captain's time out." Riku cleared his throat as he and Axel met privately.

"What's wrong?" Axel whispered as he and Riku stood at the side lines, the rest of the field and all the fans watching.

"Axel, I, I can't do this anymore." Riku couldn't even look Axel in the eye.

"Can't do what?" Axel tried to understand.

"I, I need to know. Do, do you really truly love me?"

"Of course." Axel blinked in all honesty.

"Then, then I need to let you know,"

"What's gotten into you? Really?" Axel couldn't help but show his own impatient frustration.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, a bit offended, but more confused than anything.

"Just last night you were telling me you loved me, telling me you won't let me get away and that you're scared to lose me, and then I wake up and you leave as if nothing ever happened!" Axel stood with one hand deep in his messy ponytail.

"I, I just," Riku panted as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I can't take it anymore Prez, I can't. I love you and all this ups and downs are just making it harder." Axel shook his head with a sincere frown. "I can't afford to get my hopes up for something I've worked so hard for, but only seems to be getting farther away. I, I love you too much." Axel whispered.

"Axel listen to me," Riku wanted to rush everything out of his aching mind.

"I was wrong to expect you to be who you were when we were children; I was wrong to think you'd still love me." Axel looked down at the grass beneath his cleats.

"But I do love you!" Riku said desperately.

"You, you mean it?" Axel asked with an interested concern.

"Time out over!" Sora warned on the microphone.

"But," Riku wasn't finished.

"After the game." Axel nodded at Riku before they picked up where they left off.

"The last minute of the game, and the guys are still up by the one and only goal of the entire two halves." Sora said, and after the ten second countdown, the boys celebrated their victory.

"Yes! Twice in a row!" Hayner said, referencing their first victory against the girl's team.

"Congrats Axe, game winner!" Roxas said after the team assembled into a circle on the field.

"No, it was Luxord's save and Prez's pass. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time, no real skill required for that." Axel shrugged modestly.

"Nah, you're the man!" Demyx whistled loudly.

"It was a good game, and it was fun." Kairi shook hands with her brother after each team got ready to leave the field.

"Thanks Kairi. Safe travels back to your campus. And I'll see you in the summer." He hugged his little sister before Xion walked up to him.

"I, I just, I wanted to say goodbye, and that I hope you and Riku are happy together." Xion gave Axel a quick hug before she walked away with the other members from her school.

"P-Prez?" Axel looked around the emptying field to see that Riku and half of his teammates had already headed for the locker room.

"You coming?" Roxas asked as Axel stood in place.

"Yeah!" Axel jogged over, following his friends and comrades.

"Woohoo! Game ball goes to Axel Lea!" Demyx shouted as everyone huddled in the locker room.

"Alright, practice on Monday, after fifth period, don't be late!" Axel chuckled as half the team went out for dinner and the other half left back to shower in the dorm buildings.

"I'll see you later, gotta go meet my sexy baby for shower time." Roxas waved goodbye.

"Have fun, tell Sora I said hi." Axel waved back with a laugh.

The redhead folded his clothes in his locker before he walked naked to the locker room showers.

"Oh, hey, didn't know you were here." Axel kept his eyes to himself as he began to shower.

"It's hardly surprising by this point." Riku turned to give Axel his backside.

"Prez, did you mean it?" Axel asked randomly as he shampooed his hair.

"Well yeah, we're always showering together in what looks like a predestined way that fate finds us here at the same time." Riku coughed, rinsing soap off his chest.

"No, I meant what you said on the field. Are you refusing me because you want me to find someone else?" Axel asked curiously.

Riku went silent before he coughed down his nerves. "Yes." He answered as quietly as possible.

"Prez that's absurd. You know I love you and you alone." Axel took a step closer to Riku, who blushed and looked down at the tile.

"I, I just don't want to think about these things anymore." Riku bit his lip, his heart burning with frustration and built up tension of unsatisfied desires. "If you move on and find someone else I can pretend I was never hurt by you, never rejected."

"I, I never rejected you." Axel shook his head.

"Yes you did, when I went back!" Riku felt his heart beating faster as his throat closed up.

"Went back? Where? When?" Axel asked bewildered.

"The day of your party, I returned later and you told your nanny you didn't want to see me so I left the card I made you and you, you never came for me." Riku felt tears working their way up his throat and into his eyes.

"I swear I never knew you returned."

"I did and you rejected me!" Riku's lower lip quivered with emotions after he yelled.

"Prez," Axel let a single tear escape from his eyes before he swallowed thick. "I would never do such a thing. I thought you hated me. And I wouldn't have blamed you." Axel frowned.

"No, I went back, and I asked for you, and they told me you didn't want to see me. So I gave you the card that, that," Riku sniffled, hating how vulnerable he felt.

"That what Prez?" Axel asked.

"That asked you to meet me at the playground by the school the next day. I wrote how I was lonely and scared and needed to be hugged." Riku hid his face in his hands as he wept.

"Oh Prez," Axel cooed softly as he wrapped his arms around Riku's skin.

"I waited for hours in the cold, and I got sick since I didn't have a jacket, but I still went back that whole week hoping maybe you'd show up but you never did! And, and the day after your party when you were supposed to meet me, I, I got beat up. And I cried for you." Riku's eyes matched the running faucet that supported their shower.

"I'm right here." Axel whispered as gently as he could.

"I begged for you to help me. But you never came for me." Riku sniffled. "You never came." Riku exhaled loudly, relaxing his body which he finally allowed to calm down.

"Prez, if I could go back….if I would have known," Axel rested his head on Riku's.

"I just thought that you'd take care of me. I needed you Axel." Riku closed his eyes.

"I swear I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I'm so sorry Prez." Axel squeezed his arms.

"It's ok. If, if you really didn't know, it wasn't your fault." Riku tried to exhale his bitterness and frustrations away.

"Please? Forgive me?" Axel asked as he held Riku's hands in his.

"I, I do forgive you." Riku inhaled deep before he let out his fears with another relaxing exhale.

"I love you." Axel reminded the silverrete.

"I love you too." Riku whispered before it went quiet for a while.

"You ok?" Axel asked to break the tension, their hands slipping apart.

"My head hurts from crying and thinking." Riku pouted like an unsatisfied child.

"Then don't think. Act. What do you want? Tell me so I can give it to you." Axel stood before the silverrete, gently taking his hands in his own and raising them to his warm pursed lips. "I will give you anything you ask for." Axel said as he gazed deep into Riku's eyes, and Riku knew Axel meant it. With a heart and wallet as full of Axel's, even Riku knew there was no limit.

"I, I want this pain to go away." Riku whispered as he let his eyes fall down Axel's body before they closed.

"Shh," Axel pulled Riku into a hug. "I love you." Axel said calmly.

"Axel?"

"Yes my prince?"

"Can, can we finish showering before we continue this conversation?" Riku's cheeks stained red with the feeling of Axel's length so close to his body.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Axel bowed and went back to where his caddy was to finish his shower.

It went uncomfortably silent as each boy acted as if the other was absent, but then Axel couldn't fight back the temptation to bring something to Riku's attention.

"P-Prez?" Axel asked nervously and without even having realized it until then, Riku noticed that he had been staring at Axel's body for at least two whole minutes.

"Sorry!" Riku gulped, looking away.

"No need to apologize." Axel smiled shyly, encouraging Riku to look again.

"O-ok." Riku felt his cheeks flush as he gazed in fascination at Axel's firm abdominals and toned chest.

Axel coughed nervously as he felt his own eyes traveling down Riku's face, neck, and chest.

"So," Axel tried to strike up a conversation.

"Huh?" Riku looked back up into Axel's eyes.

"Oh, um, uh, I felt like talking might uh," Axel stuttered, not sure where his mind was taking his words.

"Yeah, I understand." Riku tried to smile away the tension, but that didn't help.

"Good," Axel smiled back as both boys were once again having a shower conversation where neither knew what the other was saying.

"I mean, it's just," Riku tried to think of words.

"No, I get what you're saying." Axel nodded, wanting to understand.

"Yeah, it's just, it's been so… long," Riku said quietly, coincidentally staring at Axel's length. Axel's face turned a bright red when he noticed, and without any control, he lowered his eyes to Riku's.

"M-maybe we should just," Axel cleared his throat.

"You think?" Riku asked and Axel shrugged.

"It might help,"

"I agree, we should," Riku nodded, not sure what he was nodding to. He coughed as Axel took the three steps over towards him, lifted his hands to cup Riku's face, and gently kissed Riku's lips.

Riku gulped as Axel's tongue licked his closed lips, encouraging the school president to part them slowly. Axel pushed in delicately as his hands lowered to Riku's sides, causing the silverrete to jolt.

"Sorry!" Axel pulled back. "I, I should have been more cautious." Axel bowed his head.

"N-no, I, I'm fine." Riku smiled.

"No, Prez, you're not." Axel kept a straight face as his eyes looked into Riku's doubting pair with a certainty he couldn't explain. "You still haven't accepted what Seifer did to you. I can see it in your eyes; you're trying to imagine it all away by bottling it up. I'm telling you Prez, you need to let it out. Let yourself grieve." Axel tenderly rested his hands on Riku's shoulders.

Riku looked away, frowning, realizing just how right Axel was.

"I can't," Riku gulped.

"Yes, you can. It'll help you heal." Axel fingered Riku's hair out of his eyes.

"No, not here." Riku looked around, not feeling safe in a public setting. "Not after I already displayed my weakness."

"You weren't weak, you were honest." Axel insisted.

"I just want to leave and go somewhere private." Riku whispered.

"Ok, how about we shower, and then you can be with me in my dorm? I'll protect you," Axel ended with a convincing yet sincere smile, so Riku nodded.

"Ok." Riku agreed, nervously shaking in anticipation.

"Shhh, it's ok." Axel cooed as he put his finger on Riku's chin, lifting it up as the redhead bent down, planting a soft kiss on Riku's lips as the water continued to rain on them. Riku gasped, his body trembling as he felt his heart churn. He wanted more. He wanted be one with this boy who meant so much to him.

Axel pulled his lips back, causing Riku to gulp in a nervous fear.

"Don't be scared." Axel said calmly as he placed a palm on Riku's neck.

"I'm not scared." Riku lied shakily.

"Of course not." Axel smirked innocently as he hovered his lips over Riku's. Riku inhaled deeply, silently begging for more. "You want a kiss?" Axel asked teasingly as Riku put a hand over Axel's hand that was on his neck.

"Yeah." Riku shuddered helplessly.

"Good." Axel smiled before he made out with Riku, forcing his wet tongue inside of Riku's desperate mouth. Riku moaned loudly, not holding back as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck while the redhead grabbed Riku's waist. When Axel broke for air, Riku found himself panting.

Riku struggled to process the kiss, his feelings, and the possible consequences. What would that kiss change? Would it change anything? Why wasn't he able to process his thoughts? It was as if all these ideas hit his mind, but weren't able to go through. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't think. All he knew, was the straightforward truth.

"I love giving you kisses." Axel said tenderly.

"Me too." Riku admitted as he looked away.

"Let me clean you." Axel smooched Riku's cheek before he retrieved his bar of soap. Riku stood frozen as he watched Axel wave the bar of soap across his chest.

"Cold." Riku shivered as the cool bar swept over his stomach.

"Sorry." Axel apologized with a smile as he rubbed in the soap with his palms.

"Feels good." Riku kept a hand over his parts, not wanting to show the real pleasure that he was feeling.

"I'm glad to hear that." Axel smiled wide before he hugged Riku, moving his hand up and down the silverette's back as he held the soap.

"A-Axel." Riku huffed as he clung onto the redhead's back and neck with his arms.

"It's alright." Axel remained calm as he lowered the bar of soap over Riku's ass.

"Axel," Riku quivered as flashbacks of Seifer stained his mind.

"I'm right here Prez, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Axel released the hug and kneeled in front of Riku, who nodded.

Axel massaged Riku's legs with soap, starting with his strong calves and up to his sensitive thighs.

"How's that feel?" Axel looked up with a sweet smile as he kneaded Riku's muscle.

"Good." Riku put his hands on Axel's shoulders, gazing into happily squinted green eyes.

When Axel finished cleaning Riku's legs, he soaped the president's arms before he pulled him into a close hug, getting the soap on his own body.

"I love you Prez. I love you fully and wholly, with all that I have, all that I am, and all that I have to offer." Axel released the tightness of his embrace to look Riku in the eye, moving his hands to his hips.

Riku smiled shyly as he placed his arms lazily on Axel's shoulders. He wanted to say more, he wanted to just face his fears and get that confession out of the way, but there was still so much to question. He opened his mouth as Axel held his breath. Was Axel waiting for him to spit it out?

"I, I," Riku started, but in his nerves, he had to close his mouth and swallow.

"You?" Axel asked anxiously.

"I, I'm glad you're here." Riku smiled poorly, feeling like a fuck up for not saying what he was really thinking. No, it wasn't even a thought anymore. It was the truth. All he needed was to say it. Was that really so hard? Why wasn't it as easy as he thought it would be? Just three words. That's all. Just the simple truth. It wouldn't even be for the first time so what's the big deal? Why the nerves?

"I love you." Riku said shyly.

Axel's smile widened before he pushed Riku's hair out of his face. "You have no idea much it means to me to hear that." Axel gave a Riku's lips a teasingly gentle kiss before he sighed. "We should finish."

"Yeah." Riku agreed sorrowfully.

"Come on." Axel reached for Riku's hand and turned off the water before the two left the showers, side by side. They each dried themselves off and changed before they walked quietly back to the dorms.

"Axel?" Riku asked as he followed Axel to the redheads dorm.

"Hm?" Axel asked, his mind just as heavy from all the serious conversations.

"Am, should, I should go back to my dorm," Riku cleared his throat as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Axel grabbed Riku's bicep and led him into his room.

"Thanks," Riku blushed, thanking Axel for having the courage to make the move he clearly couldn't.

"I'm tired. That game felt like more work than the last one." Riku plopped down on Axel's bed in a clear pair of basketball shorts and a white T shirt, his usual post-game relaxing wear.

"That could be because we never even finished the last game, thanks to Larxene." Axel huffed.

"No it was your fault you tried to do something so foolish." Riku couldn't control his mouth until the words came out.

"I, I was just trying to help." Axel shrugged, his eyes slowly looking down.

"I appreciate it." Riku gave a hurt smile. "I just don't see why you do." He admitted shyly.

"What more reason do I need?" Axel asked with a shake of his head. "Prez, I don't know what else to say other than I love you."

"But why?" Riku asked solemnly.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Axel asked and Riku thought carefully before he nodded. He thought back to that awful day. That wonderful day. The day he'd never forget.

He was much shorter than most of the boys in the private day care and his shirt already had holes despite it being his first day. His backpack was tattered and his shoes squeaked with each step as his messy bangs covered his eyes. His grandmother had dropped him off a bit late and he stuck by the teachers side as she led him through the empty classroom, informing the shy silverrete that most of the boys were on the playground for break time. For two weeks Riku lived that quiet lonely life: being dropped off, being ignored, and keeping to himself as best he could. However, not all of the students permitted him to live so privately.

"You're sweater has a hole!" Seifer teased as Riku stood alone against a wall during recess. The silver haired boy looked to where the blonde was pointing before he gulped.

"He doesn't talk you know?" Rai tilted his head curiously.

"What's your name?" Seifer asked and when Riku didn't answer the blonde boy pushed his chest, smashing his back against the wall. "You don't belong here!"

Riku said nothing as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, wishing them away.

"I bet if I pushed you into this puddle your socks would get wet cause you're that poor." Seifer snickered before he did just that. "HAHA!" Seifer pointed and laughed as water seeped into Riku's worn out shoes.

"He's such a loser you know?" Rai mocked along.

"Hey!" A tall redhead boy walked up to them.

"Axel, look how stupid he is!" Seifer continued to laugh as Riku sniffled.

"You guys are being mean." Axel crossed his arms.

"He's not important, it doesn't matter." Seifer shrugged. "Besides, he hasn't told us to stop. Watch." Seifer stepped right up to the silverrete who was whimpering, put his hands on his Riku's pants, and pulled them down. "See!" Siefer laughed before he pushed Riku over. The silver haired boy sniffled loudly as he scrambled to fix his clothes.

"What a loser!" Rai pointed at the silently crying boy who lay defeated on the ground.

"How do you like it?" Axel asked as he pushed Seifer down next. "Don't hurt him anymore!" Axel stood over Riku, who froze with wide and confused eyes.

"Owww!" Seifer slowly stood up.

"If you touch him again I'll tell my daddy on you and I'll hit you again." Axel put his hands on his hips.

"Come on Rai, let's go play over there." Seifer glared at Axel before he and Rai walked away.

"You ok?" Axel asked as Riku remained on the floor. "Here." Axel gave Riku a hand up. "Did your pants get wet?" Axel asked as Riku sniffled quietly. "Hmm, they're a bit wet but it doesn't look so bad. Do you talk?" Riku nodded shyly. "Well, I hope you feel better." Axel smiled before he turned around. After five paces he turned his neck to see Riku right behind him. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously, but Riku never answered. Axel shrugged it off and continued to walk to the bathroom.

"You're still following me?" Axel asked as he realized that Riku was not more than a foot away from him, obediently following after. "I have to go potty." Axel said to Riku, who still remained silent. Axel opened the bathroom door and picked a stall, about to go in when he saw Riku standing right behind him. "You can't follow me in here." Axel said strangely, not expecting a need to say such things. Riku looked up and finally made eye contact with Axel. "I'll, I'll be quick." Axel gulped, seeing a sad loneliness in Riku's eyes. After doing his business Axel opened his stall door to see Riku waiting right in front of it. "Ummm," Axel didn't know what to say. "I have to wash my hands." Axel held them up for Riku to see. The smaller of the two boys moved out of the way and once Axel made it to the sink he soaped and rinsed his hands, all while Riku watched as if he were studying Axel's movements. When Axel finished, Riku looked at his own hands, tilting his head in disappointment.

"Did you want to wash yours too?" Axel asked and Riku nodded, still eyeing his dirty fingers. "Can you reach the soap?" Axel asked, being much taller than the silver haired boy, who shook his head. "Here, I'll give you a boost." Axel stood behind Riku, who went on tip toes, and wrapped his arms around his waist to help him up. Riku extended his arm as best he could to the soap dispenser that was glued to the wall and when he got enough soap he grunted in affirmation. Axel let Riku back down and turned the water on for him. "All better." Axel smiled when he turned the water off after Riku finished.

Axel stared at Riku, who stared back at him, each waiting for the other to say or do something.

"Why don't you talk?" Axel asked, but Riku quickly looked away. "Are you shy?" Riku nodded. "You don't have to be. It must be hard to play with your friends if you don't talk." Axel gave a silly smile, but Riku only frowned at him. "Don't you have friends?" Riku shook his head. "Oh. Well, I'll be your friend!" Axel pointed to his chest as Riku slowly smiled. "Hehe, yay, you smiled!" Axel pointed, happy to see the frail boy before him smiling, but that smile was quickly hidden by small hands that covered his face.

"No, don't hide!" Axel chuckled, gently pulling Riku's hands away from his face. "You have a pretty smile. Are you like an angel?" Axel asked with his head slightly leaning to the side. Riku quickly shook his head. "Well I think you're as pretty as one. Well, I haven't actually seen one, but I'm sure they look like you." Axel pointed as Riku's cheeks went red. "You're cute." Axel giggled.

Riku looked to the floor, unsure what to say or do.

"You want to be friends?" Axel asked to break the silence as both boys remained in the otherwise empty bathroom.

Riku nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped his temple as Riku looked thoughtfully.

"Axel," He whispered.

"Hey, you do talk!" Axel clapped happily. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Ri-Riku." The shy silverrete trembled as he uttered his own name.

"Riku. I like it." Axel nodded contently. For the rest of his time at that daycare, Riku remained within Axel's reach every day at school, and when Axel was using the restroom, he waited just outside the stall door, quick to follow him as his shadow, never questioning as he trusted Axel fully and wholly.

And as the president stood in Axel's dorm those years later, he wondered where Axel was going with their flashback.

"I remember when we met. I remember being so close to you, I never thought I could part ways with you. I never thought you'd want to." Riku spoke quietly.

"Prez, I never did want to. When you left school, I, I felt so alone. I missed you so damn much." Axel frowned.

"Do, do you think we could ever go back? To the way things used to be?" Riku wondered aloud.

"We could try." Axel shrugged as he sat on his bed.

"I wish things were that simple." Riku sat by Axel's side.

"I'm sorry." Axel rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"For what?" Riku asked curiously.

"For letting you live thinking that I don't love you the way you truly deserve."

"Axel," Riku gulped nervously.

"Hm?" Axel sat up curiously.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Axel asked back with a small hopeful smile.

"For letting you think that I don't love you when I always have."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Awww, more progress, however slow it may be haha. Well there's really not much for me to say other than this story is slowly winding to an end, so hopefully soon cause even though I enjoyed writing this story, I just have so many others I'm excited to start working on, so I hope that you'll follow me for those too!**

To Hinatauchihashyakuganuser: Hopefully I got your name right this second time lol. Yes, thankfully Riku is being cooperative and Seifer isn't in the way, for now, or maybe for good after that fight with Axel haha. One way to be sure.

To Luckycat222: Thank you for understanding, it means a lot! Thanks for your patience too hehe.

To Kindofabadger: Yay for updates and yay for comments, I appreciate it! Yes, I couldn't hold back a Soroku scene lol, glad you liked it!

To xSonya: Aww, I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter! Yes poor Riku is just too flustered and is thinking way too much for him to move on like he needs to haha. But I'm sure we've all had those moments before. Thank you for the review!

To XxXNamineXxX: Awwww, you're making me blush! I'm so happy that you like the pairing and I'm even more thrilled that you enjoy this plot! Thank you so very much!

To Nowa-Hikari: Awww, I'm so happy that you are that dedicated for updates and I apologize for making you wait! Yes, Xion ruined their moment during the first dance, helped Riku get his butt in gear for the second dance, and I'm sure Axel thought the wait was worth it haha. Yes, it was sad that they kept addressing the issue without really addressing the truth of what happened, but this chapter helped them as they discussed it all in full. Now to wait for the next chapter to see what really changed….once I write it haha.

**Thank you everyone for your support!**  
><strong>Living Legacy, Sarabellum<strong>


	25. Keep This a Secret

"I love you, and I, I'm sorry I haven't done a good job at showing it. I've just been so scared. You've always been outside of my league." Riku gave a shy frown.

"Prez, you can't seriously believe that!" Axel asked in surprise.

"Axel think about it! You're richer than the owner of this academy without even saving a penny and you're incredibly smart with incredible athletic abilities and insane good looks." Riku started.

"You, you think I'm insanely good looking?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, I mean look at you." Riku answered with an honest smile before he frowned. "I could never keep up with you."

"Prez what are you talking about, that's ridiculous! I mean you're way smarter than me, a great soccer player, I mean you're the freaking President Prez! I don't even deserve to say your name." Axel shrugged with a pathetic smile.

"I don't even remember hearing it." Riku frowned.

"I'm not worthy." Axel said as truthfully as he could.

"To be honest, I, I, I'd love to hear you say it." Riku shrugged with a shy smile.

"You would?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yeah, I would." Riku blushed as Axel leaned closer to the silver haired boy.

"Anything you ask for, Riku." Axel uttered as slowly and huskily as possible. A shiver went down Riku's spine as Axel's warm voice slipped into his ears and buzzed inside his head before traveling through his veins.

"Say it again," Riku begged, his head nudging closer to Axel, taking refuge with his nose to the redheads neck as he inhaled the soft scent of fresh crème skin.

"My Riku." Axel whispered with his arms circling Riku's waist.

"Axel." Riku closed his eyes, comfortable and content, wishing the world would pause so he could enjoy every passing second unashamed and free from all the confusion that once troubled his heart.

"You're so cute, Riku. Mmm, now that I started saying your name I can't stop, Riku. Riku. God it's such a beautiful name. Just like its owner; Riku." Axel smiled proudly. "You're so beautiful Riku." Axel kissed Riku's temple.

"Axel," Riku blushed. "You, you aren't ashamed of me, are you?" Riku knew it was a ridiculous question; one to which the answer he already knew, but he still had to ask.

"Of course not!" Axel said with as much seriousness as ever. "What is there to be ashamed of? You're beautiful, intelligent, hard working,"

"Poor," Riku added to Axel's list.

"Prez," Axel let out a comforting sigh.

"I can take the most valuable possession I own and I'd still have nothing in comparison to your waste basket." Riku said as plainly and honestly as he could.

"Prez, the most valuable possession you own, is you." Axel smiled. "Not all of the munny in this world could amount for half of what you'd be worth. But I'd gladly give up everything my family owns if it meant having a shot to be by your side." Axel ran his thumb down Riku's cheek.

"I'm just scared. What if, what if we did go back to being…like before," Riku gulped, "And your family doesn't approve. I wouldn't be able to blame them." Riku shrugged understandingly.

"Nonsense." Axel shook his head.

"Axel, think about it. You're supposed to marry a responsible, important, rich woman who will let you continue your family's name with pride and dignity. All I can give you is, me." Riku shrugged.

"How many times do I need to tell you that that is more than I could ever ask for?" Axel asked with a sincere smile.

"Your parents won't allow it." Riku shook his head.

"They have Kairi to carry on their name." Axel shrugged.

"They'll disown you." Riku wanted to address the issue if only Axel would realize it.

"Then so be it, I don't care. I already lost you once. I won't endure such a pain a second time." Axel looked straight into Riku's eyes.

"I won't let you do that." Riku whispered back.

"What would you have me do, Prez?"

"I, I won't have you throw away your life and your family for me."

"It doesn't matter." Axel shrugged.

"Yes it does," Riku pressed.

"Look, Prez, it's my family. Let me handle it, ok?" Axel tried to sound caring as he spoke.

"Ok." Riku agreed with a whisper.

It went quiet before Riku sighed.

"Axel, I think there's one more thing we should talk about that's been bothering me." Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, what is it?" Axel asked curiously.

"Before I say what I want to talk about, I want you to know that I do care about you, and I don't want our conversation to change things. I mean, we worked hard just to get here." Riku tried to smile to compensate in advance.

"What's on your mind?" Axel asked a bit timid.

"About our campaigns, what now?" Riku wondered aloud.

"What do you recommend?"

"Why, why don't we just continue as we are and let the school decide?" Riku shrugged.

"Ok I can agree on that." Axel smiled.

"But, we shouldn't let the school know about us, since, it'll conflict with our positions." Riku gulped.

"Yeah, that makes sense. If we're dating and Sora and Roxas are dating and we're all on opposite teams it'll just look like a joke." Axel nodded.

"But after the election," Riku bit his lip.

"No matter who wins, we still try to make it work?" Axel proposed.

"I'd like that." Riku grinned.

"Or," Axel thought aloud.

"Or?" Riku wondered.

"We could date, now, just, we won't tell anyone until enough time has passed after the elections."

"That could work." Riku blushed.

"Yeah? So, we're, we're a couple?" Axel asked nervously with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah," Riku whispered shakily.

"I'm so lucky. By far the happiest person alive." Axel hugged Riku and kissed his temple.

"Thank you, for always treating me so wonderfully." Riku held onto Axel's arms.

"Thank you for being so wonderful in return." Axel smiled.

"I, I'm actually kind of sad we have to keep this a secret." Riku admitted shyly.

"Why's that?" Axel wanted to hear the boy's reasoning.

"Because I still don't know why someone like you loves someone like me, but I'm very happy." Riku smiled.

"You're just too cute for words." Axel chuckled. "I love you more than you'll ever know. And I am so glad you're happy because it makes me happy to know that I can put a smile on the face of someone as perfect as you." Axel took Riku's hand and massaged it gently.

"I, I can't believe it took us this long but," Riku searched for the words, "thank you." Riku smiled.

"Awww, you're so sweet. So sexy." Axel nudged his nose further into Riku's neck, releasing a giggle from the silverrete.

"Hey!" Riku laughed.

"Baby," Axel squeezed his arms. "I love my sexy boyfriend." Axel let out a happy sigh.

"It's nice, to be able to talk to you like this." Riku confessed.

"Yeah, so much drama out of the way now that we're honest with each other."

" I'm glad we settled everything." Riku let out a sigh of relief.

"Just one more thing," Axel coughed.

"What?"

"Well, what are we going to do about, about Seifer?" Axel gulped nervously as Riku trembled.

"As President, I will take it upon myself to follow standard protocol without exposing the specifics of the incident." Riku nodded understandingly.

"Thank you." Axel rubbed Riku's back, as if to demonstrate his loving support.

The two continued their secret relationship for nearly a month before the election was nearing. Every day they'd work separately in their offices, Axel continued his lighthearted flirting in front of the soccer team as if to show that nothing had changed, and after everyone went to bed the two would spend time together. Axel agreed to let Riku take all the time he needed to move past Seifer's actions, and the harmless cuddling was more than enough for the redhead as it was.

Then, just a week before the official elections, the two had their first fight as a couple. It all started after soccer practice when Sora met up with Roxas and the rest of the team who began to discuss the election.

"I want to ask who everyone's voting for, but I think that's probably not a good idea." Demyx scratched his head considering both competitors were his captains.

"Well I guess it depends if you want to see change or if you like how things are." Hayner shrugged.

"Or if you want a President who is hard working and strict and formal, or one that is laid back and chill and informal." Roxas gave his interpretations.

"Riku isn't strict, he's wise." Sora stood up for his best friend, who smiled in his thanks.

"He's kind of strict but it works." Pence added.

"He's sexy." Axel winked as Riku blushed.

"Lucky for him he isn't wearing those spandex again, the tight ones that barely go mid thigh," Hayner chuckled.

"OH yeah I remember! He wore those on that super windy day!" Roxas agreed.

"I kept reminding him about his laundry," Sora shook his head.

"Ok guys, come on, let's give Prez a break. True his adorabeleness knows no end, but let's find someone else to bag on." Axel gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, I know!" Roxas snapped. "Does anyone know what happened to Seifer?" Roxas asked and Riku flinched. Axel saw out of the corner of his eyes but cleared his throat to try to distract the others who seemed to have noticed too. "Riku, I'm sure you know." Roxas pressed for information.

"Yes, but he can't even tell me and I'm the one who had to move Seifer out last week from the Housing office. It's a breach of the confidentiality he's sworn to as President." Axel saved Riku's ass with his quick, witty lie.

"Oh, that sucks." Roxas frowned.

"I know what happened." Hayner smirked.

"How?" Demyx asked.

"Seifer and I always had a complicated friendship, which was more like an 'enemy-ship', but Pence overheard Rai a little while back when it was all happening."

"Spill!" Roxas was curious.

"Well, you know the main rumor's that have been going around?" Hayner asked and everyone, except for Riku, nodded.

"Wait, you mean the one's about how he failed out of too many classes and got kicked out?" Sora put a finger to his chin.

"No, he means the one where his dad gambled away too much money and he had to drop out, right?" Demyx asked.

"I heard he brought a gun to school and had it hidden in his dorm all along." Roxas shrugged.

"None of those are true. Truth is, it wasn't Seifer's fault!" Hayner whispered as a result of the drama behind his gossip.

"Oh, do tell!" Demyx begged impatiently.

"Well, what I remember Pence saying, is that Seifer was being targeted!" Hayner nodded to illustrate his honesty.

"Who would dare target the biggest bully at TTA?" Sora put his hands to his mouth.

"No one knows. Pence said it was never stated, but Rai made it seem like he was being…haunted."

"You're lying!" Roxas scoffed.

"I swear I'm not! Apparently, every time Rai saw Seifer, he had new bruises, but couldn't explain them! And then, he would hear voices, threats in his sleep!"

"Ghosts at TTA?!" Sora jumped as Roxas held him extra tightly.

"You serious?" Roxas couldn't believe it, but Hayner was his best friend besides Axel.

"Dead serious. Rai said that Seifer was getting paranoid, and he couldn't even sleep or eat or think because he was constantly in pain and he walked around like he was scared of being attacked, even in broad daylight." Hayner gulped.

"Damn," Roxas shook his head.

"Is it just me or is everyone else spooked?" Demyx shivered.

"So he left because he was being haunted?" Roxas asked, to be sure.

"Well, Rai said that the hauntings were getting to him, but then, the ghost or whatever, actually tried to kill him!" Hayner's eyes went wide with honesty.

"No!"

"What?"

"How?"

"He was walking through the locker room after his P.E. class when all the lights shut off and the doors locked. Then, out of nowhere, he was attacked with soccer balls."

"Bull shit!" Roxas doubted yet again.

"Dude, you know I wouldn't fuck around."

"Soccer balls?" Demyx asked with a gulp.

"Yeah," Hayner resumed where he left off. "Like, he couldn't run or anything, he was just being pelted with soccer balls before he was somehow shoved into an overnight locker, you know, the long ones? He texted Rai to save him, and he had to wait two hours in that locker before the locker room doors unlocked for Rai to get in. Apparently Seifer was really shaken up." Hayner shrugged.

"That wouldn't kill anyone," Roxas shook his head.

"That's not the worst part," Hayner put up a finger.

"What is?" Sora bit his lip nervously.

"Apparently this ghost wanted him out of here real bad, cause, while he was walking back to his dorm at night, it pushed him down the giant flight of stairs in Keyblade building."

"Keyblade building?" Roxas gulped. The building was named so because its where the housing office was, thus, it was where all of the spare keys were kept safe in case students got locked out of their dorms.

"Yeah! And what's worse is that the ghost spoke!"

"What did it say?" Demyx put a hand to his Mohawk in anticipation.

"It told Seifer that he had a week to resign from the school, or he would take his life." Hayner's own voice shook with his sincere fear as the rest of the boys gulped and trembled, save for Axel.

"Hahahaha!" Axel couldn't contain his laughter.

"What, you don't believe me?" Hayner was offended.

"Seriously? A ghost with soccer balls and a death threat?" Axel scoffed with a shake of the head. "It's going to take more than a testimony from Rai's stupid mouth before I believe such fallacies."

"Well I think it's true." Hayner stood up proudly. "And I'm looking to find this ghost."

"You want to find it?" Sora tilted his head.

"Yep! Pence and I are going to scare the ghost that scared the biggest bully this school has ever seen!" Hayner explained. "One of the greatest mysteries of this place and we're going to be the ones to solve it and be hero's!" Hayner pointed to his chest.

"Our school is haunted?" Demyx bit his fingernails.

"Oh relax, our school is not haunted." Axel rolled his eyes.

"How can you be sure?" Hayner scratched his chin.

"Well, for one, why would the ghost go through all the trouble of tormenting Seifer if he wanted him gone that badly? I mean, it would make more sense for a ghost with that kind of power to make the threat once and scare him for good. Only a human would seek petty torture for fun." Axel shrugged, causing Riku to break out of his shell.

"You mean, revenge?" Riku grumbled with more anger than curiosity.

"Well, I mean," Axel put his hands up.

"No, I think ghosts like to mess with humans, cause they'd think it'd be fun." Sora nodded, as if he knew for certain.

"Why didn't the ghost just kill him?" Demyx asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Axel chuckled.

"All I know is that we're cursed, and Seifer was the first of us, so be on the lookout for ghost and report to me with any findings." Hayner warned everyone before he left.

"Well, I have to study with my sexy nerd boyfriend! See you guys later." Demyx gulped before he left as well.

"Roxy, you, you be careful if you're working in a haunted building, ok?" Sora asked with true concern.

"I will baby." Roxas kissed Sora's nose. "We'll catch you two later. Bye!" Roxas took Sora's hand and left the courtyard.

"Soooo," Axel coughed after two whole minutes of silence.

"Unbelievable." Riku shook his head.

"I know right? I can't believe they think this place is haunted." Axel laughed.

"No, I meant you!" Riku whispered harshly with a playful slap to Axel's arm.

"Ow, hey,"

"You told me that you would be satisfied if I gave Seifer a private and confidential letter of resignation!"

"I was satisfied! But satisfied doesn't mean happy, so I took matters into my own hands and made myself happy. Didn't you say, that as my boyfriend, you want me happy?" Axel winced.

"Idiot! You could have been ratted out!"

"He wasn't going to rat me out. He was terrified of me." Axel bragged.

"How do you know?" Riku wondered if he wanted to know.

"Well, whenever he saw me he started begging for mercy, and I wouldn't even land my first punch before I had him crying." Axel grinned.

"You hit him?"

"Yep, I told you I was going to."

"Yeah but then you promised not to."

"No, what I believe I promised was that I would be alright if you handled the private matters. Doesn't mean I can't have matters of my own." Axel shrugged.

"What did you do to him?" Riku shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, I hit him several times, kicked his balls a good amount, ummm, I gave him a black eye, oh! Oh I changed the lock on his door!" Axel cracked up laughing while Riku waited grumpily for the outburst to end. "So he was locked out of his own room for hours while I put the 'absent' sign on my office door. Then, when I switched it to 'open', I beat him up again. I never got to make him piss himself though, shame."

"Did you really lock him in the locker room?"

"Yep. That was tricky though. See, I had to change the lock on his locker so that I could ensure that he'd be the last and only person in the entire locker room. Then I had to lock the doors with my master key set, and then after I roughed him up, I shoved him in the locker."

"Axel," Riku sighed.

"I never threw soccer balls at him though. Well, hmm, I think I threw one, to get his attention at the beginning. Got him right in the nuts." Axel smiled.

"Axel!" Riku frowned.

"I never pushed him down a flight of stairs. Truth is I threatened to rip his balls off and he ran and as I chased after he tripped and fell on his own. But I mean it all worked out for me so I guess it doesn't matter." Axel shrugged contently.

"I can't believe you!" Riku put a hand to his head.

"Look, I, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand and wouldn't approve. But Riku, I, I needed to."

"No, you didn't." Riku shook his head, his eyes watering slightly. "You're a monster Axe,"

Axel's eyes widened before he took Riku's hand softly in his own. "What makes me a greater monster? Hitting someone who's guilty of abuse and torture? Or letting someone who abused my love walk free? You're right, my actions probably weren't the wisest, and I can see how you don't think they were needed. But Riku," Axel looked away for a brief moment. "Riku, I couldn't just let him go free. Every night, when you fall asleep in my arms, I stay up, because you jitter and shake so much, I worry. And I know it's because of what Seifer did. I, I know that I'm willing to wait however long is necessary before we can be intimate, and please, by all means, take your time healing. I just, I wish we could be on our own pace. Instead, it feels like we're on Seifer's pace, waiting for his scars to heal from your body. I, I want to be selfish Riku. I want you to myself!" Axel squeezed Riku's hands as the president nodded.

"I never told you about the nightmares," Riku whispered, as if in disbelief.

"You didn't have to. I can feel it by the way that you tremble in your innocent sleep." Axel frowned.

"Does it really keep you up?" Riku couldn't help but worry.

"I don't mind." Axel shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized.

"Don't be. I want to take care of you." Axel smiled.

"Thank you, for watching over me," Riku still didn't agree with Axel's decisions, but he did find it admirable to an extent. Axel pulled Riku in close, rubbing his back as he swayed gently from side to side.

"I love you,"

Riku kept his hands on Axel's shoulders as he looked up. "I love you too. Just please, no more of this bully nonsense?"

"You have my word." Axel gave Riku a sturdy closed lip kiss before the two said goodbye to carry out their duties.

When the day before the election came, Sora was panicking more than Riku.

"Are you sure we've done all we can? I mean I know it's too late now but gosh I just hope we didn't forget anything. And I know we'll win but what if we don't? And if we do what about Roxy? Oh he'll be so sad, I'll have to find a way to make it up to him," Sora bit his lip as he rambled in Riku's office.

"Well I'm sure either way you guys will end up having sex." Riku smirked as Sora blushed darkly.

"Hey!" Sora bit his lip.

"You know it's true." Riku chuckled.

"What are you going to do? To celebrate?"

"Sora the students haven't even voted yet!" Riku didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"I know, but as of this time tomorrow, we'll be partying our victory away. I can just feel it." Sora smiled, until a knock came at the door.

"I know it's the day before the election but," Roxas peered his head in the office after slowly opening the door. "Is it ok?"

"Sure." Riku shrugged as Sora smiled.

"Prez, I'd like to speak with you." Axel bowed respectfully.

"Oh what is it?" Riku sat back down in his chair behind his wooden desk. Axel turned to Roxas, who motioned to Sora that the two of them should leave. After getting permission from Riku, Sora left with his boyfriend and waited outside.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked as Axel sat on the other side of Riku's desk.

"Prez, I know I promised you I'd never ask again, but, just one more time before tomorrow," Axel sighed. "Prez, stand down."

"What are you talking about?" Riku knew but didn't want to show it.

"I know you think you can win this on your own, but Prez, please, drop out of the race before it's too late." Axel gave a guilty frown.

"Axel if you want to keep this relationship I suggest you leave." Riku looked down to his desk. How? How could his own boyfriend not support him? Axel nodded with a quiet sigh.

"I'm sorry I aggravated you. Please know I still love and respect you mightily." Axel stood up, bowed to the waist, and prepared to leave until Riku stopped him.

"Axel," Riku grabbed his wrist. "Why?"

"Because you are my boyfriend and you're smart and sweet and,"

"No," Riku shook his head. "Why do you insist I drop out of the race?"

Axel looked away and then smiled. "No reason, my President. It was foolish of me to ever bring up. I'd wish you luck but I'm sure you won't need it in the slightest. Get some rest." Axel smiled politely.

"Why are you talking that way? It's just us." Riku shook his head.

"You still deserve my respect. Now, I shall retire and let my beautiful boyfriend get his much needed rest." Axel kissed Riku's cheek and took a step away.

"I love you." Riku said longingly before Axel paused. The redhead let out a chuckle.

"I love you too baby." Axel kissed Riku's lips gently.

"Thank you, for the kiss." Riku blushed at such a statement.

"If you'd ever like another, you know where to," Axel started but was interrupted when Riku pressed his lips to Axel's. Riku claimed dominance by forcing his tongue in Axel's mouth, loving the way the redhead gasped in shock. Axel didn't expect such dominance, but grinned through it.

"Good luck tomorrow." Riku pulled back from the kiss with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Prez." Axel couldn't help but give a goofy grin in his happy embarrassment. Riku had just topped him in a kiss and he loved it far too much to ever reveal.

"Could you let Sora back in?"

"Of course." Axel nodded as he left.

"You ok?" Sora asked Riku once the moment had normalized and they returned to their desks.

"Yeah, I'm great." Riku smiled.

"Awww, you really do like him, don't you. Roxas almost doubted but I knew it all along!"

"What?" Riku wanted to look oblivious.

"Oh come on, I know you and Axel are going to end up dating soon." Sora winked as Riku gulped.

"Well," He didn't want to reveal his secret.

"It's ok, when the time is right." Sora nodded.

"Right," Riku tried to doge the bullet. After they finished the last minute office work, Riku went to his dorm to get as much sleep as he could. He and Axel agreed that considering the circumstances they would sleep in their own rooms that night, but Riku couldn't help but notice just how cold he felt. When he woke up after a long night, he went to the auditorium, anxiously waiting as the students gathered inside.

"Riku! Are you ready?" Sora asked, jittering on the stage. He and Riku had special seats at one end while Roxas and Axel were at the other. The students, from their seats, got to vote via an electronic remote; this made for immediate results and less time waiting in wonder.

"I'm so nervous I could puke." Riku put a hand to his head.

"Don't be. We planned well, we worked hard, and no matter what, we had a good year. That's all that matters." Sora smiled positively as the early students started voting. The numbers were being counted yet hidden until every registered student had voted.

Riku looked over to Axel, nervous, scared, and sad. No matter who won, it'd feel like losing. Axel gave a professional smile back as more students continued to vote. The last remaining boys were selecting their primary choice when Riku shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I should have listened." Riku whispered.

"What?"

"I, I should have dropped out." Riku shook his head with his hands cradling it.

"Don't talk that way; we'll be just fine." Sora remained positive.

Riku once again looked over to Axel, who glanced back and winked just before a bell went off.

"The final votes are in." Sora went up to the podium at the front and center of the stage, in front of the entire student body. "We will reveal the winner of this year's election and next year's Presidency, and then we will hear a speech from the victor. After, the runner up will deliver their speech and then you will all be dismissed to the informal party being held in the cafeteria with cake, sparkling apple cider, and treats." Sora smiled. He clicked some buttons on his control panel on the podium before clearing his throat. "And now if you will all guide your attention to the screen," Sora turned around to the giant screen behind Riku and Axel. "The winner of this year's election, the individual who will be our President for the next two terms,"

Riku held his breath and looked to Axel, who had his neck turned to look behind him, anxious and nervous.

"Congratulations to," Sora clicked the button before the four letter name came up on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oh, you didn't think I'd actually give you the answer when this is the perfect place for the end of the chapter? Originally I had rearranged the story so that this was the end, but I figured too many people would want an answer so I changed it up and well, the next chapter will have the answer. However, **the next chapter will be THE END OF THE STORY!**

I know, so sad, I shall miss this story dearly. But I have to start the** sequel to A Taste of Loneliness**, not to mention continue **The Animal Inside**, work on **Always Getting Involved**, and at least three other stories I've started but haven't posted. Also, **No More Broken Pieces**** is getting a third part to make it a triology!** So watch out!

Thank you all for your support and love in this story! One more chapter left!

To Hinata UchihaSU: Thanks for the short cut, it is much easier haha. Yep, Memorized it lol. Aww, I'm glad to hear you liked the last chapter, and hopefully this chapter was enjoyable as well. Thanks for the review.

To Lady Rabenschwarz: Yes, finally they got somewhere! Thanks for reviewing!

To Kindofabadger: Awwww, you finally got what you wanted where Axel called Riku by his real name. Maybe it was the push they needed. Haha, Axel is just too perfect isn't he? He and Riku are so cute together. I'm going to miss this story lol.

To SoRikuRox: Hehehe, thank you! I am so glad you liked the flashbacks. They are my favorite to write!

To Luckycat222: Aww, I am really happy that you liked the Little Riku scene. Hehe, Roxas is a great friend. They are all a cute bunch, and I appreciate your support and reviews.

To SaYue-San: Awww, I'm sorry for the tears! I am happy to hear that you relate and that you feel addicted. You are so sweet to say such compliments about my story, and I'm glad you can feel the passion and emotion within this story. Thank you for your review, it means a lot!

To KeybladeMaster13: Hahaha, the shower scene was cut short, sorry about that. Maybe I'll write a shower scene for you again, but I can't make promises at this point.

To Kairi8912: Yay, I am happy that you like this story. Thank you for the review and the lovely compliment.

To Nowa-Hikari: I'm so happy that you liked the flashback, I really love writing them so you will probably get another one haha. Thank you for the kind review. I'm sorry that it is ending soon, very soon, but all things must come to an end especially if new things are expected to begin. I have a few sotries I hope to start posting soon, although none are **AkuRiku** yet, I'm sure it wont be long until one gets a **sequel** ;) I shall say no more hehe.

**Thank you all for your love and support!**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	26. My Prez, My Prince

Riku held his breath and looked to Axel, who had his neck turned to look behind him, anxious and nervous.

"Congratulations to," Sora clicked the button before the four letter name came up on the screen. "Riku!" Sora shouted proudly before Riku whipped his head around to see the proof for himself.

"I won?" He asked in utter shock as the crowd cheered.

"We did it!" Sora jumped up and down, clapping his hands in triumph as Riku stood to his shaky feet.

"Congratulations Prez. I hope I was a formidable opponent worth the trouble." Axel shook hands with Riku on stage as the silverrete tried to compose his thoughts and happiness as best he could.

"You certainly were. Thank you." Riku smiled politely, just before Axel gave a weak wink.

"Good job Riku. You too baby." Roxas also shook Riku's hand before he kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Thank you Roxas." Sora continued to wear his proud smile before he motioned Riku to the podium for his congratulatory speech.

"I, I really am speechless, despite having prepared a speech for such an occasion, one I was certain would not occur." Riku said into the microphone. "Thank you so much for all of your support, and I promise to continue serving this academy to the best of my ability."

After another quick wrap up speech from Sora, the students assembled into the cafeteria for cake, soda, and other such celebratory snacks.

"Congratulations Riku!"

"Yeah, you did it!"

"Good job Riku!"

Students congratulated the silver haired teen as they passed through the cafeteria.

"Thank you, thanks, I appreciate it." The president smiled back with occasional head nods.

"So, what are the celebrating plans?" Sora asked Riku, who looked over to where Axel and Roxas were sitting quietly in a corner.

"They look sad." Riku whispered mainly to himself, unable to even answer Sora's question as his head filled with curiosity.

"Well, yeah, they lost." Sora shrugged simply.

"I don't like seeing Axel sad. It's not like him." Riku let out an unsatisfied sigh. True he hadn't revealed to anyone, not even Sora, that they were dating, but he couldn't hide his disappointment in Axel's disappointment.

"I thought he was just an opponent?" Sora caught Riku's bluff with his sarcasm.

"He's more than that," Riku whispered, hoping Sora wouldn't notice, but he did.

"What exactly is he?" Sora asked curiously.

"My boyfriend," Riku turned to Sora and confessed, his cheeks a bit red in bliss and embarrassment all the same.

"WHAT?!" Sora jumped up and down. "That's like even better than winning the election! Oh my god! Rikuuuuu!" Sora whined with a playful hit to Riku's arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" Riku asked harshly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The timing just wasn't right. We wanted to wait till after the election results came through." Riku answered.

"You two are so cute and so adorable and aww, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I only wish Axel were happy." Riku glanced back at his boyfriend, who was frowning with Roxas also frowning at his side.

"Awww, well then go cheer him up!" Sora proposed with a bright smile.

"Right. You want to come with me?" Riku gulped nervously.

"Sure." Sora shrugged, seeing no potential harm in it for himself.

"Hey," Riku walked up to Axel, his hands in his pockets as Axel sat on a table with Roxas sitting on its accompanying bench.

"Yo." Axel said, his eyes remaining fixed on whatever it was that was dead straight in front of him.

"You ok?" Riku cleared his throat shyly.

"Yep." Axel let out a deep breath.

"Roxy, what about you?" Sora asked, just to help take the pressure off of Riku.

"I'll be alright." Roxas raised a fist to his cheek and let his face slump on it.

"We, we should go celebrate, go do something." Sora proposed to get rid of the sad energy flowing around those four students while the rest of the school partied happily in the background, not even caring that Riku won, but more focused on the fact that they had an excuse to eat sugar on campus, and try to find alcohol off campus later that night.

"I don't know Sora," Roxas looked disappointed, but when Sora gave an innocent and blissfully unaware pout, Roxas shook his head. "Ok baby, what would you like to do?" Roxas stood up with his hands on Sora's narrow hips.

"I just wanted to show Riku how proud I am for how hard he's worked." Sora looked at his shoes, trying to look guilty to look that much more innocent.

"Of course baby, and you too. You are such a hard worker, and I'm very proud of you." Roxas hugged his boyfriend.

"Thank you. And you're proud of Riku too, right?" Sora asked, as if the question only had one answer.

"Yes, of Riku too." Roxas gave in with a smile.

"Good." Sora said just as Axel stood up.

"You did a splendid job Prez, I'm not at all surprised you won." Axel gave a small smile.

"So why are you so sad?" Riku didn't want flattery, he wanted an explanation.

"For a petty reason. I apologize I am not allowing you to celebrate properly. Come on, let's go off campus and get some good dinner, my treat?" Axel asked to his boyfriend and the twins, who all nodded.

They made a clean escape from the cafeteria and into the dorm building to change out of their formal suits.

"So, where should we go?" Roxas asked just as they all met up outside the dorm building, all of the boys dressed casually for the recent cold weather.

"I know a good place off campus for some really good food. Nice dining but no suit attire needed. I think it's appropriate for the amazing victories before us." Axel smiled at Riku as he answered his best friend.

"I'm in." Roxas agreed, so naturally Sora nodded along. "So, we taking your car?" the blonde asked the redhead.

"Sure. Oh, that reminds me, I have a congratulations present for Prez." Axel tapped a finger against his temple in memory.

"A present?"

"Yeah; I told you, I knew you were going to win." Axel shrugged.

"How?" Riku was curious as they started to walk towards the student garage.

"Please, you're way more responsible than I am." Axel scoffed.

"Then why did you insist I drop out with dignity and join your side?" Riku had always wondered, but never had the courage to ask until now that he knew he had won.

"Cause," Axel stopped walked with a sigh.

"Cause why?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Well, my family has a lot. Hell, they have everything. They have munny, food, houses, cars, you name it. All my parents want from me is to uphold their name and honor. Kairi is the president at her school, and last Christmas when I went home they told her they were very proud of her. They, they never once said that to me. I mean, she's more mature than I am, and she's a girl so my parents go easy on her. I guess I just wanted to feel like I wasn't letting them down. But it's not really all that important. In the end it's not why I decided to run for President anyway."

"So why did you?" Sora asked, this time with his usual inquisitive nature.

"I ran, because I wanted to get closer to Riku." Axel looked at his boyfriend with smiling jade eyes.

"Awww!" Sora said almost mockingly as Roxas chuckled.

"You two seriously need to hurry up and get it on." Roxas shook his head and continued walking towards the garage, continuing to talk before the others could inform him of the already existing relationship. "So now I'm wondering, what did you get Riku?" Roxas asked just as they stopped outside the garage.

"Nothing big," Axel shrugged as he walked to his garage, on campus, for his car.

"Axel Lea you are not giving me your expensive sports car." Riku shook his head at the idea of such an expensive gift.

"Of course not." Axel scoffed. "Mine's used and a few years old." Axel opened the garage to show his red sports car.

"Thank god," Riku sighed, not sure if he was able to withstand the weight of such a present.

"Which is why I got you the brand new model," Axel flickered on the lights to show a silver car of the same make but new model.

"Holy SHIT!" Roxas put a hand to his head.

"Dang," Sora barely mouthed the word as the car literally shined with a glossy paint.

"I can't believe it." Riku stared at the car in fear.

"If I remember correctly you don't have your license yet but I'll teach you how." Axel shrugged as he unlocked his car.

"Wait! What? No! Axel, what if I crash it?! I've never even tried driving! Oh my god that, I, I don't even want to touch it; it looks far too expensive! I'll crash it for sure! It'll be ruined! I can't even drive!" Riku panicked as all the thoughts overwhelmed his mind.

"If you crash it I'll just get you a new one." Axel said as if it were such a simple question.

"Axel, no, that's, it's, it's way too much munny!" Riku sighed with a hand to his head to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

"Don't worry about it." Axel opened the door for Riku to sit behind him with Sora in the back as well. "I'm going to spoil my prince as best I can."

"I really can't accept this," Riku's eyes didn't return to their normal state as he glared at the shining silver metal.

"Prez, if you had a penny in your pocket and I asked you for it, would you think twice about giving it to me?" Axel asked as Riku quickly shook his head. "Ok, same thing." Axel shrugged.

"How can you even compare the two?! This must be a million times more than that!" Riku rushed his hands to his hair in a mental awe.

"If you don't mind me asking, just how much was it? I kind of want one." Roxas scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Just under a million munny actually." Axel said plainly.

"A MILLION MUNNY?!" Riku tugged at his hair to keep from passing out.

"Yeah." Axel said with calmly blinking eyes.

"Axel, I can't," Riku shook his head even as he sat down and Axel shut his door.

"Riku, either shut up and take the car or I'll steal it!" Roxas sat in the front seat as Axel chuckled.

"You've got a nice car too."

"Yeah, but Sora won't let me go fast in it." Roxas pouted.

"It's dangerous Roxy!" Sora lectured from the back seat.

"Is it dangerous when he's going fast inside you?" Axel asked as Sora gasped.

"AXEL!" Sora bottled up as Roxas laughed.

"Nah he's always begging for more, huh baby?" Roxas turned around as Sora folded his arms and clenched his lips shut. "Aww come on babe, don't be grumpy."

"Riku! Your boyfriend's being mean!" Sora tattled.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Roxas whipped his head around once more to look at Riku. When the silverrete remained silent, Axel shrugged.

"Yeah, about that," Axel coughed in his guilt.

"Dang, how did I not know?" Roxas asked himself.

"Prez wanted privacy, and I will give him everything his heart desires, and more." Axel said.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Sora squealed.

"I thought you said I was mean?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Sora snapped his fingers. "Riku! He's being mean!" the brunette whined.

"My boyfriend just paid for my brand new car. I don't think I can say a word against him for the rest of my life." Riku said, his voice numb as if he were still in disbelief.

"You guys, this is going to be the best double date ever!" Roxas said just as they all entered the restaurant.

After a relaxing yet formal dinner, the two couples drove back to campus and said goodbye, each couple to a dorm for the night.

"Thank you, for everything. Dinner was amazing, the car is….is beyond words. You, you really do spoil me, Axel." Riku sat on Axel's bed, read to change into his sleepwear.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today." Axel shed his shirt.

"I just, I feel bad." Riku frowned.

"Why?" Axel rushed to Riku's side with concern.

"Because," Riku looked at the floor before returning his gaze to Axel's eyes. "I'll never be able to give you half of the riches you've already given me."

"Riku, love isn't about expectations, it's about trying to make the other person smile. I know how you were raised, and I know that I want you to experience a time in our life when you get everything you want, because it's what you deserve. In return, all I want is to see you smile. That is how I feel restored." Axel smiled.

"Axel, it's not that simple. If, if you keep giving me such luxurious gifts, I'm only going to feel guilty that I can't ever pay you back." Riku bit his lip.

Axel let out a sigh through his nose, not sure how to express himself. "If these gifts make you uncomfortable then I shall stop. All I want is for you to be happy. However, I do want to express that I'm not looking for anything in exchange."

"But I want to give you something back!" Riku whined. "That's the problem. I, I want to make you smile too. But you're so far out of my league." Riku shook his head hopelessly. "You're out of my league." Riku put a hand to his head as he sniffled.

"Prez," Axel moved to hug him, but Riku swatted his arm away.

"I don't even deserve your hugs! You, you could get sick, touching someone as poor as me," Riku wiped his eyes.

"Prez," Axel sighed in frustration.

"You come from a family that is richer than royalty, and I, I come from a neighborhood where finding twenty munny on the street means life has given you more luck than you'll ever imagine. And here you are, buying me a car worth a million munny! I just, I can't Axel. I can't date someone who doesn't come from my world." Riku let a tear fall down his cheek.

"You're breaking up with me?" Axel asked, his voice calm, his mind anxious, his heart nervous.

"I'm still wondering why you haven't broken up with me yet!" Riku pounded a fist against his head. "I could slave every day for the rest of my life and I still would never be able to repay you for everything you've already spoiled me with!" Riku shook his head.

"Forgive me for speaking out, Prez, but you're wrong."

"Huh?" Riku ran his arm across his running nose in confusion.

"On my seventh birthday, you gave me a kiss. And then, at this last Winter formal, you gave me a second chance to love you again. Those two moments combined are worth far more than all the munny my family ever owned and ever will own. I would be beyond selfish to ask for a penny more. I buy these gifts, because I want you to see how serious I am, about pleasing you and seeing you smile. If you asked for another car, I won't rest until it is yours. If you asked for golden necklace, I will buy the purest of gold. If you asked for a kiss, I will offer you my lips, and if you are serious about ending this relationship, than I shant stop you from finding the lips you do desire." Axel said with a somber demeanor.

"I," Riku sniffled. "I know what I want to ask for." He blinked another tear free.

"Anything, my prince," Axel whispered.

"A hug?" Riku bit his lip before he closed his eyes, leaning his body into Axel's open arms.

"Shhh," Axel rubbed Riku's back.

"I want that kiss now, please?" Riku looked up into Axel's smiling eyes.

"Of course." Axel nodded before lowering his lips as gently as ever onto Riku's. "Better?" he asked just as he pulled away.

"Mhm. I'm sorry, for getting emotional. I, I don't want us to stop being together. I just feel bad. I want to give you everything you deserve too, but I can't."

"Please know that you already are. For every kiss you give me, every time your beautiful eyes look in my direction, I already feel as if I'm being given more than I deserve." Axel smiled honestly.

"You are far more than I deserve, but I am grateful." Riku squeezed Axel's back.

"Such a compliment from such a perfect person." Axel chuckled just before Riku's phone went off. "Probably someone to congratulate the President of TTA, for yet another successful year to come." Axel gave a supportive smile.

"Oh, you're right! It's my grandma!" Riku jumped to his feet and answered his phone with excitement. "Hi Nana! Yeah! Yeah, uh-uh, yep, well guess….Yeah, yeah I won!" Riku failed to hold back a smile, causing Axel to smile as he watched. "Yeah, I won. No, no my competitor was a tough opponent, I really didn't think I'd win." Riku looked to his boyfriend before becoming distracted once again by the phone conversation. "Thank you, I really did try. Thank you. Umm, well I'll probably stay on campus again this year. I'll miss you too." Riku said quietly as Axel sat up straight, hearing the sorrow in Riku's voice. "I wish I could too, but, just one more year. Then, then I can go home, right?" Riku asked anxiously. "I've been saving, so if I continue to save for another year I might be able to. I wish I could go sooner." Riku went quiet, listening to his grandmother on the other end before he sniffled. "I know Nana, I'm happy you're proud but I, I miss you." He sat down on the floor, his back to his boyfriend. "I'll try to be strong, I just wish I could go back, just for this weekend. It isn't easy spending so much time away from you. I miss you so much. I miss your cooking too." Riku tried to laugh, but the inner pain showed through, and when he started crying, Axel watched with wide, unsure eyes. "I love you too. I, I'm not." Riku wiped his eyes. "No, I'm not crying." He said as he choked on more tears, causing Axel to give a silent laugh in admiration. "I'm trying." Riku said with a strained voice. "Ok. I love you too. Bye Nana." Riku hung up his phone and continued to clean his face with his sleeve, too embarrassed to even turn around to see Axel.

"You ok?" Axel sat down by his boyfriend on the floor.

"My Grandma uh, she uh, she called to ask who won the election," Riku sniffled, trying to cheer himself up.

"I'm sure she's incredibly proud of you." Axel rubbed Riku's shoulder.

"I just miss her. I haven't seen her in three years." Riku sighed.

"What? What about summer break? Autumn break? Winter break? Spring break? All the major holidays?" Axel asked in utter shock. Riku only shook his head. "What's so special about this weekend?" Axel had been curious since Riku had mentioned it over the phone.

"My eighteenth birthday." Riku whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Axel panicked.

"Because, I knew you'd only try to spend more munny than I'm worth!" Riku fought back.

"Prez no such amount exists!" Axel argued.

"Axel, I, I never tell anyone my birthday, cause no one ever asked, cause no one ever cared." Riku gave a pathetic smile as Axel sighed.

"My prince, how could you think such fallacies? I care! I can't believe I went so long without knowing." Axel shook his head in disbelief.

"I've worked hard to keep it secret to everyone; well, except Sora." Riku chuckled lightly.

"Why don't you go home this year? It's a special age, to turn eighteen." Axel asked.

"For the same reason why I haven't been home in three years; I could never afford it, so I just stay on campus." Riku coughed.

"One plane ticket coming right," Axel started, but Riku shook his head.

"No, I can't, I'm not going to use you for your munny."

"You aren't using me." Axel shrugged back.

"I will not have you pay for my plane ticket. If I can't afford it then I can do without it." Riku nodded, sure of himself.

"Riku, come on, let's not go through this anymore and just let me help you. You might as well get used to it. I'm serious when I say whatever it is you desire, it shall be yours." Axel said.

"I can't live that way, I just, it's not what I'm used to."

"Well it's what you deserve."

"Axel, I'm serious. You are not allowed to buy me a plane ticket." Riku said sternly.

"Alright. That is my restriction. I shall not buy you a plane ticket." Axel nodded.

"Or a bus ticket or taxi ticket and I'm not driving that brand new car all the way," Riku started, but silenced himself when he saw Axel dialing his phone. "Who are you?" Once again Riku stopped short, just as Axel began talking on the phone.

"This is Axel Lea, and I'd like to request my private jet to escort the President of Twilight Town Academy to Hollow Bastion. Yes. Hang on," Axel moved the phone away from his mouth as Riku stared at him with wide eyes. "Prez, when do you want to go?"

"What?" Riku could barely speak.

"When do you want to go home? How about Friday?" Axel asked curiously. Still lost in everything that was happening, Riku nodded. "Arrange for the jet to be ready to fly on Friday strictly at six in the evening. There will be a limousine escort to pick him up from his dorm three hours prior and drive him to the very door of the jet is that understood? I want there to be food and drinks available every step of the way from the second you greet him until he arrives at his destination. Who am I speaking to? Great, I'll make sure to memorize it, because I am holding you personally responsible for his well being on this trip, is that understood?" Axel said clearly as Riku tugged on his arm, his brain suddenly working. "Hang on," Axel put the person on his phone on hold. "Yes?" he asked Riku.

"Come with me!" Riku's eyes went wide with excitement.

"What?" Axel was a bit surprised.

"Please? I've never flown before. I….I'm scared," He looked to Axel in fear. Axel nodded before resuming his phone call.

"You've been released from your duty of ensuring his safety and happiness as I will accompany him on his trip. Please prepare my luggage for a weekend's length and make sure my usual snacks are in the jet. Thank you." Axel hung up.

"I can't believe you just did that." Riku gulped with a hand to his head.

"You said no buying a plane ticket. You didn't know I owned a jet, did you?"

"Is it your families?" Riku had to ask.

"No this one is mine." Axel put his phone in his pocket. "Well, they bought it for me so I guess it's theirs, but we have our own."

"Damn." Riku let out a deep breath.

"Come on Prez, you should pack." Axel smiled.

"Oh my god! I should call my Nana! She'll have to prepare and clean, but I should warn you," Riku paused his excitement for a brief moment. "It's a tiny house. And it's old. And the town is a bit run down. Basically, it's nothing at all like you're used to." Riku frowned. "Now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have invited you." He sighed.

"Why not?" Axel took offense.

"Cause, when you see where I live you're going to want to dump me and my poor ass." Riku sighed.

"Prez that is ridiculous. Besides, I love your ass." Axel smirked before he kissed Riku's cheek.

"Axel," Riku chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm, I'm nervous. I, I can't help but be embarrassed of where I come from. I'm ashamed of my own history." Riku frowned.

"Don't ever be ashamed for who you are. Especially since you're such a wonderful person." Axel smiled in comfort.

"Thank you." Riku smiled humbly. "Anyway, I should call my grandmother!" Riku said with excitement as he rushed to dial the number. "Hello? Nana? Listen I, I'm coming home!" Riku said happily, a smile across his face as Axel smiled in return. "In two days, I'm bringing a guest is that ok? You'll love him, he's, he's really sweet. Axel, Axel Lea. Yeah, he is from the Lea family. He goes to the Academy. Well, I met him at the day care, back when I used to go. Mhm, we play soccer together and," Riku gulped; he knew his grandmother wouldn't care about him being gay, but he knew telling her he was in a relationship meant she would want to discuss it. "and we're dating." Riku bit his lip. He went silent as Axel watched, trying to read facial signs as best he could. "Yes he does, he's always trying and does everything he can to make me happy." Axel smiled at Riku. "I do. Ok I will. Nana!" Riku whined. "But!" Riku sighed. "Fine." He muttered before he extended the phone to a clueless redhead. "Here, she wants to talk to you."

Axel cleared his throat nervously, not knowing what to say to a woman he had never before met, but someone who he knew was very important, because she was clearly important to Riku.

"Hello? Yes ma'am, it is. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes ma'am. No ma'am. Thank you ma'am. As you wish, Nana." Axel gave a small smile. "Yes he is. I understand. Of course. It was wonderful meeting you. I look forward to it as well. Goodbye." Axel handed the phone back to Riku.

"So, what do you think? Yes he's very proper." Riku chuckled. "He's sweet. Alright, sounds good. I can't wait!" Riku jumped up in the dorm. "I love you Nana!" He started to tear up once more. "I, I can't wait to be home." He wiped his eyes. "Yeah, he really is." Riku looked to Axel, who was looking back at the silverrete in a serious and thoughtful manner. "Bye Nana." Riku sniffled before he hung up.

"You ok?" Axel asked once more.

"Mhm." Riku nodded before he gave a nervous smile. "I'm going home." He said with excitement.

"Yeah, for your birthday." Axel smiled along.

"It's the best present ever! Thank you!" Riku hugged his boyfriend.

"It's the least I can do for your birthday." Axel said humbly.

"Gosh, I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Riku sighed happily as he changed quickly into his pajama's.

"Won't you try? You worked hard and your body needs to rest my prince." Axel changed into sleep shorts and hopped in bed.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Riku scooted in next.

Two days later, Riku and Axel were greeted by one of Axel's servants who escorted the two boys to the limo.

"Dang, I've never been inside of one of these before." Riku looked around the spacious interior in awe.

"Not even for school events?"

"Well, they're always on campus, and so am I, so, no." Riku said plainly.

"If you want I can take you on dates in limo's." Axel offered.

"No, it's fine, I just, I'm excited it's my first time." Riku answered shyly.

"You're so adorable." Axel admired Riku's mild blush as they rode to the private airfield where Axel's personal jet was waiting for them.

"I, I'm a bit nervous." Riku gulped when he and Axel climbed up the staircase that led to the jet's interior, right behind Axel's assistants who moved their luggage to Axel's bedroom within the small jet.

"Don't worry; I've flown in this jet plenty of times and will be with you the entire way." Axel smiled comfortingly.

"So, when we get there, Nana will probably want to talk for a while. But I'm sure she'll have dinner started," Riku began nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of having his rich boyfriend and poor lifestyle collide.

"I'm happy with whatever we do, so long as you're happy." Axel said as he sat down in one of four luxurious seats, two facing the others with a small table between them. "What are you doing?" Axel asked when Riku sat next to him.

"Sitting," Riku answered plainly.

"But I can't see you if you're next to me," Axel said before he glanced at the empty chair straight across from him.

"But I can't hold your hand from across." Riku argued innocently before Axel chuckled.

"You're right. I apologize, my prince." Axel smiled politely before taking Riku's hand.

"We're ready for lift-off." The pilot said before the jet rose off the ground. With his hand squeezing Axel's and his eyes tightly shut, Riku held his breath for a whole minute before Axel was able to soothe him.

"Don't worry, we're ok." Axel kept Riku's body close to his before the two enjoyed cake and sparkling apple cider that was prepared especially for them.

"This, this is not so bad," Riku gulped before they hit turbulence.

"Shh, it's fine." Axel rubbed Riku's arm as Riku rushed his eyes closed.

"I don't like this part." Riku gritted his teeth as the jet bumped up and down through the air.

"Come on, let's go in the back." Axel unbuckled his seatbelt and told the main assistant that he and Riku were going to rest in his quarters before they had to be seated for landing. After opening a small door, Axel guided Riku to a bed in his tiny private room. "There we are." Axel laid down with Riku beside him.

"This is scary." Riku said, much like a small child, as he held onto Axel's chest.

"It'll be just fine." Axel cooed with his hand running up and down on Riku's ribs.

"I," Riku started but paused when the jet made a sudden, small drop.

"Shhh," Axel himself tried to hide back his discomfort just as the jet rose up again.

"I'm getting sick." Riku put a hand on his stomach.

"Ok, come on," Axel sat himself and his boyfriend up, his hand firmly massaging Riku's back as Riku tried to relax.

"Oh god," Riku gasped when the jet bounced again.

"It's usually not this bad," Axel tried to remain positive.

"Shit!" Riku clasped Axel's shirt tightly between his fingers.

"I'm sorry baby," Axel wished he could take the turbulence away.

"Are we, are we almost there?" Riku rushed to ask.

"Just a quick nap away." Axel gave a gentle smile. "Why don't we try to nap through this?"

"I don't think I can." Riku shook his head.

"Let's try," Axel suggested as Riku gave a sigh.

"Ok." Riku laid down in Axel's arms.

The redhead was thirty minutes into his nap when his twitching boyfriend woke him up by mistake.

"M?! You ok?" Axel woke up startled when he felt Riku jolt at his side.

"Sorry," Riku gulped, his head overwhelmed from worrying.

"We must be close." Axel sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hope so." Riku sat up next, his head resting on Axel's shoulder.

"You're so precious my Prince." Axel chuckled as he rubbed Riku's arm.

"I just hate the way my stomach feels." Riku groaned.

"I'm sure you'll feel better when we land." Axel said encouragingly. "Then we can celebrate your birthday."

"Oh, I forgot." Riku snapped before he went to get his backpack that was placed in Axel's quarters before the jet even took off.

"What is it?" Axel asked curiously.

"I, I have a present for you too."

"You do?" Axel raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a bit random, to give it to you now, but I don't think it's appropriate to open it in front of Nana, so," Riku coughed in guilt as Axel grinned.

"Oh? An inappropriate present? My boyfriend knows me well." Axel joked before he took the white box that Riku extended to him. "Prez, this looks really fancy." Axel gulped, a bit nervous on how to address his concern. He didn't want to embarrass Riku, but he didn't want Riku to go broke either.

"It really isn't." Riku shrugged.

"I hope you didn't waste your munny on a fool like me." Axel tried to smile light-heartedly, but Riku saw through it.

"Look, I know it's nothing compared to what you always spoil me with, but I, I tried." Riku bit his lip.

"Prez, I didn't mean it mockingly. I really am honored you would go out of your way to get me something, and I just don't want you to feel pressured, ok?" Axel tried to clarify his concerns.

"It really isn't costly, I just hope you still enjoy it." Riku said genuinely.

"I'm sure I will." Axel smiled before he opened the box to see a round green gem. It was clear by its size that it was not a real emerald, but it was shining proudly nonetheless. "What," Axel started but stopped when he turned the box to the side to see what the object was. "You bought me a jade gem butt plug?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you could buy one with real jewels but I, I just wanted to let you know I want to be intimate with you. I really do appreciate how you spoil me." Riku grew a bit red in the face.

"You are so thoughtful and kind. Your gift truly is among one of the best I have ever been blessed with. Thank you, my prince." Axel set the box on his bed to hug Riku. "When will I have the honors to try it on?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Well, I was thinking when we fly back to the dorm, after the weekend." Riku shrugged.

"I see. So you give it to me now to torture me for the next two days?" Axel asked with a chuckle as Riku laughed in guilt.

"I thought it would be fun to give you something to look forward to." Riku shrugged.

"I am very much looking forward to it." Axel smiled, kissed Riku's temple, and then listened to the pilot's instructions to sit down and fasten their seatbelts as they began their descent.

"I, I hope you like it." Riku blushed up at the idea of such actions associated with his gift.

"I love it. I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to, ok? We're on our own pace, no one else's." Axel gave a small kiss to the tip of Riku's nose.

"Thank you. I trust you." Riku smiled shyly before the jet made a smooth landing.

"See? That wasn't all too bad." Axel unbuckled his seat belt as he and Riku exited the jet.

"It wasn't all that great either." Riku shuddered before they entered yet another limousine.

"You ok?" Axel asked when he noticed how Riku continued to anxiously glare out the window.

"Yeah, it's just, it's been a while." Riku swallowed hard at the memories that flooded his mind. He saw the nearly run down stores he used to shop at when he needed food; the gas station that sold soda and candy he used to buy when he made extra munny in the summer; he even saw the gate to the high school where he was supposed to attend.

"I'm sure your grandmother will be so happy to see how amazing you are now. You truly are a person to be proud of." Axel took Riku's hand and rubbed it gently with his own.

"Thanks." Riku said, a bit nervous, hoping to live up to such expectations.

"We should be close," Axel checked his watch just as the driver pulled into the parking lot for an old apartment complex.

"We're here."

"We are?" Axel looked outside to see a grey staircase and grey building with a few old cars parked in the spaces available.

"Yeah, I'm up there," Riku pointed to a white door on the second floor.

"Here's fine!" Axel told the driver before he and Riku left the limousine.

"Look, before we get inside," Riku paused as Axel's assistant got their bags out of the limo.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, I want you to know that if you don't like, this type of lifestyle, well, I understand."

"Prez, I love you, every bit of you. So I know I'm going to love everything about you, your history, your present, and our future." Axel smiled as Riku smiled back.

"Our future?" he was desperate to hear it again.

"If it makes you happy, then yes." Axel held an arm out for Riku to grab onto as he escorted Riku to the second floor of the apartment complex via the worn out stairs.

"I'm a bit nervous." Riku said just before he knocked on his door.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Axel whispered right when Riku's grandmother opened the door.

"Oh, oh my, Riku!" An old woman with short white hair opened the door.

"Nana!" Riku threw his arms gently yet excitingly around his grandmothers neck.

"How are you baby?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Happy to be home." Riku took a deep breath inward before he let it out.

"Welcome home sweetie." Nana rubbed Riku's back, giving it a loving pat.

"Thanks Nana."

"And who is this tall, handsome young man?" Nana looked over to Axel.

"This is my boyfriend, Axel." Riku said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Axel shook hands with a slight bow.

"My, such a gentleman." Nana gave an impressed eyebrow raise.

"Isn't he? He is really proper." Riku smiled along.

"Thank you, both of you." Axel gave a humble smile.

"Come in, both of you, come in. Dinner is on the stove and we have much catching up to do." Nana waved both boys in. For the entire weekend, Axel watched as Riku smiled and laughed more than he had ever before witnessed, which put a smile on the redhead's face. True he was not used to the tight living spaces nor the lower class conditions, but he was more than trained to have manners beyond comparison, which made Riku all the more happy.

"Get some rest, you'll be leaving early." Nana kissed Riku's forehead goodnight.

"Night Nana," Riku yawned before he fell asleep on the pull out bed the couch transformed into, the very bed he and Axel and been sharing during their stay.

"Goodnight dear." Nana kissed Axel's forehead as well as Axel smiled.

"Goodnight." Axel looked back to Riku to make sure he was truly asleep before he sat up. "Nana?" Axel asked, as Nana had requested him to address her.

"Yes?"

"Has Riku always been so hard on himself?" Axel wanted to know at what age did this boy seem to lose his innocence.

"Oh yes. He was always curious about the world, even as a baby. As a child he asked many questions, but once his mother passed, he fell into a deep quiet.

"Really?" Axel whispered in shock.

"I can't blame the poor dear. He was so young when she passed, and he needed her. A year later his father left, saying that Riku was just too expensive for him to look after. Food, diapers, schooling, it was hard for all of us but I too was working double shifts while cooking, cleaning, and attending Riku. When his father left, it hit us hard financially and physically, but it Riku hardest emotionally and mentally. A part of me still believes he blames himself for the weakness of a selfish man." Nana sighed in despair.

"No wonder he's so hardworking and persistent."

"He truly is, and I'm very proud of him. He swore to me that one day he would take care of me, although I'm sure that day isn't coming anytime soon." Nana winked back with a chuckle.

"And his dad?" Axel asked.

"Never saw him again." Nana cleared her throat. "The day he left, yelling and screaming, Riku was crying and apologizing. Do you believe it? A six year old boy, apologizing that he has to eat and grows out of old clothes and shoes? I was angry at his father, but there was nothing I could do but try to comfort Riku. Naturally, he wanted to go with his father, even after such horrible words were said. Riku packed his bags, and even though his father refused to take him, Riku waited by the door every day for a month before he realized he wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh my god," Axel uttered quietly.

"He had his little backpack with some clothes, and sat there and say that that was the day his father would return for him. It was hard, but I had to tell him the truth. When you grow up around here, you learn from a young age how to handle the hard cold truth. I think deep down inside, a part of Riku is still waiting cautiously, while another part of him is doing all he can to forget it ever happened." Nana nodded to herself.

"He has come so far." Axel wished there were other words to say, but he knew he had to keep his voice down as it was.

"He has, and he is happy now, and I'm sure you've helped contribute to that." Nana stood up from where she had been sitting on the pull out bed and turned off the small table lamp. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night." Axel echoed before he got ready to sleep. He knew he wanted to make it up to Riku, even though it wasn't his responsibility to do so. That next day, the two flew back to campus, arriving in Riku's dorm just as night fell.

"Thank you so much, for taking me to see Nana, for the cake on my birthday, and for being so thoughtful." Riku smiled as he sat on his bed.

"Anything for you, my prince." Axel smiled with a gentle bow.

"Surely you can't think that after seeing my home, I'm still worthy of such a nickname." Riku frowned.

"Prez, it isn't about any of that. It's about this." Axel put his hand over Riku's heart. "And I love you for it."

"Thanks, sorry I just, man it's been a long weekend. Lots of memories, old ones, and good new ones too." Riku smiled thankfully at the redhead.

"I am very pleased to hear that."

"Speaking of pleased," Riku grunted.

"Yes, my love?"

"Well, you still have to try it on." Riku blushed.

"It?" Axel knew what Riku was referencing, but he wanted to hear the innocent teen be specific.

"The present I got you." Riku coughed.

"Yeah? What kind of present was it again?" Axel asked with a wink.

"Axe!" Riku protested.

"Just a reminder?" Axel begged.

"The, the plug," Riku mumbled.

"You going to help me put it in?" Axel leaned forward.

"Um, well, s-sure," Riku gulped.

"Really?" Axel was surprised that he was surprised.

"Yeah, let's get started." Riku shrugged before Axel took the box holding his gift out of his backpack.

"Please, do me a favor?" Axel leaned his body right up to Riku's.

"Yes?" Riku asked shakily, nervous at the intimacy before him.

"Show me, where does this go?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ALRIGHT, so a couple things. **ONE: this isn't the end of the story**. The** lemon** will be posted in 2 chapters. The **NEXT chapter will be my version of this story if AXEL WON the election**. That's right. Originally I couldn't decide who should win the election, and I kept changing my mind over and over so sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to write both versions before posting any one version. SO if you wanted Riku to win, here you have it, and if you want Axel to win, you'll read it next chapter. I just wanted to show what my take on both versions would be like, so hope you understand and like it. And once again the lemon will be last. Sorry that this chapter went by way too fast, hopefully it wasnt too bad. So next up, Axel's version.

Also, poor Riku with his past and Axel is so sweet trying to help and they make a cute couple, no? I feel bad for putting Riku's version first, but I couldn't decide and well I guess I originally planned for him to win anyway so yeah, enough rambling sorry.

Thanks everyone for your support and patience. I'll do authors reviews/notes at the end of the Lemon, all at once if that's alright. Just super busy right now and to be honest I really don't have time nor the energy so yeah, the lemon will come as soon as I can get it down and I plan to post Axel's version within 24 hours which means it'll be up by the time most of you read it lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	27. Still Worthy

Riku held his breath and looked to Axel, who had his neck turned to look behind him, anxious and nervous.

"Congratulations to," Sora clicked the button before the four letter name came up on the screen.

Riku didn't turn around; he didn't want to see for himself. Instead, he closed his eyes, and when the crowd started cheering, he opened his eyes again. He looked to Axel, who had a hand over his mouth in disbelief, and when Roxas started jumping up and down wildly, Riku looked to Sora. With his back to the crowd, Sora gave a slight frown before he looked to Riku and gave a comforting smile. Riku nodded. He knew. He lost.

Riku turned to the screen to confirm his suspicion.

"Congratulations Axel Lea, and his vice President, Roxas." Sora clapped his hands before stepping away from the podium.

"We lost." Riku whispered when Sora sat next to him.

"We tried." Sora whispered back as Axel started his thank you speech.

"Wow, I really am shocked! Thank you so much for supporting me and my campaign, and a big thank you to my VP who dedicated so much effort and time to make this all possible," Axel continued as Riku gulped down his acceptance.

"Riku, what now?" Sora asked just as Axel finished his speech.

"We knew what would happen if I lost. The choice was never mine." Riku said before Axel excused everyone to celebrate in the cafeteria.

"Congrats Axe!"

"Good job Axel!"

"Woohoo, new President!"

Everyone congratulated the redhead as he and Roxas entered the cafeteria side by side.

Riku walked up to his boyfriend, swallowed his pride, and stuck his hand out.

"Congratulations Axel Lea." Riku gave a formal hand shake.

"Thank you. You were a challenging opponent."

"Thank you." Riku said in return.

"Would you like to celebrate our success afterward?" Axel asked Riku in a quiet tone while everyone else partied with the loud music, surplus supply of sugar, and overall positive energy flowing through the school.

"I'm afraid I won't be available." Riku said formally.

"How come?" Axel dropped his proper English to ask curiously with a small amount of hurt laced in his voice.

"Something came up. I'm sorry Axel. I, I really am proud of you." Riku tried to be supportive.

"Oh, well, thanks. Maybe later." Axel shrugged before he left to join Roxas.

"Are you going to go party with Roxas?" Riku asked Sora just as the brunette walked into Riku's office.

"You shouldn't be alone in here. You're supposed to be out there, partying with us."

"We lost Sora." Riku reminded his vice president with sorrow.

"I know, but, we should at least look professional." Sora shrugged.

"I need to pack up all this stuff." Riku sighed.

"Axel won't be president until next term begins, and that's still a few months away. Sora reminded the silverrete.

"Next academic term starts in two months; next housing bill is in a week." Riku looked down at his desk, which he knew he'd miss dearly.

"So, you really were serious?" Sora pouted.

"Sora, I told you when I asked you to be my vice president."

"I, I thought one year would have been enough?" Sora asked hopelessly.

"I wish it were." Riku uttered quietly. "Well, I need to start packing. Not like I own much anyway."

"Riku?" Sora swallowed down his sorrow.

"Hm?"

"I think you were the best president ever. And, I'm really happy I got to work with you. I'd gladly do it again and again. I, I'm really going to miss you." Sora sniffled.

"Sora, I still have a week left here." Riku gave Sora a hug and tried to prevent becoming emotional as well.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." Riku whispered. "Sora, don't tell anyone that I'm leaving. And, don't tell them why, ok?" Riku asked politely.

"But, why not?" Sora couldn't understand.

"Because; I disappeared from these people once and they never noticed. Why should this time be any different?"

"Don't say that!" Sora became frustrated.

"Sora, it's ok. I'll be ok." Riku kissed the brunette's temple. "Thank you, for being better than the best." Riku hugged his vice president tightly before letting go.

"Thank you Riku. Come on let's get started. I'll help you pack." Sora said before he and Riku returned to the silverette's dorm. They had been working for no more than two hours when Sora's phone went off with a text signal.

"Roxas says that Axel isn't happy." Sora said before he responded.

"Why not?" Riku didn't want to hear about his own boyfriend.

"Well he didn't say but I'm sure it's because he wants you to be with him. I know you guys are just friends, but, still. He likes you Riku. He probably just wants you to be proud." Sora shrugged before Riku's phone went off.

"Shit," Riku sighed when he saw that Axel was calling him. He gulped nervously before he answered. "Hello?" He kept his eyes away from Sora, even though he knew that Sora was staring at him the whole time.

"Look Riku I understand that you must really be sad about losing, and I'm sorry that I won. But hell, I don't want to feel guilty. And I miss you. I want you here with me, by my side. If I could have chosen you as my VP I would have but when I started the damn campaign you hated me." Axel said into the phone. Riku could hear loud music in the background, but he didn't even care.

"I didn't hate you. And don't feel guilty. You worked hard and you were rewarded for it."

"Then join me. I want to spoil you for your hard work. I want a hug, want to feel my arms around you. I can't even celebrate properly knowing the one thing I want most, I can't have." Axel whined.

"What is that?" Riku asked curiously, his body slowly numbing at the idea of being held comfortably in such warm arms.

"A kiss." Axel said pleasingly. "Just a simple kiss. One smooth meeting where my lips are satisfied against yours." Axel drew Riku in closer.

"I, I'm sorry. I'm busy." Riku didn't want to hint at his secret relationship in front of Sora.

"Where are you?" Axel asked.

"Axel please, just, let me do what I have to do right now, and later I will celebrate with you." Riku hung up his phone, feeling horrible for being so selfish, but he couldn't think about anything other than packing.

"Riku, does Axel know?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"No." Riku whispered.

"Riku, you have to tell him!" Sora pressed, making it seem like Riku had no choice.

"If I do he'll only try to intervene."

"That's a great idea! Axel could totally help you!" Sora smiled, as if all of their problems were solved.

"No, Sora, I can't possible consider such an option." Riku shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not Axel's responsibility." Riku sighed.

"He's going to miss you so much. And if you don't tell him, at least warn him, he's going to be so sad." Sora frowned.

"I feel bad but," Riku checked his vibrating phone to see that Axel had texted him.

"What'd he say?" Sora asked, not even caring if he was being nosey.

"He said sorry if he angered me." Riku sighed, wishing his boyfriend weren't so perfect. At the end, Axel texted that he loved Riku, only Riku kept that a secret from Sora.

"He's so considerate." Sora smiled. Riku sighed before he decided to call Axel.

"Hello?" The redhead answered.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you."

"It's ok."

"I'm in my dorm." Riku gulped.

"Would you like some space?" Axel asked thoughtfully. Riku looked to Sora, and then answered.

"No."

"Would you like me to stop by?" Axel rearranged his question to be certain.

"Yes please." Riku curled his knees to his chest as he sat on his floor, his dorm a mess with boxes everywhere.

"I'm on my way." Axel said before he hung up.

"Is he coming?" Sora asked with a failed attempt at hiding his smile.

"Yeah."

"Good, I think you two need to talk more if you want to get anywhere." Sora said as Riku sighed patiently. He knew that Axel wouldn't care if Sora discovered they were dating, and he was nervous to reveal his secret.

"That must be him!" Sora jumped up when there was a knock on Riku's door. The brunette tip toed through the piles of boxes, clothes, and random belongings on Riku's floor to open the door. "Hey!" Sora waved Axel inside.

"What the?" Axel stared at the disheveled dorm. "What happened here?" He asked in utter confusion.

"I, I'm packing." Riku gulped.

"Why?" Axel couldn't come up with a single reason.

"I," Riku looked to Sora, "I'm leaving the Academy." He gulped quietly.

"WHAT?!" Axel's eyes went wide. "Prez I'm sorry for sounding like a dick, but come on don't be a sore loser!" Axel became frustrated with Riku's pride.

"It's not like that," Sora whispered on Riku's behalf.

"What is it?" Axel looked to Sora, then Riku, then back to Sora.

"I, I can't tell you." Riku whispered.

"Riku," Both Sora and Axel sighed at the same time, only Sora's tone was angered while Axel's was sympathetic.

"I can't afford it ok?!" Riku stood up. "I only got to stay here because I made a deal with Ansem that if I played on my soccer scholarship all four years I would need to serve for President for at least two to pay for my housing." Riku sighed.

"What?" Axel shook his head.

"I am using my soccer scholarship to pay off my tuition fee's. For my housing fee's, I was told I had to do more. My freshman and sophomore year I took out loans, but I maxed them out and so I made a deal that if I served as President they would pay for my dorm and meal plan. Only, I lost my Presidency, and now I have to withdraw from the academy and find work so I can pay the thousands of munny in debt I already owe." Riku shook his head before he started putting more belongings into a box. Axel watched silently for two seconds as Sora started to help.

"No, put the box down." Axel said angrily.

"But," Sora didn't know what to do or say.

"Prez, if you would have just told me,"

"I refuse to win out of pity." Riku said clearly with as much stubbornness as ever.

"Ok, well if you didn't want to tell me that you need the position to stay here, then you should have at least told me that you need the munny."

"That's ridiculous! I will not use you or your family's munny. I can take care of myself, and I will work for everything I need." Riku said proudly.

"You are a hard-worker, but there is nothing wrong with accepting help when it's being offered to you."

"I don't need it Axel. It's ok. I can go to a public school and still graduate and get into a good college." Riku shrugged.

"You know that staying at this academy sends you straight into the top notch schools. You really want to let the past two and a half years be a waste? All that munny and all those sleepless nights?" Axel had a point as Sora watched quietly.

"I don't have a choice Axel." Riku said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You know I'm just going to pay it for you." Axel shrugged, arms folded.

"You do and we're through." Riku pointed a finger at Axel.

"Through?" Sora asked, but the two boys ignored him.

"You seriously refuse to take my help when I'm just trying to give you a hand?"

"I can do this on my own!" Riku fought back

"Quit being so stubborn and just take the munny. As cocky as it sounds, it's all chump change to me and I won't lose you over it!"

"Well it's more munny than I can even count to, so I'm sorry I can't keep up with your luxurious lifestyle but I have to drop out!"

"Riku quit being stubborn and just take the damn munny!"

"No! I told you Axel, if you pay even a fraction of it, I will never talk to you again. I, I need to do this, the right way." Riku let out a deep breath. "I can't rely on other's to pay my way through." Riku ended in a quiet thinking voice. "I have to, for me. For my family." Riku explained as Axel nodded.

"I'm sure they're unbelievably proud of you."

"I need to give my family's name something to remember. And if all I leave behind is the fact that I used your munny to get anywhere, then I'd only bring shame." Riku frowned.

"I know that your parents think higher of you than that. Look at you," Axel smiled comfortingly.

"They're gone." Riku frowned.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked in bewilderment.

"My mother passed when I was little and my dad ran off when he realized how expensive it was to pay for my food. I was left with my grandmother who sacrificed all she had and worked every damn day so I could eat. Then I had to drop out of the day care so that my grandmother could save munny to pay off their debt. I got a job at twelve to help out, but when the soccer coach at this academy offered me the scholarship, my grandmother insisted I take it. She is proud of me for making it this far, but I need to stop living in this wasteful life. I need to go back to a public school, pick up a couple part time jobs, and get my life back in order." Riku said as if he had already accepted it all. Axel remained silent for a while.

"I respect that, a lot. You are so admirable, Prez."

"I'm not Prez anymore." Riku sighed.

"Yes you are," Axel started dialing a number on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"If you won't accept my financial aid, then I will simply step down from being the new president."

"That's not any better so hang up the phone!" Riku shouted.

"Well make up your mind, which do you want?" Axel hung up his phone but asked in a yell.

"I want you to understand!"

"Well if you started making sense! I know you want to do this on your own but goddammit quit being prideful and take the fucking munny!" Axel shouted before Riku went quiet as Sora gulped.

"I want you to leave." Riku remained calm.

"Prez," Axel frowned. "I'm sorry, I just, I lost my beautiful angel once. I won't lose you again. Not over something I can prevent. Please, let me take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself." Riku repeated.

Axel let out an unsatisfied sigh. "As you wish," He bowed and left without another word.

"Through?!" Sora asked Riku, still confused by that threat that Riku had made.

"We're, we're dating." Riku sighed.

"Really?!" Sora's eyes went up. "You, you should have hugged him. You look like you want to be held." Sora said as Riku gulped and sniffled, sitting in defeat on his floor. Sora ran to the door, opened it, and called for the redhead. "Axel!" He waved Axel back, who returned in a hurry.

"Everything ok?"

"He's sad," Sora stated the obvious as Riku began to rub his eyes. Axel sat by his boyfriend and silently held him.

"I love you." Axel said gently.

"I love you too." Riku let out a tired breath.

"Sora, thank you for all of your help. I'm sure Roxas is excited to celebrate with you, so please join him. I can assist Prez now." Axel smiled politely.

"Ok. And, I won't tell him about you two. But, you guys make such a cute couple!" Sora squealed before he ran off.

"Please, you have to understand. It's not easy for me to deny your help. It's so tempting to just erase my problems with one word, but that's not how I was raised by my grandmother. I have to do things on my own so I don't become reliant on others." Riku sighed heavily, his body sounding in pain.

"I understand. I respect you Prez. You are such a hard working individual. Your work ethics won't go unrewarded. Please, be proud of yourself for you accomplishments. You are beyond honorable." Axel held Riku before the two crawled into bed and slept the dense day's events away.

When the two woke up, Riku curled closer to Axel, holding on tightly, afraid and ashamed to say he knew he was going to miss mornings like that.

"You ok?" Axel asked when he noticed how tight Riku had been squeezing.

"I'm going to miss you. It feels like we just started dating. I don't want it to end."

"Well, we could try to date while at different schools. I'd drive out and visit you on weekends, take you on dates. Smuggle you into my dorm so we can sleep together when we have the time." Axel chuckled as he wriggled his nose into Riku's neck. Riku let out soft laughs before he sighed.

"I'd like that."

"Good, me too."

"Axel, can I ask you something?" Riku asked timidly.

"Didn't you just ask me a question?" Axel said with a smirk.

"I'm being serious." Riku sat up, so Axel joined him.

"I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Why did you ask me to drop out all of those times?" Riku asked before Axel sighed.

"I needed to be President for the same reason as you." Axel whispered.

"What do you mean?" Riku didn't understand.

"My parents have raised me to groom me for my father's business. They said that if I graduated from TTA without being president for at least one year, they would give up my inheritance."

"Seriously?!"

"They are very strict and expect perfection. Kairi is the president of her academy, so they asked what was wrong with me. I needed to impress them. I, I only started running because I wanted to get to talk to you and see you. To be honest I never cared about winning. But when my parents found out that I started running they threated to kick me out of the family name and munny if I didn't live up to their expectations. I never thought I'd ever be able to win against you. When we started dating and you asked what my parents would think, well I didn't think it'd matter cause I expected to lose the race and their connections."

"I didn't realize that we both needed this job."

"Yeah me either." Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad you still have your family. That is far more important than tuition." Riku smiled to lighten the mood.

"Thank you for understanding." Axel said before things became uncomfortably quiet.

"Can, can you pick up the moving out of the dorm forms that I'll need to fill out?" Riku asked Axel, since the forms were in Axel's office.

"Yeah." Axel said quietly.

"I'm sorry I have to leave."

"I know you want to do this on your own, but, but I need you Riku."

"You still have me. It'd be too shameful and degrading to feel like I'm using you."

"You aren't! If anything I'm being selfish, can't we just look at it like that?" Axel begged.

"If I could find a way to raise the munny on my own I would, but,"

"There's a scholarship available!" Axel said, as if he just remembered.

"There is?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, ask Ansem about it. It's for low income students but no one here ever qualifies so they never advertise it. It should be just enough."

"Hmm, well, I guess I can apply."

"It's just an essay, and I'm sure you'll be successful in writing it."

"I guess, if I can attain a scholarship on my own, then I can stay." Riku smiled tamely.

"That'd be perfect Prez." Axel scratched Riku's back relaxingly.

"I should go see Ansem now, so I have more time to work on my essay before I have to turn it in. That way in case I don't get it I'll still have time to pack." Riku remained realistic.

"Very mature of you to think about a backup plan."

"Alright, I'll be back." Riku got off of the bed and left the dorm, right as Axel called Ansem.

"Ansem, can you do me a favor?"

Riku was busy for the next few days, writing his essay, working as hard as he could to save his place as a student at Twilight Town Academy. Axel was also busy, working with Roxas to outline the year ahead for the academy.

When Riku turned in his Scholarship essay and application, he met up with Axel.

"Well, turned it in." Riku let out a sigh of relief as Axel gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very proud of you." Axel put a hand at the small of Riku's back.

"Turned what in?" Roxas asked since he and Axel were causally passing a soccer ball back and forth on the field. Sora was watching, sitting on the grass with a book in hand.

"My scholarship essay."

"What scholarship?" Roxas asked.

"The one for students who need financial aid." Axel said on Riku's behalf.

"What's it called?" Sora asked next.

"TTA's scholarship for low income students." Riku shrugged.

"We don't have any financial aid at this school." Roxas said as he passed the ball. "No one ever needs it."

"We had extra munny donated and since there is a student with need, it is available." Axel tried to answer all the questions with one statement.

"No we don't. I reviewed the school's finances and we don't have a fund for students who need it cause no one ever needs it. Everyone who goes here is usually super rich." Sora stood up, having said 'usually' to soften the blow that Riku was the only exception.

"I'm going to go talk to Ansem." Riku turned around.

"No," Axel reached out for Riku.

"Why not?" Riku grew suspicious.

"Cause, it just, it doesn't matter." Axel shook his head.

"Axel, explain to me, what's going on?" Riku asked patiently, yet timidly.

"They're right." Axel hung his head. "There was never any fund set up for students who needed it because there was never a need for it."

"So why did I turn that essay in?" Riku grew sad, wondering if he had been lied to, his hopes up and then crashed.

"Because, I, I needed you to believe you had earned it, I mean you have but you're so stubborn." Axel sighed.

"Earned what?" Riku asked in horror.

"The munny I used to pay off your debt, your tuition, everything." Axel shrugged.

"Axel! You, I, I told you! Didn't I tell you? I specifically told you NOT to get involved because I needed to do this on my own!" Riku whined, his heart beating with rage.

"I can't just sit here knowing you're going to leave over munny that I can easily spend. Please? Prez, I'm begging you!" Axel took Riku's hands. "I love you. I just want to take care of you." Axel smiled honestly.

"I, I just don't want to be pitied." Riku frowned as he looked down at his shoes.

"No one pities you. You are a hard worker, you are honorable, you are pure." Axel kissed Riku's cheek.

"I just want to earn what I get."

"You've earned it, you've earned it and more."

"So, you asked Ansem to lie to me?"

"No. I asked Ansem to start a new scholarship for future students who will need financial aid in the future, beginning with you. I put munny into the school's funding so that we can support students for years to come." Axel shrugged.

"You did all that, for me?" Riku asked.

"Well yeah. I want you here. But I respect you enough to let you do it on your own." Axel smiled.

"Th-thank you." Riku blushed. "So I, I got the scholarship?" Riku asked curiously.

"Yes. The munny already paid for your tuition, your housing, your meal plan, you books and school supply expenses for the rest of this term and for next year, with some munny still left over."

"Are you serious?!" Riku asked in shock.

"Yes. You had munny for your tuition from the soccer grant, but this covers everything. The munny from your first two years here has also been taken care of." Axel said, no smile, no frown, jut honesty.

"I, I don't," Riku started to get teary eyed. "I don't deserve all of this," Riku sniffled.

"Aww, Riku, of course you do!" Sora gave a sweet smile.

"Yeah, you've always worked really hard." Roxas agreed.

"You are my prince, and you deserve to be spoiled." Axel shrugged.

"Thank you." Riku sobbed, his face hidden in his hands. "Thank you." His shoulders bounced up and down in shame. The thought of such a debt being paid, gone, away with was just too much for him to comprehend at once.

"Shh," Axel put his arms around him. "I love you Riku. I just want to see you smile. I can't see you smile if you aren't here. How can I protect you if I let you go?" He asked with a small smile.

"Thank you." Riku repeated, his arms tight around the redheads neck.

"You are welcome." Axel said, rubbing his hand steadily up and down Riku's back.

"I owe you so much," Riku hiccupped, his nose running.

"No, you owe me nothing. I have played cruel jokes on you, have disrespected you, and I let you think I didn't love you as we grew up, apart. I am merely giving you a fraction of all the munny it would cost to repair the damage I've caused your heart to suffer." Axel said sweetly. Riku shook his head before he looked up into Axel's eyes.

"I love you." Riku blinked his eyes free of tears.

"I love you too." Axel smiled wide.

The two pecked lips ever so gently, holding it for a few seconds as Roxas' eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"They're dating," Sora giggled, assuming it was finally appropriate to say.

"No way! Roxas ran up to Axel.

"We'd still appreciate some privacy on the matter, but we trust you two." Axel said on his and Riku's behalf.

"You got it." Roxas nodded.

"I'm still so happy for you two! Aren't they adorable Roxy?"

"Just like you," Roxas kissed his boyfriend.

"We'll have to go on double dates now." Axel smiled as Riku let out a tiring sigh. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just, tired. In disbelief. My, my grandmother will be so happy." Riku bit his lip to prevent more tears.

"Guys we should celebrate that Riku's staying!" Sora jumped up and down at the idea.

"Yeah, we should!"

"Well, shall we do it now or later tonight?" Axel looked to Riku.

"Oh, they're going to have a great night." Roxas winked at Sora, who blushed.

"Hey, no thinking dirty things about my boy." Axel put an arm around Riku's waist. "What do you say? I can give you your present today if you'd like."

"I have yours in my dorm." Riku smiled back.

"Great, well after dinner we can go back to your dorm. In fact, we can take my car to dinner and I can show you your present while we're at it." Axel grinned before he walked off and the others followed.

"What did you get me?" Riku asked with wide eyes, almost scared.

"Nothing big," Axel shrugged as he walked to his garage, on campus, for his car.

"Axel Lea you are not giving me your expensive sports car." Riku shook his head at the idea of such an expensive gift.

"Of course not." Axel scoffed. "Mine's used and a few years old." Axel opened the garage to show his red sports car.

"Thank god," Riku sighed, not sure if he was able to withstand the weight of such a present, especially after Axel had paid off all of his debt and more.

"Which is why I got you the brand new model," Axel flickered on the lights to show a silver car of the same make but new model.

"Holy SHIT!" Roxas put a hand to his head.

"Dang," Sora barely mouthed the word as the car literally shined with a glossy paint.

"I can't believe it." Riku stared at the car in fear.

"If I remember correctly you don't have your license yet but I'll teach you how." Axel shrugged as he unlocked his car.

"Wait! What? No! Axel, what if I crash it?! I've never even tried driving! Oh my god that, I, I don't even want to touch it; it looks far too expensive!" Riku panicked as all the thoughts overwhelmed his mind.

"If you crash it I'll just get you a new one." Axel said as if it were such a simple question.

"Axel, no, that's, it's, it's way too much munny!" Riku sighed with a hand to his head to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

"Don't worry about it." Axel opened the door for Riku to sit behind him with Sora in the back as well. "I'm going to spoil my prince as best I can."

"I really can't accept this," Riku's eyes didn't return to their normal state as he glared at the shining silver metal.

"Prez, if you had a penny in your pocket and I asked you for it, would you think twice about giving it to me?" Axel asked as Riku quickly shook his head. "Ok, same thing." Axel shrugged.

"How can you even compare the two?! This must be a million times more than that!" Riku rushed his hands to his hair in a mental awe.

"If you don't mind me asking, just how much was it? I kind of want one." Roxas scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Just under a million munny actually." Axel said plainly.

"A MILLION MUNNY?!" Riku tugged at his hair to keep from passing out.

"Yeah." Axel said with calmly blinking eyes.

"Axel, I can't," Riku shook his head even as he sat down and Axel shut his door.

"Riku, either shut up and take the car or I'll steal it!" Roxas sat in the front seat as Axel chuckled.

"You've got a nice car too."

"Yeah, but Sora won't let me go fast in it." Roxas pouted.

"It's dangerous Roxy!" Sora lectured from the back seat.

"Is it dangerous when he's going fast inside you?" Axel asked as Sora gasped.

"AXEL!" Sora bottled up as Roxas laughed.

"Nah he's always begging for more, huh baby?" Roxas turned around as Sora folded his arms and clenched his lips shut. "Aww come on babe, don't be grumpy."

"Riku! Your boyfriend's being mean!" Sora tattled.

"My boyfriend just paid for my brand new car and my entire costs to live at this academy. I don't think I can say a word against him for the rest of my life." Riku said, his voice numb as if he were still in disbelief.

"You guys, this is going to be the best double date ever!" Roxas said just as they all entered the restaurant.

After a fancy five course meal, the four students returned back to campus where Riku and Axel said goodbye to the twins and returned to Riku's dorm.

"Thank you so much, for taking me to dinner, for the car, and for being so thoughtful." Riku smiled as he sat on his bed.

"Anything for you, my prince." Axel smiled with a gentle bow.

"Surely you can't think that after paying for my tuition and debt, I'm still worthy of such a nickname." Riku frowned.

"Prez, it isn't about any of that. It's about this." Axel put his hand over Riku's heart. "And I love you for it."

"I am thankful for your love, and thankful for the opportunity to reciprocate it." Riku smiled at the redhead.

"I am very pleased to hear that."

"Speaking of pleased," Riku grunted.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have to give you something." Riku cleared his throat, a bit nervous at what he was about to start.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"A congratulations gift, as well as for our relationship." Riku blushed as he presented Axel with an elegant white box that he cradled in both of his palms.

"What's this?" Axel asked before he removed the green bow and the box's lid. He reached inside, pulled out the item, and then looked up into Riku's eyes. "You bought me a jade gem butt plug?"

"I, I want to move forward in our relationship. I know the gem is obviously fake, but it reminds me of your eyes." Riku smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing ever, my dear." Axel smiled. "So, you uh, you want to move forward?" Axel wanted to be sensitive to Riku's needs, especially considering what happened with Seifer, but he couldn't deny his body what he so badly yearned for.

"Yes." Riku nodded. "With you."

"Only with you." Axel echoed before he kissed Riku's lips. "When will I have the honors to try it on?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Well, I was thinking now?" Riku shrugged.

"I see. All along, I was impatiently chasing after my prince, and now that I have him he makes the first move?" Axel asked with a chuckle as Riku laughed in guilt.

"I thought it would be fun to reward you." Riku shrugged.

"I am very much looking forward to it." Axel smiled, kissed Riku's temple, and set his gift on Riku's dresser. "Man, your gift is way better than mine. I wish I would have known, I would have given you something fitting." Axel smirked as he encouraged Riku to lay down on his bed once Riku had stripped of his shirt.

"What would you consider fitting?" Riku asked curiously yet shyly.

"Perhaps some handcuffs, for myself, to see you dominate. I think you'd make a sexy top."

"Really?" Riku gulped.

"Everything about you is sexy." Axel hovered his body over the silverrete's.

"Th-thanks," Riku bit his lip.

"Let me kiss you," Axel closed his eyes as his lips delicately grazed Riku's, gently yet selfishly tasting Riku's tongue.

"I like having you top. Makes me feel less nervous." Riku admitted with a slight chuckle.

"I have no problem leading. I just follow the sexy vibes you give off." Axel winked.

"I'm willing to follow." Riku admitted.

"Then let's begin." Axel whispered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you all for following this story! Once again, the **lemon will be the next and the LAST chapter of this story**! **NOTE** (just so you all know) the lemon will go along with the previous plot (**translation:** ) It wont be a lemon with rough intercourse (sorry to disappoint) but it follows the storyline where Seifer had attacked Riku and thusly their relationship, physically, has been affected. I had a great time working on this story, so thank you all for your comments and support. For those of you who wanted Axel to win I hope that you were happy with this version, and for those of you who preferred Riku, well just go back a chapter lol. I really hope that you liked having both versions available and I hope you enjoyed this story. Will post the Lemon once I start/finish writing it! Estimate about a week, sorry for the delay.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	28. What Both Boys Wanted

"I like having you top; makes me feel less nervous." Riku admitted with a slight chuckle.

"I have no problem leading. I just follow the sexy vibes you give off." Axel winked.

"I'm willing to follow." Riku admitted.

"Then let's begin." Axel whispered as he reached for the plug and for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Riku asked, a bit insulted that the moment was interrupted by Axel's decision to press some buttons on his smart phone.

"Roxas." Axel said before he cleared his throat. "Hey me and my boy want to get busy so I was wondering if we could borrow some lube." Axel said before Riku swallowed in his embarrassment. "Well hurry up and use it on Sora and then I'll be right over. You sure? Sweet, thanks, I owe you." Axel hung up before he turned to Riku. "Rox is going to bring over his emergency bottle of lube so we can keep it." Axel shared before Riku nodded.

"Oh, ok, great."

"You know, I could probably get Luxord to give us those handcuffs he used on us." Axel offered with a sly grin.

"I, I mean if you want to wear them," Riku coughed.

"I'll text him." Axel nodded.

"Think he'll get it in time?" Riku asked a few minutes later.

"Just responded, he's on his way."

"Make sure he brings the key; it'd suck if we started and were stuck again." Riku said as Axel chuckled.

"A great point my dear."

"Well, at least we have this for now." Riku looked at the plug.

"This looks pretty big, I hope it fits." Axel looked at his gift with a nervous laugh.

"I, I hope you like it." Riku blushed up at the idea of such actions associated with his gift.

"I love it. I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to, ok? We're on our own pace, no one else's." Axel gave a small kiss to the tip of Riku's nose.

"Thank you. I trust you." The two waited until Roxas knocked on the door with Sora at his side.

"Delivery." Roxas held up the container of lube.

"Thanks." Axel smiled before he grinned at Sora. "Sorry to be taking this away from you, I'm sure you will be using some yourself in the near future."

"Roxas!" Sora turned to his boyfriend.

"I have a full bottle in our room." Roxas answered.

"That's not what I meant!" Sora pouted before Riku chuckled.

"Man, I can't believe it! I mean, we all thought you guys were sleeping together from the very beginning, but to actually know that you guys are about to have sex….I don't know why but it sounds crazy." Roxas shook his head.

"Look we just want to try a bit of intimacy, no need to assume intercourse." Axel took the bottle of lube and shut the door before another word could be said.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Roxas shouted over the closed door before he and Sora left.

"So nosey." Axel shook his head before he chuckled. "Anyway, why don't we try to prepare ourselves?" Axel kissed Riku's temple.

"What do you suggest we do?" Riku asked.

"Well," Axel started before another knock came at the door.

"Here, after what we all know you two are doing, you can keep them." Luxord handed over the handcuff's and a pair of keys.

"How does everyone know?" Axel wondered along.

"Please, we all knew before you two did." Luxord gave a dramatic wink before he left.

"I sometimes hate this school." Axel shook his head before he sighed.

"So, preparing ourselves?" Riku tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! It might help if we do things that we find stimulating so that our bodies and minds are on the same page?"

"Oh, good idea." Riku nodded.

"So," Axel coughed.

"Yeah?"

"What do you like?"

Riku bit his lip as he thought for a moment before he looked quickly into Axel's eyes. "You."

Axel chuckled, "I love you too Prez, but I was kind of asking for the things that turn you on. Stuff that you find hot and sexy that you're ok with doing or having done to you."

"Oh, so, turn on's?" Riku asked to himself. "Hmmm,"

"For example, I love it when you bite your lip with that cute innocent face like that." Axel smiled.

"Really?" Riku bit his lip.

"Just like that." Axel laughed proudly.

"Well I like it when you hold my hips, and then rub my lower back. Kind of, kind of makes me wish you'd go lower." Riku gulped.

"Is that so?" Axel asked, hands on Riku's hips before he pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah," Riku swallowed deep.

"Is this low?" Axel asked, his hands moving to the middle of Riku's back.

"Um, not really," Riku said in confusion, hoping his boyfriend would have known better.

"How about this?" Axel asked, moving his hands just barely further south.

"Not yet." Riku shook his head in discontent.

"Why don't you help me? Show me, where do you want my hands?" Axel asked with a smug grin.

"Huh? Oh, well," Riku bit his lip subconsciously before he turned his side around, grabbed Axel's wrist, and lowered it just above his rear.

"Just here?" Axel glared with a serious demeanor into Riku's unsure eyes.

"N-no; lower, please?"

"As you wish." Axel smiled before his hands slowly dropped over Riku's ass.

"Mph," Riku whined, loving the physical contact.

"You are loving this, aren't you?" Axel shook his head happily before he squeezed his hands.

"Yeah!" Riku gripped Axel's upper arms as a jolt shot up his body.

"You want more?"

"Yeah!" Riku begged as Axel continued to squeeze rhythmically.

"Mmm, good boy," Axel whispered, massaging his hands steadily as Riku jittered.

"Right there!" Riku exclaimed as Axel's fingers found their way between Riku's back pockets.

"Just like this?" Axel asked, his hands becoming a bit rougher as he applied more pressure.

"Mhm," Riku nodded, his body pressed firmly against Axel's.

"When you smash your weight against my chest," Axel took a breathy sigh. "That turns me on so much," Axel groaned with lidded eyes.

"You're making me do it!" Riku didn't know if he was complaining or if he was thankful for that excuse.

"I squeeze, you press yourself harder against me; you press, I squeeze…we make a great couple." Axel chuckled as he continued the process.

"Axel, can, can you go under my pants?" Riku asked with an innocent pout.

"Anything you ask for, you will receive. Under your boxers as well, my dear?"

"Um, start slow, please?" Riku requested, and Axel did just that. When skin met skin, Riku clung closer to Axel's body, trying to pace his breathing as Axel's finger slid between his cheeks.

"Ah!"

"It's ok, shh, you feel good, right baby?" Axel wanted to be as careful and loving as possible. His index finger rubbed slowly up and down, creating friction before he circled it around Riku's entrance teasingly.

"Yeah, just, don't, don't put it in, please?" Riku trembled for a fraction of a second before Axel took two steps backwards.

"Riku, why don't we switch? I, I don't want to risk your comfort, and I still have your gift to try on," Axel proposed.

"Alright." Riku nodded. "I'll, um, I'll," Riku coughed.

"Why don't you help me put it in?" Axel shrugged.

"I'll start putting lube on it." Riku nodded, coating the cold silver metal toy with the squishy liquid.

"That should be enough." Axel warned Riku just after the redhead took off his pants.

"I, I don't know why I'm the nervous one when it's for you." Riku tried to laugh, but his nervous showed through.

"I'm excited, although it does look pretty wide." Axel raised his eyebrows.

"I hope it doesn't hurt you." Riku said as he took a step closer to Axel.

"Nonsense I'll be fine. Ok, why don't we try this on the bed? Easier to clean up bedding than carpet, and it'll probably be more comfortable." Axel suggested.

"Good idea," Riku watched as Axel situated himself on the bed, back resting against the headboard aided by two pillows while Riku sat between Axel's wide open legs.

"Only thing left to get rid of are these." Axel worked his hips out of his boxers as Riku gulped in his T shirt and boxers.

"Funny, how many times we've changed in front of each other in the locker room, or even showered together, but now, I," Riku didn't know where his mind was leading him, but having Axel's exposed naked body on his bed before him, within his touch was just too much for him to form a proper sentence.

"I'm getting nervous too." Axel shifted his legs awkwardly with a blush.

"Um, so," Riku looked down to Axel's package, wanting to touch it, wanting to know that he was pleasing his boyfriend.

"Why don't I move this so you can fit that in?" Axel took his member and his balls and tugged them closer to his torso, allowing Riku to get a better view of his entrance.

"Ok, I'll put a finger in first." Riku announced before he did so with lubricant.

"That feels great," Axel tensed his muscles, beginning a slow yet steady hand job on himself as Riku worked another finger, before comfortably fitting three.

"I, I can give you the handjob, so I can cuff your hands, if you want." Riku said quietly.

"Thank you." Axel said, holding his wrists for Riku to cuff. The silverrete placed the cuffed wrists against the headboard above Axel's head before he went back to stretching and began pumping his boyfriends erection.

"Should I try to put it in now?"

"Yes, go ahead," Axel let out a deep breath as he watched Riku firmly and slowly push the toy inside. Axel grimaced at the newness to having such a wide toy inside him, and as Riku watched his face for any signs of pain, the two made slow progress.

"You ok?" Riku asked, the toy half way inside as Axel took sturdy controlled breath's.

"Yeah, yep, just fine." Axel inhaled deep before letting it all out at once.

"Ok," Riku knew Axel wasn't being completely honest, but he continued nonetheless. "How about now?" He pushed more of the toy in.

"Probably," Axel's voice scratched as his throat tensed. "more lube," Axel huffed, watching Riku tug on his patient erection.

"Right," Riku nodded before adding more liquid.

"Better," Axel said, not sure if he believed it, but desperate to feel so.

"Great." Riku smiled shakily back, wishing he could be dominate and lead the way he knew Axel would have been able to. With that thought, Riku's smile faded until he was staring at his hands and the plug in sorrow.

"Riku?" Axel sat upright more with a grunt, his arms behind his head as his torso stretched and expanded in his struggled breathing.

"Huh?" Riku shook his mind clear of his previous thoughts by looking up into Axel's eyes.

"You, you aren't happy." Axel said, waiting on the edge to do whatever it took to fix it.

"I just," Riku swallowed down his own pride and hurt, but not before Axel pulled his arms in front of his body and sat up on his knees, the plug still inside, but just barely.

"Let's slow down. There's no need to rush this." Axel said calmly before Riku shook his head.

"I want to do these things with you, I just wish I could let you lead, but I, I don't know if I can yet." Riku's eyes were apologetic.

"It's fine. We'll do whatever we please when we find the time to be best." Axel smiled with a kiss to Riku's cheek.

"Can, can I finish putting it in, please?"

"Of course." Axel hugged Riku with his restrained arms around the silverrete's neck, both boys on their knees, chests pressed firmly together as Riku shoved the rest of the toy in with one clean moment.

"How does it feel?" Riku asked hesitantly as he scooted back.

"Mmm, you know," Axel turned his side around to glance at his backside. "It feels really good." The redhead shook his hips.

"Really?" Riku asked with hope.

"I like it." Axel thrusted the air before him, his cuffs clanging with his momentum.

"You're turning me on," Riku blushed, happy that his one sorrowful thought didn't ruin the night.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Axel winked, taking the lead as his nature led him to do so.

"Do, do you think we can lay down, and," Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"And?" Axel asked curiously.

"I kind of want to give and get a handjob by you," Riku rubbed one arm with his other.

"You'll have to uncuff me." Axel held his wrists out as Riku did just that.

"There, now I'm ready." Riku announced to Axel's pleasure.

"Come on baby," Axel smirked before he and Riku rested side by side on the bed. "Let's pull these down a little," Axel coached as he removed Riku's boxers down to the silverette's mid thigh.

"It's cold." Riku shivered in his anxious nerves.

"I'll heat you up." Axel playfully nudged his face against Riku's, their noses meeting before Riku couldn't help but lean his face closer to Axel's in hope for a kiss.

"I love you." Riku whispered after they made out, his face hidden in Axel's neck.

"I love you too. You ready?" Axel asked as his hand gently ran up and down Riku's upper thigh.

"Yeah." Riku swallowed before he took Axel's erection, just as Axel held Riku's penis. They pumped in a synchronized rhythm that Axel set just before Axel took Riku's erection and rubbed it against his own. Riku made a small whine of satisfaction as he watched his boyfriend thrust his cock up and down his own, their tips riding along the friction of the other's heated shaft.

"Ah!" Riku twitched as he felt Axel's thumb slide right under his head.

"Mmm," Axel echoed to feed Riku's mind.

"Mooowwwoohhh," Riku's throat released a shivered plea for more as his toes began to curl.

"Are you ready to finish?" Axel asked and when Riku nodded, Axel turned to his side and began to pump Riku as quickly as he could.

"Eh, eh, ah AH!" Riku shouted as he released onto his stomach.

Axel smiled down at the panting teen who took some time to recover his breath.

"Th-thank you." Riku gulped shyly before he used a tissue to clean up the mess on his stomach.

"Anytime my dear." Axel took the tissue and cleaned it all up himself.

"That, that felt good." Riku smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Axel hovered over Riku to tease him with a peck when Riku threw his arms around Axel's neck and forced the redhead to make out with him. Axel inhaled in shock before he grinned and gave Riku what both boys wanted.

"Here, let me help you finish." Riku offered as he pressed Axel's chest to lie on his back.

"Thank you sweetie." Axel smiled as he rested his hands behind his head as Riku tugged on his erection.

"Does this feel good?" Riku asked as he moved his hand up and down, his pace speeding up gradually.

"Yeah." Axel exhaled huskily as his abs contracted to the pleasurable sensations.

"Good." Riku smiled before he moved his thumb around Axel's tip, against the slit, and down the underside of his long shaft.

"Ah!" Axel gasped.

"Sorry!" Riku apologized for something he assumed he did wrong.

"No, no its good. Oh so good. Mmmm, baby." Axel moaned as Riku bit his lip.

"I love you." Riku said before he let his tongue trace Axel's exposed pink tip.

"Nygh!" Axel's thighs clenched as he jerked his pelvis up.

"Mmm," Riku gulped down his own saliva before he tried to suck Axel whole.

"Mmmnn! Ah, hoh, eh, gya." Axel panted, resisting the strong urge to pump his hips up into Riku's mouth, trying to be sensitive to Riku's needs and concerns.

Riku went down for a few more strokes before Axel curled his toes and put a hand on Riku's head.

"I, I have to," Axel closed his eyes.

Riku went faster as he cupped Axel's balls.

"Huhah!" Axel jolted as he came up into Riku's mouth.

Riku held it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow, but not wanting to spit it out either, all while Axel tried to calm his heart-rate down.

"So, so good. You're really good at that." Axel smiled as he rubbed his stomach happily.

"M." Riku grunted, unsure what to do.

"You ok?" Axel sat up, noticing the panicked look on Riku's face.

"M!" Riku didn't know if he was capable of speaking without spitting out Axel's milk.

"What's," Axel started before he realized the problem. "Babe, you don't have to swallow." Axel jumped up and ran after a cup on the desk. "Here, spit it out baby," Axel held it for Riku, who looked at the cup unwillingly. He didn't want to refuse a part of his boyfriend and insult him, nor did he want to be a quitter, but at the same time he had never been in such a situation before. "Baby, spit it out," Axel insisted. Riku looked into Axel's eyes, and with a look of innocence, swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"Uh," Axel stared in awe at Riku's blank expression.

"Huh?" Riku wondered shyly.

"You, you swallowed?" Axel just had to ask.

"Well, yeah." Riku admitted plainly.

"O-oh." Axel said, surprised. "Ok, well," Axel put the cup back on the desk before he sat on the bed. "Do you want to, umm,"

"Umm?" Riku waited impatiently to hear Axel's idea.

"I don't know, I'm still kind of surprised you swallowed." Axel confessed sheepishly.

"Isn't it normal?" Riku wondered.

"I just, I didn't expect it. It's kind of hot." Axel grinned as Riku blushed.

"So, what should we do now?" Riku asked, trying to get off the subject where he had the attention.

"I was thinking we could cuddle and just, fall asleep?"

"Sure." Riku smiled.

"Ok, I should probably take this out." Axel laid down on his side and reached behind himself.

"Need help?" Riku offered.

"Oh, uh if you want to," Axel said cautiously as Riku laid facing him, put his arm around his hips, and reached under to gently pull at the plug. "Slowly," Axel winced.

"This ok?" Riku asked as he began to lure the plug out with his fingers.

"Mhm," Axel kissed Riku's temple.

"Here we are," Riku pulled it all the wall out just before Axel made up for it by taking a deep breath.

"Whew, that was great. Thank you baby." Axel smiled as he rubbed Riku's hips. "Best present ever, besides having you." Riku blushed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's really warm." Riku gulped as he held the gem plug.

"Is it?" Axel asked before he touched it. "Damn,"

"It, it probably feels great, inside." Riku couldn't help but think aloud.

"Riku, if you want to have intercourse, you can top," Axel said quietly and shyly, as if he were still debating it within his mind.

"No, I, I just wish I could let you." Riku looked down at the bedding, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I just want you comfortable and happy, no matter what it takes," Axel took Riku's hands. "Or how long."

"Thanks," Riku gave a smile he couldn't refuse. "I, I had fun, with what we just did. Made me feel really good, to be close to you." Riku rubbed his own arms, wanting warmth and comfort.

"Come here," Axel wrapped his arms around Riku's waist.

"Thank you, for being gentle with me, and patient." Riku closed his eyes as he exhaled softly on Axel's chest.

"Thank you for being so perfect." Axel ran a hand soothingly up Riku's back.

"I love you." Riku looked up into Axel's eyes.

"I love you too, my prince." Axel grinned back.

"Things, things have been so crazy. It feels nice, to be here, in your arms." Riku whispered, his eyes closing beyond his efforts.

"The feeling of having you in my arms is mutual." Axel chuckled as he too began to drift off to sleep, his arms squeezing lightly.

"I'm glad we can lie like this, no more fear, or confusion, no more secrets." Riku exhaled rhythmically on Axel's neck.

"Yeah," Axel smiled back. "No more secrets."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Awwww, the end**! So sad! I'm seriously going to miss this story, I know I say it a lot but I ended up loving this pairing even though I never shipped them before starting this story.** I will miss this Axel and Riku so much but I'm super happy you stuck with this adventure with me!** I didn't want to write a lemon with real penetration since I felt that Riku and Axel weren't there yet, sorry if I got your hopes up, but this style just felt more ….real to me. Also in the lemon it doesn't say who is the new president so it works whether you preferred Riku or Axel. Hope you still enjoyed it.

**Also, if you can take the time to tell me which chapter you liked better between 26 and 27 that would mean a lot. I am curious to see who preferred Axel or Riku, and if you have the time to explain why that would be awesome. I'm just wondering what you all thought. Thanks!**

This is the end of the story, no more, but I have tons of other stuff and am working on new stuff as well so keep your eyes out for more KH yaoi ^_^

To Hinatauchihashyakuganuser: Aww, I'm so happy that I got a review like yours for chapter 26, thank you for your support and your comment.

To luckycat222: I am super stoked that you appreciate how I wrote both versions, it would have been tortuous to have to pick just one haha. Thank you for following and reviewing! Look forward to hearing from you on my other stories ^_^

To SoRikuR0x: Aww, I hate being sick over break, I hope you feel better! It is nice to see a switch of roles and see Riku as the uke to Axel's seme. Oh my god! That is a lot of reading you did! Im so honored that you would all of those stories, and I hope that you enjoyed them too. As you can see the lemon doesn't say who won, for a reason, so that it works no matter which version you prefer. Yes, NMBPieces will be getting a sequel featuring their adopted son, Akina. I am only 10 pages into it (although I already outlined the whole thing in my head) so it's not ready for posting but I'm so excited for it, perhaps more than all my other current stories! I look forward to seeing you there hehe.

To Kairi8912: I hope you liked this story, and thank you for reviewing!

To kindofabadger: Thank you so much for appreciating how I wrote both sides and thank you for your review. I didn't want Axel to just be a liar so I though a fund would be better than a rick prick haha. Hope you liked it all!

To iythos: Im glad that you told me which you preferred, I was wondering which version everyone liked best haha. Thank you for reviewing!

Goodbye AkuRiku, i shall miss you dearly! ;)

**Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice, Sarabellum**


End file.
